10 Foot Pole Society
by Max Rasgar
Summary: The first thing Maura Isles notices this evening beyond the sour tannins present in her wine, the din of random conversation and the clinking of glassware on tabletops is the new face that walks into the Dirty Robber.
1. 1

Disclaimer: I'm most definitely not the creator or owner of the characters that populate the story. This is about as non for profit as it gets in the writing realm.

A/N: If you read the summary then there's nothing more to be done for you in terms of luring you in for the kill. So if you're game let's see what happens when a post S7 Isles meets a post S6 (canon-ish) Mills. I tried my best with staying true to the characterizations of both characters. So enjoy yourself or not?

* * *

 **_10 Foot Pole Society_**

* * *

 **1.**

The first thing Maura Isles notices this evening beyond the sour tannins present in her wine, the din of random conversation and the clinking of glassware on tabletops is the new face that walks into the Dirty Robber. Maura rarely stops for a drink at the Robber anymore since Jane became an employee of the FBI and a resident of the state of Virginia. Tonight though Maura chose to make an appearance since Angela is working. The notion of change has hit hard in and around Maura's life in a big way this last year. Angela has finally finished moving out of the guesthouse and Maura is conflicted to degree now that Angela is gone even though Maura's privacy has been greatly compromised for more than six years now.

Maura braves another sip of the wine Angela urged her to try. The wine is nowhere near as awful as the wine Tommy bought but it's aftertaste is little to be desired. After another less than thrilling taste Maura lets her gaze wander back over to the new face that walked in a few minutes ago. The woman at the bar has short, dark and immaculately styled hair; darker than Jane's even in this light. The woman is dressed all in black from what Maura can tell thus far from behind save for the distinctive shiny 'sammy red-bottom' lacquered color on the soles of the very stylish heels the woman is wearing. The trademark color is the signature of a fashion legend.

Maura's undisguised interest in the stranger doesn't flinch or wane to the side of discretion as she continues to watch the other woman. After Angela passes the woman her drink the woman at the bar turns around with what appears to be martini in her hand. The stranger is indeed dressed all in black. The leather skirt the woman is wearing is not unlike the ones that Maura owns too. Maura swallows another sip of the lackluster wine and debates on whether she wants the stranger to notice her appreciation or not. It's been a stretch of time since Maura has been immediately interested in a woman who wasn't Jane Rizzoli.

Maura continues to observe the woman as she subtly toys with the two olives in her drink before taking a delicate sip. Then the woman in black looks up from her drink and scans the room. Maura feels her face heat a little when the woman's gaze meets her's and the woman in black smirks at her. Caught. But it doesn't feel nearly as embarrassing and unlike a man the woman in black doesn't seem too smug only amused judging by her facial expression alone. Maura isn't a mind-reader and even though she doesn't believe in the application Maura does acknowledge that such a skill would be beneficial at certain times in a person's life.

There is no widely accepted universal signal that Maura is aware of but at any rate she finds herself gesturing to the woman at the bar to join her. The woman nods her head and then gracefully saunters towards Maura on those impressive four-inch heels that are but the first thing Maura has seen fit to admire on the other woman. Maura prides herself on not objectifying another person beyond what science allows. The Giovanni fiasco is a perfect example. Maura places her glass of wine down on the table and turns sideways in the booth to greet the approaching woman. Briefly, Maura considers standing but she decides not to since this isn't a pre-arranged date of any sort.

"Those are quite exceptional Louboutin's you have on. How did you get something from his newest collection so quickly?"

Regina smiles at the woman's question even though all Regina was trying to do after getting out of Storybrooke was to get a small respite from clan Charming with its pirate mascot and blonde Sheriff's with expressive green eyes. On closer inspection though this woman isn't blonde but more like a reddish coppery-blonde and her eyes have a startling golden hue to them. Plus this not quite blonde woman not only knows footwear but she also appears to know how to clothe herself. Regina grins at the woman who smiles back in return because at least a small cursed town is good for something. As in the curse provides and Mayor Mills found a deep lasting and abiding love in couture that suits her.

"I have my ways." The woman in black says with a wry grin before taking another sip of her martini. "I'm Regina."

"Maura."

Regina likes the other woman's name; it means 'great' in Gaelic and 'dark' in Latin. Regina is no intellectual slouch; she has perused a variety of languages and books over the years for reasons that didn't always stem from curse inflicted boredom. After all finding a way to fill her days stuck on repeat, before baby Henry, took some doing with the unavoidable trial and error. Not to mention some magical tomes are not available in plain English.

"I didn't want to seem too forward since I have no idea if you're meeting someone but," Maura says as her eyes flicker down from the other woman's deep brown eyes to her red-slicked lips for a moment. "Would you care to join me? That is unless you don't want to?"

Regina smiles and sits her drink down on the opposite side of the table, "I'm not waiting on anyone. Not anymore these days or nights."

Maura grins as Regina then moves to the other side of the booth. Maura watches the other woman move her clutch purse from underneath her arm and deposit it on the seat of the booth before smoothing down her skirt as she sits. The other woman's dark hair cut in its short bob style falls down the side of her face and as she reaches up to tuck her hair behind her ear Maura notices a small scar is on her upper lip.

The mark on Regina's face is quite deep but instead of it detracting from her beauty the scar only enhances her allure and symmetrical face. Regina's black leather jacket drapes perfectly on her petite frame and for a moment Maura's eyes track down to the black silk button down shirt and the third button which is straining over the other woman's chest. Maura quickly looks up at Regina's now smirking face and her red lipstick again. Regina is undeniably sexy and yet classy.

"I take it you're not from here originally?"

"You have no idea." Regina utters lowly since she has no qualms about what she may or may not say to this stranger since the other woman is willingly offering her attention without expectations, thus far. For a few seconds Regina moves her gaze around the bar. This place in Regina's mind is barely a stone's throw away from Granny's that's if her decor were more in the meme of organic butch.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Yes, you're right I'm not from here." Regina says while settling herself in the booth more, crossing her legs under the table. "I'm just visiting the city again for a while."

There's an in-house joke there for Regina in that one sentence so she smiles at the woman across from her. A woman that is quite beautiful, well dressed and somewhat out of place in this establishment as Regina is. But this trip for Regina is all about embracing the unknown; living the life she has ahead of her now without an array of hindrances courtesy of drama-seeking authors armed with magic ink pens, fairies named Tinkerbell, an idiot friend named Snow, Rumpelstiltskin and her controlling late mother.

"Oh, well then what brings you here if you don't mind me asking? To Boston as well as this establishment in particular?"

"Well, to be honest the name of this bar name reminds me of the one in my town back in Maine." Regina reaches for her drink and grasps the toothpick between two slim fingertips and stirs the speared olives through the alcohol. "In fact one would think they are franchisees. So cheers to the Dirty Robber and the Rabbit Hole but with the stipulation that the decor of this bar ill fits its namesake."

Maura tilts her head to the side and smiles, "It used to be much different a few years ago. I used to come here with my best friend after work or for lunch and other occasions. This was her favorite place."

"Hmm." The sound of Regina's elegantly husky voice carries across the table to Maura's ears and over the other sounds in the bar. "So where is your best friend tonight? Running late? Or are you alone too?"

Maura's smile falters slightly, "She moved away some months ago for her new job. I'm here alone so to speak even though I'm surrounded by people at the moment."

Regina arches a single eyebrow but as her lips part to reply a taller figure appears at the booth. Maura's bright smile returns but then due to having inherit manners Maura turns her head to look at the man who has decided that his presence was called for. Or rather in his case he has been watching the two outrageously hot women long enough to think that there's a good chance he might land at least one of them tonight. The man's deep blue eyes run over to the woman with the dark hair and eyes. She's unreal and for a second he thinks that dropping down to his knees for the one all dressed in black is in no way emasculating.

"Hello, I hope I'm not intruding too much but I've been watching you since you came in and it took me awhile to work up the courage but I was wondering if I could buy you another drink?" The man says while loosening his tie. His mother always told him that he fidgeted too much and as an adult being around beautiful women makes it a harder habit to keep from doing. "I'll even buy your friend here a drink too."

Regina smirks because it's rather entertaining to have people ramble in her presence which hasn't happened recently. Being purposefully intimidating will do that to most people and Regina enjoys applying that tactic when it's called for. The man seems nice and clearly nervous. He is physically attractive but Regina isn't attracted to him in the slightest and she sees no real reason to pretend otherwise. Maura is much more interesting and Regina wants to talk to her more without being interrupted.

"That won't be necessary for me or my friend but thank you for the offer." Regina says before taking the speared olives out of her drink and then biting one off of the toothpick. Regina enjoys the taste and texture of the olive as the man silently leaves. Regina grins as she then places the remaining olive back in the martini. "Now where were we, Maura?"

The way Regina says her name is enough to make Maura aware of the minute arousal that she's been quietly enjoying. Maura has never seen anything wrong with admiring a beautiful woman in a purer sense. Regina isn't an object Maura wishes to possess. But Regina is a work of art in human form; the complex private mind as well as the aesthetically pleasing exterior. The nervous man clearly also had similar thoughts, albeit more sexual because of his testosterone, but Maura is glad that Regina has chosen her company over his.

"You know my friend is shy and he gives up too easy." A male and faintly Boston-accented voice says and Maura startles. But then Maura grins as she catches the sight of Regina rolling her eyes. "I don't give up so easy since I figure if two ladies like yourself really wanted to be left alone you'd just stayed home. I'm Simon by the way."

Simon smiles at the two fine examples of high-class pussy. But it's the woman in black he wants just like his friend who is always shot down when he goes after women out of his league. Simon knows what women like these two want and he thinks his friend Kyle is too much of a pussy to get any real pussy. In Simon's opinion Kyle wouldn't know if he was shot, fucked or snake-bit on any given day.

"What sound logic wouldn't you agree, Maura?" Regina says with a rather menacing quirk of her lips. Maura is momentarily confused until she registers the unsubtle undertones of sarcasm in Regina's voice. Maura reaches for her wine and takes another less than stellar sip as Regina smiles up at the man in the expensively tasteful suit. Regina is betting that this man has to dress up on the outside to make up for the ugliness inside. "And since you're here...do make it good, dear."

Maura doesn't want to indulge the man's attentions any more than she would blatantly encourage him. But then again the man standing at the booth isn't hitting on her, yet. So Maura allows her gaze to run over the dark grey Tom Ford lightweight wool suit the man is wearing. Maybe four years ago she would've overlooked his personality flaws in favor of his grooming skills and rugged good looks. But now thanks to Jane and all Maura has learned about men the hard way Maura is wiser now. Maura is smart enough now to know not to step on landmine much less flirt with it, go for drinks with it and then seriously consider having sex with it.

Simon offers up his best lop-sided smirk, "My friend Kyle really wanted your number so he knows where to get ahold of me in the morning."

Regina minutely purses her lips, "Is that the best you've got, Simon was it?"

Maura puts her wine down and vows not to pick it up again. Instead Maura opts to divide her attention on the match that's just getting started. To an untrained eye Regina's micro-expression appear thoroughly amused by the man but whether he knows it or not Regina is not charmed by him. Maura bites her bottom lip to keep from smiling.

"Do you live on a farm 'cause you sure know how to raise a cock?"

"How flattering?" Regina glances towards Maura and grins. "And to think I'm still leaning towards telling him 'no'."

"Hey, you wanna do a 68? You go down on me and I'll owe you one."

Maura nearly laughs at the disgust painting Regina's micro-expressions. Once in the distant past Maura would've been thoroughly appalled to hear a man talk to a woman he just met that way.

Regina faintly shakes her head and looks away from Maura, "What makes you think I have any interest in letting any part of you in my mouth?" If Regina's going to really start insulting this imbecile he's going to get the full treatment. "I do have to eat with it again at some point and even the strongest antiseptic mouthwash doesn't also provide a mind wipe."

Maura covers her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing. And to think if she had slept with Giovanni even once Maura would've probably been subjected to being spoken to like this with 'babe' thrown in for good measure.

Simon clears his throat as he leans down and places both hands on the cool surface of the booth's table, "The only reason I would kick you out of bed is to fuck you on the floor. Or how about I'll fuck you so good the neighbors will be having a cigarette too when we're done."

"I don't smoke." Regina deadpans. "And I fail to see the appeal in rutting around on the floor."

Again. Rutting on the floor again Regina mentally supplies. Of all the things she's resorted to in her life; mostly out of what she recognizes now as desperation, having sex with Robin in her vault was low. Soulmate or not Robin was married and Zelena in disguise or not his wife 'Marion' was just a few doors down in the vault too. And after the wish realm adventure Regina has finally realized that her first instinct about Robin all those decades ago was spot on. She was right not going into that tavern. Funny how splitting herself provided some much needed perspective at least.

Simon sniffs, "Wanna spend the night at my house then? The sofa doesn't pull out but I do."

Maura laughs. She can't help it and in turn what follows is the sexiest dark chuckle she has ever heard from a woman. Regina really is something else and Maura has arrived at the conclusion that Regina is just warming up.

Simon frowns and looks away from the dark beauty he wants to fuck raw to the cute blonde in the booth too, "You think that's funny, huh?" Simon's light brown eyes flick down to a seriously nice rack before meeting a set of inquisitive hazel eyes. "You know what I think I know you. Yeah, I've seen you in the paper before, right?" Maura swallows and Simon smirks at her. "I know what you do for a living...Doc. And since you're a professional let me tell you my dick's been feeling a little dead lately. Wanna give it some mouth to mouth?"

It's official in Regina's mind that the man is not just a moron but he is without a doubt a graduate of Captain Hook's program on how to talk to wenches. Regina allows her magic to awaken as much as it can be here. It's good to know she has some access to magic now in the world outside of Storybrooke. Granted, she can't very well rip out Simon's heart and play a rousing game of 'Simon Says' to make him service the nearest willing man for her viewing pleasure. Or perhaps force Simon to bend until he can do auto-fellatio that might be even more fun. Keeping a straight face is key and Regina has options and after all reprisals can be a bitch. Inviting the sharp dressed asshole to talk smack to her is one thing but Maura wasn't to be included.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe it's Maura's duty any more than mine to lose two and a half minutes of our lives, that we'll never get back to provide you, a stranger, with such an intimate act and then be expected to swallow the results?"

The grin falls off Simon's face and his hands slide off the table as he straightens to his full height. Maura's quick assessment of Simon's stature is five foot ten without the aid of his shoes.

"Tell me something," Regina says with a quirk of her lips as her dark eyes sweep over the masculine body loitering at the booth. "Is your ass jealous of the amount of shit that just came out of your mouth?"

Simon's face registers the blunt verbal bash in the form of a slightly open mouth and a faint shifting of his weight from one foot to the other. His arrogant confidence also appears to have sizably deflated.

In the past Maura repelled her dates, whether she meant to or not, by diagnosing them. Not once has Maura remotely entertained doing what Regina has been masterfully doing. Even Jane was never this bold when it comes to dismissing men or even toying with them before getting rid of them.

"What's a matter dear? Having trouble realizing that your crude charms aren't wanted at this table?" Regina chuckles and picks up her martini. "Well then perhaps this will make things transparent...you asked me if I live on a farm well then let me tell you that the only way you're going to get laid tonight, aside from trolling blind drunk women, is to crawl up a chicken's backside and then wait."

Simon grits his teeth, "One of these days that smart mouth of yours is going to get you into a kind of trouble you can't talk your way out of."

Regina hears the unspoken 'bitch' that Simon wanted to tack on at the end of his pitiful threat-laced comeback. And with just enough magic tickling her fingertips Regina momentarily contemplates making Simon's sleek black tie preform a sudden choke-hold maneuver.

"I've seen trouble already, dear." Regina says in a low and almost dangerous tone as her brown eyes briefly darken with a small purple flash. "And it's nothing I can't handle with a little background music."

"Female bats or more specifically Cynopterus Sphinx perform fellatio to prolong copulation." Maura says and Regina and Simon promptly stop their face-off to turn to be greeted by Maura's bright smile. Regina almost snorts but she does relax her magic. Simon just looks confused. "They are the only non-primate known to exhibit such practices. In fact mating pairs spend more time engaging in coitus if the female bat licks the male than if she doesn't."

Maura spares Simon a glance and the man more or less just makes a face and leaves without further incident which was Maura's intention. This time spouting out 'fun facts' was entirely premeditated instead of an involuntary information deluge that it once was. Maura hears the sexy low chuckle again as she watches Regina raise her glass in a mock toast before taking a lingering sip of her martini. The contrast of Regina's bright red lips on the glass is quite the distraction.

Regina puts down her now practically empty glass, "So what are you a doctor of that is if that moron is to be believed?"

"I'm a medical examiner." Maura really didn't appreciate the joke Simon made at her expense about performing fellatio on a dead penis in order to revive it. The joke was unfunny on many levels and it also reminded Maura of the circumstances in which she met Dennis Rockmond. "I'm the chief medical examiner for the commonwealth of Massachusetts to be precise."

"Impressive and as a bonus you have what has to be the most compliant patients." Regina says with a faint twitch of her lips that gives way to a brief smile which in turn causes Maura to grin. "I'm the mayor of a small town in Maine with the questionable name for the dive bar I mentioned earlier."

"Mayor, also impressive and you said the bar was called 'The Rabbit Hole'? That sounds like a tribute to Alice in Wonderland."

"It certainly does...doesn't it, Mau-ra?"

Regina's voice is spectacular. Maura's auditory cortex and occipital lobe are functioning properly and therefore Maura can say that Regina has to be the most darkly seductive woman she has ever encountered. Regina appears to be close to Maura's age; it's difficult to tell since the woman is unbelievably attractive and has impeccable grooming standards. Maura also surmises that Regina may possibly be Latina given her skin tone and facial features.

"You know I'm passed the point of caring hence why I'm here instead of drinking in the comfort of my own home that's in another state." Regina begins but then tries to wave off the stream of morose thoughts that are suddenly crowding the space as though they're leaving an unpleasant odor in the air she's breathing. "So how about I just tell you the complete truth and take the risk of painting myself of less than sound of mind?"

Maura grins and how could she not. Between the woman's exquisite fashion sense that has an edge to her chocolate eyes and deep velvet voice that shames Jane's quite frankly. Regina who's name when she gave it and even in her entranced state Maura gradually recalled that the name Regina means 'Queen' in Latin. As of now Maura is more than willing to concede that she's well past the point of mere appreciation in Regina's presence.

"I wouldn't worry about that." Maura carefully begins to run her finger around the rim of her wineglass. "Because even though I'm a doctor I don't know you well enough to have you interned at McLean regardless of the direction our conversations takes."

Regina smiles brightly and chuckles, "Okay."

Maura smiles wider at the sight of Regina's mirth even though it's cloaked in a kind of bitter irrepressible sadness. The woman across from Maura seems to carry much of the same burdens of loneliness, loss and some type of neglect too. Maura has no way of knowing for sure now but facial cues do not lie. Reading micro-expressions is an actual skill that can be learned.

"Hey Maura, my shifts done and I thought I would come tell you bye before I go." Angela says while giving the doctor's new friend a subtle once over. Maura jumps a little at the intrusion of Angela's voice into her analytical and appraising thoughts regarding Regina. "But I see you have company so I'll just be going. Goodnight, hun."

Angela Rizzoli is far from subtle. In fact she has been watching Maura and the other woman for some time now. Angela caught some of what the other woman said to that good-looking but pig of a man earlier. Angela knew in a way that Maura maybe liked women too. Jane seemed to be Maura's type. And it was a sad day for Angela when she realized that her daughter would never be brave enough to love her best friend back. It's all a damn shame. Angela really wanted the doctor in the family; she thought Maura was the only person Jane would be able to settle down with.

"Wait, Angela. I want to introduce you to Regina." Maura smiles and gestures to the woman sitting in the booth with her. "Regina, this my best friend's mother Angela."

Angela watches the classy woman smile and she hasn't seen such a glamorous woman up close before. The red lipstick is brazen, bold and clearly she dresses like Maura but with more of a kick judging by all the black and leather that she's wearing.

"Pleased to meet you, Angela." Regina says offering her hand which Angela takes. Angela smiles at the feel of the firm handshake and the smooth, husky voice like her daughter's but clearer with less of a rasp. Angela lets go of Regina's hand. Yeah, Maura's so got a type. "And it was very nice meeting you as well Maura but I must be going too."

Maura's smile falters marginally again because she's not ready for this kismet to end. Jane jokingly told Maura some time ago after Jack left that the next awesome person would come along. Maura took it to mean that Jane would finally come around. That didn't happen though.

Angela recognizes the poorly disguised turmoil on Maura's face, "Oh, well then why don't you walk us both out Maura?"

Regina saw Maura's expressive face slip when she said she had to go but now at Angela's suggestion Regina bears witness to by far the cutest expression she has ever seen on another person's face. Aside from Henry of course. Maura's face is projecting a kind of surprised awe and it's a very good look and those golden hazel eyes seem even larger; it's as though the idea never occurred to Maura. The doctor has shown Regina a range of emotions in such a short span of time. Maura is vulnerable but with an unmistakable strength, humor and a type of worldly innocence. The awkward scientific babble Maura spouted about the sex life of bats was funny and oddly endearing.

"That's fine with me." Regina says as she reaches for her clutch purse and tucks it under her arm as she gracefully scoots to the end of the booth's seat without it making an unflattering noise and then rises to her feet. "I parked just down the street."

Maura grins and grabs her purse and while she moves out of the booth and Regina watches as Maura places her Hermes bag in the crook of her elbow. Regina then takes a timely pause to appreciate the navy blue silk floral print dress Maura is wearing. The round neck, flared skirt at knee length is delicately tasteful without being cloying. Black patent leather Prada pointed toe stilettos elevate not only Maura's height but the whole ensemble in Regina's mind.

"Let's go then, girls. I've been on my feet all day." Angela says loudly as she leads the way out of the bar. "God, I can't wait to get home."

For second Maura hesitates beside Regina at the booth until Regina cuts her own path through the crowd of people in the bar. Maura can't help but watch Regina's authoritative strut in her sinfully sexy heels and the slit up the back of her leather skirt offers an amazing view with each step she takes. Maura smiles as she follows after Regina because each man that Regina passes Maura can read the palpable jealously radiating off their longing stares.

As Angela pushes open the door and night air hits her face she feels a special kind of sadness on Maura's account. Jane keeps in touch but it's not the same and it's hard on Maura; losing her best friend and the person she loved all at once. So maybe a nice night with Regina could be a step in a positive direction. And let's face it Maura's taste in men is terrible while her taste in women is far better. Angela knows she's a good judge of character and she can just tell that Regina seems to be carrying a burden too.

Angela reasons that she knows this about Regina since everybody is on some level. And like speaks to like as the saying goes. Angela quickly tells Maura and Regina bye and then makes herself scarce. With one lingering backward glance Angela smiles at the sight of Maura strolling down the sidewalk closely beside Regina. The two of them look so beautiful together; light and dark side by side always does. But maybe it's more than that. Angela hopes so for Maura's sake.

"This is mine." Regina says while reaching into her clutch for her car keys.

"Oh! A 1988 Mercedes 560SL." Maura says with a smile as her eyes sweep over the sleek black coupe which shines under the street lights. She also notes the Maine license plate before turning her gaze back to the car's owner. "Classically beautiful and timeless."

"Thank you." Regina looks away rather shyly and tucks some of her short hair behind one ear again. "Could I offer you a ride home?"

The pleased expression on Maura's face is easy to read. And secretly Maura has absolutely no qualms about leaving her Prius at the precinct. It's not as though she hasn't done it before and the car is in no danger of being stolen.

"Sure."

* * *

The ride to Maura's house wasn't all that nerve-wracking for Regina and it certainly didn't seem that way to Maura either. It was quiet for the most part aside from the radio droning on low volume with Maura's helpful and precise directions to her house. Maura was very firm about taking the most efficient way not that Regina minded. Upon arriving in Maura's neighborhood Regina wasn't at all surprised to find that Maura lives on Beacon Hill. What did surprise Regina though was the invitation Maura extended to her. Nowhere during the planning of Regina's much needed trip outside of the trappings of Storybrooke did she envision meeting someone.

"May I take your jacket?" Maura says as she turns on the lights and then places her purse and keys on the table by the door. She knows its presumptuous in a sense but the offer is more to do with good manners even if your guest won't be staying long. "That is unless you would be more comfortable with leaving it on?"

Regina simply shrugs off her jacket and offers it to Maura who takes it tentatively. The black silk shirt Regina is wearing is tight and the woman's figure is a perfect hourglass. Right then Maura's sympathetic nervous system reacts to a surge of adrenaline thus her cheeks begin to heat up at her assessment so she quickly turns to hang the jacket up. Maura hasn't felt this level of attraction to a woman in ages but more to the point to do away with gender just another person. Maura has kept to men in recent years simply because she thought they were easier in a sense. Needless to say all her attempts at dating the opposite sex has been a disaster.

Regina grins due to the fact it has been too long since she's been the cause of such a sight. No one has blushed around Regina for any reason so pleasing; they only ever did when she was Queen and was summarily scaring or simultaneously embarrassing them. Regina lets Maura have her space to regroup and instead uses the time to glance around the doctor's house and furnishings. From what Regina can tell Maura's home is tastefully decorated without being pretentious, cluttered or overdone in terms of interior design. Maura clears her throat and gestures for Regina to accompany her.

Regina eyes the painting in the entryway of the two figures draped in black. The portrait is interesting and morbidly arresting at the same time. Walking with Maura past the entryway Regina sees the kitchen next with its large island, stainless steel appliances and the pale blue-green coloring of the walls and cabinets. In the living room the crème and green patterned sofa is large and just as inviting as every other element in Maura's home. Regina spots the matching arm chairs off to the side of the sofa; she loves the purple and white pattern. The purple coloring of both chair's fabric is close to the same shade as her magic.

"You have a lovely home, Maura."

"Thank you. Would you like to sit down in the living room? Can I get you something to drink? Water or perhaps some wine? I have a very nice vintage I was going to open soon."

"Water is fine. I've had enough alcohol for tonight. Thank you for the enticing offer though." Regina says as she runs her hand along the back of one of the wooden chairs at Maura's kitchen island. "To be honest I much prefer my homemade cider over most other forms of alcohol if I'm going to really imbibe."

Maura goes to her refrigerator and grabs two bottles of water, "You make your own cider from apples?"

"Yes, it's a hobby. I grow apples and I like experimenting with the press, the fermentation process. But I never stray too far from my tried and true recipes."

"I would love to try some." Maura says offhandedly and to be honest she would. The fermentation process greatly interests Maura as does any other chemical reaction whether it be created in nature or engineered and manipulated by mankind. "I mean, um...oh well, I mean if we see each other again."

Maura closes the refrigerator door and moves around the island to where Regina is standing, "Would you like a glass? I always feel compelled to ask now since Jane informed me that pouring bottled water out into a glass is just ceremony."

"Jane sounds like woman with a healthy sarcastic streak." Regina says with a laugh and Maura is entranced by the sound. "I say that with the utmost sincerity because it takes one to know one. And I've come to understand that I've been sassy since birth."

Regina takes one of the bottles of water from Maura and removes the cap and then takes a drink. The water is cold and it would be so easy to say that the water is making Regina shiver instead of Maura's delightful proximity. They're the same height though Regina suspects that Maura is marginally taller since she is in no danger of being called tall without her heels. Still Regina smirks and moves towards the living room and as she sits down on the sofa she notices the fresh tulips in a clear vase sitting on the center table. The heavy blooms are white and pink and are drooping as tulips are wont to do.

Maura grins as she follows Regina and then sits down a cushion away while she unscrews the cap on her bottle of water and takes a small sip, "Normally, I wouldn't say something like this but I enjoyed watching you verbally demean that rude and sexually aggressive man at the bar."

"He deserved no less and I'm all too accustomed to dealing with a variety of idiots." Regina puts the cap on her bottle of water and places it down on a coaster sitting on the low table in front of the sofa. "Among other things."

Maura is beyond intrigued with Regina. And yes since Maura is only human she more than aware of how her body has been and is continuing to react to the other woman. An elevated heartbeat could mean any number of things but every time Regina speaks at length or laughs; Regina's laugh is magnificent, Maura feels a slight contraction in her pubococcygeus muscle.

"You were debating on whether or not to tell me something back at the bar before Angela came over to our booth." Maura says before placing her bottle of water on the low table too. Maura then slips off her heels and tucks her feet up underneath her. Thankfully, the skirt on her dress is loose enough. "If you would like to resume that conversation I'm more than willing to listen. No judgment here."

Getting to know someone is much more than just taking your clothes off, getting sweaty and then getting off a couple of times. Regina hadn't really gotten to know anyone much in her life while she was Queen. Her life and allowing people in beyond her father started with Henry then Emma, the two idiots, and finally Zelena is coming around. Regina would be the first to admit that her and Zelena are still circling each other and that they may very well be for the rest of their natural lives. Somedays it seems that's going to be the only way thanks in no small part to who birthed the both of them. Cora is the gift that keeps on giving and at the same time it's the one you can't return.

Regina slips off her heels too and moves to sit sideways on the sofa. For a moment she toys with one of the large model decorative jacks sitting on the desk behind the sofa, "Six years ago my son ran away to find his birth mother. That's the start of the real truth of why I'm here. My son's birth mother used to live in Boston up until she found her way to my town over six years ago."

"You have son...that you adopted? Oh gosh, and how old was he when he ran away?"

"He was ten and yet that didn't stop him from running all the way from Maine. You see when I told him he was adopted he didn't take it well. Still adopting him thus far has been the only thing worthwhile that I've done with my life."

"What's his name if you don't mind telling me?"

"Henry." Regina leaves out the part where her son's middle name came from the only other man that she loved. "I named him after my late father."

"And what is your relationship with your son's birthmother if you don't mind me asking?"

Regina grins at the poorly masked tone in Maura's voice, "I learned to tolerate her. Then I reluctantly allowed her to become Henry's co-parent and my friend to an extent. But that was after a good length of time of loathing the ground she walked on. I won't get into that part of my past though because current events are far worse."

"What happened?"

"The idiot; Henry's birthmother, recently took back and then married one of the sorriest excuses for a man on the planet. And mind you I'm hesitant to even assign that label to him. It doesn't seem to properly convey how vile he is."

"Oh?"

"Yes, and I don't want to even think too much about how Guyliner will slime and slither his way in even deeper now. I swear if that man tries to be a father figure to my son I really will give him matching hooks."

A single notion flits through Regina's thoughts and it's that telling Maura everything would be worth it if only for the shock value not to mention the purge in general. Then again Maura works with the police and Regina only has so much magic at her beck and call to avoid a life behind bars or finding out how good she'll look in straightjacket.

"Hooks?" Maura tilts her head to the side and purses her lips. "Does your friend's husband have a prosthetic attachment?"

No one can accuse Regina of not being passionate in whatever form it takes. Anger was a big a trigger but now mild irritation has been bumped up the index. Regina can't say that the martini at the bar has affected her filter; it was weak and watered-down to a degree. But then again Regina has one hell of a tolerance or constitution depending on how you choose to rate it.

"You could say that."

"So what's her name?" Maura says as she repositions herself on the sofa a little closer to Regina. "Henry's birthmother. Tell me about her?"

Regina smirks and turns her gaze towards ceiling for a few seconds before directing her full attention back to Maura, "In the beginning she was just 'Miss Swan' the absolute pain in my ass. Now she's Emma for the most part. But between you and me I still like to call her 'Miss Swan' to piss her off every now and then. But that's over with now too. Emma's last name is Jones now, ugh. Even if she had hyphenated it would still sound awful."

Maura gapes a little but then grins at Regina's eye roll and the slight curl in her red-slicked lips. Jones? Just how many awful male specimens carry surname Jones in this world? Jane would've had the same last name as Emma does now if she'd married Casey.

"My son, Henry has made his displeasure at Emma's choice in husband more vocal as of late. Dating a man for years who fancies himself as a pirate is one thing, it was cool to a twelve year-old boy, but to have the same man marry your mother is another matter. Henry is nearly seventeen now and Emma marrying a filthy pirate isn't cool to him. Is it bad that I loved finding out that my son called Emma's beloved Killian a 'filthy pirate'?"

Maura thinks that Regina's smile is beautiful but sad at the same time. Clearly, thinking about her son makes Regina happy and thus the sadness can only be attributed to a woman named Emma. Now Maura thinks that she and Regina have even more in common with one another than a shared keen fashion sense. Though Maura deduces that Regina would never be stupid enough to ever date a serial killer. Maura briefly ponders Jane's 'dumbest genius' remark yet again.

"Henry is staying with his set of grandparents on Emma's side while I'm here." Regina shifts on the sofa and runs her fingers along the back of the sofa until her arm is extended in Maura's direction like an invitation to move in more. "This is difficult for me to admit but I know that my son feels sorry for me in a way. And I'm sure when he went to go find Emma he didn't plan on the true conflict between Emma and I or what it would evolve into. Henry saw right through me. He knows how my feelings changed about Emma. Eventually, I tried to settle for someone else who was technically even more unavailable than Emma. It didn't last. I knew it wouldn't. And I feel foolish now when I look back into all the effort I poured into that doomed relationship that really wasn't worth it."

Maura sees no reason to feel pity towards Regina. The woman is simply magnificent as is the story Regina is divulging. Regina being a single mother by choice is impressive alone. But this unfettered confession between the two of them is refreshing for Maura. So many people are only interested in playing games. Stringing other people along until they find something better; it's the classic monkey mentality of not letting go of one branch until a firm grasp on another is assured.

"Emma Swan is a lovely name." Maura says with a smile and leans in more towards Regina. The woman is single and Maura is relieved that Regina has said so quite directly. Maura prefers direct people since they are much easier to understand. "I wouldn't give up my last name for anyone even though I'm adopted. Not that it matters. I like my name and I can't imagine my last name changing merely to appease outmoded practices."

Regina smiles briefly, "What is your last name, dear?"

"Isles."

"Hmm, your last name is lovely too...it's musical really. My last name is Mills by the way."

"Mills is an English-Irish surname." Maura blurts out at the way Regina practically crooned out her name in that intoxicating voice she deftly wields. "I thought perhaps you might have a more exotic last name though. Not that there's anything wrong with the name you have. Your full name suits you."

"Thank you I suppose." Regina says with a faint smirk. "So you are an adopted child too?"

"Yes." Maura nods and then dares to move a little closer again. "My biological mother's name is Hope Martin but I would've been named Maura Doyle."

"Isles sounds better if you don't mind me saying so."

"I don't and I agree given what I've learned about my birth parents. No one is perfect but who's to say that I would've achieved my goals had I remained with my birthparents? At least with Arthur and Constance I had opportunities I may have not had otherwise. It took some time but I realized that my adoptive parents allowed me to become the person I am."

Regina finds herself appreciating Maura's frank declaration of truth since it clearly comes from years of hard learning. Maura Isles is delightful in every way without being an annoying ray of sunshine. The woman is a little weird but in a good way. Obviously, Maura is highly intelligent which is rare in someone so evidently attractive both inside and out. And why shouldn't Regina find her desirable? Regina isn't dead yet and who is anyone to judge? And furthermore Regina's decided that only a fool would limit their options when such an incredible one presents itself.

"Disappointing were they? Your birthparents I mean."

Maura suppresses the urge to twist the ring on her middle finger, "In a sense. My biological mother is a brilliant doctor and I volunteer at her clinic when I can. As for my biological father...he's the equivalent of a CEO in the Irish mob. Oh, perhaps I shouldn't have told you that although it's common knowledge now."

Regina knows better than anyone how disappointing parents can be. How much they can demand of their child and take in the same breath.

"Relax Maura, I'm not going to judge you either." Regina moves in and hesitantly takes one of Maura's hands in hers. "And you are without a doubt an extremely nice person. And right now I don't want to compare battle scars with you too much. I have a feeling that our stories aren't all that dissimilar unless I were say something along the lines of a fairytale villain that was vastly misrepresented by a man who's overly saccharine empire was built on the foundation of a cartoon rodent."

Regina has officially changed her mind; she doesn't want to tell Maura who she really is. Right now she's just Regina Mills and anything more is irrelevant. Making peace with her past is long overdue any way; this can be another step towards that goal.

Maura smiles and tilts her head to the side thoughtfully, "I take it you mean Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse. Which 'Steamboat Willie' was released in 1928 and is considered the first appearance of Mickey Mouse who was created as a replacement for Oswald the Lucky Rabbit." Maura relishes in the soft but sure touch of Regina's hand gripping her's. "But you consider yourself a villain, huh? So who would you be that has been interpreted poorly?"

The playful quality of Maura's pleasing voice is disarming. Maura believes that Regina is being charming and just the notion is enough to make Regina smile again. She's done a fair amount of that tonight because of Maura. Regina gently squeezes Maura's hand in her's before she slowly brings Maura's hand up to her lips and leaves a faint kiss on her knuckles. Maura's sharp inhale only fuels Regina that much more. It's with some hidden reluctance that Regina lets go of Maura's hand.

"Regina, you are the most charismatic woman I've encountered in many years. And I can safely say that since my opinion has nothing to do with any expectations I may have for the remainder of the evening." There is a slight tremble in Maura's voice, her breathing; she already misses Regina's affecting touch. So Maura closes the scant distance between them until her bare knees are pressing against Regina's. "Recently, I've arrived at the conclusion that it would be much healthier for me to see life as nothing more than a wave of probability."

Regina grins and studies Maura up close. The faint freckles she has is only barely visible under expertly applied make-up. Fine smile lines are at each corners of her eyes; Regina has some of her own too. But seeing Maura's eyes this near is another feature that Regina affixes on. The color is unique, fascinating and utterly magical to Regina but then her gaze falls to Maura's lips for a moment before she forces herself to meet those hazel pools again. This isn't a matter of who is seducing who; they've both already seduced one another. Regina places one hand on Maura's dress-covered thigh and drags her fingers over one of the white flowers imprinted on the skirt of Maura's dress.

"Orbicularis oris or the kissing muscle. Labium superious oris or cupid's bow." Maura says lowly as she leans forward; her eyes darting between Regina's darkened stare and her red lips. "The lips and the tongue are the most densely concentrated with nerve endings than any part of the human body. They even surpass both the clitoris and the frenulum of the penis. The precise number varies from person to person as it should since I feel that a person's erogenous zones are as unique as their fingerprint."

Maura voluntarily ceases her admittedly clinical evaluation and instead she reaches up with both hands to touch Regina's face. Regina's skin is soft and in another bold move Maura faintly grazes the side of Regina's lips or more specifically the mark on Regina's upper lip with the side of her thumb, "I know when you got this that it had to hurt awfully. But to be completely honest with you I have no reservations in telling you that your scar makes you even more exquisite than you already are."

Maura continues to hold Regina's face in a tender cradle of flesh upon flesh. Regina gradually melts into the touch and her eyes flutter before relaxing to a near-close. Unbidden tears want to come next under Regina's lids that are lined in black by the flourish of liquid eyeliner and her own naturally dark lashes. Regina doesn't spend too much time thinking about how she got her scar. She accepted that it was just another part of her long ago.

"No one has really touched you the way you needed, have they?" Maura's breathing is shallow because this connection is beautiful and something she herself has always wanted to be a part of. "I know this is true about you because I feel the same way. And I'm still learning to ask for what I would like from someone I believe is special."

Special. Emma said that once too but this is different. Regina chooses not to waste another second so she closes her eyes and leans forward. The following sigh falls from her lips as they gradually connect with Maura's. This is the first kiss Regina's ever had that wasn't about a dying passion or trying to kindle a new-old one that was far removed from anything resembling passion. Maura moves her head to the side to deepen the kiss and Regina is hyper aware of how Maura is reverently holding her face as her tongue seeks to taste her more. Regina grants Maura's unspoken wish as it suddenly is her's too. Regina's grip on Maura's thigh creeps higher for a few stolen heartbeats as Maura's hands slowly dips from her cheeks to caress her neck and then Regina's lost in the feeling of Maura's tongue against her's.

A low moan escapes from Regina and she breaks the kiss with a breathy exhale, "How much are you still in love with Jane?"

"I thought I was being subtle but...enough to let her go." Maura says and then dips her head down to lay a kiss against the smooth, heated skin that of Regina's neck. "But what makes me the most melancholy is that Jane would never choose to see past my gender to have me be anything more to her than just a friend. We went to Paris together before she left and over the course of a month nothing happened or changed the status quo between us."

Even through the potent signs of arousal coursing through her body Maura feels like crying. Maura is still mourning what has always felt like to her as a missed opportunity only made worse now because Jane left like all the others. But at the same time Maura is looking for a reason to make peace with her unanswered feelings and move forward. Life goes on until it reaches the inevitable conclusion. Death.

"I'm sorry...to a point."

Maura pulls away from the woman in her arms but only so far as resting her forehead on Regina's, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that had your trip to Paris been successful you would have your heart's desire now." Regina moves her hand off Maura's thigh and uses it to push some of Maura's soft, silky coppery-red long bangs behind one ear and then smoothes her palm over Maura's cheek. "But that would also mean that we wouldn't have met. And I'm glad we met."

Maura sighs, "I really like you. And you saw through my feelings towards my best and only friend."

"I know the feeling and it goes without saying that Emma would never choose me either and to think I'll get to see her every day attached to a man who sees her as nothing more than his property." Regina is a seasoned scholar on a certain type of the male of the species view on women as no more than a prize, a possession, chattel. Regina opens her eyes when she feels Maura's forehead leave her's. "The worst part though is knowing that Emma has willingly let herself be reduced to nothing more than Killian Jones' little wife-whore."

Maura chuckles at Regina's terse and sarcastic tone. This Killian Jones Emma has chosen to marry is a person that Regina apparently loathes and it seems that Regina's opinion of the man actually has very little to do with Emma. Maura doesn't need to have above average intelligence to deduce that Regina has had her heart broken which a common occurrence in Maura's mind but only because of inherit human nature. Humans are hardwired for it as a means for ensuring evolution, the perpetuation of the species. In Maura's case though she simply desires a companion to share the rest of her life with and for Maura the asking for more than just sex is the hardest part.

"I don't like 'what-if's' but...suppose I told you that I want to see you again? Suppose we continue to see one another? I have no issues with you living in Maine. Or the fact that you have a son you love above all else." Maura smiles and licks her lower lip; she tastes Regina's lipstick, as the pressure in her chest increases. Human emotions are so complex and the way they puppet the body nearly defies the understanding that scientific theory provides. "I've only just met you but as I said before I like you. So this is me asking you, choosing you. And all you have to do is let me."

Regina smiles and uses her hand, that's been holding on for dear life on the back of the sofa, to wipe the smudge of her red lipstick off Maura's lips, "My little road trip is about letting go. I used to hold onto things so tightly. And I've had lots of experience in picking up the pieces when it slips through my fingers but I never mastered the moving on part. So this journey back to Boston was a combination of this is where Henry found Emma and Boston is also where I adopted Henry sixteen years ago."

Maura doesn't care that she's most likely still wearing a good portion of Regina's decadent shade of lipstick despite Regina's tender efforts to remove it. The way Regina speaks about people in her life she treasures is slowly making Maura want to be one of those people.

"Before I adopted Henry for a long time I thought that part of me, the part that could love or even recognize love, died a horrible death. Then Emma Swan barged into my life and changed it again. And it's changing again but this time it's thanks to you, Maura. I like you too and I want to see you again. Distance be damned."

Maura feels her face warm again but she can't find it in herself to be all that embarrassed about it, "I have a whole guesthouse and a guestroom here in the main house if you'd like to stay tonight?" Maura is so reluctant to break contact with Regina. Attraction is attraction and it always will be but Maura isn't interested in selling herself short for just one night anymore. "I don't expect you to sleep with me right away. That would make me no better than Simon and you remember what a charmer he was."

Regina laughs, "Oh yes, I imagine 'Simon Says' has gotten lucky a fair amount in his life due to his...exterior polishing. But given his current prowling status clearly the entire sample size of women were smart enough to throw him back."

The air settles into a sweet stillness and for Regina Storybrooke feels like a world away. A world she can't leave yet but here, now with Maura, it feels like there could be another chapter to add to her story. A better one.

"I'll stay with you tonight. But I do hope you have something you're willing to let me borrow to wear tomorrow for when I have to go back to my hotel." Regina smirks as she recalls the jibe she sent Emma's way once over root beer: 'I'm a Queen and a bit more refined'. "I'm too old to be caught doing the walk of shame."

Maura chuckles and the sound causes such a pleasant feeling to wash over Regina on top of the arousal she's been enjoying for a while now. Normally, Regina wouldn't ask another woman for her clothes. Regina has magic but not enough to transport her belongings magically. Besides, that might send the wrong message at this very early stage. And while being with Maura might not ever feel like being with Daniel and thank who the hell ever it feels nothing like being with Robin. But so far Regina will say that spending time with Maura, just talking, letting Maura touch her does feel freeing.

"I'm sure we can find something in my closet that fits and that I would be willing to loan you." Maura says with what Regina wouldn't hesitate to call a megawatt smile. "I have separate systems for my shoes and my clothes so it shouldn't be too difficult to find something suitable."

"Hmm, I wouldn't dream of messing with either of your systems. However, I should warn you right now that I do love doing things the hard way."

Maura smiles, "Me too."

* * *

 **Soundtrack: "Spellbound" by Siouxsie and the Banshees, "I'll Be OK" by Nothing More  & "Fist Fighting a Sandstorm" by Sia**

 **Parting Words: Yes, I had to do it. The thought of Isles and Mills together just sharing the same space is *deep breath, fans self*. Seriously though this is just a fun experiment. And even though I docked the unrequited OTP ships for once it's not because I'm trying to launch another. But Maura and Regina? I gotta say the possibilities for the Queen of the Dead and the Queen formerly known as Evil was too tempting to write more about. And finally as per usual all nasty and over the top critical commentary isn't something that's welcome.**


	2. 2

**2.**

* * *

It's no shock to Regina that Maura's guestroom is tastefully decorated too. Regina grins and shakes her head at the purple and black pillows and sheets on the bed. One could almost argue that Maura has been expecting Regina. Black is Regina's color but then again so is red, blue and purple of course. How could Regina not be fond of the color of her own magical signature? Having magic outside of Storybrooke is a new novelty even in its restrained, subdued state. But a little of something is a whole hell of a lot better than a whole lot of nothing. Regina moves the purple decorative pillows off the bed and places them on the covered chest off to the side.

Regina's magic will be useful particularly since Regina knows she will have to use her magic for make-up removal. How anyone would want to do one-night stands is beyond her. You wake up in a strange bed your clothes day worn and if you're female or a dingy pirate for example smeared make-up as a bonus. Regina doesn't even like thinking about how she had to wipe between her legs after being with Robin in her vault like some common prostitute before rushing off to Snow's apartment. Regina still loathes how disheveled she looked and how the sight clearly provided Snow with amusement. It's Emma's fault that Regina had to hurry. And to think the idiot actually tried to get rid of her magic.

Regina frowns as she bends at the waist slightly and sits down her newest pair of heels on the floor at the foot of the neatly made bed. This impromptu encounter with Maura has been pleasing in every way but one; being completely unprepared to spend the night in her house, which wasn't really enough of a deterrent. Regina has no intention of sleeping in only her undergarments simply due to the fact that her favorite thong is decidedly moist from all of Maura's attentions. Both the kind and the more amorous touches.

So as an experiment Regina uses a little magic to summon a black camisole from her luggage for starters. In a cloud of purple smoke, that quickly dissipates; the silky black undergarment appears in her hand. Regina smiles as she places the camisole on the duvet and then she begins to undo the buttons on her shirt. Yes, Regina does occasionally wear shirts a size smaller than she should. And yes, she most definitely leaves so many buttons undone on purpose but not for the reason most would guess. The undone buttons aren't to entice because Regina covets attention; it's simply because the girls need to breathe too.

And no matter what realm she's in Regina isn't the insecure type and she has never dressed the way she does strictly for someone else's appreciation. Nor is Regina the type to buy racy underwear for the sake of someone else's enjoyment. But there is something to be said for buying those dark and forbidden garments regardless of the 'why' that you're purchasing them. Regina owns quite the drawer full of racy-lacy and every single article was bought for her enjoyment alone.

Regina has always dressed accordingly; meaning she clothes herself depending on her mood. And every article of clothing is something she feels good wearing depending on what day it was chosen. Even when she was Queen her wardrobe was her version of armor; her dressing for the job she had, not for the job she wanted. As Regina tugs the marginally wrinkled tail of her silk button-down shirt out from under the waistband of her leather skirt there's a knock at the guestroom door.

Regina smirks and quickly magic's the camisole on underneath her open silk shirt, "Come in if you dare, Miss Isles."

The door quietly swings inwards and Maura steps inside and in the subdued and favorable lighting Regina faintly gasps at the sight of the other woman. Maura is wearing a short silk matching nightgown and robe ensemble. The print suggests flowers but Regina sees that they are actually butterflies masquerading as flowers or rather butterflies feeding on the flowers depending on how you chose to look at the deceptive images. Regina takes a pause to mentally congratulate herself for focusing on the garment itself and not completely on the body she's now properly noticing housed underneath the gown and the open-flowing robe.

"I am daring when I want to be." Maura smirks as she passes by the fireplace in the guestroom and moves to stand beside of the person she already thinks is thoroughly tempting in many ways. "I find it invigorating."

Regina's eyebrows arch high on her forehead, "It's been a while but are you actually flirting with me, Miss Isles?"

Maura laughs and for a second she forgets why she came in here. Though Maura has a few reasons for knocking on the door the best one being the neatly folded set of silk pajamas she has in her arms. But another would be that Maura wanted to see Regina one more time before going to sleep.

"No one has called me Miss Isles since boarding school." Maura says with a smile and a slight shoulder shimmy.

Regina smirks, "What a crime."

Maura's smile brightens but then falters around the edges, "Oh, am I suddenly not allowed to flirt with you?"

Due to the abrupt serious inflection of Maura's voice Regina surmises that Maura has taken what she said literally.

"You're allowed to flirt with me to your hearts content. You're much better at it than whatshisface from the bar. Since I did come home with you and now I'm staying the night."

Maura relaxes and chuckles as her eyes roam over Regina's unbuttoned shirt. Is it wrong that Maura hoped Regina would be slightly more undressed by now? Not that the view of Regina in bare feet and that sexy low-cut camisole paired with that leather skirt isn't a pleasing sight in itself.

"I brought you something to sleep in."

"How thoughtful." Regina says lowly and she lets her eyes track down to Maura's cleavage. Sex might be off the table for now but there's no harm in looking especially when it's welcome. "Please hold onto them for a moment while I finish getting undressed?"

There is no real teasing intended on Regina's part since this is more of a taste for what is yet to come. Regina turns slightly away from Maura and proceeds to remove her shirt. Regina folds it and sets it on the bed and then she reaches for the zip on her skirt. Regina hears Maura's sharp inhale and that only makes her want to give Maura this show more. The leather skirt falls loose around Regina's small waist and she slowly lowers it down her thighs and then steps out of it.

Maura's heart is palpitating rapidly. No woman has ever undressed in front of her in quite this way; even the one's Maura had intercourse with in the past. Regina's camisole doesn't quite reach the top of her lacy black thong. Maura swallows roughly as she feels a rush of dampness between her legs. Regina is perfectly proportioned in every way and despite her lack of height she still has long slim legs that rival any of those on a taller woman's frame.

Regina turns to face Maura fully and then moves to take the pajamas out of her hands. Maura is wonderfully flushed but silent. Still Regina knows she hasn't put the other woman off. And fair is fair since Regina doesn't need to guess that Maura knew exactly what she was doing breezing into the bedroom wearing her hot little butterfly number. The sight is gratifying and it's even better now because Regina can see that Maura's nipples are standing at attention.

"Did you enjoy that, Mau-ra?"

"Yes." Maura's voice is breathy and this doesn't bother her in the least. They're both consenting adults in the privacy of her home. "You're spectacular."

Regina smirks, "And you're very sweet, Maura. Wait here and I'll be right back."

Maura nods and smiles as Regina walks towards the guest bathroom but she doesn't shut the door all the way. Maura puts her hand over her heart and laughs a little. Regina really is something special. But perhaps Maura should go now or maybe she should stay a bit longer and say goodnight and possibly get another kiss? This night could have been no more than a carnal rendezvous and that would've been satisfying in its own right. But Maura likes to believe that she's been conditioned by circumstances now enough to recognize potential. And Maura sees nothing but potential in Regina.

"Before tonight I've never spoken so freely and readily about myself to someone I just met." Regina says as she comes out of the guest bathroom and shuts off the light. The silk pajamas Maura gave her are almost like her own favorite pair of gray ones that she wears for the comforting factor. "And I trust you don't find the rapid shift in mood to be too much? It was all in good fun, like you and your ensemble."

Maura briefly looks down at her attire and blushes when she sees that her nipples are still somewhat visible, "In 2014 the University of Chicago published an extensive study where they observed the possible benefits of talking to strangers and they concluded that by shunning the company of a stranger we could be missing out on a vital interaction that could improve the quality of your life." Maura is in no way embarrassed with the information she is doling out. This time it's very pertinent. "On nine different experiments they still arrived at the same conclusion; we mistakeningly seek solitude." Regina turns down the bed and then stops when she feels Maura's presence behind her. Regina pivots to the side and reaches for Maura's hand which is given freely. "Though you and I technically stopped being strangers the moment you told me your name."

"You are a fountain of all sorts of delightful information."

Maura blushes and laces her fingers with Regina's, "Jane always said I talked 'Google' too much and that it was stressful at times. But she also laughed about it more often than not."

"Well, I find intelligence sexy so don't ever stop on my account."

"Not many people have shared your consensus." Maura's brow furrows and Regina moves to sit down on the bed and Maura follows suit. Regina's touch is better than any liquid form of so called courage. "People make fun of me even as an adult. And now that Jane's gone the newer and some of older officers and detectives have reverted back to calling me 'The Queen of the Dead'."

"How original." Regina's eyes widen at Maura's plight as much as her imposed title. "Did you and Jane work together?"

"Yes, she was a homicide detective. And at the beginning we spent a fair amount of time arguing over reddish brown stains." Maura says with a small smile but the sadness in her voice is evident. "Now she's an instructor at Quantico."

Regina gently squeezes Maura's hand and uses her other one to run her fingers along Maura's cheekbone, "No one has wanted me for some time, Maura. So imagine how good it feels being with you right now."

A subject maneuver is what Regina would label it. Regina knew when Maura told her she was a medical examiner that it meant Maura spends her life surrounded by death. Regina has spent a great deal of her life keeping death in close company too and sometimes she was the cause of it. Regina the instrument and how she hated it. The madness. The rage. Finding any kind of peace in the aftermath has been an ongoing battle in her long life. Regina doesn't like to think about how old she really is. But frankly Regina is still a fresh-faced teenager if you compare her to a two hundred plus year old pirate.

"How can that be?" Maura tilts her head to the side which Regina instantly thinks is an adorable habit. "Hardly three hours ago two men came onto you and many more were giving you quite the longing looks as we left the bar. Granted, Simon wasn't all that complementary and his approach was more along the lines of sexual harassment than anything else."

"True, but you mean to tell me that no other women looked? Only men? How disappointing." Regina smiles warmly at Maura but then her smile fades and Regina's facial expressions turns from flirty, playful to serious. "Those men were just after what they see on the surface and I don't care that they liked what they saw. I will not have my worth be reduced to nothing more than a pleasing object to look at or worse a prize." Regina is suddenly aware that she might be well on her way to scaring Maura off. And to think Regina hasn't even scratched the surface on the truly frightening things yet. "Still, while what you said is accurate it's not at all like that where I'm from."

Maura scoots closer to Regina; she can't seem to get close enough. Regina smiles and strokes her thumb along the sensitive spot under Maura's ear before moving her hand away to Maura's dismay. But at least Regina is still holding her hand. Maura's never met another person with so much depth, passion and strength. Everything about Regina is intoxicating.

Maura bites down on her lower lip for a moment, "It's funny, but not in a comical way, how you and I were invisible to the people we wanted, needed to love us."

Regina hasn't directly said it; her strictest feelings regarding the woman who took a chainsaw to her apple tree. Regina won't hesitate to admit that she came to care a great deal about Emma. But it was Henry that cornered her on Emma's wedding day and nearly begged her to put a stop to it; for Regina to confess her feelings about his other mother. Regina had no interest in making a fool of herself and disrupting another Charming wedding. The only way Regina could successfully calm her son down was to tell him that quickie divorces are perfectly legal in Storybrooke. Henry laughed and they made the most of the day with Zelena. Regina has her own small family now counting her son, sister and her niece.

"My last romantic entanglement was married." Regina sighs heavily because when has her past not been one disappointment after another? It's so much easier to be angry than admit you're broken. "I thought he wasn't at first but I found out later that he was. And while his wife was ill...I didn't try hard enough to keep him at arm's length where he belonged. But then he died last year; from a heart attack."

Regina doesn't want to ever explain to another living soul how she met an alternate reality wish realm Robin Hood and then in a fit of stupidity brought him home with her. And for what? But then again Snow had to put her goody-two shoes spin on what a great idea it was for Regina to split herself. In all fairness though Regina will concede that she's been doing idiotic things for a while now with or without Snow's smothering brand of help. It all needs to stop though; it's a flawed business model that can only offer the end result of another form of personal bankruptcy.

"Did he have an underlying heart condition? I've seen many damaged hearts. You know my favorite part of preforming an autopsy is examining the stomach contents. Oh! That was probably too much grotesques information." Maura clears her throat and smiles briefly. She has her own colorful past to phrase it candidly but she wants this potential relationship to grow. "The man I used to consider the love of my life is a drug smuggler wanted by Interpol. Ian has always favored himself as a crusader and for a time I allowed myself to be 'a prize' in waiting for when he chose to grace me with his presence. I was a warm body and a source for him to procure medicines and other hard to come by drugs for his work in Africa."

Regina wants to look away to hide from Maura's gorgeous and questioning eyes. Regina had her one great love too and Regina knows that it was Jane that took Ian's place in Maura's heart.

"My first love is gone too. He has been for a long time. We were teenagers; still children and he died in my arms." Regina says and Maura faintly gasps. "Seeing his death has left an indelible mark on me but as the years have gone on I've finally allowed my memories of him rest. Not to let myself wallow in what can never be like I so often did."

Regina had to let Daniel go in a stable again years ago but it was seeing his headstone in the Underworld that provided the last bit of closure she needed. Knowing that Daniel was finally at rest and in a better place was enough.

"What was his name?"

"Daniel."

Regina is dangerously close to threadbare. And regardless of attaining a type of closure and moving on there won't be a day to come that Regina won't not feel a certain way when she says his name or has a thought about that one special person who has been gone from her life for decades now. Maura looks into Regina's watery brown eyes for a moment before she leans in and kisses the sadness off Regina's lips. Maura wanted a goodnight kiss but this is something more. Maura's wanted something more for a while now. It's time for it and she's ready. Maura's been holding back for a while now; waiting in vain.

The kisses turn towards heated, needy but not yet desperate though. They're not at that stage. Regina scoots back into the bed and Maura moves with her not wanting to lose too much contact. Two bodies align but oddly enough both Regina and Maura are cognizant enough to just touch and hold one another as they are. After the gasping kisses slow; leaving their chests heaving, all that happens next is Maura turns out the lights and crawls back into bed with Regina. A few more kisses turn sleepy and then nothing but warmth and a type of comfort both of them have craved is answered. Regina falls asleep first and Maura stays with her.

* * *

They weren't supposed to sleep together but that's exactly what happened. An intimate act without the exchange of bodily fluids. When Maura woke up in the guest bed with Regina she chose to quietly leave. But waking up next to Regina was nothing like any of the times Maura woke up in the same bed as Jane which was only twice during their entire friendship. Hoyt and mediation were the contributing factors that lead to those two previous outcomes. The main difference between Regina and Jane as sleeping companions is Regina wants Maura in ways that Jane never did.

Maura doesn't bother to question as to whether or not Jane was attracted to her and was in a state of denial any longer. The answer was obvious and has been for years before Jane left. And now keeping to those kinds of thoughts won't lead to finding any form of peace. Maura shakes her head because she has better things to do this morning than ruminate over an old and too straight friend that she mistakenly fell in love with. Maura knew better but even her logical head can't outweigh what takes root in her tender heart all the time.

Regina didn't seem put off by Maura's oversharing of useless information or 'Googlemouth' as Jane called it off and on. But Jane stopped calling Maura that as the years wore on and other distractions drew Jane's attention. The way Regina kissed her was extraordinary; everything about last night was in fact, and waking up mildly aroused wasn't terrible either. Maura smiles as she whisks the egg whites for the omelets she's preparing.

Fixing breakfast for herself is nothing new but this time it's for her and a guest. After another minute of making sure the mix has been whisked sufficiently so it will be fluffy enough Maura pours the egg mixture evenly into two preheated pans. The eggs sizzle and with the spatula Maura begins to fold in the cooked, chopped spinach and her preferred herb mixture of parsley and chives. Cooking is rather like chemistry and there is a certain science to a recipe as any other formula. But Maura's headspace is pleasantly disrupted at the sound of high-heeled footsteps.

"That smells heavenly but do you have any manchego?" Regina says and her perfect Spanish pronunciation of the cheese makes Maura smile and shiver. "That is unless you're not one to put some cheese in your omelets to give it a little zest?"

Maura taps the spatula on the side of the pan before placing it on the counter, "I do have some manchego. But I hadn't thought to try it in my omelets before though."

Maura takes a moment to glance over Regina as she moves towards the refrigerator for the cheese. Regina has no makeup on to speak of and yet she is still just as beautiful as she was last night. Possibly even more so; Regina's obviously freshly washed hair even has a bit more curl now on the ends. Regina's clutch and cell phone are lying on the countertop on the kitchen island. And Regina's wearing the same clothes as she wore last night but that can be rectified later.

"I take it you know how to cook well?" Maura says as she opens the door to the refrigerator and then pulls open the drawer where she keeps her assortment of cheese. "I only have a few dishes that I'm comfortable with preparing successfully."

Maura pulls out the small sealed plastic container she stores the manchego in to prevent it from drying out. Maura sits the container on the kitchen island and peels off the tight fitting lid. The creamy-nutty aroma of the cheese instantly fills Maura's nose which is deceptive of its naturally rich and tangy flavor.

"Some would say that my dishes are to die for." Regina says with a smirk. She hasn't flirted with anyone in longer than she cares to remember. And she certainly hasn't felt the urge to poke fun of herself even though Maura isn't in on the joke as it were. "That also includes dessert."

As Maura removes her grater from underneath the cabinets in the island and then pulls a knife out of the block and prepares to slice the cheese Regina moves around to the stove to check on the omelets cooking slowly in the two separate pans. The stainless steel cookware appears to be heating its contents as it should. But Regina quickly pushes up the sleeves on her shirt and grabs both pans handles and shakes them back and forth over the heat.

"Your omelets are nearly ready for their top coating of cheese." Regina ceases her action on the pans and reaches for the spatula Maura was using. In two quick movements Regina flips both omelets one after the other over in the half moon shape. "Do you have the cheese grated?"

Maura smiles as she finishes her task. Admittedly, a few minutes ago Maura got caught up in watching Regina but Maura knows all about working efficiently and she knew how the cheese would be used. Maura really wants a good morning kiss now because it's certainly more than just a good morning today.

"Yes, and there are two plates just behind you now on the island."

Regina grins and gently presses on one omelet and then the other with the spatula, "Then I hope you're ready to be liberal with that cheese on mine."

Maura chuckles, "I promise not to be stingy on either plate for that matter."

Regina sets the spatula down and grabs the handles of both pans and turns around to face the island. There are two white plates sitting side by side so Regina tips both pans to the side and both omelets smoothly slide out of the pans and onto the plates at nearly the same time. Regina turns back around and places the pans on the stove and then turns off the burners one by one as Maura expertly doles out a healthy amount of the yummy cheese over both omelets. Within a few seconds the already soft cheese melts over the warm omelets and Maura pushes both plates across the countertop towards the chairs at the island.

After both women sit down at the kitchen island to eat the conversation continues on in between bites. As both women are sitting close beside each other polishing off the last of their omelets Regina's cell chimes with text notification and since the sound is custom she already knows it's her favorite person in any realm. Henry. Regina reaches for her phone and opens the message while Maura notices the smile Regina is wearing only getting bigger. Regina quickly replies to Henry's text about his Grandma's breakfast being lame and asking Regina if she faired any better. Regina chuckles as she tells him about the excellent omelets but leaves out the part of sous chef and host. For now.

Regina places her phone back on the countertop, "Sorry but that was Henry."

"I thought so. You smile in a certain way in regards to your son." Maura wipes her mouth on her napkin and then grins. Regina's addition to her omelets was delicious. "Do you...I mean if you wouldn't mind? No, it's none of my business."

"Would you like to see a picture of him?"

Maura smiles and nods as Regina reaches for her cell phone and then finds the most recent picture of her Prince that's not little any more. Regina offers the phone to Maura and Maura takes it with a grin. Regina watches Maura closely as she inspects the picture and after a few seconds Maura smiles and hands the phone back.

"He looks like you."

"He does to an extent. He's been my son since he was barely three weeks old." Regina says as she runs her finger down the side of the screen and the picture jumps. "I met Henry's sperm donor, for lack of a better descriptor, and there was little to no resemblance there which is a damn blessing. And aside from the way Henry smiles sometimes he doesn't look like Emma much either."

"Do you have a picture of her too?"

"I do...unfortunately." Regina says with a smirk and she swipes through the picture folder and chooses a picture of Emma and Henry together. "Emma has a proclivity for making herself at home in all mediums."

Regina hands the phone back to Maura and once again Maura looks at the picture intently. Regina on the other hand takes this opportunity to gaze at the woman beside her. There isn't a single thing about Maura that isn't beautiful. Even the casual way Maura's presenting herself now with the loose green off the shoulder shirt she's wearing, barely there make-up, and that gorgeous coppery hair of her's gathered up in a low ponytail. Regina really wants to kiss Maura again.

"You're right. They don't share many defining features with one another much." Maura says before she passes the phone back. Regina smiles and puts the phone to sleep and sits it down on the countertop just to the side of her plate. "So, apparently against all odds nurture won out on your behalf."

Regina hums out a small laugh, "It's been one hell of a journey that's for sure. Parenthood. I made some mistakes and paid my penitence for them. It nearly killed me when Henry showed up with Emma after running away." Regina reflects back on the long days that bled into many more after the first curse broke and the ones that followed before Henry came back home to live with her. "Then to rub salt in the wound all in one night my then ten year old son told me in no uncertain terms that he had found his real mom. Henry has of course apologized several times since. We both have for our shared mistakes."

It's such a heavy topic for Maura since she is an adopted child herself. But instead of running away to find her birth parents when she was close to Henry's age Maura enrolled herself in boarding school. That could be construed as Maura's own version of running away except for the part that her parents had to agree and they did on the basis of furthering Maura's aspirations in life. Bettering herself.

"I'm glad that your relationship with your son survived the downs that life tossed your way. Anyone can see that you love him very much."

Regina doesn't know what to say to Maura's kind-hearted words. They mean the world to her. For a long time after the first curse and before it really it felt like that's all Regina spent her time doing; trying to get people to believe in her. A person can only take so much and at certain point everyone breaks. Regina has learned that strength shouldn't be measured by what a person can resist but what a person can survive and come out on the other side. Maura seems to understand this in her own way.

"Thank you for saying that." Regina pushes her seat back and starts to roll down the sleeves on her shirt. "I do appreciate your direct and honest manner."

The moment as arrived. This would be where Maura would tell Regina that she can't lie but that's in the past now. It still feels strange to not be that person anymore who gets hives. But in spite of the ability Maura has no interest in lying; it's the principal of the matter. More importantly Maura knows that her time with Regina is dwindling.

"Oh! I promised to let you borrow some clothes."

"You don't have to do that, Maura." Regina buttons the cuffs of her sleeves one by one and then pivots in her chair toward Maura more. "I was only joking about 'the walk of shame'. Frankly, I would thoroughly dare anyone to even think of mentioning it to me. And besides I wouldn't categorize spending the evening, the night and then the morning with you as anything remotely close to shameful in the light of day."

If it weren't for the fact that she just finished eating Maura would close the distance and kiss Regina. So instead Maura places her hand high on Regina's leather clad thigh, "You're just as charming over breakfast as you were last night over drinks."

Regina lets loose a low hum in her throat and grins, "My-my Miss Isles I do like your forwardness. And there is one thing you can give me though that I need now."

"What's that?"

"Your cell phone."

"Why do you need my cell?"

"So I can give you my number."

"Oh, um." Maura blushes and moves her hand off Regina's thigh, "It's in my bedroom on the charger."

"I'll wait unless you would like me to just write my number on a slip of paper?"

"No-no, I'll just go get my phone."

Regina chuckles at the way Maura somewhat hurries upstairs. But Regina continues to watch after Maura because of the way the woman's ass looks and moves in those very fitting black yoga pants she's wearing. And perhaps the other thing Regina appreciates is that Maura is dressed casual in place of the finery she clearly owns. Regina has only dressed casual around Henry. The sound of Maura's flats on the stairs draws Regina's attention back to her current surroundings.

"Here you are." Maura offers with a smile only slightly breathless and it has nothing to do with her rapid trip to her bedroom. Maura is breathless because of where her thoughts went while she was upstairs. "Believe it or not I hadn't thought to ask for your number yet. I mean I know you have to go back to Maine at some point because of your son and you're the Mayor. But I was hoping we could spend more time together for as long as you're in Boston?"

Regina takes Maura's white iPhone and adds her name and cell number, "I'll leave the ringtone selection to you. But if you chose to change my name to something else never let me see or hear of it."

Maura chuckles at the scrunched expression on Regina's face. The woman obviously has an aversion to pet names and there is nothing wrong with that. Maura isn't a fan either; they all sound so patronizing. Maura leans down on her elbows on the countertop and the action pushes her breasts up and together and with the scoop neck of her shirt she knows that she's flashing Regina a decent amount of cleavage.

"You're making it very difficult right now, Maura." Regina isn't even trying to hide the fact that she's looking exactly where Maura wants her to. And that's the reason Regina's giving Maura the attention that she's asked for. "I need to go to my hotel sooner rather than later."

Maura bites down on her lower lip and shrugs, "I'm not sorry."

"I know you're not and I commend you. I like that quality of yours."

Regina smirks and scoots off the chair and then walks towards the hall closet where Maura put her leather jacket. Maura follows after Regina and for a moment Regina wishes that Maura would ask her to go out together for a date while she's in town. Regina's not eager to be out of Maura's company any more than Maura's eager to be out of Regina's company. That's to say the both of them want this bubble to last longer; they've both already said that they want to see each other again.

Maura opens the door to her closet and reaches for Regina's jacket. The fine leather of the jacket is buttery soft in Maura's hands, "Will you consider staying with me the remainder of the time you're going to be in Boston?"

As Maura turns to face Regina the hopeful expression on Maura's face is right there for anyone to see. And Regina see's it just fine. Again this isn't even close to what Regina expected to happen to her but she'll happily accept it. She can do that now. They both can.

"I'll be back here in no more than two hours." Regina says while taking her leather jacket from Maura and then pulling it on. "The traffic here is atrocious at the best of times."

The smile Maura sends Regina's way is dazzling. There is no way this is a mistake in the making. Right now it's easy but if it goes on Regina knows it will get harder but that's not enough to scare her away. Regina steps in close to Maura and just like that Maura's arms are around Regina's waist and Maura is kissing her again. Maura smiles into the kiss as Regina winds her arms around Maura's neck. And in response Maura presses into Regina more until she feels Regina's breasts against her's. Regina groans and tilts her head to the side to deepen the kiss. This has nothing to do with a short goodbye. They both wanted to kiss each other good morning but both of them stalled because as easy as it feels they still hardly know each other. They're not that familiar yet.

Maura breaks the kiss since her oxygen levels were taking second place to Regina's lips for longer than she could continue to allow, "Wait, you asked me a very serious question last night about Jane but I never asked you a similar one in return."

"Go on."

"Are you in love with Emma? You implied that your feelings had changed over time for her and that your son knows of your feelings."

Regina sighs but stays in Maura's arms, "I don't know anymore, honestly." And it's the absolute sickly sweet truth. Regina watched Emma Swan fade away little by little but then she disappeared from existence the night she became the Dark One. Regina felt personally responsible until the pirate really threw his hook into Emma. Now Emma Swan is lost forever. "But I do know that I don't want to dwell on it any longer. Because I spent the night with this beautiful and provocative doctor. She has expressed a genuine interest in me that is fully returned on my part and the best incentive right out of the gate is we're both single."

Being single is new requirement for Regina after the parade of unavailable people she's wasted precious time on. Whoever heard of a Queen and Savior being more then frenemies or co-parents anyway? It's almost as ridiculous as the notion of the Evil Queen and Robin Hood being soulmates. Regina really hates the word soulmate now and why shouldn't she? Look where it got her and for what? Personal growth? If Regina seriously wanted to invest in personal growth she would take a seminar and then apply her newfound knowledge somewhere it might actually do some good.

"Twelve different areas of the human brain release chemicals and hormones that induce the feeling of falling in love. All of those reactions happen in a fifth of a second." Maura says lowly as her eyes lock onto Regina's caramel brown ones. This is Maura's scientific statement of fact and the one area of life she feels comfortable relying on. "I don't believe in love at first sight. Lust most definitely. But with you, when I first saw you I must admit it all started with your fabulous shoes." Regina smirks and Maura barely resists the urge to kiss the wry smirk off Regina's face. "Then in a manner of a few minutes I became intrigued with the rest of you. I want nothing more than a chance to get to know you and for you to know me. This is not me seeking to fulfil the evolutionary function of acquiring a suitable mate."

Regina moves her arms from around Maura's neck to let her hands run down Maura's arms, "You're such a doctor. But thank you though for telling me that your sole attraction to me isn't based on whether or not I'll have children with you. But even if that is your secret ulterior motive in our new relationship I applaud your logic since you're at least picking a person who has in fact raised a child before."

Maura frowns playfully and then pinches Regina on her stomach. For her part Regina barely flinches. In fact Regina ends up smiling in a way that surprises her.

"I dare you to try that again, Maura."

Maura chuckles and leans in to get her kiss and Regina certainly doesn't protest. After Regina finally manages to get in her car and leave Beacon Hill during the drive to her hotel Regina is forced to use every swear word in her arsenal to every driver abusing Boston's roads with her. It should be apparent that Regina believes the whole lot of them are intellectually challenged as are the people responsible for issuing all their driver's licenses.

However, by the time Regina's handing over her car to the valet at the hotel she's learned a very useful hand signal and put it to use on the select people in traffic who annoyed her the most. There was a noticeable measure of satisfaction every time Regina extended her middle finger. It felt like a very Emma Swan thing to do and that's the way Regina is always going to remember her friend no matter how many more times Emma Jones changes herself to appease her precious Captain Guyliner.

* * *

 **Soundtrack:** **"Talk Show Host" & "How Can You Be Sure?" by Radiohead **

**A/N: ****For the record when I said canon-ish S6 Mills what I mean is EQ didn't get shipped off with the 'Squinty Constipated Face Forest Hobo with Fugly Tattoo 2.0'. Regina is a whole person in this story as she should be. That and there are key things I'm going to ignore from the S6 finale because I really don't give a damn about shitty story lines. (Zelena's song was awesome though and seeing Jaime Murray do her thing is always welcome.) On another point, remember way back on R & I in S1Ep6 Maura verbally fumbled to Jane: 'Human beings have good and bad traits.'**


	3. 3

**3.**

* * *

The weeks since Regina returned from Boston has flown by and Regina has made it a mission to keep in touch with Maura daily if possible. Cell phones and the internet do make that option so much easier. Regina can even say that she's Skyped now. Not that anyone knows this new fact about Regina. Being able to see Maura while talking to her is about as good as it gets when being there in person is harder to manage but they have. They're taking the time to get to know one another. Regina thinks it's a good thing and Maura is on the same page which is a refreshing change of pace for once in Regina's life. Someone who understands.

Hot and ready grand tempestuous love affairs are not all they're cracked up to be. To put it plainly those kinds of romances are only viable in practice on the pages of erotic romance novels. Not that Regina has read much of that brand of bullshit. Regina smiles as she finishes replying to her latest text message. She certainly isn't the type to use those ridiculous emoji's but the thread of messages Regina has on her phone is nothing to turn your nose up at. Regina sets her iPhone down on the counter by the sink as Henry strolls into the kitchen. For a minute he doesn't say anything he just goes to the refrigerator and pulls out some items to make a sandwich and then he tears off two paper towels off the dispenser.

"You met someone while you were in Boston didn't you?" Henry takes off the twist tie on the loaf of bread and pulls out four slices of bread. "Someone you really like as more than a friend?" He pops open the mustard next and then draws yellow squares on all four slices. "I know that's what it is." Henry puts cheese and ham on both sandwiches and then assembles the two. "I've never seen you text before as much as I've seen you do in the last two weeks since you've been back. So who is he?"

On any other day the temptation to preen and gloat over how perceptive her son is can be overwhelming in certain company. Today isn't one of those days though because it's just her and Henry and her only son has called her out again. Regina isn't telling her son that the five days she was in Boston that four of them was spent in Maura Isles' home and not in a hotel. Saying goodbye to Maura the afternoon she left was taxing but Regina took in stride. Regina doesn't want to fall victim to another quickie affair which is why they only slept together in the same bed for two of those nights because the temptation was becoming difficult to ignore.

"Henry." Regina says with a sigh. This doesn't have to be like ripping off an extra sticky band-aide but that doesn't mean she wouldn't have liked to have put it off a while longer. But even with Henry giving her an expectant look Regina still has no compulsion to fall back on lying. Personal omissions are a whole other category. "Fine, I met someone. And her name is Maura."

Henry is surprised but only because his mom caved so easily, "Cool! So is she your girlfriend now?" Henry grins before taking a bite out of his sandwich, then chews and swallows. "Can I meet her? She is coming here at some point to visit right? Have you told her about Storybrooke? What does she do?"

Regina laughs at the numerous rapid-fire questions; her son truly does have a beautiful heart, "Maura is a doctor and we've discussed her coming to visit when she can take a leave of absence from work. And of course I would like for you to meet her. I told her about you the first night we met."

"So, you were showing off." Henry smiles widely until his eyes crinkle at the corners. "And I can't believe I'm going to ask so don't be gross, Mom. But what does she look like? Did you notice her first or what?"

Regina huffs out a short laugh, "Well, Maura is about my height but a bit taller and she dresses very fashionably. She has the most unique hair color; it's reddish golden brown but it also has this coppery sheen to it. And her eyes are this blend of golden hazel..."

"Yikes, you've got it real bad, Mom."

Regina huffs and places her hands on her hips, "Excuse me but what is this...'it'?"

Henry chuckles as much as he dares. He doesn't really know what 'it' is either unless you're talking about Pennywise the Clown. But Henry has been around True Love and magic for a couple of years now. His mom didn't have True Love with Robin and he's secretly glad because even though Robin was okay he was nowhere near good enough for his mom.

"You know all that twitter-painted stuff Grandma shares with her Shepherd as you call Grandpa."

Regina smiles, "Well, correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't David in fact a Shepherd?"

"Yeah, but the way you say it sounds like he was something more along the lines of a friendly neighborhood trash collector."

Regina laughs and Henry smiles as he polishes off the rest of his ham and cheese sandwich. Henry wipes his mouth off on the paper towel he fixed the sandwich on.

"So, did you and Dr. Maura go out on dates while you were in Boston?"

Regina's mouth drops open a little before she gets it under control. Henry didn't have his memories when he caught her making out with Robin at the bed and breakfast. But all the same Henry saw how she acted around Robin when she barely knew the man and looking back it's yet another thing that Regina now considers a mistake.

"Yes, we did."

It's still absolutely none of Henry's business that she stayed at Maura's house. Nothing happened but some of the most blood-stirring kisses and equally thrilling over the clothes touching. And that too is really none of her son's business.

"Where did she take you or did you take her out?"

Regina feels like she should be taking notes because when Henry starts dating for real she's going to grill his dates harder than her son is grilling her now. She does appreciate her son's version of concern though.

"Aren't you going to eat your other sandwich? I know you inherited Emma's appetite."

Henry grins and shakes his head, "I made that one for you."

Regina smiles and picks up the sandwich up off the paper towel Henry laid it on. She might very well know how to fix a variety of complex recipes but there isn't anything wrong with a simple ham and cheese sandwich whether Henry fixed it or not.

Henry leans against the counter beside her, "Mom, will you tell Maura who you are if it gets serious?"

Regina has already thought that far ahead on the first night she spent with Maura. There is no easy answer and Regina doesn't expect one to suddenly crop up. Regina takes a bite of the sandwich Henry fixed her and chews slowly to buy time. Opening her life up to another person also means Regina's decisions affects her son's just as much.

"It's too soon to be thinking about that now." Regina likes the tangy honey mustard Henry chose to accompany the thin sliced black forest ham and Swiss cheese. The only thing that could've enhanced the taste further would've been to toast it. "We've only known each other for not even a month."

"But if it lasts you're going to have to tell her aren't you, Mom?"

Why has the vast majority of Regina's heavy conversations taken place in a kitchen? Regina takes the last bite of her sandwich and then wipes her hands and mouth on the paper towel her sandwich was prepared on like Henry did. Silently, she wads up the paper towel and uses a bit of her magic to open the door on the lower cabinets where the trashbin is. Regina tosses the crumpled paper towel in her hand at the trashbin and it smoothly goes in.

"You used magic so that doesn't count."

"I did not use magic to sink the shot."

Henry narrows his eyes and wads up his used paper towel tighter and then throws it at the trashbin. His shot bounces against the lip of the trashbin before it roughly falls in.

"You made it but my shot was prettier."

Henry laughs, "You didn't answer my question before. Look, I just want to know if Maura is a good person is all. Would she accept you for all that you are?"

Regina lets loose another sigh but this one has weight, "What possible good would come of me telling Maura about my time as Queen in another realm? Or about the first curse that lasted twenty-eight years or any that followed? I already have to find some way of telling her about my magic. That and I don't want to live in the past anymore, Henry. It's time to move on. That part of my life is just a story in a book now. Both figuratively and literally."

"I understand and that's fair." Henry crosses his arms over his chest. "But what would happen if it did get real serious between you and Maura but you didn't tell her your whole life story?"

"You mean if we fall in love?"

"Yeah, that's what I mean."

"I would leave Storybrooke for Boston. I have a law degree from a curse no less but it is real. I have plenty of means for living a good life beyond Storybrooke."

"But what about everyone else?"

The first curse is long destroyed and yet so many have taken its place over and over again. But things still remain the same in a sense minus the magically induced repetition. However, curse or no curse daily life is comprised of repetition nonetheless. The people of Storybrooke would do what they do every day whether Regina was there to see it or not.

"Storybrooke isn't a real place, Henry. In fact a part of me expected the town to dissolve and suck everyone back to the land that time forgot the moment Emma said 'I do'. The whole purpose of the Savior ended in that second. Emma surrendered her identity all for better or worse."

"Don't remind me." Henry relaxes his pose and reaches out to fiddle with Regina's phone; spinning it on the countertop until her hand covers his. "So you don't want to ever go back to the Enchanted Forest?"

"Never again, Henry. And if we had been thrown back there I would've found a way for us to leave and go someplace else. You and me and Zelena and Robyn too if Zelena wanted to come with us."

"Zelena would go with us." Henry glances down at his Mom's hand on his before looking back up. "And I wouldn't want to stay there either. I'll go with you anywhere no matter what happens, Mom."

Regina feels her eyes burn with tears. Henry couldn't understand why Emma wanted to leave after Snow's curse broke. He didn't want to go back to New York. But here he is saying that he would go with her.

"Emma made her choice." Henry says seeing his Mom's watery gaze and he knows her heart but what he said is just the truth. "She picked Hook over me, you and everyone else. I mean Hook tried to kill us all and she could care less! She's changed so much I hardly recognize her anymore. And I don't think I can stomach much more. It's like the whole universe revolves around Hook in her eyes. And Mary Margaret and David sometimes aren't any different."

And there is the moment Regina knew would come. Her son isn't a child anymore. She can see it in his dark eyes that aren't quite as dark as her's but they're close.

"I know and it's been that way since before she became the Dark One but then it got progressively worse."

Henry played his part as the perfect son during Emma's wedding day. He smiled when he was supposed to. Said what he was supposed to but on the inside he was watching all his beliefs being slowly, completely snuffed out of existence. Henry wanted to take out his pen and write both of his Moms a better story but then he would be like Isaac. So the day sucked and the only good part was how happy his Mom looked with his Aunt Zelena. Henry didn't appreciate magic when he was younger but now he knows it's pretty cool to have so many real-life superheros in his family even though he's lost one.

"Dark Swan sounds cooler, Mom."

Regina chuckles and then pulls her now taller than her son into a hug. She remembers when his little arms could barely circle around her waist. She remembers how his head once fell perfectly on her shoulder as Henry grew more. Their feelings run deeper than a well; nothing can be shallow between them after all they've gone through together. But they need this levity too.

"If you say so. But let's face it anything sounds cooler than Emma Jones." Regina smiles and squeezes Henry a little tighter in their embrace. "Thank you for the sandwich. But you do realize that you still have to clean up and put those things back in the refrigerator."

Henry lightly laughs, "I'll get to it later."

* * *

The last text Regina read from Maura before Henry came into the kitchen earlier was Maura asking Regina if they could Skype tonight. Regina quickly replied eight p.m. and Maura responded that she would be waiting. It's not their first time or even the fourth time Skyping. They've Skyped on average twice a week. Before this trend began Regina opted to make herself well-versed in Skype after Maura suggested it before Regina left Boston. Setting up an account was easy for Regina. The only problematic part for Regina was trying to find a suitable place to have such conversations.

Regina was initially going to choose her bedroom but then she decided that she doesn't want Maura to see her bedroom for the first time over the internet. So Regina only Skypes with Maura in her study since it seems like neutral territory that is still firmly Regina's. Location is an issue because Zelena divides her time going from Regina's home to her farmhouse depending on how fickle Zelena is feeling on any given day. But regardless of Zelena's moods Regina still gets to see her niece daily. Robyn is one of the motivations for another cause Regina's taken on in the name of self-improvement over the last few months.

Regina has been making even more of an effort to treat her sister better. This harsh truth about her treatment of Zelena came to a head during the Black Fairy's invasion. But it came to the forefront of Regina's priorities recently because Zelena is Regina's last blood relative. The thought struck Regina as hard as a sledgehammer this time around without the hero audience loitering in the vicinity. Through it all Regina thought it was perfectly acceptable to make Zelena feel like she wasn't enough; a page right out of their mother's code of conduct. So after Emma's nuptials to the hairy alcoholic Regina choose to start over with Zelena.

It's past time to let go of those resentments over Robin. Regina has begrudgingly realized that Zelena was right when she chewed Regina out in the Black Fairy's bunker. Zelena sacrificed everything she had at the time to save Regina's life. Regina is also learning that even though she said it to maim at the time Zelena is in fact better than everybody else and Zelena knows it. She said it right to Regina's face. Regina wishes she had Zelena's courage to be completely and unapologetically who she is without guilt. The Queen shared that trait with Zelena and even though Regina is whole that persona feels foreign.

Regina glances at the clock on the mantle and opens her laptop and turns it on. The brand name lights up the screen and then the prompt for a password is on the screen. The password isn't Henry's birthday this time. Regina learned her lesson with that password when her son was involved with Hook's scheme of setting Zelena free so she could use the Apprentice's wand to find Emma. Regina types in four simple numbers. Their significance is relevant to her but not to anyone else that's still alive. Perhaps it's morbid but Regina chose the date that she pushed her mother through the magic mirror to Wonderland.

Regina signs in to her Skype account at 7:58 p.m. She sees Maura's icon, which is Maura in a low-cut red dress with her long flowing hair over one shoulder, in front of her username and there is the green checkmark. At eight on the dot Regina contacts Maura. They both are punctual. Regina's laptop screen suddenly becomes something more than a high resolution flat screen. Maura's wavy hair is down and she's wearing a white floral and snake print blouse. Regina knows it's Gucci. The black neatly tied pussy bow contrasts perfectly with the array of colorful flowers that are intertwined with coiling snakes.

"So...how were your patients today, Dr. Isles?"

"Which ones?"

"Both."

This isn't a new greeting. It's a familiar way that Regina opens the floor for dialogue. Maura is entertaining even though she is quite literal at times. Though sometimes Maura can be fiery and she has teased Regina about how many different kinds of permits she signed off on for the day.

"There wasn't any new homicide cases so the only deceased patient I had died of what I concluded to be natural causes. Which I had to verify before his death certificate can be issued."

"Any live ones? Or did you pass on volunteering at Hope's clinic?"

"No, I went." Maura shifts her position and smiles. "Of all the times I've been to Hope's clinic I hadn't treated a child before. Today there was this little seven year old girl, who as it turned out has Streptococcal Pharyngitis, wouldn't let the nurses swab her throat. But she let me do it."

"Did she throw up on you?"

Maura smirks, "No."

Regina chuckles at Maura's reserved, playful demeanor. Maura has somewhat of a dry sense of humor at times. Regina smiles as she notices the background behind Maura isn't the usual view of her kitchen or anything that resembles the study or any other room in Maura's house. Instead Regina is seeing Maura's bedroom. Of course before Regina left she had to see Maura's closet and it was impressive. But Maura told her that some time ago she had been coerced into down-sizing her closet. Regina wondered at the time who felt that they had the right to boss Maura around like that. Regina would still like to know.

"Regina, as you may have noticed by now I appreciate it when people are direct."

"Yes, and I also like that quality in a person. Games are for children."

"Good." Maura leans back and the laptop's camera wobbles due to her change in position on her bed. "I have some questions that I would like to ask you if that's alright?"

Their Skype conversations have been varied over the last few weeks. The length of their digital connections has been no more than an hour perhaps a little less. But their last conversation was hardly thirty minutes because Maura had to get an early start the next day. All of Regina's days start early. During these conversations more flirtations have occurred and sometimes Regina merely tries to make Maura laugh and vice versa. Regina has been anticipating this coming since there hasn't been any more heavy topics shared between them over this line of communication.

"Ask away, Miss Isles. It's one of the many ways we learn from one another."

"And to think Emma doesn't like it when you call her 'Miss Swan' with that voice of yours."

Regina laughs, "You're getting the preferred treatment which has a lot to do with the inflection of my tone that you find so pleasing."

Maura smiles and yes she feels her cheeks warm, "What's your middle name?"

"My mother didn't give me one."

"Be serious. It can't be that bad. My middle name is Dorthea if that helps you come out of your shell."

Regina shakes her head. She does have a middle name it's just not widely known and since her first name has such a strong meaning it's a wonder Cora did bother with giving her a middle name.

"Victoria."

Maura smiles brightly, "See that was painless. And it's a very regal sounding name you have when you put it all together."

If only Maura really knew and perhaps she will one day or not. Only time will tell where this goes and Regina is interested in seeing it through.

"Thank you." Regina crosses her legs and purposely gives Maura a nice view given the angle of Regina's laptop camera from its perch on the table in front of the sofa. Regina found she wasn't comfortable with just her face filling up the screen when she Skype's with Maura. But she was comfortable with wearing a skirt for Maura tonight. "Next question?"

"When is your birthday?" Maura says with a smile that is down-right infectious and Regina's own smile mirrors that she's being affected by it. "But I won't ask the year since it's not polite to ask that of a lady."

"February the first."

"Oh, mine's August the seventh, nineteen seventy-six."

"I thought we weren't doing years, Maura?"

"I said you didn't have to."

Regina purses her lips, "Nineteen seventy-seven."

It's a curse provided lie. To this day on all of her documents it says that the year Regina was born is nineteen seventy-seven. The actual year Regina was born in her home realm is vastly different since time moves differently there and let's not forget that the original dark curse froze time for twenty-eight years and some change.

"I'm only one hundred and seventy-nine days older than you. And I say that since my calculations are based in common years which are three hundred and sixty-five day years. If the gap were larger I would have to account for leap years to be precise."

Regina is thoroughly impressed with how quick Maura's mind is, "That high I.Q. of yours is showing."

During their first Skype chat Maura did reveal that she had a genius level I.Q. But Regina had already figured that out on her own. Maura didn't get to where she is in life at such a young age based on her appearance. Governors don't care what their Chief Medical Examiner looks like; they care about their qualifications and credentials.

"Any siblings?"

It's now apparent that Maura's constructed a battery of questions to ask Regina and that's more than fine. Regina has her own questions to ask Maura in time but those can wait and will wait until Regina can't hide from them any longer. The first one goes something like: 'Do you believe you can love a formerly despised Queen from another realm?' Regina will always hate referring to herself as the Evil Queen.

"An older obnoxious sister and her pint-sized version who squats in my home from time to time when the mood strikes."

"I heard that."

Regina curses her well-oiled doors that don't squeal on its pushers and the lock that she forgot to engage. Not that Regina considered she would actually have to lock her own damn door to get some privacy tonight. But a simple lock couldn't keep Zelena and her magic out anyway.

"Get out of here!"

"And why would I do that, sis?"

"Because if you don't I can find a creative way to cast you out the nearest window that I don't mind breaking."

If Maura weren't so well versed in sarcasm she would be worried. But since Maura does recognize sarcasm she's only having a hard time not laughing. That and the attractive red-headed woman with the delightful English accent is standing behind the sofa Regina is sitting on seems totally unaffected by the threat.

"Been there, done that already and yet here I am." Zelena says with a wry smile. Her favorite nephew was playing some sort of video game in the living room when she arrived and she asked him where Regina was. He warned her though that his Mom was busy talking to someone. "So needless to say you're going to have to try harder."

"Maura this is my sister Zelena."

"Ah, so you're the girlfriend Henry told me about." Zelena grins and waves at Maura's smiling face on the screen. Henry told her no such thing. It's just a good guess because Zelena hasn't seen this woman in Storybrooke but she has seen some changes in her sister recently since Regina returned from Boston some weeks ago. "Pleasure to meet you, Maura. But just what in the green hell are you doing wasting time talking to my boring little sister?"

Regina grits her teeth, "I know my son did not go tattling to you."

"Sure he did." Zelena's heels sound on the hardwood floor as she moves around the sofa to the mantle over the fireplace and picks up Regina's wee wooden clock before placing it back on the mantle. Zelena turns and smirks in the face of Regina's glare as she walks back towards the sofa. "Granted, I had to offer some incentive if he could tell me what or more than likely whom has you glued to your phone lately and smiling like a..."

"Shut up, Zelena!"

"You know it only cost me one large chocolate bar and two comics to learn your secret." Zelena stops behind the sofa again and then rests both of her hands on the back of the sofa and smirks down at the computer screen. The woman on the screen is quite the pretty one and with a bright smile like that Zelena surmises it's no wonder that Regina fancies her. "I rather like Henry's comics with that radioactive muscular green man with the purple shorts. His rage is productive and it even makes him indestructible."

Regina feels like magically transporting her sister over the town line. Sure it's safe to cross now but at least it would achieve the goal of getting Zelena out of this room as quickly as possible.

"Good to know. In fact why don't you go and read with him. Or better yet go see if your tiny clone could use a fresh diaper. I'm sure she's left something for you to deal with by now."

Zelena laughs. Robyn is sleeping like the dead in her carrier and Henry is minding her at the moment. So any foul south end deposits her sweetpea leaves in her sleep the current caretaker can deal with until Zelena's work is finished here. Zelena moves her hands off the sofa's plush cushioned back and reaches for Regina's ear and then gives it a sharp tug. Regina flinches and slaps Zelena's hand away. The smack is decently loud.

"One would think you're trying to hurt me, sis."

"Gee, what gave you that idea?"

"Well, here I am having a little sport with you and you've already resorted to violence right in front of your girlfriend. Speaking of...I didn't know you fancied the ladies."

"I was better off as an only child."

"Oh Regina, you say the sweetest things."

Maura chuckles at Zelena's antics and Regina's responses, "Hello, Zelena. Nice to meet you too. And to address your question I don't find Regina boring at all. Far from it."

"Ah, well then."

Zelena grins and reaches out to pull on Regina's ear one more time. Regina grimaces and Zelena yanks her hand away before Regina can slap her this time. Another lingering chuckle comes out of the speakers of Regina's laptop and Zelena winks at Maura. Honestly, Zelena can't understand why Regina keeps lopping her hair off. Zelena misses the hair; she'd pull on it to annoy Regina if she had any left. Maura would probably like the longer hair too.

"Zelena, so help me if you keep doing that you're going to come up missing a few fingers."

"Seems to me like you're the one who's going to need full use of all your fingers in the future not me, sis."

"Zelena!"

Maura laughs louder and she finally gets to see Regina sport a small blush. But Regina quickly turns and mildly glares at the screen, "That's not funny, Maura."

"She seems to think otherwise, sis. And so do I."

"Get out now, Zelena." Regina says enunciating the words clearly but not quite harsh. Regina crosses her arms over her chest while Maura gets her laugh under control but she's still smiling at Regina's adorable pout. "I mean it."

Zelena shrugs and leans down and kisses the top of her sister's head, "Fine then, grouch. You and your posh girlfriend can have your privacy back. But when you're done I'll be waiting in the kitchen. Eating all of your food. You know I don't have to starve myself to keep my figure."

Regina rolls her eyes and uncrosses her arms, "My family is comprised of bottomless pits masquerading as humans."

"Bye Maura." Zelena says as she reaches out and gives Regina's shoulder a slight squeeze. "Perhaps the next time we see one another it will be in person."

Maura smiles and offers Zelena a small wave. Maura thinks that Regina's sister is quite the character and she obviously cares a great deal about Regina. The room settles now that Zelena's noticeable presence is gone. Maura is tired after a long day so she holds her laptop off her lap and scoots backwards on her bed until the headboard is close behind her. Maura steadily sits the laptop down on her lap again. The Regina on the screen has dark hair fallen over one of her eyes as she focuses on her clasped hands.

"I have a younger half-sister from my biological mother. Her name is Cailin." Maura says and Regina looks up and on reflex Regina smoothes her hair behind one ear. "And I had a younger half-brother named Colin on my biological father's side. Sadly, I only found out about him after he ended up on one of my tables."

Regina is speechless and she suddenly can't help but realize that due to Maura's job she's held just as many hearts in her hand as Regina unfortunately has in the past. But to find out you have a brother like that after you preformed his autopsy.

"What does Emma do for a living?"

Maura's question and smile is enough for Regina to surmise that Maura has made peace with that part of her past. Maura was answering the same question as Regina did as promised but to ask about Emma; now that's a topic that hasn't been broached since the night that Regina met Maura.

Regina smirks, "As of late she's taken to raiding her mother's wholesome schoolmarm themed closet. Therefore Emma is now the most floral patterned sheriff Storybrooke as ever had and will have most likely."

"Emma's the Sheriff? How interesting." Maura chuckles and smiles warmly at Regina. "I take it Emma is rather fashion challenged?"

Maura can't keep from thinking about how Jane is also fashion-challenged and that her and Emma are both in law enforcement.

"Very much so. Not that the woman had any style to start with. But she used to run around in tank tops, skintight jeans and tall boots and this red leather jacket too." Regina's voice is fond and at the mention of a red leather jacket Maura is reminded of that one of her's that was ruined at the yoga retreat. More than that though it was the time Jane had to cut into her leg to save it. "But since Emma got serious with her disgusting paramour she has taken her clothing choices down several notches."

Looking back Regina will allow that Emma had a few good fashion choices here and there. The black zippered shirt. Her other leather jackets. In fact the whole time Elsa of Arendale was in Storybrooke Emma looked nicer than she ever had. But back then Regina was too busy being pulled down by Robin to wonder why. Regina knows it certainly wasn't for the pirate though. One look at Emma today tells you what Killian Jones prefers in a woman in public and behind closed doors. Compliant. Restrained. Docile. Repressed. Regina can think of more words that are accurate descriptors.

"Worst moment?"

Regina jolts back to the pleasant company filling her laptop's screen, "I've already told you that."

"Watching Daniel die?"

"Yes." Regina says simply and regards Maura for a few seconds. Robin is gone but what she felt for him is a pale comparison to Daniel. What she did feel for Robin was tethered to the notion of a happy ending not to the man himself. But then again watching Emma prance up the aisle in that horrid dress is a new addition to Regina's 'why does this awful shit keep happening to me?' list. "What's your worst moment, Maura?"

"I have many. Seeing my mother Constance save my life by getting hit by a car that was meant for me. My birth mother hating me when she found out I didn't die at birth like she thought." Maura takes a deep breath and slowly exhales. "I was accused of murder once and I went to prison for a time until Jane cleared my name." Maura touches her fingers to her lips and sighs. "Watching Jane shoot herself and then a little over a year later after that I watched her shoot my biological father. My biological father didn't die though which after the shock of seeing the incident wore off didn't surprise me given the kind of man he is."

Regina recognizes that she and Maura have plenty of unfortunate things in common. But the difference is that Regina will never feel pity for Maura and those pieces of her life. Maura is just resilient like Regina is. And it's taken some time for Regina to accept that instead of her heart just being black and battered by her sins; her heart looks the way it does because of all that she's survived.

"My mother died in my arms a few years ago. We didn't have the best relationship. I could never please her. But in the end right before she died she did tell me that I was enough." Regina feels tears prickling behind her eyes. "Both of my parents are gone. Zelena and I just have each other which is kind of new. Zelena wasn't raised by our mother which is a good thing. I didn't know I even had a sister until three years ago. So that's my family: Henry, Zelena and her daughter, my niece."

Maura smiles at Regina's answer and at the sight of those brown eyes of Regina's that are shiny with her emotions. Regina obviously cares about Zelena too but she's more reserved in showing it. Maura wonders if Regina will be demonstrative when they are finally intimate that is if their relationship reaches that level. Maura will leave that decision to Regina. Maura will wait since she believes that whatever Regina offers is worth waiting for. It has been so far.

"Last question for the night." Maura relaxes more until her back is against the stack of arranged decorative pillows on her bed. "Have you ever been married?"

Of course the last question is the one question Regina would love to avoid. But after the conversations they've already shared it's stupid not to tell most of the truth. No one's past is without complications unless you lived a truly beyond blessed existence. Fate isn't called a bitch for nothing.

"Yes, when I was too young and thanks to my mother. She arranged it and she was determined to get her way. He was rich and much older than me but then he died after we were married. I never loved him. You?"

"Yes, I was also very young too. We both were. We got married in a tacky Las Vegas church ceremony. I had it annulled the next day or I thought I had. It's not even been quite a year since my divorce was finalized from Edward."

Regina gives Maura a small smile and uncrosses her legs and then leans forward to pick her laptop up off the table, "I have one unscripted question to ask before you have to go."

"Ask away, Miss Mills."

Regina smiles wider, "When can you come to Storybrooke?"

"Soon." Maura says while resisting the urge to trace Regina's gorgeous face that's now taking up all the space on Maura's laptop's screen. "I can take some time off in two weeks. Will that be alright?"

"Yes."

"Good." Maura grins and Regina looks deeply into those vibrant hazel eyes staring back at her. "I'll let you go now so you can see how much trouble your sister is causing without supervision. Goodnight Regina."

"Goodnight, Dr. Isles."

Regina smiles and is still smiling after Maura ends the connection. Regina powers down her laptop and lays it on the table in front of the sofa again. Regina stands and then smooths down her skirt and promptly leaves the study. As she gets closer to the kitchen she hears her sister's voice and Henry's.

"You told my Mom what!"

"Oh relax Henry. Regina knows you would do no such thing. But it was ever so much fun to get a rise out of her in front of Maura."

"Wait she was talking to Maura?"

"Yes, I think it's called Skype?"

"So you saw Mom's girlfriend?"

"That's what I said."

There's a pause and Regina considers going into the kitchen but she hesitates again. Henry knows about Maura but did he really want to meet Maura for the first time on the internet?

"What was she like?"

"Lovely all around with a charming voice and laugh. She seems to genuinely like Regina."

That's enough to propel Regina into the kitchen. Regina doesn't walk in at the exact moment Henry smiles brightly. But she does see her son's smile and her sister's. But the moment is short-lived as Regina's eyes land on Henry's small mess that is still on the countertop only now it seems to have grown larger with the passage of time. Zelena apparently made good on her threat to put a dent in Regina's groceries and then some. Zelena smiles and salutes Regina with half of some kind of an overstuffed sandwich. Robyn meanwhile is sound asleep in her carrier which is perched on the kitchen island too.

As for Henry Regina should've known something was amiss when Henry informed her that he ordered pizza for dinner so that she wouldn't have to worry about cooking. In all honestly though the pizza was very good and it was nice not having to cook. But now Zelena and Henry are going to clean up their mess and Regina says as much. To no one's surprise Zelena uses magic when confronted by the prospect of manual labor. Henry doesn't have anything bad to say about his Aunt's method of cleaning. Regina refuses to laugh but there's still a smile on her face that Maura put there.

* * *

 **Soundtrack: ****"Pink + White" by Frank Ocean & "Mind Over Matter" by Young the Giant**

 **A/N:** **Another thing I'm going to ignore from the show is the part where Zelena gave up her magic.** **Why was the show always so hell-bent on taking away the things that made certain characters special, different and unique?**


	4. 4

**4.**

* * *

"Hello."

"So how've you been?"

Maura frowns a little; Jane will never not just up and quit her habit of dropping into a conversation. Jane's voice still sounds the same too even on a cell phone but what has noticeably changed is how it no longer affects Maura to the degree it did. Jane's voice and the way she spoke to Maura was everything once but these last several months apart have lensed a clearer field on Maura's behalf. A best friend doesn't always last a lifetime but Maura's willing to keeping trying if Jane is interested.

"Good."

"Me too." Jane walks around her kitchen; nervous pacing. "I've finally gotten used to plotting out lesson plans so I churn out only the smartest cadets. So how's life in the morgue?"

All their conversations begin somewhat stilted and Maura has elected to embrace this as the new normal. Jane will make her jokes and will Maura smile even though Jane can't see it. Maura isn't mad that Jane chose to move forward with her life. Maura isn't angry at Jane in the least. Maura is just heartbroken but it's getting better with each passing day.

"Work is work. But I've reduced my hours and taken to volunteering at Hope's clinic more often."

"Is your head okay?"

Maura hasn't given her injury any notice in some time. What would worrying accomplish at any rate? And of the activities Maura selected to build new neural pathways there is only one that Maura continues to practice at when she can. It took her injury to make Maura realize that over the years she'd got so caught up in life that she had truly forgotten how much she loved fencing. How good she really is at it and how empowering it feels to weld her saber with precision.

"As well as can be expected, Jane. Though my quality of life is actually better than ever lately."

"Oh, has a new hot guy found his way into your life?"

Maura rolls her eyes, "No, Jane. There is no new male suitor."

"Then what's got Dr. Isles so happily distracted that she's not worried about her big brain so much? Hey, please tell me you're not still playing the picodegallo thingy?"

"Piccolo."

"Right. That." Jane smirks and stops pacing around her kitchen. Jane leaves the kitchen in favor of flopping down on her sofa and she ends up chewing on her thumbnail for a bit. "So why have you slowed down on being Chief Medical Examiner extraordinaire lately if your head is fine and dandy?"

The closest Maura has even approached the subject of being attracted to some members of her own gender was that first year of her friendship with Jane. The Gaynor-Randall case. Maura was deliberately glib when she had her 'if we liked women' discussion with Jane. At that time Maura wasn't all that attracted to Jane. It took time for Maura to appreciate elements about Jane's personality that are desirable versus the elements that aren't. However, Maura always found Jane physically attractive. Who wouldn't?

"I'm taking some time off from work again in few days."

"Putting the finishing touches on your bestseller?" Jane probes since she doesn't get to question people anymore as a means for making a living. Jane answers questions all day now. "Or are you making the transition to a full time living people doctor?"

Maura smiles into her cell phone, "I'm taking a trip to Maine."

"Going to eliminate some of your writing competition? Wait! Don't tell me or you won't get away with your perfect crime."

It's good that they can joke and be superficial in a sense again. Maura did miss that aspect often enough as their friendship evolved and then became strained after everything to do with Paddy Doyle. But it was Jane's fixation on Casey Jones that forever altered their friendship.

"I'm not going to Maine to kill Stephen King, Jane."

"Then why are you going to Maine?"

And here is the final movement but Maura doesn't owe Jane any answers, not really. Jane has always said and did what she liked which is quite selfish, but she makes up for at times when you least expect it. Maura will give Jane this though because their friendship has already been changed by time and pressure alone. Like Geology which is called the study of discourse; a tectonic shift has long since occurred and a new mold has formed in the slip.

"I'm going to Maine to visit my girlfriend."

Jane nearly drops her cell phone, "Excuse me?"

"Her name is Regina and we've been dating for roughly four weeks and six days." Maura says without an ounce of hesitation. Regina is wonderful but Maura is nervous about meeting Henry. The silence from Jane's end lingers to the point of discomfort and Maura sighs. "You don't have to say anything, Jane. I know that this is new information for you to process."

Jane clears her throat, "Since when do you date women?"

"Regina isn't the first." Maura is defensive and she has every right to be. Jane's tone is like that of so many people who are conditioned by society to only think one way is the only right way. It's sad because as children we aren't born to hate but we can be taught. "It's just the last few years I chose to only date men."

"Do I wanna know why?"

"Probably not. But you can guess if you like."

Jane rolls her eyes, "Is...she, um. What does she do?"

Maura will answer Jane's nosey question if for nothing other than to keep Jane from investigating Regina. Maura hasn't told Jane Regina's last name so that would slow Jane down some at least until Jane talks to Angela. Who by the way could provide a physical description of Regina since Angela met Regina the same night as Maura did at the Dirty Robber.

"She's the Mayor of her town and she has a son who's just turned seventeen."

Maura knows about Henry's birthday because when she talked to Regina on Skype two nights ago Regina shared the details with Maura about her son turning seventeen. Regina tearfully said that she wasn't ready for her son to be so grown-up. Just thinking about Regina's expressive eyes as she smirked and tried to subtly wipe away her tears has Maura smiling. To be loved by Regina will surely be glorious.

"So she's successful and about your age?"

"I'm slightly older than Regina but by less than a year."

Maura doesn't give Jane the precise number of days the way she did with Regina two weeks ago. That and Maura knows all too well that Jane wants to ask more questions. Maura can in fact respect that since she too lives for questions and their answers whether they turn out to be a satisfying conclusion or but another stepping stone to another question.

"How long are you gonna be visiting her all up in Maine?"

The arrangements have been made that Maura will stay with Regina at her home. Regina insisted and furthermore drove the point home that it was only fair that Maura stay with her since Maura persued Regina to do the very same thing. But Maura has no one living with her and Maura isn't a parent.

"Why is that relevant?"

Jane frowns and puts her feet up on her coffee table, "Last I checked I'm still your best friend."

"You are, Jane. But this relationship is new and I liked Regina from the moment we first spoke. You would like her too. She has quite the flare for sarcasm."

"And?"

"Regina has an impeccable sense of fashion."

"Ah, so she's a clotheshorse." Jane nods her head and slouches down on her sofa. "She got a shoe fetish too?"

Maura smirks, "Actually, her fabulous Louboutin's was the first thing I noticed about her."

"Yep sounds like you two have some things in common. And I bet she's got more than a few pairs of Timmy Ah-Choo's stashed in her walk-in closet like someone else I know."

Maura chuckles at Jane's intended mispronunciation of one of her favorite shoe designers, "Jane, you're one of the few women I know that has an aversion to accentuating your femininity. And the masculine environment to which you were always surrounded by only seems to further it."

Maura has never understood how a woman like Jane would let a man's views rule how she saw herself. Jane never failed to make fun of Maura for her clothes and shoes but at least Maura dresses the way she does because of how her clothes make her feel about herself. Empowered and encased in a type of beautiful armor.

"Is that your professional opinion, doctor?"

Maura recognizes Jane's irritated tone but at the same time Maura can't help but think of Regina. It's the sarcasm. But Regina is vastly different from Jane on many levels.

"Regina would say that being a woman is nothing to be ashamed of and I agree."

Jane's eyes go wide and she sits up straighter on her sofa and drops her sock-clad feet to the floor, "Wow, Maur. You really found a powerhouse this time."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Jane sighs, "It means that I'm glad you might've found someone that can be everything you deserve."

With such words in a moment like this Maura is easily reminded of why she fell in love with Jane. Maura smiles and tries not to sniffle too loudly to where Jane will be able to hear her through their connection on their cell phones.

"Oh God, I made you cry! I'm sorry!"

"It's alright and thank you, Jane."

Maura means it. Forgiving Jane has become a sort of second nature. Maura hears some shifting, movement on Jane's end and then another sigh.

"You know I dress better now at the FBI. All my suits are tailored and t-shirts are forbidden as a part of the dress code for all faculty. Button down shirts all day, every day are the new black for me."

Maura chuckles, "Is it really so bad looking like the strong, powerful woman you are? And not caring about what the men you work with think about how you dress for work?"

"No, it isn't." Jane huffs out petulantly. "I'm still getting used to it. But I will never feel the need to own as many foot coffins as you do."

Maura's laugh fills up her silent bedroom. She was in the process of organizing what she will need to pack for her trip to Maine when Jane called. Jane quickly joins in with a low rumbling chuckle until eventually their laughter fades.

Maura pulls on the hem of her loose sweater, "Five days. I plan on staying with Regina for that long."

"Are you nervous about meeting her kid?" Jane lets out a quiet groan and her knees pop as she rises up off the sofa. Jane heads back towards her small kitchen again intent on getting something to drink. "When did she tell you she has a kid?"

Maura smiles and moves off her bed and goes to her closet and pulls down some of her luggage. She can hear Jane moving around again on her end of the call. The sound of a refrigerator door opens and then the sound of glass sliding on a metal rack.

"Regina told me about her son the night we met. It's so easy talking with her and she confessed as much to me. I really like her, Jane."

The next sound Maura hears over the cell phone is the distinct hiss and pop of a bottle of beer being opened. Maura really wishes her friend would try a glass of wine more often. There are no health benefits from excessive beer drinking.

"I'm happy for you." Jane says before taking a long sip of beer. It's cold and it goes down pretty good. "Should I expect to meet Regina one of these days?"

"I hope so." Maura one-handedly sits a piece of her rolling luggage on the bed and smiles. "Regina knows about you already."

"Huh, you two really haven't wasted anytime getting to know each other." Jane is dying to ask one question that isn't any of her damn business but Jane figures why not? "So...have you slept with her?"

"Jane!"

"What? You're the one who used to carry a small shaving kit around in your purse. Remember that damn double-date you convinced me I needed to go on with you, Brock the yogie instructor and Gorge the male nurse maid."

"That was years ago! And I stopped carrying that shaving kit! Plus, you know that I got to a point where I felt I was getting too old for that kind of behavior."

Jane smirks and slowly spins her sweaty beer bottle around on the counter, "You have slept with her."

"Yes, I have." Maura sighs loudly and purses her lips. "But not the way you're implying."

"What am I implying?"

"That I've had intercourse with Regina."

Jane makes a face and pulls her cell phone away from her ear and looks at it before allowing it contact with her ear again, "Good God, do you have to call it that! Why do you even still call it that after all the years I've known you? You know I hate it when you go all clinical with good-old fashioned bumpin' uglies."

Maura forgets to be scandalized and laughs, "We've only shared a bed and nothing more. Regina is an exceptional kisser though and I will not consider any clothing optional activity with her as 'bumping uglies'."

"Stop! You know I don't want to hear details either and that still applies to you and your new girlfriend." Jane says with a chuckle but then she sighs again. Jane knows now that she took on too much change; left everyone behind that she thought was leaving her behind first. "If...it...if I hadn't lost the baby I was thinking about the name Regina for a girl."

Maura stumbles out a gasp. She really thought Jane would choose her in every way back when Jane asked her to help raise the baby. It all wasn't meant to be though. And Casey Jones would've been in the picture any way and Maura couldn't bear that. But that shouldn't suggest Maura has spent her days pining over Jane. Maura lived her life but at the same time she refused to give up believing until she had to.

"Hey Maur, I know that's a heavy subject." Jane really isn't trying to make her best friend cry again but Jane is trying to save her friendship with Maura again before it's too late. Maura is such an understanding person that Jane accidentally takes Maura for granted when that's the last thing she ever wants to do. "I just, I just want you to know that I'm here. I want things to work out between you and Regina. And it's not like I was naming the baby after her but it is a good name."

Maura grins but then in a few minutes and in true Jane Rizzoli fashion when confronted by too overly emotional subject matter Jane doles out a quip before ending their conversation shortly afterwards. Maura still loves Jane and she always will as Jane's best friend because that was and is the only option with them. Maura smiles and why wouldn't she? Maura finally met someone when she was least expecting it and now nearly a month later she's going to be staying with Regina. Her girlfriend. It's not strange but it is when Maura considers that's what Jane referred to Regina as to Maura. Regina's sister Zelena said the same thing as well weeks ago.

Maura smiles wider as she unfastens her luggage and starts packing the organized items within. Maura didn't go over the top in terms of what she's chosen to bring with her but she did pick a variety of options. And besides one of the things Maura can already see as a benefit in her new relationship is that her stylish girlfriend may let her borrow something from her closet if the occasion calls for it. Maura blushes a little at the memory of Regina kissing her in her closet when she showed it to Regina. Tomorrow Maura plans on leaving in the morning at no later than nine-thirty and barring unforeseen complications she should be in Storybrooke around noon.

* * *

It's a little funny now to Maura that Maine was one of the states she suggested to Jane the day Jane told her about the FBI job offer. And in her excitement Maura meant they could retire there together. Too many hopeful things has fallen out of Maura's mouth over the years when faced with losing Jane in some form or another. Be it to a man or in this case it was to a job. They don't talk about it but Maura knows that Jane is also involved with Agent Creepy Stalker now. And to think Jane Rizzoli used to say that dating co-workers was a bad idea. But then again Jane isn't the person she used to be. She's certainly not the woman Maura first met and that is in no way to be confused as a compliment.

So far the now the just under two hour drive towards Storybrooke, Maine has given Maura time to ruminate about her past with Jane among other things. On a lighter note though, the final choice Maura made before locking up her home was whether to take her seldom used Mercedes or the Prius. Ever economical Maura chose the Prius and besides Regina saw the sporty black Mercedes before she left. In fact Maura took Regina out on a date in it. Maura couldn't keep from showing Regina how much their tastes aligned little by little on more than a few things albeit material in format. Regina merely smirked when she saw Maura's motorcycle.

Tall rows of Pinus Strobus or white pine trees line the highway; they are at least a hundred and seventy feet high in Maura's estimation. The sight is breathtaking and mythic with the blacktop of the highway devoid of any yellow lines and the slight lingering fog hanging high in the treetops. Maura knows she isn't lost thanks to her GPS that has faithfully guided her from Boston to Portland and from then it's been accompanied by precise text directions straight from Regina. Maura slows her car down because it feels as though she's traveling to another world but then a typical green highway sign with reflective white lettering announces that she's now entering Storybrooke.

Maura smiles as her iPhone that has been charging on the Prius' wireless charger comes to life with an incoming call. Maura accepts the call via the Prius' hands-free controls that are synced to her iPhone, "Hello Regina, I've just crossed the town line."

Regina tries not to audibly breathe a sigh of relief. Yes, it's still safe to cross the town line, both ways, but no matter what Storybrooke is a town that only exists by the grace of a Dark Curse.

"Well, that puts my mind at ease, Dr. Isles." There was a tendency to hold back but with Maura Regina doesn't feel that compulsion like before. "I don't want you getting lost in the wilds of Maine before I get to see you in person again."

Maura smiles wider at the warmth in Regina's tone coming from the Prius' speakers, "I've missed you too."

Regina licks her lips. It's been too long since she's gotten to touch Maura and kiss her. Maura was so very right that first night they met when she said that no one had touched Regina like she needed. Regina could easily summon Maura to her magically right now and as tempting as it may be it turns out to be a sobering thought. Recently, Regina's magic has felt more alive than ever and it started when she crossed the town line after coming back from Boston. Regina smirks as she holds her cell phone to her ear; she has every intention of kissing Maura as soon as possible.

"What have you missed exactly, Mau-ra?"

"The way you speak and say my name a certain way." Maura inhales sharply and grips the steering wheel tighter in her grasp. "I've never said this to you before but I swear Regina I'm not in any way too shy at this point to tell you that you make me wet."

Regina blushes and that sort of thing is a rarity. Although, Regina did blush to a degree when Zelena bombed and then exercised her mouth too much during Regina's Skype session with Maura just over two weeks ago. Their conversations haven't gone overly sexual but Regina has gotten the gist that Maura is a very sexual person. At this moment Regina realizes the last truly sexual thing that was discussed among them was the night they met and it was courtesy of a well-dressed troll. Regina needs to rectify that.

Regina crosses her legs and relaxes back in the low leather chair in her study, "Well then it would appear I'm not as rusty as I thought Maura. You see I've been rather reluctant to admit it has been a long time since I was with a woman but there are certain things that are unforgettable."

Maura takes a deep breath but she's careful not to make too much noise so Regina can hear on the other end. This is way off script for Maura but hearing Regina drawl out her name in a low purr is no meager push. Maura still has no urge to lie or omit at this moment. Plus, Maura's not driving very fast since there's no traffic and she hasn't seen any more signs indicating the town limits yet.

Maura licks her lips, "Tell me what's so memorable for you?"

Regina smirks and drums her fingers on the buttery-smooth surface of the chair's arm, "The fact that you can take your time. I always liked to except for those times when I couldn't. Then there's the feeling of soft flesh under my hands and mouth."

It's Regina's voice and the promise and the seduction of it. If Maura were to close her eyes she would imagine exactly how she wants Regina's red-slicked mouth and slim fingers to kiss and touch her intimately at some point. Maura vividly imagines Regina holding onto her intensely as Regina's fingers search and then find her warmth. Maura's heart rate is up and she most definitely is well on her way to being more than wet.

"What else?" Maura moves slightly in her seat even under the duress of her seatbelt. "Tell me, please. No judgement remember."

"The sounds." Regina hasn't spoken to anyone in this manner not really. Robin didn't really incite much passion in her and Regina's big enough to admit that now. "You know as I do that with a man it's all about urgency. The low grunts, the facial hair scratching your cheeks and their heavy bodies covering you while they pound into you like it's the best punishment you never knew you wanted."

Maura slowly drives the Prius around a mildly sharp curve in the road, "I don't like rough sex at all. But I can do intense with the right person though."

For longer than Regina cares to remember sex for her has been tied to a kind of sickness. Regina didn't really want Robin in her vault of all places. But Regina let him take what he wanted since she was convinced it's what she wanted and all she was lucky enough to get. What a prize. But that part of Regina's life is over now and she can choose not to make those same mistakes any longer.

"So can I." Regina says in low tones and she lets that thought linger for a beat for Maura's benefit. "But before you get the wrong impression I should also tell you that I haven't been with that many women or men."

Maura grins at how sexy and yet sweet Regina is. The woman is the perfect mix in Maura's opinion and there is no question in Maura's mind that she and Regina will be extremely compatible sexually. It doesn't matter to Maura how few or how many people Regina's been with and just as Maura starts to say that the lush forest suddenly starts to thin out. Maura can tell that she's nearing town limits before the first houses appear on the horizon. It's only after nearly a silent minute that Maura realizes that she hasn't said anything about Regina's declaration.

"Sorry, I didn't plan on our conversation taking the turn it did. And I admit it might've been far too blunt and crass but in my defense a part of me was starting to worry that you perhaps were only interested in a close friend to flirt with."

Regina uncrosses her legs and then gracefully rises from the leather chair and walks towards the windows to look out onto the street, "I apologize for letting you think for one moment that I don't desire you as more than a friend. I wasn't offended by anything you said." Regina uses her free to a flick at the sheer curtain over her window. "And I can only further inform you that my last relationship with Robin was almost purely physical and I have no interest in a repeat performance."

Maura smiles wider as she drives down what she can clearly see is Main Street. Maura passes a variety of stores, quaint little boutiques and then a restaurant called 'Granny's' that also has a Bed & Breakfast.

"I want so much more from you than just a chance to appreciate your exquisite anatomy." Maura says as she signals the turn onto Mifflin Street and as first impressions go Storybrooke is nice, quiet and scenic. Maura moves down the block until she arrives at 108. Maura slowly pulls the Prius onto the side of the road and then shifts the car into park. Maura reaches for her cell phone and presses it to her ear before she pushing the red start/stop button to kill the engine on the Prius. "Actually Regina, I think the best thing for both of us is for me to tell you that I'm here."

"I know."

Maura smiles as she opens the door to the Prius, "I'm hanging up now, Miss Mills."

The last thing Maura hears before ending the call is Regina's sexy chuckle. Maura pockets her phone and moves forward. The dark green hedges surrounding Regina's property are pruned and gate to Regina's house is open. Maura steps past the iron gate's threshold as the front door to the white mansion opens. And right there in the large doorway is Regina framed perfectly in a royal blue folded front dress that she's wearing extremely well. It's a stunning visual to be welcomed by.

Maura feels her heart do something more than its normal biological function. It's exciting. Maura wants to run towards Regina and she does a little. They meet on the walkway just shy of Regina's porch and the slight touch of their hands brushing ignites them. Regina quickly pulls Maura into her arms but pauses to look into Maura's eyes. In response Maura's reaches out and holds onto Regina's waist as Maura finally tastes Regina's red slicked lips for the first time in weeks. The kiss is nothing short of a kind of instantaneous borderline frenzy.

Maura has kissed Regina before but somewhere in between the last time and now Maura revels in the feeling of Regina's lip scar as she catches it in the press of their kiss. In a matter of a few seconds the both of them are already breathless and the both of them keenly feel a pang of longing. An ache in their bodies. The dichotomy being that the other is the cause of said ache and yet the solution for. Maura reluctantly breaks the kiss and leans back just enough so she can see Regina's expertly dark-lined eyelids open. Regina's eyes aren't just brown up close in this light.

"Is Henry here?"

"Yes, he's in the house." Regina breathes as her lips graze over Maura's. "But I told him about you already. And he will most likely want to ask you a fair amount of questions."

Maura smiles because she can deal with direct questions from a teenager who is more than likely concerned about her intentions towards his mother. Gender should play no part in motives. Women can be just as dangerous as men but statistically it's men who are more prone to violence. Maura has seen this fact with her own eyes many times.

"If this is too much, too soon for him or you I completely understand. It's not too late for me to see if I can stay at the Bed & Breakfast I saw on my way here."

"Need I remind you, again, that I stayed with you when we were getting to know one another." Regina faintly shakes her head and caresses the back of Maura's neck. Regina's hands and eyes trails down the front of Maura's pale redwood colored Burberry trench coat. "And as you can see I have plenty of room to accommodate you."

Maura can't argue that even and though her home has a guesthouse she had no idea that Regina lives in a mansion. A detail Regina undersold but it hardly matters to Maura now. Maura has Skyped with Regina during the last month so she has seen Regina's face since they parted back in Boston but it's no substitute for seeing Regina in person. Maura would swear that not only is Regina showcasing the most beautiful smile Maura has ever seen but it's almost as if Regina has a glow to her.

"Oh!" Henry says and his Mom and another woman turns abruptly towards where he's standing in in the doorway. Henry pivots to the side nervously before deciding to stay right where he is. This must be Maura and she's seriously beautiful and yeah his Mom has a way better eye for women. "Yeah, I wasn't prepared for that. But…hi, I'm Henry."

"Nice to meet you Henry. I'm Maura."

His Mom's girlfriend smiles at him and casually moves away from his Mom and then steps onto the porch. Henry thinks Maura has a nice smile and now he gets why his Mom had so much trouble trying to describe Maura's hair and the color of her eyes. Henry feels himself start to blush a little.

"We were about to have lunch. I can fix you something if you're hungry too." Henry doesn't know whether he should offer to shake Maura's hand or what. "Or I can get your bags out of your car for you?"

Regina laughs at her obviously flustered son, "Please do, but only if that's alright with you Maura?'

"It's fine and thank you." Maura says as she reaches into her coat pocket for the key fob and points it towards her Prius. The headlights flash; Maura disabled the horn honk because in the precinct's parking garage its decibel level is too much. "The car is unlocked and the hatchback should be opening."

Henry smiles nervously while he moves past his Mom and Maura. Walking down the pathway he spots a new Prius with its hatchback slowly rising like some spaceship. The car does look like some kind of compact spaceship actually which is kinda cool. Henry has only seen new cars on the internet. No one in Storybrooke owns a new car. Henry briefly wonders how long it's going to take before Maura realizes something is strange about this town. But his Mom told him that she was prepared to deal with the fallout should something happen while Maura is staying with them.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about, Maura." Regina says with a wry smile. "You've already charmed my son as it would seem."

Maura simply smiles and shakes her head. Regina chuckles lowly as she gently ushers Maura inside and then offers to take her coat. Maura smiles and walks further into the foyer. Regina hangs up Maura's coat in the closet and quickly peeks out the open doorway to see Henry trying his best to make it look like he isn't struggling up the walkway with some of Maura's luggage. Regina turns to see where Maura is; she's in the dining room at the antique sideboard.

Regina turns back towards the front door and with a wave of her hand she magicks the luggage Henry is carrying upstairs to her bedroom. Once the swirl of purple smoke fades Henry looks up from his now empty hands and shakes his head at his mother who is visible from the doorway. Regina merely shrugs in response. Regina hears Henry's laugh as he turns around to collect the remainder of Maura's luggage from her car.

"That was really sweet but Henry doesn't have to do that. I packed only the essentials and I plan on getting the bag in my front seat myself." Maura says as she moves behind Regina and then wraps her arms around Regina's waist. Maura presses her curves against Regina's back and Regina places her hand over Maura's on her stomach. "I love this dress on you."

Maura is rather aroused and it would appear that the old adage: 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' is very true. If this relationship were further along Maura would've told Regina she loves her out of the dress too while enticing Regina to the bedroom. But their relationship isn't that far along. So instead Maura is utterly content with holding Regina while Regina watches her son come up the walkway with one of Maura's rollaway suitcases trailing behind him.

"That's everything but the bag in the front seat." Maura says as she reluctantly lets go of Regina and moves to stand beside her. Henry steps through the doorway and closes the front door behind him with a well-placed nudge with the heel of his shoe. "You're fast. And thank you again."

"No problem." Henry says as he glances at his Mom and raises a single eyebrow. "I'll just take these upstairs then, Mom?"

"Yes, that'll be fine."

Henry smirks and collapses the handle on Maura's rollaway and takes off past them and up the winding staircase. His footsteps gradually fade on the carpeted steps as goes. Regina wants to magic the rest of Maura's luggage to her bedroom now that she's seen it but that's not an option right now. Not with Maura in the room.

"Would you care for some of my cider?" Regina turns to Maura. "I recall you telling me that you'd love to try it. And even though it's barely after twelve one small sample won't hurt."

Maura grins, "I'd love to."

"Good."

Maura's eyes follow after Regina as she goes to the sideboard Maura was admiring a few minutes ago. Upon entering Regina's home Maura couldn't decide where to look first that would be polite. Granted, she will be staying here for the duration but Maura isn't in the habit of making herself at home straightaway. Regina was very reserved while she was a guest in Maura's home.

Regina opens the decanter and pours two small fingers of her cider into two crystal tumblers and walks back out into the foyer and hands one glass off to Maura. Regina nods her head and moves towards the sitting room off to the left and Maura joins her. Maura takes a careful sip because all at once her eyes seems to have locked onto Regina's shapely hips in that royal blue dress she's wearing extremely well.

Maura is still aroused to a degree that's not entirely sexual. She woke up that way this morning and she attributed it to the excitement of seeing the woman she's dating. The daring phone conversation earlier only heightened things for Maura. Perhaps that's why she did it. Maura smiles into her drink and takes another longer sip. Regina's cider is really very good. Maura watches Regina move towards the fireplace or more to the point the way her legs work in her tall black heels.

"So what's the verdict, Dr. Isles?" Regina turns around and catching where Maura's eye line is makes her smirk. Regina gently swirls the cider around in her tumbler. "Is it the best cider you've ever tasted?"

"Yes, and I detect notes of honey, ginger, lemon and whiskey?"

Regina smiles into her drink. Maura almost has her recipe down. There is no whiskey in it though but a very nice brandy. Regina is pleased that Maura picked up on the ginger though since Regina adds it to give the cider another kind of kick.

Maura takes a deep breath and steals a moment to admire the horse head prints hanging on the wall behind Regina, "Do you ride?"

Regina's eyebrows quirk up, "Not as much as I used to but I grew up riding. You?"

"I competed in dressage in college."

"Hmm, then you must be quite skilled to get such a powerful animal to respond to your commands."

A low groan slips out between Maura's lips but she hides it in her now empty tumbler. Regina is unbelievably sexy but Maura is going to mostly behave herself since Henry could show up at any moment.

"Tell me have you ever ridden nude?" Maura takes a step onto the plush white rug and moves that much closer to Regina. "I did once when I was protesting funds being cut to the equestrian program."

Regina smirks before draining the remains of her tumbler of cider, "Can't say that I've ever rode without a stitch of clothes on. But my-my, what a rebellious picture you've painted."

Maura tilts her head to the side and Regina's treated to some serious bedroom eyes, "I feel that the brain is a more powerful sex organ than the genitalia in both males and females since it's the source of our sex drive."

Despite the delicious tension they're both enjoying Regina's mind wanders to what the Queen said to her on the docks after Regina killed the Count of Monte Cristo. About how they both like it rough. It's not true not really. Regina's never really taken the time to know what she likes but she does know what she doesn't like.

Quick and dirty is exactly that because it's getting it the hell over with so you can be done. There's nothing about an encounter like that to savor unless it's all you're capable of. Getting off on a pleasurable kind of pain. Thinking you have some power over them. To take and take from them simply due to the fact they're stupid enough to let you.

Maura represents something different in the best ways possible. Maura Isles isn't tied to Regina's past in a land Regina never wants to see again for the rest of her life. Maura isn't some off-shoot of Snow White or a part of a past Regina feels like she can never escape. Maura is a window to the future. And Regina knows she will be blessed to have a soul so compassionate as her equal. Maura feels one of a kind in a way that seems beyond magic.

"Hey, I ordered something from Granny's. I didn't think you two wanted just sandwiches."

Henry's voice breaks the spell so to speak and Regina smirks as she reaches out and takes Maura's empty glass from her hand. Regina makes a point to let her fingers linger on Maura's as she takes the glass away. Maura grins and Regina smirks at her in return.

"As long as there's a root beer tacked onto whatever you ordered I won't have many objections."

"Duh? How could I forget, Mom."

Regina feigns exasperation but as she passes Henry she quickly leans in and pecks him on the cheek. Henry makes a face while he rubs at all non-existent traces of his Mom's red lipstick off his cheek with the sleeve of his shirt. Maura laughs at the sight of Regina and Henry. Maura thinks that the two of them together are wonderful and Maura feels special to be a part of it if only just for now. Regina turns to Maura and smiles and that's beautiful too. Henry clears his throat before walking out of the sitting room. In this moment Maura is rather caught up in how her life looks versus what it looked like a little more than a month ago. Maura doesn't think that she'll be lonely anymore.

Out on the street Emma is doing her patrol when she spots an unfamiliar and way too new car for Storybrooke parked in front of Regina's house. Emma stops the patrol car and doesn't waste any time running the plates of the Toyota Prius with Massachusetts plates. It's none of her business really since no one is in danger but it's not like Storybrooke is a place for new faces. Emma quickly finds out that the car is registered to a Dr. Maura Isles who is the Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of bean town. Emma frowns, why didn't Regina tell her that she had company coming in from the outside world?

It's bad enough that Emma has come to the conclusion her kid is avoiding her. Married life isn't what Emma expected; it feels final and not in a good way. Emma knows that her insides have been showing on the outside for a while now because going through the motions takes its toll. The Sheriff's cruiser idles roughly for a second thanks to the engine cycling until the car's computer resets the idle. Emma takes another look at the new Prius and then a long look at Regina's house. Regina can have other friends; Emma has been spotty in that regard since she got married and before then if she's going to be brutally honest.

Emma sighs because right then she gets who Regina's guest most likely is. Maura Isles is who Regina's moved on to from Robin. It's all that makes sense to Emma. Henry stayed with her parents while Regina went away on a trip not too long after Emma's wedding. Emma didn't question it; Henry staying with her parents at the time, since she was on her honeymoon with Killian. Emma tightens her grip on the cruiser's steering wheel until her wedding ring pinches. Emma isn't going to interfere with whatever Regina's started with a stranger but they're going to have a talk about it. Emma lets off the brake on the cruiser and then slowly accelerates down Mifflin Street.

* * *

 **Soundtrack: ****"Send My Love (to your new lover)" by Adele**

 **A/N: ****For those that don't know Jane does have a daughter named Regina in the R & I books. It was a detail I thought was interesting given the story I'm telling here. **


	5. 5

**5.**

* * *

"The left side is mine. That's non-negotiable."

Maura chuckles at Regina's no nonsense yet undoubtedly playful announcement as Regina exits the master bathroom. After Henry went to bed Maura simply laughed when Regina revealed to her that her luggage was in Regina's bedroom and not in a guestroom. A bedroom that to Maura's observant eye is by the way rather warm, inviting and not just because of the neutral color scheme, the fireplace or the elegant chaise lounge placed near it.

"I can't say I'm surprised since you claimed that side on my bed too." Maura says as she takes in the sight of her girlfriend; fresh-faced, bare shoulders and all clad in just a short grey silk night gown that flatters her petite form. Maura already saw back in Boston that Regina is absolutely stunning without any make-up, whereas Maura's opinion of her own appearance is that she feels plainer without it. "But you're lucky that I prefer the right side mostly. Though sometimes I do tend to sleep in the middle of the bed."

Earlier, Regina let Maura have the bathroom first and while Maura has been waiting for Regina Maura deliberated on whether to go with or without underwear under her short night gown. In the end Maura opted to go without underwear like she does at home. And should it be tempting to her girlfriend, if Regina discovers the lack of undergarments, Maura thinks it's hardly anything to be ashamed of.

"I'm sure you do given you sleep on a king-sized mattress and not to mention that you're prone to roaming in your sleep."

Maura shakes her head and laughs as Regina passes by her and then starts turning down the bed. Maura can tell that Regina's bed is some sort of custom Queen sized bed since it's clearly not King-sized.

"Roaming?"

Regina smirks while folding the duvet and flat sheet down as one, "You know very well what I mean."

"Elaborate please?"

One of Regina's eyebrows quirks up slightly, "From the very first night and every night thereafter sometime after falling asleep I would be awakened just enough to realize that you'd plastered your entire body against mine and made me your little spoon when we slept together." Regina fluffs her pillow and then tosses it back on her side of the bed. "And when you weren't doing that sometimes when I would wake up needing the bathroom it was nearly impossible to move seeing as I was pinned underneath you. And that Dr. Isles is how far your roaming extends."

"I see." Maura smiles and moves around the bed to right side of the bed and then turns down the covers. "That sounds troubling for you. And I'm concerned. So am I to assume you didn't like those things even though this is the first time I've heard a complaint?"

Maura knows that Regina is teasing her. Maura has learned that much about Regina and more. There's nothing about Regina's tone or body language that suggests irritation about Maura's so called roaming offenses. Maura loved waking up next to her and Regina clearly felt the same way since they had to refrain from sleeping together for a few nights off and on during Regina's stay at Maura's home before Regina left Boston. Having Regina so close is but one of the many things Maura has missed.

"Oh, you misunderstand my dear." Regina slips into her bed and props herself up on one elbow and watches Maura climb into the other side. "I was merely wondering if I'm going to get repeat performances here?"

Maura hides her grin as she lays down flat on her back and then tucks her arm behind her head, "I can indulge you but now I'm wondering does that include a desire for an encore too?"

Regina snorts under her breath. Maura is quite flirty and fun more often than not. And they've played a game like this before; just not in person since the night they met, or any of the other nights they spent together in Boston before Regina came back to Storybrooke.

"Maura, I'm all for your creative euphemisms regarding sex just so long as you never proposition me with something like: 'Are you game for a bit of the old in and out'?" Regina turns over on her side, facing away from Maura, and scoots down on the bed in an effort to get comfortable. "And so you know that green night gown you're wearing should be illegal. When I stepped out of the bathroom I plainly saw that you're not wearing a damn thing underneath it."

Maura bursts out laughing, rolls over and then throws her arm over Regina's torso and presses the entire length of her body against Regina's. Maura feels Regina's answering low chuckle in the form of shaking shoulders and the subtle vibration Maura feels in her chest.

"Regina, I feel I should be the one to tell you that it has been scientifically proven that when you allow me to hold you that it prompts your body to release dopamine and serotonin, both of which boosts your mood and can curb depression. Not to mention the eventual release of oxytocin that contributes to cultivating and maintaining healthy intimate relationships. When I touch you, the skin on skin contact signals your adrenal gland to cease excessive cortisol production. Increased levels of Oxytocin help your body relax and reduce blood pressure which in turn can lead to better sleep."

"Well one thing is for certain from now on, Maura."

"What's that?"

"There will be no need to even consider letting Dr. Whale perform my yearly physical. Not if I keep calm and just let you spoon me from here on out."

Maura chuckles, "Does that mean that you'll let me be the one to evaluate you for your yearly physical instead?"

"Perhaps. But so you know our doctor, Victor Whale, has never laid a hand on me and he will not so long as I'm conscious enough to object."

"That bad?" Maura smirks and places a light kiss on the back of Regina's neck which has a faint floral scent from the lotion Regina uses. "So then what doctor have you been seeing?"

"None, except for a new one I ran across in Boston. She's very good, thorough. But long before I met her you should take heart in the fact that I'm very healthy and I've never been sick a day in my life."

Maura grins; life is invigorating right now for Maura with Regina in her arms in the quiet of Regina's bedroom. Maura tightens her hold on Regina and nuzzles her nose in Regina's sweet smelling hair. The dark ends are curling up and they tickle Maura's nose in a pleasant way. Maura smiles while thinking back on some of the tentative questions from Henry over lunch.

The food from Granny's for lunch was rather excellent but Regina really is skilled in terms of cooking. Maura saw it all for herself in greater detail this time around since Maura told Regina that she wouldn't be able to enjoy dinner unless she helped with the preparation of the meal. Maura is firm on her stance on domestic chores being shared; one person cannot do everything and it is unfair to assume so.

Though the real windfall of questions from Henry happened over dinner which was just as much fun as lunch was for Maura. Henry seemed the most surprised and then intrigued when Maura disclosed that she is adopted too. But lunch and dinner being successes aside Maura's biggest concern at this stage in her relationship with Regina is her 'odd' nature and that it will become too much for Regina and Henry eventually.

Though as of now Maura couldn't have been happier about being wrong so far. Maura still has questions for Regina and one of the bigger ones is why Regina had chosen to adopt Henry when she was roughly no more than twenty-four at most. But Maura has already decided that the answer to that question is none of her business at the moment and it may never be. Though with Regina's warmth practically seeping into her bones Maura's thoughts meander back to a distinct conversation with Regina over Skype a little more than a month ago.

Maura sighs in utter contentment while she presses a light kiss to the back of Regina's neck, "I almost don't want to ask but when you told me you were married I didn't press you for details though I gave you plenty about mine."

"What more about that unfortunate part of my life would you like to know?"

"How is it that your mother was able to force you to marry in the first place?"

Regina exhales deeply and laces her fingers together with Maura's on her stomach. This is just the tip of a very large Titanic sinking iceberg Regina has to scale with Maura.

"My mother was very controlling and everything had to be as she saw fit. She had plans for me the moment I was born. As for my marriage I begged her not to make me marry Leopold. And when that didn't work I tried to run away." Regina closes her eyes against all those old painful memories. Even if Cora had apologized a thousand times that can never undo the past. "I didn't really know how to fight against my mother's demands of me. So in my young years I was nothing more than free babysitter and a trophy wife to a much older man. Divorce wasn't an option. And I consider myself lucky that the marriage didn't last long. He died and I didn't mourn his death. Also, this house is mine. I didn't become some wealthy widow thanks to being stuck in an arranged marriage after the son of a bitch died."

It's in Regina's tone that provides Maura with all the unspoken and Maura is going to let the part about Regina being a free babysitter go. Maura knows about benign neglect but she considers herself extremely lucky that she never had to find out what true abuse looked like at the hands of your parents. But what happened to Regina is something else far more disturbing; Maura can't fathom being forced to marry to a man that wasn't your choice, and then having to live with his expectations of the marriage.

"I know what you're thinking, Maura." Regina feels the burn growing behind her eyes but she's not going to give in to it. Crying has never been enough; tears never washed away any of her sadness. "And I can't talk about that part with anyone, ever."

It may as well be a 'yes' and in this moment Maura feels an over-whelming anger and sadness on Regina's behalf. Maura closes her eyes and presses a kiss just under Regina's ear in an effort to provide comfort to the both of them. Maura could cry right now but not for pity's sake. Maura's heart is hurting for what Regina has endured in her life.

"I won't ask for details but the thought is there of how I would cope had I been in your situation." Maura opens her eyes and softly inhales the scent of Regina's hair. "It's all horrible and not something that happens often in this country. Did you spend your youth overseas? I know first-hand that such arrangements are made between individuals in Europe. Zelena has a British accent even though you said she wasn't raised by your mother?"

Regina swallows roughly. This would be the best time in the world to channel the Queen to put up her strongest defenses. But that's not something worth pursuing this time. Henry was right; she won't be able to keep the whole truth from Maura for very long. Unlike any other relationship Regina has had this one actually requires another kind of sacrifice. This isn't young love or a lackluster promise foretold by dried-out and old magic dust that a vacuum could pick up. This isn't even developing a complex mix of feelings for the most unobtainable person possible. This is all new and different in all sorts of wonderful and scary ways.

"Zelena was orphaned by our mother. She gave up Zelena because she had ambitions that she no doubt felt would be hindered by being unmarried with a child." Regina takes comfort in the hold Maura has on her hand and the growing one in her head and heart; battered as they both are. "My father was the sweetest, most gentle soul and it's because of that he couldn't protect me from my mother. I've told Zelena so many times beginning since we first met that she was the fortunate one."

Maura won't encourage Regina to talk any more about this even though she wants to know all about Regina until nothing is taboo. But Maura can't have it come at the cost of making Regina feel nothing but sadness and hurt. Maura cannot undo anyone's past but Regina doesn't need to worry about her past repelling Maura. If anything Maura has thought about how the discussion with Regina will go when she tells Regina her number of past lovers. That particular subject has been either passed over or was ignored because the other person Maura had chosen had no intentions of staying in the long run.

The highest hurdle is over though in Maura's mind beyond her disclosing her number. She's already told Regina about Ian and Jane. Who are the only two people among the others that truly mattered. Jack isn't worth mentioning now since on reflection it was in essence a superficial love at best. That and Maura only accepted Jack's advances since the one person Maura wanted wasn't available and never would be. It took some time for Maura to accept that Jane wouldn't her love her back the way Maura came to need Jane to. But presently, Maura is willing to let the clearly painful discussion go for Regina's sake and disclose something herself.

"Jane wasn't perfect." Maura says plainly as Regina moves out of Maura's arms and turns over to lie on her back. And in Maura's eyes in the low light Regina is nothing short of a dark breath stealing siren. "And clearly she wasn't perfect for me though I convinced myself she was. We spoke before I came here to see you. I told Jane about you but not enough for her curious nature to investigate further."

"Investigate?"

"Jane used to...vet all my suitors if you will. It was many of Jane's gestures that caused me to question her intent towards me. Eventually, I realized it was a part of Jane's protective and perhaps meddling nature. For a time I thought it was jealously or rather hoped."

Regina grins; she can't help it since Maura is willingly making herself just as vulnerable as she asked Regina to be.

"Jane is also rather...abrasive. Even mean at times. She always wanted her way at every turn. I called her 'bossy' once which was the only nice way I could think of saying it. I wasn't in love with her then. Lust most certainly since Jane is the female version of tall, dark and handsome or perhaps gorgeous is more fitting. I even told her that once. But the one thing about Jane that was the most hurtful wasn't actively directed at me. It was hard to watch Jane freely choose to modify her true behavior to make herself more desirable to the men she dated."

Regina studies Maura's thoughtful expression closely. Maura of course showed Regina a picture of Jane back in Boston. All Regina said in response then was that Jane was a very beautiful woman albeit on the skinny side. But now the way Maura speaks about Jane has that underlying fondness but there is something else.

Regina pushes past those thoughts though and concentrates on Maura's assessment of Jane's personality and how it could easily be shifted onto an accurate description of Regina. Though, the only real modification being that Regina is very proud of being a woman and she too knows better than most all about surviving in a man's world and doing a man's job.

Regina is still a Queen and governing in any form as it is in all the realms is depressingly and vastly considered a man's job. So just like Jane Regina has her own skill set in regards to self-preservation and they both choose the more caustic brand of weaponry. The biggest difference being that Regina has no reason to behave in such a way towards Maura. Driving Maura away is the last thing Regina wants to do.

"Well your attraction to Jane aside it would appear that I'm your type except for the tall part."

Maura closes the small distance between them until her breasts are resting on Regina's, "I don't feel like I have a type. And you don't need to be tall for me to desire you."

Regina smiles and slowly opens her legs. The brush of her skin on Maura's smooth legs is electrifying. Maura smiles and moves in between Regina's legs. Maura's weight is delicious; more so than any person Regina has let into her bed. And Regina has willingly let an even fewer number climb on top of her. Regina reaches for Maura and pulls her down into a kiss. The press of Maura's lips is enough to make Regina's heart beat harder but when Maura's tongue slips into her mouth Regina moans and her hips start to have a mind of their own that Regina barely gets under control. It's been too long.

Regina breaks the kiss and bites down on her lower lip as she stares into darkened hazel eyes, "Are you still wet for me?"

Maura faintly moans and drops her head down onto Regina's shoulder and places a kiss on soft warm flesh. Regina's voice is rough with the promise of sex and desire again and Maura can't keep from shuddering.

"Yes." Maura breathes in the scent on Regina's neck before she kisses along the inviting length of skin under her lips. "Would you like to find out how much?"

Regina didn't plan this but she is secretly glad that she casted a silencing spell on her bedroom while Maura was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. But just as Regina is contemplating her next move and enjoying Maura's hands on her breasts Regina's cell phone vibrates loudly on her nightstand and that can only mean so many things. Regina growls a little because at this time of night a surprise visit from Zelena would be preferable to other alternatives frankly. But the less than desirable scenario of a Zelena attack is downright bottled glee compared to a magical emergency of some sort.

"You'd better check that."

Maura is so sweet, amorous and her mouth is a gift and it's only mapped out areas above Regina's chest. Maura lays one last kiss on Regina's lips before she moves off of Regina and lays close to her side. Regina grudgingly leans over towards her nightstand and grabs her iPhone. A text from Emma of all people. Regina frowns to a degree as she opens the message.

 **Sheriff Swan: [11:13 pm] 'We need to talk about your visitor.'**

Regina's eyebrows shoot up a little high on her forehead at the audacity of Emma to slip off this time of night to make demands. Regina briefly thinks that Emma should be too tired from a full day's work and an evening of fucking the one-handed wonder to bother her. But then again Emma will always be a Charming no matter who she's married to and right now Emma's roots are showing. Regina taps out a reply.

 **Mayor Mills: [11: 16 pm] 'It's late. And my visitor is of no concern of yours.'**

The message is delivered and read and the grey dots indicate that Emma is typing out a reply. Regina frowns harder and wonders if Emma has some kind of idiotic sense that Regina was well on her way to being happy and promptly decided that wouldn't do, again.

 **Sheriff Swan: [11: 17 pm] 'She's not a cursed FTL castaway now living out her cursed life in Storybrooke. I know she's from the outside world. So tell me exactly how that's none of my business?'**

Regina feels like throwing her cell phone across the room. Regina would be the first to admit, to herself only, that she's angry and disappointed with Emma's life choices. Regina doesn't use vulgar language much but she's on the verge of seriously considering telling the Savior to fuck off for once.

"Is something wrong?"

Maura's soft voice puts an immediate damper on Regina's irritation and as Maura's hand runs along Regina's arm, slowly back and forth, Regina relaxes further. Biting Emma's head off via text message wouldn't be all that satisfying anyway, but then again with a text message Regina wouldn't be subjected to that kicked puppy expression Emma sports sometimes.

"No, not really. Emma has just picked the most inconvenient time to play Sheriff Do-Right when there is no emergency."

Maura chuckles, "If she's anything like Jane then I bet she has already seen my car and knows who I am. That's what the nature of text is about isn't it?"

Regina hums out a 'Yes' for Maura's benefit while typing out a reply to Emma. Regina sends the message, silences her phone and places it back on her nightstand. Regina reaches up and turns the light off and as soon as her head hits the pillow she feels Maura's arm around her again. Regina is a bit wet between her thighs but it will pass. There will be other nights and a chance to use silencing spells just in case. Regina smiles when Maura says 'Goodnight' and kisses her right under her ear. A kiss on that spot is nearly enough to make Regina turn over and show Maura how wet she can get for her.

At the same time across town on another nice street (it's no Mifflin though) in a rather forlorn and dark stately blue house, save for one lamp burning in the living room, Emma is hunched over her cell phone as she reads Regina's reply.

 **Mayor Mills: [11:21 pm] 'Go to sleep, Swan. I was trying to before you buzzed. My guest is fine. We're all fine here. Your curiosity about the new person in my life can keep until the sun comes up.'**

Emma grits her teeth in frustration but at the same time a small kind of sadness wells up with it. She's losing her best friend and she's losing her son again too. Emma is still convinced though that Killian is her happy ending. Hell, she's married to him now. Her Mom and Dad seem to be happy with Emma's choice and Emma tells herself that she is too, but lately it's like no one else is anymore. Maybe no one was before hand? Maybe they all were just humoring her? Not Regina though. Regina has always said that Emma was too good for the pirate. Emma nods her head and silences her phone as she turns out the light and then makes her way upstairs to the bedroom she shares with her husband.

* * *

Regina's alarm clock is the bravest thing still going strong in Storybrooke since it risks incurring Regina's wrath daily. But today instead of roughly slapping the snooze button Regina barely stirs at the timed blaring given the warmth she's surrounded by. Regina smiles at the realization of who is in her bed as she presses her cheek deeper into her pillow; sleep creases on Regina's face aren't an issue given the silk pillowcases she sleeps on.

"Hmm, off. Sh-shut it off-f, R'gina."

Maura's disgruntled mumble makes Regina smile again and Regina reluctantly slips out of Maura's grasp and reaches over to her nightstand and silences the now more persistent alarm clock. Regina slinks down back under the covers and lies on her back. Maura takes the initiative to snuggle close to Regina again only this time Maura's head is on her shoulder. Regina closes her eyes to savor this stillness but it doesn't last because after possibly a few minutes Regina feels Maura's hand slide across her stomach twice before the same hand starts to move higher.

Regina chuckles and catches Maura's hand before it reaches its target, "You may be on a mini vacation, Miss Isles. But it's still a school day for Henry and I have to go into the office today for a while to tend to some paperwork."

Maura's only acknowledgement of Regina low words are a shifting of some smooth thigh over Regina's and that roving hand twitches in Regina's loose grasp. Regina smirks and opens her eyes to the brighter light filtering in through the random cracks in the drawn curtains that attempt to cover her bedroom window.

"Can I see your office?"

"Is that your way of asking to come with me, Mau-ra?"

Maura grunts, "It's too early for that."

"And what precisely is it too early for, dear?"

"Don't be coy. You know what I mean." Maura says while she rolls away from Regina and lies on her back, stretching out. "The way you choose to pronounce my name sometimes."

"Well-well, you sound more awake now regardless."

"I am." Maura masks a small yawn before she turns her head towards Regina and smiles. "Good morning."

"It certainly is."

Maura chuckles and shakes her head. Regina is thinking about partaking in a small kiss but she already knows how Maura feels about morning breath. So within a few more lingering minutes Regina is the first one out of the comfortable cocoon that is her bed.

"I'm going to shower and get ready to face the day. And in the essence of time I recommend the shower in the guest room for you, Miss Isles."

Maura smirks and laughs lowly and as soon as the bathroom door closes, but doesn't lock, Maura slowly climbs out of Regina's decadently comfortable bed and makes her preparations for her outfit. Opening Regina's closet Maura smiles again because it's more impressive than the one Maura has in her home. And not only did Regina insist that Maura sleep in her room but Regina also didn't hesitate to help Maura hang up her clothes last night before they went to bed. Maura knows the exact outfit she wants and she grabs it off the rack, takes her toiletry bag and heads to the guest bathroom just down the hall.

Regina steps out of her bedroom fully dressed in one of her nice but more casual suits. The curse era power suits have been retired to the back of the closet for a variety of reasons; one of them being that when the wraith attacked it ruined one of Regina's favorite suits for her indefinitely. Regina pauses in the hallway; still putting in her small earrings as Maura comes out of the guest bathroom. Regina stares at the woman walking towards her while she finishes sliding the back onto her left earring.

Regina's eyes lock onto shapely legs before moving higher as Maura stops to stand in front of Regina, "A red leather Gucci skirt? I'm tempted to say never wear it where Emma can see it or it might come up missing if she had any sense of style." Maura smirks and Regina's eyes briefly drop down to Maura's white embellished silk split neck blouse and what said blouse is covering. "But then again Emma had a deep fondness for red leather so count yourself warned."

Maura laughs and walks with Regina down the hall to Henry's room. Regina knocks twice and loudly tells Henry it's time to rise but says that the option to shine is entirely up to him. Maura laughs again at Regina and the sound of a groan and then the following thump from the other side of the door. Regina grins and heads for the stairs. And while in the privacy of his bathroom Henry deals with his morning glory the quickest way he can.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the kitchen and like they did in Boston Regina and Maura prepare breakfast together. Henry emerges in his school uniform and proceeds to blush and chat his way through breakfast. Regina barely keeps from laughing at her son. After breakfast Henry grabs his backpack, hugs his Mom bye and then waves to Maura before leaving for school.

All during breakfast though Regina kept expecting Emma to barge in or worse, Zelena. So to keep all of her bases covered Regina texted Zelena to tell her that Maura is here and not to just magically appear in a tornado of green witchy smoke. As Regina slips on her coat it hits her that it's two wonderful days in. Regina reaches back into the closet and pulls out Maura's Burberry trench coat. Regina holds it open and Maura blushes a little and turns to accept Regina's assistance.

The drive over to Regina's office was quiet. As Regina and Maura walk through town hall towards Regina's office Regina suddenly remembers that the damn door to her office now says: Regina Mills 'Queen' not Mayor of Storybrooke thanks to Snow's whistle while you work brigade. Regina has a mild panic episode internally because nothing severe attacks Regina and I mean nothing. Regina slows down her pace and since she's holding Maura's hand the other woman adjusts her stride too. The clicking of their high heels together is quite the symphony.

Regina takes a deep breath and since Maura's hand is firmly, comfortably being held in her left Regina swiftly calls upon her magic and with a slight gesture of her right hand Regina changes the incriminating lettering. The word 'Queen' in the bold gold-flecked lettering morphs to 'Mayor'; it's just a temporary glamor spell that will expire on its own. Regina mentally pauses as she lets go of Maura's hand and then reaches into her coat pocket and pulls out the keys to her office. Perhaps, Regina could've let the dwarf's kind gesture stand and played it off as a joke to Maura? Regina unlocks the door and then holds it open for Maura.

The first word that comes to Maura's mind about Regina's office is impressive. The decor is a bold black and white theme and right away Maura adores the tall dark pillars in Regina's office. Maura's eyebrows rise at the sight of the fireplace and the elegant horse sculpture over its mantle. The black leather chairs are classic and yet their modern angles evoke the Karim Rashid chair Maura has in her own office in a way. Maura sheds her trench coat and lays it on the back of Regina's sofa. Maura can't help but smile at the decorative branch bowl full of deep red apples as she moves towards Regina's desk. Maura steps behind the marble top desk and opens the curtains that match the office and there it is in plain sight. Regina's apple tree.

"What happened to your tree?" Maura says as she leans closer to the window to look at the damage before turning back to face Regina whose steps Maura tracked behind her thanks to Regina's heels. "It's a miracle that it survived with the loss of a limb that size from storm damage."

"It is." Regina's mouth quirks up slightly since another kind of a force of nature is responsible. "And Emma is what happened to my tree."

Maura pivots away from the window, "I beg your pardon?"

"Emma took it upon herself to attack an innocent fruit tree with a chainsaw."

Maura's surprised and confused expression is completely adorable to Regina and she's not afraid to admit that to herself. In time Regina may bring herself to admit such observations to the very person inspiring them.

"Wow, when you said that your relationship started off confrontational you weren't exaggerating."

Regina pulls out her chair from behind her desk and sits down, "I may have antagonized her. But I never thought she would take out her anger towards me on my tree. I suppose I should be grateful she didn't slash my tires or something to that effect."

Maura scoffs and moves up behind Regina's chair and places her hands on Regina's shoulders, "So you and Emma essentially fought over Henry when Emma decided to stay."

"Yes and there may have been an exchange of fists at one point." Regina leans over slightly and pulls one of her legers and some folders sitting on the corner of her desk over to her. "I did enjoy knocking Miss Swan on her ass all those years ago." Regina reaches for one of her pens and clicks it open. "And in my defense Emma signed a closed adoption. She gave up her legal rights and was a threat in my eyes and that is how I saw it back then."

"I can understand that." Maura squeezes Regina's shoulders once before letting go and stepping back. "Fist-fighting aside."

Regina puts her pen down and turns slightly in her chair, "You do?"

"Yes, because you were Henry's legal parent for ten years and you still are. Your son running away to find Emma didn't automatically undo her choices for whatever reason."

Yet again Regina is shocked that Maura has that level of understanding to her plight. Such a connection with Emma showed potential until too many things got in the way; pirates, forgettable soulmates, Snow and her clan Charming brand of fucking up for the 'good' of everyone.

"No one has ever seen it that way before." Regina briefly glances out the window to her thriving yet deformed apple tree. "But Emma had a hard life. She was an orphan herself and she was still a child when she had Henry in jail." Regina feels a single tear track down her right cheek that she doesn't bother to wipe away. "I could've been nicer to her. She was to me from the moment we met that night when she brought Henry back to me up until I was overly caustic with her. She confessed to me of all things that the day before was her birthday and she wished to not be alone."

Maura is even more smitten. Regina has such a huge heart that if it could 'feel' it clearly feels so much at once. Maura quietly leans down and gently wipes the drying tear track with her hand. Regina leans into her touch and Maura angles her head to the side and presses her lips to Regina's. Maura's eyes close all on their own as she gives what she could articulate with words but this is better. This is less and more. But just as Maura considers deepening the kiss Maura's cell phone rings loudly in the pocket of her trench coat.

Regina breaks the kiss and smiles up at Maura as she pulls away but only a little, "You may want to answer that, Dr. Isles."

"It can wait." Maura faintly smoothes her thumb along Regina's cheekbone; careful not to destroy Regina's make-up. "You truly are the most wonderful person I've met. Just seeing the ways you love your son and yet at the same time you care deeply for the woman who gave birth to him."

Maura's eyes are entrancing; Regina finds it impossible to look away or deflect. Everything about Maura screams that she's not here to judge and she never will.

"I'm not in love with Emma. I didn't ask you here to lead you on and I'm not going to change my mind. Although, I thought Emma and I had potential years ago but as Henry said recently Emma made her choice. While I moved on to the wrong person and it's over." Regina reaches up and moves Maura's hand off her cheek to take it in her own. "I'm sorry Robin died but even if he were alive we would still be done. Then Emma got married and I took a trip because I needed a change of scenery and during my escape the most unexpected thing happened. I met you. The second best change in my life since Henry."

Maura's beautiful eyes go glassy and since Regina really doesn't want to see any tears this early in the day; happy ones included, Regina feels the sudden desire to put her sassy nature to use but in another style Maura may like.

"Did you know that when someone annoys you, it takes forty-two muscles to frown? But it only takes four muscles to extend your arm out and smack them in whatever area you think needs some sense knocked into it."

Maura laughs, "Is that a fact?"

Regina smiles widely in response to the beaming smile Maura is giving her. But then Maura's cell phone rings again. The same generic ringtone.

"Your caller is persistent." Regina gently caresses the back of Maura's hand with her thumb before letting go. "So why not put them out of their misery?

"Yes, they are unrelenting even though they know I'm on vacation."

Maura smiles, turns and then retrieves her cell phone from the pocket of her trench coat. Regina spares a glance to the way Maura's red leather skirt hugs her hips before turning her attention to the ledger and folders on her desk. The laptop has since booted up and is waiting for a command. Regina taps open the last file she was converting and backing up. But as far as expenses go the last real hard copy, paper, is still useful and not obsolete in Regina's opinion. Storybrooke only runs smoothly under Regina's rule and everyone knows that now. Snow's reign as Mayor was short for a reason.

Occasionally, Regina tunes into Maura's voice taking to whoever has been calling her. But Regina just as quickly chooses not to focus on the sound of Maura's voice so much. It's none of her business and more importantly the sooner Regina can get her work done the sooner she can go back to properly entertaining her guest. Though Regina does estimate that Maura has been on her phone for over ten minutes and Regina hasn't heard Maura tell the other person any sort of endearments. Regina has learned that dating in this time and realm means that unless you've agreed to be exclusive the person you're dating may very well be seeing others too. Regina doesn't think that Maura is seeing anyone else though.

Regina sighs heavily at her thoughts and moves her neck from side to side to alleviate some tension. And to Regina's surprise Maura is off her phone and is now looking around her office. Regina has some swords in her possession to this day, even with all the back forth of the numerous curses, not just the original curse that she cast. The majority are hidden in Regina's vault but after Regina's duel with her other half that in the end resulted in them becoming one person again, so Regina kept the swords in her office. Now in the aftermath, to remember her mistake, and precisely where the Queen threw Regina into the wall and destroyed the mirror are the two swords resting place.

The swords are some that Regina's father left to her from his lands but Regina magically altered them recently. The two rapiers are the symbol of Regina's split and she felt it was fitting that they decorate her office. The Queen had Regina beat during their duel in this office which was without grace and nothing more than an aggressive charge at one another. The swords are a delightfully intimidating addition to the decor in their own way. But today the swords apparently seem to be enticing to a certain doctor instead of repellant.

Maura's eyes track over the metal work of art and she quickly finds that she has to resist the urge to take one of the impressive matching swords off their mounting on the wall. Maura turns around to find Regina watching her from behind her desk. The faint smirk on Regina's lips is enough encouragement for Maura to ask exactly what else her and Regina have in common. Fencing could very well be something else that they share.

"I take those are not for decoration?"

"No, they're originally not."

"So you know how to handle a sword, Mayor Mills?"

"Do you?"

"I do. I fenced in college and I have taken it up more regularly in the last year." Maura couldn't be anymore flirtatious if she were to further apply herself, but there's certainly nothing wrong with a little more effort. "May I see them?"

Regina nods and gestures with her hand. Maura turns back to the crossed dark swords and then gently pulls one off of its mount. Right away Maura notices the swords lightness and that the sword is no reproduction. It's old and distinctly Spanish in origin. The rapier's swept hilt spiral guard is a black cage of steel wrapped around your hand. The whole handle of the sword is wrapped in fine leather with fine red cording a contrast against the matching black pommel. Maura places her hand on the cool, smooth leather and pulls the sword from its black leather scabbard. The sword is perfectly weighted and the shining stainless steel blade gleams its razor sharpness.

Regina slides her ledger to the side and rises from her chair, "What type of blade do you prefer, Dr. Isles?"

"A sabre is my current weapon of choice." Maura says while relishing in the perfectly balanced sword in her hand. The sound of Regina's heels striking the floor announce her steady approach towards Maura. "But only due to the fact that no one in my fencing club uses a rapier and I would be without a sparring partner."

Regina reaches for the other sword and removes it from its place on her wall. It's almost funny how Maura has chosen the sword that is meant to represent Regina after the split. The Queen's symbol was the one left on the wall.

"The sword you're holding...this is its twin." Regina grips the scabbard with one hand the sword's handle with the other and pulls the other sword free. "This is the dark half of its sister if you will."

Maura lowers the sword in her hand and steps closer to Regina and the sword she's holding. The biggest difference is the sword in Regina's hands has a black blade that looks just as sharp. The workmanship appears to be a perfect match and impeccable at that.

Regina clears her throat, "The colors of blades are not the only thing that's different. The cording on this sword is purple instead of red."

"They're beautiful."

Regina feels a sudden pressure in her throat that she has to swallow against. Why couldn't she have met more people like Maura Isles before now? Regina gives Maura a warm smile because Regina quickly realizes that it's better late than never where Maura is concerned.

"Care to see who's the best between the two of us, Miss Isles?"

Maura chuckles and takes up her fighting stance, "I'm in a skirt so my movements will be highly limited. And without protective gear it's extremely dangerous with these weapons. But I don't see the harm in finding out who can put the other on the defensive first? Best of five moves?"

Regina's smile quickly morphs into a smirk as she forgoes any fight stance and moves her sword and body into a feint attack. Maura rapidly responds with her sword and chuckles at Regina's false provocation. Regina grins and moves into an extension to claim the right of way against her opponent. It's not a delicate move but then again the only thing that could be considered delicate about Regina is her emotions.

The swords briefly touch with a clank and Maura steps back slightly, "You're quick, aggressive and fearless, Regina."

"Good of you to notice, Mau-ra."

"Oh, I've noticed before." Maura says as she advances on Regina which prompts Regina to retreat slightly but not by much. "I like it. Make no mistake about that. But I also adore your sweetness and your fierce heart that is both and more."

Regina makes a misstep at Maura's declaration and the swords clash in a perfect cross. Maura takes the opportunity to close the distance between them and the blades respond by working against one another. There is no struggle for power though or a win; Maura just sees how her words have affected Regina. Neither Maura nor Regina hears the door to Regina's office abruptly spring open.

"Hey Regina, I waited until...oh!" Emma halts in place at the sight of Regina and another woman facing off with swords? "Uh, clearly I'm interrupting something just in time before somebody loses a head or an arm."

Regina rolls her eyes and gestures for the sword in Maura's hand, "I can assure you Sheriff that this was a friendly match." Maura passes the sword in her hands back to Regina. "I'm not in the habit of inviting people into my home and then dispatching them in public no less."

Emma nods and chooses to keep her mouth shut for obvious reasons. But she then looks to Regina's guest and Storybrooke's guest apparently, "Hi, I'm Emma."

"Maura Isles."

Emma smiles politely and barely remembers to not blurt out I know because I ran your plates the other day, "Listen, I didn't mean to just barge in on you two."

"Yes, you did." Regina says as she places both now sheathed swords back on their wall mounts. "It's kinda your thing."

Emma sighs, "Regina, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Maura refrained from commenting on Emma when Regina showed her a picture of Emma that Regina had on her cell phone during their first breakfast together back in Boston. But now, Maura can deduce that she was looking at an older picture of Emma Jones at the time when most likely her last name was still Swan.

The Emma standing a few feet away from Maura now in person is dressed in a very floral and modest blouse just like Regina joked but she also looks like a shell of the vibrant woman Maura saw in that older picture. Maura deduces that Emma suffers from the same malady as Jane does where men are involved as a romantic partner.

Maura's first impression of Emma Jones is she's exactly as Regina's described her. Hair tightly pulled back; no make-up and a tired look about her in general. Regina's right; if this is what a deep meaningful love that stomps down every barrier you have looks like then a sane person should want no part of it. Maura has already decided that she has no interest in meeting Emma's husband.

"Fine." Regina moves towards her wide open office door. "Maura, if you'll excuse us for a minute?"

"Sure."

Regina leads the way outside her office since she'll be damned in her next life too before she follows Emma Swan anywhere ever again. Going to Hell for the woman so she could fetch her pirate was enough. Regina stops just shy of the hallway before her office door and turns around to face Emma who abruptly halts like she was just about to run right into Regina.

"One minute starting now, Emma."

"Wow, so you're in a good mood this morning."

"I was."

Emma's face contorts between a wounded scowl and an even more wounded frown, "Look, I'm really not trying to piss you off here. But what are you thinking inviting her here? I'm guessing you haven't told her about this place. I mean why would you? But listen..."

"No you listen from one friend to another." Regina leans in close and lowers her voice. "You will not mess this up for me like you always do. All your talk of 'happy endings'; me getting mine too." Regina scoffs and she sees Emma barely restrain a flinch. "I'm doing it myself now and I will continue to do so. Your meddling isn't needed or wanted."

"Regina, that's not what this is about. I'm just thinking about the whole stranger in Storybrooke scenario all over again. And how's that gonna work out when something not so magically delicious happens like it always does here."

"Your worry has been noted. But I'm going to say this once, Emma. Keep Team Charming and your husband away from my girlfriend. I don't owe you this but, I will tell Maura everything in time and I really don't need your help in doing so or Snow's or anyone else's."

"Girlfriend? I mean I know she's staying at your house." Emma leans in too and nearly hisses the words. "Does Henry know that you and Maura are together, dating and all that other...stuff?"

Regina takes a deep breath to steady herself. Emma is a true product of this realm and furthermore just who in the hell is she to judge? The pirate is no 'catch of the day'. This world is so hung up on a person's sexuality to a degree it's a judging tool used harshly on many. Not to mention the fixation this realm has on sex is exhausting. Regina sees her sexuality as nothing more than a small portion on a large complex plate.

"My son approves of Maura. They have things in common as Maura and I do. I'm happy, Emma."

"But what about Zelena?"

Regina rolls her eyes, "Zelena bombed one of our Skype chats weeks ago. She also approves as far as I can tell. But I expect her to show up for an in-person soon. I texted her and asked her not to use magic around Maura yet."

"Oh. Wow, bombed?" Emma's face takes on a kind of sour quality. "Ha, you've...um, got it all handled then. I'm not surprised."

Regina opens her mouth to say something but then it's as if she should be quoting 'Star Wars' because Regina feels a disturbance. A magical disturbance. Then in the next second green smoke billows in and then leaves a foreign body in its wake.

Regina squares her jaw and crosses her arms over her chest, "Speak of the witch."

"Here I am!" Zelena chimes cheerfully though her motives are purely sarcastic intoned. "And oh, look! I'm just in time for an awkward moment."

"I explictedly asked you to not magically transport now that Maura's here."

Zelena shoots Regina a polite smile that says three things at the same time: 'I love you, but you're slow and I do what I want.' But Zelena possessing such a clever mind quickly assesses need and want. Regina needs to get Emma the hell out of here before she shoves her other foot in her mouth. And Emma wants to stick her nose all up in Regina's business because that's all Emma has other than her husband who most likely believes that a hard-on counts as personal growth. Anyone would want to keep up their old hobbies in the face of that.

Zelena turns to Emma and patiently grins, "Hello, haven't seen you since the wedding. Did you have a smashing honeymoon, Mrs. Hook?"

"Don't call me that." Emma glares at Zelena who is completely unaffected. "Emma is fine."

"Yes, alright, noted, moving along. Now as I was saying, Mrs. Jones."

Emma frowns deeply; she still prefers her own last name much to Killian's grumbles. She's still Sheriff Swan and that's not about to change no matter what anyone else thinks about her from now on.

Regina smirks at the level of annoyance Zelena has already managed to draw out of Emma is stellar. Regina has to suppress a laugh. Regina might very well reward Zelena for this by feeding her until she pops.

"How about you and Regina take a neutral corner for now so we can go to Granny's? You know get some onion rings for old time's sake. That way Regina can make out with her shiny new girlfriend and get out of her system for a few hours perhaps. Then I can pop by for dinner later so that I can visit with Maura and proceed to embarrass the shit out of my little sister."

Emma chuckles lowly; like she's trying to keep from laughing too much. Regina thinks that Emma doesn't get to laugh much. And how could she? Hook isn't exactly funny or at all able to provide anything but rum, salacious comments and slurs.

Zelena smiles brightly and turns to Regina and winks, "See that, sis. The woman who would walk the plank for a Klondike bar can laugh after all."

Regina snorts and she can see it now that she's not going to get all her paperwork done. Perhaps some of it can wait until Maura has to leave and it only takes one breath for Regina to come to the conclusion that's a terrible thought. Zelena sort of ushers Emma along and Regina watches after them. Regina continues to be blown away by her older sister in more ways than one. Regina grins and relaxes her posture as she walks back towards her office and then pushes open the door that Emma couldn't be bothered to fully shut behind her.

* * *

 **Soundtrack: ****"Cherry Waves" by Deftones & "Me Against the World" by 2Pac**

 **A/N: ****Apologies for the delay. Life in general has been extra harsh and disappointing lately; more so than usual to the point that writing wasn't the worthwhile escape it can be at times.**


	6. 6

**6.**

* * *

Regina closes the door to her office behind her and contemplates locking it since it's just her and Maura or maybe because it's just her and Maura. Regina grins but leaves the door unlocked. As Regina moves further into her office it takes only a second for Regina to see that Maura is sitting behind her desk since the chair is turned to face the window. Regina moves around the end of her desk and comes to stand beside Maura.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind me sitting in your chair." Maura looks up at Regina offering her a small smile. "I completely understand if you do since I loathe that one of my more...adequate medical examiners, who fills in from time to time, takes it upon himself to sit in my chair knowing full well that I would prefer he didn't."

Regina chuckles lowly, "It's fine. I don't mind that you're enjoying my chair at the moment."

Maura silently agrees that it is a nice and a very comfortable chair that's not unlike the one Maura has in her own office. Her chair is white though. Maura smiles up at Regina and Regina notices that Maura's cell phone is in her hand again and Maura is twisting the ring she wears on her middle finger.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, well possibly." Maura registers her nervous ring spinning and then promptly stops. "That was my senior criminalist calling before and he called again while you stepped out with Emma."

Regina leans against the side of her desk, "Do you have to go, Maura?"

"No, but my senior criminalist Kent was so convinced that some evidence samples from an on-going open investigation may have been contaminated."

Maura is guilty of summarizing Kent's unwarranted concerns and Maura still doesn't know if her head injury is worth mentioning to Regina. Kent is the only person who seems to be obsessed with it to the point it's really starting to annoy Maura.

"Anything else?"

"I wasn't eavesdropping." Maura says and her eye contact wavers for a moment. Though Maura does catch the faint uptick of Regina's sculpted eyebrows. "But I do have excellent hearing and I'm certain that I heard Zelena's voice out in the hallway."

Regina has only so many honest options on how to play this. Maura is always truthful and it may be perverse but Regina loves the fact that Maura can't lie. The only hidden agenda in their relationship is in Regina's side. But still there is no way Maura could've heard the entire contents of the irritating conversation or rather Regina hopes she didn't hear anything. If only Emma had shut the damn door, or better yet not swanned into the office, then there would be no question about what Maura did or didn't hear.

"You heard correctly. Zelena's chatterbox is instantly recognizable once you've been exposed to it." Regina smirks and places her hands on her hips while Maura silently chuckles. "She dropped in long enough to hustle Emma out the door to go get onion rings of all things at this time of the morning."

Maura's face contorts into an expression of mild disgust, "Granny's serves onion rings for breakfast?"

"Probably."

Maura grins for a moment but then she nibbles her lower lip while leaning back in Regina's chair. Regina becomes enthralled by the sight and Maura looks up at Regina under her eyelashes. Regina decides right then that she there may not be a day where she will not be easily drawn into Maura's eyes.

"I thought that Zelena might've decided that she didn't want to meet me after all."

Regina sighs internally in relief and smiles wider at Maura, "I'm afraid you're not getting off that easily. Before leaving with Emma my sister took the liberty of inviting herself over for dinner tonight."

For no longer than Maura's been in Storybrooke she already feels comfortable labeling her experience thus far to be akin to stepping into dream. The time that passed between them meeting in Boston to now, despite the distance, has provided a kind of easy intimacy that Maura hasn't shared with another person since Jane.

"And who else is going to be at dinner tonight besides your sister?"

"Henry will be there. Zelena's mini-me as well since they're a package deal. And you're expected to be there too, Dr. Isles."

Maura smiles brightly, "So I'm having dinner tonight with your family."

Regina feels a burst of happiness that would be impossible to suppress if she actually wanted to but she doesn't. Having a family that doesn't involve Snow for once is new and freeing. Regina has long since acknowledged that her life will inevitably be tangled up with Snow's until they both expire. Regina can't decide whether Fate has a fucked up sense of humor, a fucked up sense of justice or a fucked up sense of punishment.

"Yes."

* * *

The dining room in Regina's home had never housed so many guests and such a pleasant atmosphere before. The round curse provided dining table that seats four makes Regina laugh now that she's been to Camelot and seen the real thing. But with dinner over and dessert up next Regina excuses herself to the kitchen; Henry is supposed to help but it's Zelena who rises and begins collecting the dinner plates along with Regina.

As Zelena follows Regina into the kitchen it now seems to Regina as she places her's and Henry's dinner plates in the sink that Henry must've conspired with Zelena to get a chance to speak to Maura alone. Regina finds that she doesn't mind though if that's what has coincidently occurred. Her son has manners and thankfully very dormant Charming genes that Regina hopes never gets activated as Henry's comics lead readers to believe.

Zelena is oddly quiet for the moment save for her depositing her plate and Maura's in the sink basin. Regina takes full advantage of it, even though it feels strange, to remove the tiramisu she prepared from the refrigerator. It has had more than enough time to set and Regina uncovers it with a smile. Regina reaches back into her refrigerator, opens the fruit bin and takes out one package of blueberries and one package of raspberries.

"Did you spend all your days watching cooking shows during the first curse sis so that you could show off at a moment's notice?"

Regina smirks as she pulls out a spatula from a drawer to slice up her tiramisu, "Hardly, but surely you can appreciate me wanting to be able to prepare actual edible food not swill."

Zelena shrugs, "Swill can be fulfilling."

"I'm sure it can be...for certain types." Regina slices the sweet concoction evenly into six squares and then sits her spatula down. She then reaches under the cupboard under the island and pulls out her colander. "So how did your breakfast with Emma turn out? Please tell me you kept calling her Mrs. Hook?"

"I did in fact slip that moniker in four times. Perhaps other variations too. I find that Sheriff Swan, as she insisted I call her, is easily ruffled if one is clever enough. And if that weren't enough the faces she makes are nothing short of wildly amusing."

Regina laughs and Zelena joins in for a minute and as they're laughing Regina takes some berries from each package and then pours them into a colander to rinse them first. Regina goes to the sink and turns the water on over the berries in the colander and gives them a shake as the draining, used water circles out and washes down the drain.

"Get four dessert plates down since you volunteered yourself as my helper."

Zelena chuckles dryly and instead of doing as her sister ordered she leans down on the countertop on her elbows and with a slight flourish and a wisp of green smoke four plates appear. Regina shuts off the water and turns around in time to see Zelena's magic show.

"It's almost like you want to get caught by Maura." Regina sets the colander of berries down and pulls out a linen napkin and spreads it out on the counter. The berries are then dumped on the fine napkin to dry, the colander is discarded to the sink basin and Regina turns her attention back to removing the tiramisu from the dish. "Are you trying to scare her off for me?"

Zelena snorts, "Why would I do that? She's quite a catch. A bit weird but that just makes her interesting."

"I'm so glad you approve."

"You're lucky I'm quite fond of sass and thoroughly fluent in sarcasm. If I'd not been then we might've never found a common ground with one another."

Regina huffs at Zelena as she carefully wedges out one piece of the dessert and then sets it on a plate, "Why were you at my office so early?"

"I came to see Maura of course." Zelena says in a way that suggests Regina asked one the dumbest questions ever posed. "But what do I find instead? You and the Savior model from the family of idiot savants in Storybrooke preparing to square off again like the two stubborn knob heads you are."

"I'm going to ignore what you just compared me to and skip to the part where I say thank you for getting Emma out of my hair."

"See that wasn't so painful now was it?" Zelena smirks and reaches for the blueberries and raspberry containers. Zelena pops a raspberry in her mouth before putting the covers back on both containers and then turns to place them back in the refrigerator. "But you're welcome, sis."

Four slices of tiramisu intact and presented perfectly on each plate it's with practiced ease Regina quickly tops all four slices of her rich creation with some fresh blueberries and raspberries. The now bare linen napkin is slightly damp from the berries so Regina tosses it in the colander; they both can drip-dry together. Regina smiles at the sight of her dessert that looks as though it belongs in an issue of 'Bon Appetit' and turns to the utensils drawer and removes four dessert spoons.

Regina didn't have time to sample her efforts due to Maura's impending arrival yesterday. Regina had barely gotten the tiramisu in the refrigerator before she was on her cell phone calling Maura just to make sure the town line didn't do something nasty. The highly sexual nature their conversation took as Maura drove into Storybrooke was an added bonus. It's been a long time since somebody wanted her.

Regina sets a dessert spoon down on each plate but then she takes her own spoon and sinks it into a very small corner of her serving of tiramisu. Regina brings the spoon closer to her mouth but she flips the spoon over and as soon as the decadent dessert hits her taste buds Regina knows she has made another winner. Regina slowly draws the spoon out of her mouth upside down.

"What in the name of Ozma are you doing with that utensil?"

"Tasting my magnificent tiramisu." Regina frowns and places her spoon down on her plate with a faint clink. "What the hell does it look like?"

"Oh is that what you're doing? Well I should say that from over here it more or less appeared as though you were attempting to orally pleasure that spoon." One of Zelena's eyebrows quirks up as does one side of her mouth. "Or perhaps you're merely practicing for later? And if so then I shall say that's just not something one does in front of a family member."

Regina gives serious thought to throwing something at her sister. A letter opener to the head a few years ago was a warm-up. However, that kind of reprisal will have to wait since Henry has more than likely been using these last few minutes to run a plethora of unfiltered questions by Maura. Regina simply throws her sister the best dirty look she can swiftly manage and it's a good one. Sadly though it's wasted since all it wrangles is a good chuckle. Regina frowns and picks up two plates and then tells Zelena to make herself useful and pick up the other two plates of dessert.

* * *

Henry is more than happy to play host to his Mom's guest now that he has his blushing under control. The only issue Henry had to deal with in getting used to his Mom dating a woman is how pretty Maura is. And she's nice too and she has answered every question he's asked her. Henry was surprised to learn that Maura was adopted too but what got to him the most was how Maura basically said that she was glad she wasn't raised by her birth parents. Henry really didn't know what to think about that.

In the beginning and after he found out about his father Neal Henry thought about what it would be like if he'd been raised by Emma and Neal. But for that to have happened his father would've had to have been a better person. Looking back now Henry thinks that his ten year-old self was too hard on his Mom, Emma and then too forgiving with Neal. After all it was Neal that got Emma thrown in prison. Neal was a thief and the worst kind of liar; the kind who makes promises he has no intention of keeping while he's making them.

Neal was also too old for Emma and he clearly had no problem with getting a seventeen year-old girl pregnant. Henry has been able to do math for some time but that fact hadn't taken root in his thoughts until recently. Emma marrying Hook has brought out some ugly things Henry skimmed over all those years ago when the book first came into his life. Henry knows he was too young back then to understand but he gets it just fine now. It's plain to Henry now why Emma lied so much about Neal.

"Maura, last night you said that there are no stupid questions."

"I did though some are bound to be rhetorical, why?"

"And you're really smart." Henry starts to slump down in his chair but he doesn't. Instead he divides his attention from meeting Maura's eyes and twisting his napkin. "You're the smartest person I've met not counting my Mom or Zelena."

Henry is more than willing to tip his hat to his Aunt who was a more than adequate villain in her time. But now with his wider views on life Henry wouldn't hesitate to label Zelena more 'misunderstood' like his Mom.

Maura feels her face heat up from the compliment, "Thank you. You're very sweet."

"So I was wondering how you like Storybrooke so far?'

"I've enjoyed spending time with you and Regina of course. Zelena is very funny and it would appear that it amuses her to see how far she can push her luck with Regina."

Henry chuckles at the recent memory of Zelena informing his Mom over dinner that she had made a list of things that are 'lame'. Zelena then went on to say that his Mom had barely made her lame list coming in just behind flamingos, certain types of dogs wearing ghastly sweaters and those light blue highlighter pens. Henry could barely hold in his laugh; he likes to think that he's got some of his Mom's sarcastic nature saved up, but for now he can say that he knows true genius when he hears it. Maura also laughed but cleverly disguised it that is until his Mom told Zelena that she was the reason red-head jokes are as advertised.

"Yeah, Mom and Aunt Z...that's how they talk to each other. But I also know that they don't always talk like that. They've gotten closer this last year after the whole Robin thing was over and stuff."

Henry isn't going to point out to Maura what's the most obvious hurt to his Mom. Zelena's daughter is named Robyn after her father. Henry is going to leave that to his Mom to tell her girlfriend about when the time comes. Henry sighs because everything that's happened is his fault; breaking the first curse opened the door for a lot of messes that can't be undone.

"Did you like Robin?"

Henry shrugs, "I know what I'm supposed to say and what I did say back then. But if Mom asked me now what I thought of Robin I would tell her that he was nowhere near good enough. He treated her like crap. He was married and he kept going from his wife to my Mom and," Henry shakes his head in an effort to stem the anger he's feeling. Henry learned thanks to Robin how true the phrase: 'There's no honor among thieves' really is. "I don't see how he could've ever made her happy when all he did was bring more trouble that she didn't need into her life. Our life. My Mom's been hurt enough and Robin was responsible for enough no longer than they were involved. He was just in the way all the time."

Maura considers Henry's verbal tone and body language cues carefully. He is very protective of his mother and by rights he should be. And apparently Regina has been very candid with her son about her past relationship as she did with Maura. Regina's deceased ex, this Robin, sounds like a selfish man who cared very little about the consequences of his actions so long as he got what he wanted. What he felt he was entitled to.

"Do you think that I would hurt your mother?"

Henry abruptly stops fidgeting with his napkin, "Are you currently married?"

"No."

"Have you lied to my Mom about anything, no matter how small yet?"

"No." Maura shifts in her chair and resists the inclination to place her elbows on the table even though dinner is over. "And furthermore I'm incapable of lying."

"How do you mean?"

"It usually starts with me hyperventilating if I become anxious about the prospects of lying but more often than not I simply break out in hives."

Henry's eyebrows arch high on his forehead and Maura is instantly reminded of Regina which makes her smile. Henry Mills is without a doubt Regina's son.

"Pets?"

"I had a Geochelone sulcata or an African spurred tortoise named Bass after William M. Bass, the forensic anthropologist who founded the body farm. I'd had Bass since I was seven years old and he was thirty-three years old when I gave him to a zoo twenty-seven months and nineteen days ago. I still visit him sometimes."

"Why did you give him to a zoo?"

Maura contemplates her answer thoroughly; she misses seeing Bass trudging through her home, feeding him and his company in general even though he wasn't what is commonly accepted as a traditional pet. But before she can answer Zelena and Regina who is leading the way comes back into the dining room carrying dessert, two plates each in each hand.

"You never told me you had a turtle, dear."

Maura chuckles at Regina's blatantly playful quip which has a long history for Maura with another person. But now Maura can have a whole new dialogue and history with someone who's interested in her on a romantic level.

"Tortoise."

Regina grins and sits down a plate of what appears to be the most incredible tiramisu Maura has seen outside of a three star rated Michelin restaurant in front of Henry. Regina takes her seat and Maura briefly notices that a corner is missing off the piece of tiramisu on Regina's plate.

Zelena places a plate of the dessert down in front of Maura, "A tortoise? So you do like green then?"

"Yes, it's one of the many colors that I like." Maura smiles up at Zelena. "I don't have one favorite color. The silk blouse you're wearing looks exceptional on you in that shade of loden green."

"Cheers! And aren't you the flatterer." Zelena winks at Maura and then moves around the table towards her seat beside Henry and directly across from Maura. "And while some might call it green with envy I just call it looking good." Regina faintly rolls her eyes; she's heard Zelena sing that catchy line too many times now. And it doesn't help that her sister has annoyingly fine singing voice. "But of course I will never clothe myself in forest green it's a rather tacky shade of green."

Regina is willing to take the in-house jibe about Robin. Zelena has more than made herself heard on the subject of Regina's departed forest smelling boyfriend. Simply put Zelena said that had Regina been able to tie herself to Robin for as long as they both shall live that she would've been marrying down on a level lower than human to an absolute wanker.

Regina is inclined to silently agree with Zelena when she looks back with a clear head now on what being with Robin was actually like. Roland was Robin's most attractive feature by far. Roland is where he belongs since Regina can be honest with herself now enough to admit she really had no interest in becoming Roland's replacement mother.

"Mmm, this is delicious." Maura hums out around a full mouth of what is by far the best tiramisu she's ever had. "Oh, wow. Mm, mm."

Regina is glowing with the praise and the noises Maura is making is nothing short of arousing. Regina feels herself warm low in her stomach but then Regina's attention is caught off guard by her son as he stifles a giggle. Meanwhile, Zelena just flat out chuckles before shoving a healthy bite of the calorie laden dessert in her mouth. Even her chewing reeks of smugness as far as Regina is concerned. Regina rolls her eyes and reaches for her wine to chase down the little riot in her that Maura stirred up.

Zelena smirks, puts her spoon down and wipes her mouth on her napkin, "Enjoying that are you, Maura?"

"Oh yes, this is the best I've ever had."

"Hear that sis? Perhaps your culinary skills may save you yet. You know the saying that a way to a person's heart is through their stomach and all that blather. I mean from what I saw you doing in the kitchen to that unsuspecting spoon I should think you both are more than ready for some snogs on your baps tonight or perhaps a shared Aussie kiss?"

"Zelena!" Regina drops her spoon on her plate and rethinks her position on coming out to Maura right now at this table as a magic user. The transporting Zelena to the town line option for peace is tempting again or Regina could just mute Zelena again but honestly that wasn't all that effective given Zelena's mime skills. "Must you? In front of Maura and my son no less?"

"Aww come off it, Gina." Zelena shrugs and then picks up her spoon and takes another bite of her dessert. Regina glares, she hates that damn nickname and Zelena knows it. Zelena quickly chews her portion and swallows it before smiling. "My nephew is seventeen now and if he's going to be a proper ladies man then he ought to know..."

"Shut up now before I..."

"Oh relax, sis. I was only kidding. I don't want my nephew becoming some philandering oaf." Zelena waves off Regina's incoming threat as if it were no more than pesky fly buzzing about her face. "Besides, Henry doesn't have a clue about what I said. Do you?"

Henry shrugs and swallows the last bite of his dessert, "I have no idea what Auntie Z says pretty much all the time. Must be the accent."

"See?" Zelena gives Regina her best winning smile while reaching over to pat Henry on the cheek. "No harm done."

Zelena goes back to the last few bites of her dessert but this time Zelena opts to be a tad more vocal in her appreciation of her baby sister's cooking. Henry bursts out laughing and Maura chuckles while finishing off her portion of Regina's phenomenal tiramisu. Maura finds the entire Mills' family highly entertaining. Plus, Maura understood both things that Zelena alluded to in British slang. Maura would love to lavish kisses on Regina's breasts and perform cunnilingus on her too.

* * *

Regina can't bring herself to say her niece's name in front of Maura. They could've afforded to be original; her niece should've been named something else, and not after a dead person which is how the two idiots do. If Regina had said it as she was seeing her niece off for the night it would've been obvious that the child is named after Regina's ex. Maura won't know the why until she's told. And no matter what happens between her and Maura Regina isn't all that excited about eventually explaining to Maura that Robin slept with Zelena and proceeded to get her pregnant.

The notion of family is so complex and Regina hasn't apologized yet to Zelena for calling her a rapist. What Regina said at the time was to inflict the most damage possible. While the actual scenario was that Robin thought he was having sex with his wife, that part was a lie, but Zelena has told Regina that she never forced herself on Robin. In fact Zelena said that she told him 'no' a fair amount since she really didn't want him but accidents do happen in the form of babies when dealing with men.

Moving on from the past is the best thing for them both and Zelena has also said that if she could take back what she did with Robin in an effort to hurt Regina she would. Zelena even quipped back that during their first meeting in the Enchanted Forest she did ask: 'What does a witch have to do to get your attention?' Now it should go without saying that Zelena felt compelled to go too far after losing to Regina only to have it followed up by the whole attempted murder courtesy of dear ancient Rumple.

In their talks about Robin, which Zelena likens to her terribly pleasing experience of being duped by Glinda, Daniel was a discussed topic too. Zelena's view on Daniel and the whole ordeal. Basically, Zelena in her own way carefully concluded that her and Daniel were too young, foolish and woefully naive. But Zelena went on to say that Daniel seemed like a lovely person. And that maybe it would've lasted but maybe not. But at least he was a good person.

After dessert was over and dish duty assigned to Henry since swiftly Zelena collected Robyn from her nap upstairs and then promptly went home without incident. It would appear that manual labor is Zelena's kryptonite as Henry's comics would call it. Speaking of, Henry cited early onset diabetic coma from the awesome tiramisu after doing the dishes and then went to his room. Maura was acutely concerned about Henry's joke until she realized it was a joke.

Now the house is quiet and here Regina is sitting with Maura in her study having some cider. Maura seemed keen on trying it again after only having a small sample of the goods yesterday. Yesterday floods back into Regina's mind and last night. Regina wonders how far her and Maura would've gotten if Emma had not decided to reach out and bother her.

"This by far the best cider I've ever tasted." Maura says as she tilts her tumbler back for another calculated sip. Regina finds it enchanting how much Maura tends to savor things. "Is there anything you can't do extremely well?"

A wry, witty retort is ready to fire but Regina hesitates for a moment before answering with something better, "For the longest time after Emma arrived I questioned how good of a mother I was to Henry. He lived with Emma for some time before he came back to me. Back to what he later said was his true home."

Maura wasn't being flippant with the question, it was an honest inquiry, but she never would've anticipated such a response. Now as Regina's words realign in her thoughts Maura abruptly feels like her heart has turned over in her chest which is impossible.

"Regina, you're a wonderful parent! How well your son turned out says it for you regardless of what someone has lead you to believe."

Her breath once more feels like it's been stolen; Regina is taken aback by this truly compassionate soul. Regina magic stirs inside her due to the influx of her emotions. To mask this wonderful loss of control Regina takes a drink of her cider to buffer it out before leaning forward and leisurely placing her now nearly empty tumbler on a coaster on the low table in front of the sofa. Maura has been gradually sipping her's and currently she's still nursing said tumbler of cider.

"Thank you." Regina feels her face warm but she's getting past being embarrassed by it. "And while we're on the subject of Henry how hard did he grill you while I was in the kitchen getting dessert and debating on which appliance would be the easiest to use in terms of effectively debilitating my sister with?"

Maura chuckles and takes a quick sip of her cider and then she leans forward and sets the tumbler down on the low table too, "It didn't feel like I was being grilled. Henry was very concerned about my intentions but overall he was very sweet about it." Maura's eyes drop down to the many undone buttons on Regina's silk blouse. And how that one button always seems to be testing the limits of its button-hole is a whole new temptation for Maura. "I haven't been uncomfortable with any of his questions that you've been privy to or not."

"Yes, I caught your answer to what was apparently a tame question. So tell me should I be put out that I didn't think to ask you if you had any pets?"

Maura grins and shakes her head, "I'm sorry you didn't get to meet Bass. I wonder if your reaction would've been on a par with Jane's?"

"Jane didn't like your tortoise?"

"No, it wasn't that. But the first time she saw him she shouted and then questioned on whether he was alive or not. Then, and I'm now certain of this, she was making fun of my choice of animal companion by calling him an 'interactive, great pet'."

Maura smiles and sighs with a kind of contentment and then shifts closer to Regina on the sofa. Regina's eyes flicker down to the expanse of Maura's legs in that red leather skirt that she's worn exceptionally well all day long. There's just enough alcohol in Regina's system to add to the warmth that's surrounding her. But in reality it's the pull and tension between her and Maura.

Regina decides right then that if this miracle she's been waiting so long for is to really have a chance then Maura deserves to know everything before it's too late for the both of them. The too late part being falling in love. Regina is willing to acknowledge she's on her way and in a sense it's too late for her already. But Regina is going to wait until it's Maura's last day in Storybrooke to show her the vault and tell Maura about her magic.

"Maura, before your stay here in Storybrooke is over would you be willing to visit my family's mausoleum with me?" There is a level of genuine uncertainty in Regina's voice. "I know it's a bizarre request..."

Maura leans in and sweetly places a finger on Regina's lips, "It's not bizarre." Maura gently runs her finger across a certain lip scar that she finds extremely sexy every time she sees it. Never mind how it feels to touch it, kiss it. "I understand what you're asking and perhaps to put your mind at ease I should tell you that I've seen my own gravestone marker from when I was an infant."

Regina inhales sharply, "What."

The single word was so low and laced with emotion that Maura grins, "I told you that my biological father led my biological mother to believe that I had died at birth. And needless to say he made it undeniable for her. Jane was the one who found it and then showed it to me during a difficult time in our friendship."

It could be the quiver in Maura's voice, the tremble in her lower lip that gives it away or it could just be the profound words that compels Regina to move. The first press of her lips against Maura's never fails to make her feel as though her body finds a higher rate of living. It's a short but deep kiss where hands go everywhere but end up nowhere in particular. But after a few more lingering minutes its Maura who pulls away but not too far.

Maura rests her forehead against Regina's and just holds on, "So what I'm trying to say is your request isn't odd. I cried when I saw it; my sham of headstone that read: 'Baby Maura Doyle, safe from all earthly harm'. It's rather poetic in a way. Maura Doyle doesn't exist. But I'm prepared to embrace anything that you want to share with me."

Regina's eyes flutter open, an instance of clarity passes between them, and then as she looks into Maura's darkened golden eyes Maura responds by deftly straddling Regina. The red leather skirt is just loose enough to allow the movement but Maura has to reach down and pull the ends up enough so she can sit down fully on Regina's lap. Two hearts feel taxed in the best way. Two hearts tempered by heartache and circumstance. And both are resilient and will be until they stop beating.

It's so easy to get caught up. One minute it is just something simmering beneath the skin and the next moment, with the right implement, it's like you can feel everything all at once. Regina knows where the zipper is on Maura's Gucci skirt so she doesn't have to fumble for it or guess. The action is smooth and precise and there is no sound but the blood rushing in Regina's ears and it only seems to get louder along with Maura's small noises and stilted, panting breaths.

Maura rises to her knees to make it easier for Regina to push her skirt up and higher which brings all things below Maura's waist to Regina's eye level. Regina sneaks her hands up under Maura's skirt and runs her hands along Maura's thighs. The slightest teasing of scant black lace becomes visible and Regina instinctually moves in closer. Maura gasps at the warm feeling of Regina's mouth on her over her small and fashionable barrier. Maura hands find their way to the back of Regina's head while her fingers grasp and then tangle into dark, silky hair.

Regina is wetter than she's ever been in her life but the best part is how the longer she keeps doing this wanton act the more she can somewhat taste Maura through the rough lace she's running her tongue over. Regina groans and grasps Maura's ass more firmly with both hands; encouraging the other woman to grind into her mouth. It's so good and yet again Regina is reminded of how long it's been for her. Not just the part where Maura is a woman but the depravation of desiring another person this much.

But then while swimming in a haze of passion that feels like being cloaked in magic Regina recalls where they are. This isn't the place for this so Regina reluctantly tries to pull away and Maura's hands in her hair prevent that for a few moments. Regina trails her hands down from Maura's ass and then runs her hands over Maura's thighs while making eye contact with the woman who is stealing her heart piece by broken piece. Maura's hands comb through her hair and then track down to cradle her face. The softness of Maura's hands are nothing short of soothing as much as they can incite.

"I would prefer that our first time not be in my study." Regina's breaths are deep, heavy and she smells Maura even stronger. Regina leans back enough and Maura lowers herself down on Regina's lap once more. "Come to bed with me?"

"Yes."

* * *

 **Soundtrack: "Kiss Them For Me" by Siouxsie and the Banshees  & "House On Fire" by Sia**


	7. 7

**7.**

* * *

The bedroom is not quite full dark anymore not with the low light shining in from the hallway. Two interminable shadows lie and then move on the carpeted floor as Maura walks further into the room first. Regina flips on the low overhead lights and then locks the bedroom door behind her. Maura can change her mind; it's not as though they're past the point of no return. In the essence of being prepared though and while Maura's back is to her Regina quickly and carefully wards the bedroom with a silencing spell again. No sense in traumatizing Henry in the name of passion.

Maura pivots on her tall heels to face Regina, "I'm not submissive."

Both of Regina's eyebrows arch up on her forehead. For once Regina isn't entirely certain how this will go and at what pace. Regina hasn't slept with anyone since Robin and before he died she had only allowed that to occur just a few times. Regina had no real wish to have sex with Robin after everything that happened with Zelena and then the mess with Emma and her handless wonder. Sometimes Regina wonders if Robin's sacrifice was made out of guilt but now isn't the time to linger on such thoughts.

"I don't want you to be." Regina says softly as she moves closer. Maura's taste is still lingering on her tongue and Regina is only interested in continuing this for the sole reason of it being an equal cessation of desire. "That being said I'm no bottom either, Miss Isles."

"Good."

And even in the face of such a rare brand of tension Maura's on the verge of telling Regina the exact number of partners she's had since she became sexually active at nineteen. Maura's personal number is fifteen and while it's nothing to be contrite over, it isn't something to be proud of either. In Maura's twenties experimentation was called for. Then in her late twenties and early thirties it was all for release and nothing more. It was easier that way given the complexities of human nature. Occasionally though Maura did try for more no matter how fruitless it turned out to be.

Garrett was a real effort for more beyond a chemical-physical release but after finding out later on that he was capable of murder. How does a person even categorize that type of a failure? Then there was Dennis who was much worse and the one comfort Maura takes from that fiasco is she didn't add a serial killer to her list of dalliances. To this day Maura feels more anger at herself over Dennis than the man who framed her for murder. Though, it was utterly embarrassing to be arrested, booked and then incarcerated.

Then there was Maura's most recent paramour Jack; who became clearly uncomfortable upon finding out he was number fifteen on Maura's list especially when he confided that his own number was just three including Maura. But now in this moment Maura smiles at the feeling of Regina's hands sliding along her neck, then jawline and how they propel her out of her thoughts. Not to mention that Regina's touch alone is enough to cause the ache between Maura's legs to grow.

"Where did you go on me just now?" Regina leans in closer and presses her lips to the underside of Maura's jaw, just below her ear. "Have you changed your mind?" Regina takes a small bit of Maura's earlobe in between her teeth; diamond stud and all before releasing it. "If you have it's more than fine."

Maura has most definitely not changed her mind. She initiated this encounter and she wants it like her body needs oxygen to survive. Maura wants this now more than anything since some part of her will be inclined to thinking that Regina is going to slip through her fingers like all the others.

"I want you." Maura tilts her head to the side to give Regina's tractable lips more room to work on her. "I've wanted you badly since the night we met." Regina's faint moan against the skin covering Maura's rapidly thudding carotid artery has Maura's hands bury themselves in Regina's thick, dark hair. "But I also want more than just a chance to touch you or be touched by you. I still do."

Regina pulls back from Maura's neck and rests her forehead on Maura's. The air passes between them. Maura can barely focus her words enough to string another sentence together. Maura pushes Regina's hair back behind both ears and then trails her fingertips down Regina's cheekbones. Regina's eyelids flutter shut for a few seconds and once more Maura is reminded of how the both of them have been deprived of a particular type of touch.

Maura inhales deeply and then licks her lips, "I want you even more now that you've chosen to share the most important parts of your life with me."

Regina nearly lets out a sob at Maura's words; she's going to have to fight to keep it in. The temptation to rush in for a fierce kiss to hide behind is there. Instead Regina holds still under Maura's touch as a rogue tears slips free of her tight control anyway. Regina closes her eyes as Maura's gentle fingertips brush away the traitorous tears. Crying before you've even had sex with your girlfriend for the first time isn't even remotely sexy in the slightest. This won't be just sex though.

"Regina," Maura's thumbs slowly trace along Regina's cheekbones. "Please look at me?"

Shining brown eyes open and Regina feels herself melt further into Maura's touch. There's no denying anymore that Regina is falling in love with Maura. How could she have possibly kept it from happening is a faraway notion that doesn't have a leg to stand on.

"You and I are quite the match." Regina sniffles and right now her brave face is at one time what she wouldn't hesitate to call pathetic. That also includes the next words that are going to slip past her lips too. "Why couldn't I have met you sooner?"

Maura looks like she's about to cry now as well and that's not okay considering where Regina had her mouth when they were in the study. Regina has made a real choice this time. These moments and what will happen next will be nothing like those times with Robin and not just because Maura is a completely different person.

Maura takes a shaky breath, "I feel the same way about you."

Regina smiles and her eyes close again as she deliberately moves forward and doesn't stop until her lips are pressing against Maura's which are parted, pliant. Regina moves her lips over Maura's and it's too good and Regina's magic livens at the sensations. The only other person Regina's magic has reacted to is Emma and for a time that meant something Regina wasn't ready to name. Now it means even less and for good reason.

Maura's hands trail down from Regina's face and blindly travel down, down. Maura registers the feeling of Regina's blouse under her hands but then a new realization jars Maura as both of her hands fill Regina's covered breasts. Maura tilts her head and deepens the kiss as her hands ransom and then peacefully devour the hidden flesh of Regina's bosom. Maura can hardly wait to see Regina's bare breasts and find out how responsive she can get when Maura takes a nipple into her mouth.

Regina groans into the kiss at Maura's talented hands that have her so achingly wet and she's not even so much as topless yet. Regina needs to fix that. Regina's own dexterous hands move from Maura's neck to reach between them and starts undoing the buttons on her shirt. Regina quickly runs her tongue along Maura's and then sucks on Maura's tongue, which earns a hip thrust and nice moan from Maura. Regina smiles as she breaks the kiss. It's good to know her skill set with women hasn't gone to the shabbiest level of hell.

Regina backs away from Maura enough to teasingly pull her unbuttoned blouse out from under her pants and step out of her heels, "Last chance to back out, Mau-ra."

Maura grins and huffs out a small laugh but as Regina's blouse dips off her shoulders Maura has eyes only for the skin that has been revealed to her. The black silk shirt falls to the floor forgotten. There's no stopping for Maura. Her unspoken answer is stepping out of her heels too and then eliminating the scant distance Regina put between them.

But then a precise need hits Maura; she just has to know if she excites Regina as much as Regina excites her. So Maura roughly unzips Regina's stylish charcoal pants and then shoves her hand down the front of them. The silk underwear now in Maura's palm is getting well past the definition of merely damp.

Maura moans while gently grasping the heat resting in her palm, "You feel so wet for me already."

Regina smirks while exhaling quick yet heavy breaths, "You have no idea what you do to me, Mau-ra. And I intend to remedy that."

It's like a flicker of an incoming rebellion; how Regina's magic wants to disobey, break free from its leash. With a simple gesture Regina could show her secret hand and have them both naked in bed and writhing together in a way even the most graceful of humans couldn't manage. Regina doesn't want some animalistic humping and she's certain neither does Maura. You can find a primal fucking anywhere that will leave you sore and feeling cheap later on. Regina needs something intense, lasting and deep with Maura.

Regina catches Maura's wrist and then draws Maura's hand out of her pants. Regina hopes Maura can read everything her eyes are no doubt screaming as she brings Maura's hand to lips and wraps her lips around Maura's fingers to the second knuckle. Maura's forceful, stilted moan is everything as Regina gradually draws Maura's fingers out of her mouth. Maura's gorgeous hazel eyes are dark and the quiet room is noisy in Regina's ears. It's not a stretch to believe that Maura is also feeling the same.

Regina lets go of Maura's wrist, reaches out and unzips Maura's skirt again, tugging Maura's blouse out from under the waistband of that red leather skirt. Maura responds by swiftly pulling her blouse over her head and then carelessly tosses it. Regina draws Maura into her arms as she starts leaving kisses along the tops of Maura's impressive cleavage. It has never escaped Regina's attention that Maura is well-endowed. Regina releases a small moan at the taste of Maura's skin as her lips reach the lace cups of Maura's bra.

"Regina, I...God!" Maura clings to Regina's head and for a second she worries about accidently pulling her hair. "We need to...the bed." Maura moans as Regina pushes the cup of her bra down on one side and then there's nothing but the feeling of wet-heat on her nipple. "My...legs, ah! They're not going to hold me up much longer if you keep doing that."

Regina's focus slips enough for her magic to betray her. In an instant Maura is flat on her back on the bed and Regina is on top of her. Regina does have enough presence of mind then to worry until she sees that Maura is a sizzling mess trying to squirm out of that red leather tease of a skirt. Maura wears red leather better than a certain Swan ever did.

Regina wastes no time in helping Maura rid herself of what's left of her clothes. The red skirt goes over the end of the foot of the bed. Regina leans back on her knees and takes a moment to enjoy the sight of Maura in a matching deep red lace underwear set even if one of her breasts is mostly uncovered leaving the visual askew.

"Take your pants off."

Regina chuckles at Maura's soft spoken order, "A tad bossy aren't you." Regina moves off the bed and stands between Maura's legs. There's an intentional pause before Regina unfastens her pants and works them down her thighs before straightening up and stepping out of the pile of fabric. "I like that."

Maura inhales sharply as a jolt of arousal hits her low. If Regina weren't standing between her legs Maura would close them to alleviate the ache that keeps ramping up. Regina is a goddess in black silk and the most magnificent woman, dead or alive, Maura has ever seen without clothes. And to think that Regina is going to be completely naked soon is enough for Maura to realize she's only getting wetter with each breath.

"Keep going." Maura says propping herself up on her elbows as Regina's faded red lips quirk up in the most seductive way. "I need to see you first."

Regina reaches up and pops the front clasp open on her bra. Her magical blunder is almost forgotten but she has to be careful enough to not let it happen again. Regina slides the straps of her bra down her arms one at a time and then drops the garment on the floor. And once more without an ounce of hesitation Regina bends over and works her underwear down her thighs and then steps out of the miniscule fabric. She's bare for Maura to see and Maura's level of appreciation in one word is ravenous.

Regina smirks and moves in closer to Maura on the bed. Regina straddles Maura's lap and then sits down all the while enjoying Maura's darkened gaze traveling over her body. The many times and different paths over and over. Regina places her hands on Maura's chest and then runs her hands over the soft flesh before reaching behind Maura to undo the clasp on her bra. Maura gasps and Regina almost laughs because Maura seems to be at a loss but supremely elated about it.

"Breathe, Dr. Isles." Regina says while sliding Maura's bra straps off her arms. And as Maura is revealed to Regina's eyes Regina feels her own breathlessness comes in waves. "I don't want you fainting on me before you've cum for me at least twice."

Maura's mouth works to form a small playful smile, "I have never gone vasovagal syncope due to a lover's efforts."

"That sounds suspiciously like an unspoken challenge, Dr. Isles."

Maura bites down on her lower lip, grabs Regina by the waist and then abruptly flips Regina over to the side. Regina isn't surprised; she only chuckles darkly as Maura lies down along her side.

"Do you like a challenge?" Maura says before leaning down and capturing one of Regina's nipples with her lips. Maura circles the erect flesh with her tongue before taking her mouth away. Maura listens to the cadence of Regina's thundering heart. "Don't I get an answer? Or should I just go ahead and tell you that I can't wait to taste the rest of you."

"Yes, I love a challenge." Regina rasps out breathlessly. Maura smiles at the sound while deciding that its past time to sample Regina's other breast. "In fact, I live for it."

Any other words Regina might've thought about saying dissolves into a loud moan while her eyes fall closed as Maura tongue goes back to doing its own special kind of magic to her body. Regina's other breast receives the same precise, effective treatment that it's nearly enough to have Regina tipping towards the edge. But then Maura starts kissing her way along the length of torso and lower. Regina opens her eyes and looks down the length of her trembling body to see Maura hovering right over where her desire is the most visible and leaking out of her.

Upon seeing Regina's abundant arousal a small smile flashes across Maura's lips because her thoughts run to Zelena's comments at dinner. Maura is following through on Zelena's thinly disguised crass suggestions but truthfully Maura has thought about doing this before. Maura leans in and leaves an open-mouthed, lingering kiss and then another on the inside of Regina's thigh. Regina's hips are moving of their own accord and Maura needs to hear how bad Regina wants her to keep going. Maura lightly runs her tongue along Regina's sex.

Regina's responding loud yet rumbling low throaty moan is now sex personified for Maura. And perhaps one of the many delicious truths currently on Maura's tongue is there's no possible way now that Maura will be comfortable with anyone else having Regina like this. Maura flattens her tongue and opens Regina up more. Another long, loud moan is the reward along with the renewed taste on Maura's tongue. Maura drags her tongue up to the cluster of nerves that has but one purpose. Maura groans as Regina's thighs close in around her shoulders as Maura slips two fingers inside for the first time.

"Ah! Mau-ra." Regina's hips lift off the bed and she grips the duvet tightly in her hands. "N-Not like that."

It's not that Regina is uncomfortable or that she wasn't enjoying what Maura was doing. Regina shudders as she feels Maura's compliance in the form of her mouth leaving and Maura's fingers slipping out of her.

Regina swallows to get some more moisture back into her mouth, "Get up here. Please."

Maura is confused in a way. Her first instinct is to inquire as to whether she hurt Regina though that is unlikely given how aroused Regina is. Still Maura moves back up Regina's body; holding her weight up off of Regina. Very dark, near black brown eyes greet Maura and there's something Maura is missing in Regina's physical cues. But before Maura can utter a single vowel she finds herself thrown on her back and Regina straddles her legs and sits down on her thighs. Maura grins but then Regina moves her hips and spreads her arousal on Maura's thighs. Maura throws her head back with a groan and closes her eyes.

"I did warn you that I wasn't submissive either." Regina smirks and walks her fingers up one of Maura's thighs, moving closer, until she hits Maura red lacy underwear. Those beautiful hazel eyes spring open. "And as sexy as your underthings are they're in my way."

Maura chuckles, "Then maybe you should do something about them since you're in charge. At the moment."

Regina grins and reaches for the waistband to Maura's skimpy underwear. As Regina drags the underwear down the reveal is all the sweeter, so much so, that Regina considers ripping them off. She won't though and Maura doesn't know this yet but it's not about being in control. Regina adjusts her body to coincide with her actions, she moves off the bed along with Maura's underwear. Just looking down at Maura lying naked on her bed Regina opts to make another kind of move.

Regina quickly settles on her knees on the bed between Maura's slightly parted legs, "I'm not in charge, Mau-ra."

Regina places a hand on each one of Maura's thighs and gently urges them to open more for her. Maura is practically dripping. Regina moves in closer and understanding appears to dawn on Maura's face. Regina presses her aching, drenched sex to Maura's. They're both flexible and the fit is better than the closest imitation to perfection. Regina sees no point in making them wait any longer. The only control Regina is looking for is for them to cum together, as close as possible. Regina moves her hips in precise, lingering strokes. The slide is effortless.

Maura's eyes slam closed again as her moans come one after another until they string and run together. Regina's moans are much the same but the only foil to Regina's plan is that she can't afford to lean down to kiss Maura senseless while she fucks her senseless. Deep and slow but not too slow. Regina's eyes are open though; she wants to see everything. Regina's hands fist into the duvet as she holds her weight up and drives her hips into Maura's with a purpose that isn't about racing to the inevitable conclusion.

Maura's hands grab after anything but there's no purchase that's enough. Maura blinks her eyes open and the sight of Regina's flushed, sweat-glistening chest is the first thing she can focus on. Regina's breasts are ideal and Maura wants them in her hands. Maura reaches for the smooth olive skin of Regina's trembling stomach and runs her hands up the superb torso until she's holding the breasts she wants in her mouth again. For now though Maura can only hold on since the slick rhythm they're creating owns the room and Maura loves that wet sound. This is more than any fantasy Maura's entertained.

"Regina! Ah, ah...don't stop!"

It's in the way Maura just shudders and moans her name. Or it could be in the way Maura is caressing her breasts that causes the tell-tell pulling to become even stronger. Regina decides that she's willing to sacrifice her angle for a kiss of any kind. Regina tries her best to keep her long strokes going as she leans down, but as the angle changes so does the friction between them. Regina cries out against Maura's breast as their nerves hit one another directly. Maura responds in much the same way but she also pinches Regina's nipples too. There will be a round two or more.

* * *

"Is that what you're wearing?" Maura's eyes widen to take in the resplendent vision of Regina standing in front of her in Gucci. Or to be more specific a fantastic Gucci raspberry viscose open front dress. Regina has her dress buttoned appropriately but Maura can still see a hint of Regina's black bra. "Not that you don't look incredible since you're just...Wow!"

Regina blushes faintly. But then she squares her shoulders while contemplating that perhaps one day she'll be able to tell Maura that this dress is lucky for her. The luck being it was the very dress Regina was wearing when she found out that she shared True Love with her son and then as an extra she kicked Zelena's ass with her then newly acquired white magic too.

"This dress happens to be one of my favorites. It's not new. I've had it for years but it will never go out of style as long as I have a say in the matter." Regina says while smoothing her hands down her torso. She catches sight of Maura's still bare feet. "Also, you should consider it as retribution for seeing you in that red leather skirt all day long yesterday."

Maura chuckles, "Well, you did get to take it off me eventually."

"Indeed."

Regina smirks and then turns and walks back into the recesses of her expansive closet. Maura tilts her head to the side to freely appreciate how phenomenal Regina's retreating ass looks in that great dress. Maura shivers as the smile on her face grows. Regina is late getting dressed because she took it upon herself to make the bed, pick up their scattered clothes and then check on Henry all while Maura was picking out her outfit for the day. Regina assured Maura that she would get her skirt and blouse properly cleaned and returned to her by the end of the day.

"How do you feel about going to Granny's for breakfast this morning?" Regina's voice carries out from the innards of her walk-in closet and it causes Maura's smile to dim for a moment but then it brightens again. "It's Saturday and when I went downstairs to the kitchen, after I discovered that Henry wasn't in his room, only to find that he none too subtly left a note telling me that he stopped by the aforementioned establishment for breakfast. Dammit, I knew that he understood what my big-mouthed sister said last night at dinner. At any rate the note also said that from Granny's he's going to Violet's house."

Maura shifts on the bed and crosses her legs, "Is she Henry's girlfriend?"

Regina emerges from the closet with a sigh and a leather jacket in hand, "She was for a time. But thankfully given how young they both still are they maturely decided recently to just be friends to my extreme relief." Maura grins while her eyes track over Regina's dress again and the also fantastic asymmetrical cut black leather jacket that Regina slips on over her frame. "So will Granny's be acceptable? It's fast and actual food. But if that's not an attractive offer then we can cook together. That is unless you have no desire to do so either?"

Maura smiles and seriously considers suggesting that they go back to bed until lunch so they could shower together again. But they both do need sustenance sooner rather than later. Last night and early this morning was by far the most intensely satisfying sexual experiences Maura has had in years. Beyond the emotional aspect of their coupling the physical expression was like a study in stamina meshed with an intimate version of equality. And given how scintillating Regina is Maura's inclined to want to indulge again since her time here in Storybrooke is going by far too quickly.

"I'm not averse to dining in at Granny's but," Maura uncrosses her legs and stands up from her seat on the bed. There's no way to preface her sudden concerns at the public venue. "You see Boston is a very liberal city and I wonder how the residents of Storybrooke would react to their Mayor and a stranger, who happens to be the Mayor's girlfriend, having breakfast together?"

One side of Regina's red-slicked mouth quirks up, "Are you worried that if my constituents see the woman I'm dating that I may not get re-elected, Miss Isles?"

"It crossed my mind." Maura fidgets with the ring on her middle finger. Regina is utterly charmed by every detail of Maura's idiosyncrasies when they appear. "I'm not in any way ashamed of our growing relationship but I'm also not so selfish. I know I'm not a secret but sometimes discretion is called for."

Regina nearly laughs. If only Maura were in on the truth, the extent of how people's hatred for Regina ran at one time, then Maura would know how ridiculous the suggestion of discretion alone is. The relevance in regards to the gender of the person she's dating is small in comparison. Still how can Regina not treasure Maura's selfless reasoning? Regina has never met anyone like Maura and she doubts she will ever again which is all the more reason to try her best to hold onto someone so rare.

"Maura, I promise you that you'll find out that Storybrooke is rather...progressive." Regina restrains herself from expounding on her statement by saying that she's stronger than carbine at this stage in her life. Maura would understand and appreciate the reference though. "So there's no need to worry about keeping up appearances."

Regina takes a moment to recognize that Maura is clothing herself in Gucci again too. Only this time it's a black dress with blue pearl plackets. The dress falls just above Maua's knees and like the little vixen she is Maura's left the collar unbuttoned a fair bit. Maura smiles brightly and Regina feels her heart pick up its pace. That smile is truly magical to behold and Regina loves that she's the cause of it.

"Would you like to borrow one of my black trench coats? It will go with your dress better than the one you brought with you."

Maura nods her head in ascent, lets out a small squeal and then plants a small but lingering kiss on Regina's lips before quickly moving past her towards the closet. Regina places her hands on her hips and gives it a minute or two at most. She knows what's coming. They share a size in footwear.

"Oh my God!" Maura's exclamation carries out of the closet perfectly and Regina smirks. When you're right you're right. "Can I borrow a pair of your Jimmy Choo's? Oh! You have more than two pairs of the black patent platforms. Oh! You even have a fabulous suede pair of Jimmy Choo's in claret red!" There's a pause and Regina chuckles under her breath. "But they don't go with my dress."

Regina's laughs louder at the sound of the pout in Maura's voice, "Take your pick of whatever you feel goes with your dress."

Another squeal is all the confirmation Regina gets out of Maura. The brand of child-like glee Maura displays at times has become another desirable quality and Regina smiles as she moves towards her dresser to pick out a pair of earrings. Regina flips open her jewelry box and selects a pair of diamond stud earrings and then puts them in one by one. Regina turns around just as Maura steps out of the closet and shuts the doors behind her. Regina thinks that the borrowed black trench coat and patent platform shoes fit Maura as well as they do on her.

Maura smiles, she is not oblivious to the unabashed appreciation she sees in Regina's expression, "I'm ready and I'm driving."

* * *

It wasn't completely pre-mediated on Regina's part to show Maura off in public. But that's what happened as they walked into Granny's. Regina knows that they make quite the beautiful couple so she did, on purpose, choose to sit at the counter in full view. Regina is used to all manner of attention and she knows that Maura is immune in a sense too. The proof lies in how they met after all though both of those men were more invested in trying to weasel their way in between Regina's thighs than Maura's.

"Hey Regina!" Ruby says with a wide smile as she pulls out her order pad and a pencil. "Oh, and you brought company. Storybrooke's newest visitor. Hi, the name's Ruby."

Any other time Regina could choose to be nervous under her aloof facade of Ruby accidently saying something incriminating about Storybrooke but not today. Word travels fast in a cursed town the same as it does anywhere else and Ruby works at the epicenter of gossip headquarters.

Maura smiles pleasantly at their very attractive server, "Hello, I'm Maura Isles."

"Fancy name. It suits you though." Ruby glances at both women and then aims her sharpened pencil point at the notepad in her other hand. "So what can I get for you both this fine morning?"

Maura feels rather flustered by the woman in front of her, Ruby. So far since arriving in Storybrooke Maura has not seen one woman that wasn't above average in terms of being aesthetically pleasing.

"I'll have two chocolate chip pancakes, hold the whip cream. A side of mixed fruit and please bring the sugar free syrup." Regina says as she pulls off her leather coat and then places it on the empty stool on her other side. "I feel like spoiling myself today to an extent but I'm not trying to destroy my waistline in one sitting."

Ruby grins in such a way one would say a wolf would if it could smile, "Had that kind of good morning, huh. Together?" Ruby briefly glances towards the va-va voom strawberry blonde woman shrugging off her coat. Actually, the coat that Maura is wearing smells like Regina and if Ruby's eyes are not mistaken, even if her nose is off and it isn't, the coat is one of Regina's. "Didn't know that about you, Madam Mayor. I gotta say that I like you're not hiding it either. Not that I see anything to hide."

Regina would growl at the wolf if she thought it might actually work, "I'll also take a cup of coffee, Ruby."

Ruby fights back a grin while she scribbles down Regina's order, "Leaded or Unleaded?"

Regina places her elbows on the countertop and leans forward, "Unleaded."

Ruby finishes writing down Regina's order and turns her attention to Maura, "What about you? You're probably hungry for something."

Maura hears a distinct sigh from Regina. It seems to Maura that Ruby is merely amusing herself but to what end is most puzzling to Maura.

"I'll have pancakes as well but make mine blueberry please. And regular syrup is fine."

"Drink?"

Maura isn't going to bother with an elaborate coffee order. She rarely drinks caffeinated beverages these days unless it's coffee she has brewed herself and then only sparingly. Jane was the coffee addict.

"Tea, please."

Ruby uses the pencil's eraser to rub a slight twitch on her right cheek, "Kind?"

"Green tea is fine." Maura tilts her head to the side and places her hands in her lap. "Do you have honey?"

Ruby smirks and tears off the slip of paper with both orders off the pad, "I bring you some honey, Sugar."

Regina tries to stare down Ruby. Putting up with this for a couple of minutes is one thing but for Ruby to start taking a page from Zelena in terms of being a pain in the ass is crossing the line. Ruby doesn't seem to comprehend that with a single finger Regina could give her a flea infestation.

Regina shifts on her stool, "Put that all on my ticket, Miss Lucas."

"Sure." Ruby winks, places the order to Granny and then turns towards the coffee station.

Maura clears her throat and leans in close to Regina, "Did you date Ruby at one time?"

Regina hears a faint snicker emanating from the coffee station. No doubt the wolf heard that. The wolf is really enjoying herself this morning and Regina supposes it's better for her to stay the course in terms of irritation. Regina can only imagine what the gossip mill sounded like when it was grinding away at her and the Robin Hood ordeal with a side of Zelena. The whole damn town knows that Robin cheated on his poor cursed wife Marian with Regina.

Semantics being what they are now in a new light, but it still doesn't change the fact that at the time Marian was frozen, dying and Robin thought it was more important to track Regina down to her vault twice and on his second attempt it was for sex. He used Regina to fuck the pain away. The worst part though is that Marian's body was also in the vault too. Regina feels a specific kind of sickness when she truly allows herself to think about it all now. Regina was almost as bad after Robin as Emma is over Hook.

"No, she's not one of my ex's." Regina says lowly. The idea that Maura might be the faintest bit jealous is not unwelcome. But Regina doesn't have the stomach for truly jealous people in general. She will not allow anyone to view her or treat her like 'property' ever again. "But Ruby is 'family' as the saying goes. Her girlfriend Dorothy is the one running the register. Ruby just needs to not pick up where my sister leaves off when trying to be a public nuisance."

Maura laughs while the bell over the door resounds as another patron enters the homey dinner and Maura finds herself turning slightly to see who it is. Maura's eyes scan over Emma and then the man accompanying her. His face is unshaven which is one of the most unfortunate trends to manifest in most males over the last few years. The man is wearing a black motorcycle style leather jacket and he places his arm across Emma's shoulders. It's then that Maura sees the rather threatening and actual hook where his left hand would be.

"Is that Emma's husband?"

"Yes, that's Killian. The one and only for now. Feel free to fire away with as much harsh critique as you see fit, Doctor."

Maura chuckles lowly, "Are you aware that's only the second time I've heard you say his given name?"

Regina shrugs, "I usually refer to him as Guyliner."

"Does he actually wear make-up?"

"Yes, he does. But I dare you to go make a quick appraisal and then give me your opinion, Dr. Isles."

Maura considers the teasing intonation to Regina's voice as a direct challenge to prove her wrong. But with one brief glimpse over her shoulder at the booth Emma and Killian seem to have chosen Maura is still resolute that she's currently close enough. There's something very distinct about Killian even from afar that reminds Maura of a serial killer.

"I'd rather not. There's just something about him that reeks of some very bad people I've encountered in my line of work." Maura of course could elaborate but it's too soon to tell Regina just how close she's gotten to the worst humanity has to offer. Dated even. "And that hook on his arm looks dangerous and not at all like a traditional prosthetic attachment should for someone with an amputation."

Maura watches after Emma as she sits down in a booth facing them at the counter. Emma's husband, Killian, joins her but instead of taking the opposite seat he sits down close beside Emma. And judging by Emma's body language it's no stretch for Maura to ascertain that Emma is uncomfortable for a moment until she masks her displeasure. Maura feels an instant sort of sympathy for Emma.

"I can't predict what you're thinking Maura but I recommend trying not to imagine Emma having sex with her beloved unwashed." Regina grimaces at not only her words but the images that could spring forth if she were to let them. Maura switches her full attention back to Regina. "I do hope Emma makes him wear protection and remove his hook though."

Maura grins at the expression on Regina's face, "Perhaps she likes it rough? Although, with that hook he would be more liable to leave gaping wounds that would be fatal which is way past the category of rough."

Regina shakes her head and laughs while she nudges Maura with her shoulder, "Stop please. No more talk of the Joneses. It's bad for digestion, Dr. Isles."

Ruby smiles as she carries Regina's and Maura's drinks to them. And despite tempting fate with teasing Regina a little it was all in the name of good will. Ruby meant what she told Whale all those years ago on the dock. Regina did save her a lot of pain by muting her wolf. Allowing her to forget the people she hurt long enough to heal. Even at her worst Regina never actually ate a person alive like Ruby did. The past is the past though and Ruby found her real True Love by sheer chance.

Ruby's smile grows when she sits Maura's tea down in front of her and then places a small squeeze bottle of pure honey down next to it. Ruby thinks that Regina sure has landed a looker and if Maura's clothing choices are anything to go by it seems like this new stranger could be a good fit for Regina in the long run. They at least can share clothes. Ruby places Regina's coffee down and scoots the 'doctor up' holder towards Regina. Ruby thinks Regina is seriously funny with a good heart that she hides with sarcasm and sexy badass clothes.

"Your pancakes will be out shortly." Ruby smiles at Maura and ponders what kind of a response she would get out of Regina if she winked at the woman. Ruby then finds herself admiring Maura's unique hazel eyes. "We make ours fresh from scratch. None of that frozen and nuked stuff."

"Thank you, Miss Lucas you've been ever so helpful." Regina selects a package of imitation sugar, flicks the pack and rips the top edge open. "And I would be more careful if I were you. Since I don't believe Dorothy would react too kindly to you flirting with my girlfriend."

Ruby nearly fist pumps; Regina just came out, "It's cool. DG knows I have to add some effort to get the really good tips. She's secure and she trusts me."

Regina is on the verge of playfully telling Ruby that it must be past time for her to be taken out for her morning walk but then logic kicks in to thwart her sarcastic barb.

Maura opens the yellow top on the small bottle of honey and adds a few dollops of the dark amber bee product to her tea, "Recently, I read a fascinating gay and lesbian couple study conducted by the Gottman group over the course of twelve years. And I won't bore you with every aspect of their findings but overall the study showed that gay and lesbian couples are more upbeat in the face of conflict. When compared to straight couples, gay and lesbian couples use more affection and humor when a disagreement occurs, and the partners are more positive in how they receive it. Gay and lesbian couples also use fewer controlling, hostile emotional tactics."

Maura stills and then fumbles for the spoon on her napkin to sir her tea with. Regina isn't saying anything, just smiling, but Maura can practically hear Jane filling the void by saying something sarcastic about her impromptu lecture like: 'I dare you to say gay and lesbian one more time. Might break a record. I'll call Guinness.'

Ruby smiles and color her impressed with a side of intimidated, "Are you a doctor or something?"

"Yes."

"Cool." Ruby smiles and takes a quick glance at the only occupied booth she hasn't waited on. She saw Emma and Hook come in a few minutes ago. She'll get to them soon enough. Emma orders the same thing while Hook does his flask. The smell of just standing downwind of Hook is enough to make Ruby tipsy. Ruby feels that Emma has lost and frankly given up too much of herself and that's why Ruby and Dorothy didn't go to the wedding. "So, your pancakes should be ready and I'll be right back out with them."

Regina swivels to the side on her stool and crosses her legs. Regina's foot accidently grazes Maura's calf. The passing startled expression Maura abruptly sports makes her eyes that much brighter. Regina opens her mouth to apologize but then Maura moves one of her hands off her lap and reaches for Regina's on the counter. Maura's hand is warm on Regina's and it just spreads out from there. Regina feels her magic stir.

"I love it when you touch me." Maura says in low tones while methodically tracing her thumb over Regina's. "I also loved it when you told Ruby I was your girlfriend." Maura dips her chin and leans in enough that her breath tickles warmth on Regina's neck. "After we finish breakfast perhaps I could show you where I would thoroughly enjoy more of your touch?"

Regina smirks even as her face colors, "Why Dr. Isles are you implying that you and I require another follow-up examination?"

Maura leans back to gauge the depth of Regina's reactions to her suggestion and the proof is in those intense brown eyes, "Shall I amend my statement to include that I love your dress and I'm looking forward to taking it off you as soon as possible."

Emma looks up from her wavering study of the booth's tabletop at the sound of Regina's laughter over everyone else in the busy diner. She chose the seat in the booth facing Regina at the counter and predictably Killian sat down right beside her. Emma likes her space every now and then, which started getting harder to come by, and now since getting married that space has shrunk to nothing. Emma now knows that she has made so many sacrifices she didn't know when to stop. Trying to be everything to everyone doesn't leave much room for anything else.

Regina continues to laugh; Emma can tell not only by the sound but by the way Regina's shoulders move up and down. Emma thinks that Maura is a very beautiful woman and who knew Regina was like that. For a second Emma let's herself envy Regina's clear and present happiness with Maura. Emma wonders though if the new relationship will survive the truth of Regina's past and everything else. Emma remembers all too well how hard it was for her to accept magic and all the other shit that came with it. But Maura could be different.

Emma is still watching Regina and Maura as Ruby sits two plates of what looks like pancakes down in front of them. Emma has never seen Regina eat pancakes before. Killian clears his throat and then presses a kiss to Emma's cheek. Emma catches herself before she shrugs him off. Emma closes her eyes and forces herself to relax into his touch. She did this to herself. She can't blame anyone else for how far she took it with Killian. Lately, Emma occasionally has dreams about meeting Milah in the Underworld.

Emma keeps seeing Milah's face after Gold smugly revealed that Emma had slept with Neal who was Milah's own son and now Emma's gone and married the man Milah left Rumple for. The man who lives for revenge and getting whatever he wants. Emma takes a deep breath and opens her eyes. Regina and Maura are still eating, talking and they really look so happy. Emma faintly smiles; Regina deserves it, and Emma is going to heed Regina's request about staying out of it. Emma hasn't even told Snow about Regina and Maura and she won't but someone else will.

* * *

 **The Sia-Empowered Soundtrack:** **"Diamonds", "Fire Meet Gasoline" & "The Greatest"**

 **A/N:** **While in search of inspiration (for the fashion porn sections of this story, cause hello both ladies know how to dress, like dayum!) I ran across some seriously foxy early promo pics of Maura slicing an apple with her scalpel. How's that for a sign when you weren't looking for one?**


	8. 8

**8.**

* * *

Henry's coffin is where it always is and Regina's hands are splayed out on her father's coffin. The casket is always cool to the touch but it's starting to warm beneath Regina's grip. Regina forcefully swallows; one good push is all it will take to reveal the hidden stone steps beneath to Maura. Then there is the descent. It's been a long time since Regina was genuinely afraid of something. She has as much to lose this time as any time before when she felt this kind of fear. Regina has gradually accepted that this is her personal built-in curse that will only expire when she does.

"I don't know if I can do this." Regina says while her eyes start to burn and gloss over. "The last person I shared myself with completely is long gone. He has been for some time now." Regina catches movement off to her side and she closes her eyes at feeling of Maura's gentle touch that sweeps some of Regina's hair behind her ear. "I was going to hold off on what I'm about to tell you and show for as long as I could but that isn't fair to you." Regina opens her eyes and turns her head to look at Maura. "And I can't afford to be selfish. Not at the rate we're going."

"What are you talking about?" Maura's concern is evident and as she places her hand on Regina's arm in a comforting gesture Regina's feels a familiar spark. "What's wrong? You can tell me anything. No judgment remember?"

Regina tries to fake a small smile but it doesn't work. Her eyes are starting to burn and the feeling that's pressing on her chest from inside is that sense of fear Regina again. But Regina wills it down in volume. A Queen, even a formerly despised one, is more than the sum of her many parts. Regina has finally accepted this about herself; darkness and all. It's an indisputable fact that there can be no light without dark.

"I thought it was only fair that you know what you're getting into before it was too late, Maura. If you knew my worst secrets," Regina's voice cracks; her careful control is slipping from her fast. "Would you run from me?" Regina's words are nearly no more than a tearful exhalation. Maura reaches for Regina's hands; her knuckles are white from the effort of pressing on her father's coffin. "But having said that I would understand if you chose to."

Maura's gentle touch warms Regina to the point that she feels as though she's fighting with all she has to keep from collapsing on the spot. More tears blur Regina's vision. She can't lose this so soon. Why does everything get taken from her? This wouldn't have to happen if she hadn't met Maura.

"I would never run from you." Maura's voice is low, soothing. The next balm to Regina's troubled soul comes in the form of Maura's hands on her face. They wipe away the tears and gingerly smoothes over the pronounced vein on Regina's forehead. "I wouldn't know how without hurting us both."

Regina has never felt so much at once in her life. But at the same time it suddenly feels too good to be true and if something is then it more than likely is whether you can accept it or not. Regina is an old hand at accepting how much Fate loves to stack the deck against her.

"Don't lie to me." Regina moves out of Maura's reach and then takes three calculated steps backwards. "Not now."

Maura looks lost, "Regina, I can't lie. You know that. You're not making any sense. Just." Maura sighs and takes a few steps to close the distance Regina created. "Please tell me what's going on."

It's a reflex, automatic, like breathing; calling her magic. Regina conjures a fireball in the palm of her hand. The room carries the sizzling crackle of the magical flames and amplifies them. Regina smirks in spite of what she's done. It feels like she's stepped off a high roof and found the freedom she'd always craved. Regina meets Maura's gaze which reads as no less than horrified. Regina is satisfied by that; the tears in her eyes dry.

"Do you see now?" Regina takes a step forward and Maura wobbles a matching step in retreat. "This is but one of my secrets. Magic is real, Dr. Isles. And I have both kinds. Light and Dark."

Regina continues moving towards Maura while the other woman keeps moving away. The only thing that stops Maura is the wall next to one of the archways in the vault. Regina pauses less than a foot away from Maura. With another push of her magic Regina wills all of the small candles that line the many small arched alcoves that mirror the archways to light up at once. The room shimmers and dances with each flicker of the flames.

"Nothing to say?" Regina arches her fingers cradling the fireball, magically stoking its flames more. "Feel like running yet, Mau-ra?"

Regina jerks awake and after a few seconds of waiting for her breathing to slow as something else very glaring registers. Maura is gone. She went back to Boston a day early. Maura's senior criminalist called again and once more there were problems with an evidence sample possibly being contaminated on a high profile case. Maura wasn't at all pleased but she readily agreed to go back and fix the subpar evidence collection during the autopsy of a Dr. Pike. Regina knows all too well the responsibility that goes with being in charge.

Regina sighs heavily. A funny thing has happened in such a short time to her. She already feels every inch of Maura's absence in her bed. Regina turns on her side and glances at the time 6:17 am. Just imagining that Maura is there with her is enough to calm her down. In the low-light from the sun just barely starting it ascent Regina reflects back on one of Maura's physical aspects. Her scars. Regina didn't linger on them since at the time of discovery making Maura uncomfortable wasn't something she was trying to achieve.

Maura's scar count isn't terribly long and it's not as though they could ever put Regina off. On the contrary Regina found Maura's marks to be pleasing and why wouldn't she have? The first scar Regina took note of was a small one on Maura's back off to the side of her lower back. Then there was the two very faint six inch scars on Maura's left leg. Regina didn't ask about any of them and run the risk of ruining the moment. But the one Regina's not sure she'll ever ask about is the one on Maura's neck. The one directly on her artery.

Regina turns her head that's firmly planted on her warm pillow to glare at the clock again. The glowing red digital numbers on the face of the clock aren't showing any outward signs of the ferocity being directed at them. Regina then goes to war with herself on whether to go on and get up now or roll over and doze for roughly another thirty-five minutes until the alarm goes off at 6:50. Regina reaches up and slowly runs a finger along the spot on her neck where Maura's scar is on her's. Regina feels her slow and steady pulse beating under her fingertip.

A funnel cloud of green smoke swirls into existence and then dissipates, "Good morning, sis."

"Dammit!" Regina startles out in a high-pitched growl and springs up in the bed. It's too early for this shit to start the day but here it is. "Zelena! W-what the hell are doing in my bedroom?"

Zelena grins and moves to sit down on the chaise lounge, "I trust I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Like what?" Regina growls and lets the sheet drop and tries to calm her no doubt crazy hair. Regina knew before she did it that the only downside to having short hair again is the fierce bedhead. "Other than my privacy!"

Zelena makes a faces and shrugs, "Not that I want an actual answer. But were you contemplating giving yourself some personal attention?" Zelena does so love pressing her sister's buttons. Regina makes it ever so easy to get a rise out of her these days. Zelena could have some sport at Regina's grey pajamas and her unruly hair but that wouldn't be all that rewarding. "I'm sorry that Maura had to leave so prematurely that she apparently didn't have time to provide you with a farewell shag."

Without thinking Regina summons a fireball in her hand and then throws it at her sister. Zelena laughs and disappears in a swirling cloud of green. Regina's best drapes are now on fire. Regina groans as Zelena quickly reappears and with a wave of her hand Regina's little fire tantrum is out but the curtains remain charred. Regina scowls and uses her magic to restore her sheath curtains to their previous condition.

Zelena dusts her hands off and smirks smugly, "Missed me."

Regina could go for seconds but refrains. Regina wasn't really trying to hit Zelena but the fact that she actually did throw some magic at her sister says something. Regina notices that Zelena is already dressed for the day and her shirt is a shade of her signature color. The wicked witch does love her green. Sometimes Regina catches herself asking if Zelena misses her old skin tone. Regina doesn't though since she feels that would probably be a rather personal question. Maybe in time they can talk about it.

"What are you doing here this damn early?"

Zelena walks back to the chaise lounge, sits down once more and crosses her legs, "You know my daughter. She wants her breakfast early. I'm so glad she's off the breast. I swear my already substantial jubblies swelled just as fast as the rest of me thanks to the Swan who would be Dark. But I suppose I should get around to thanking Emma for the acceleration of my pregnancy. Cause now that I've gone through it I can't imagine letting myself get up the duff ever again. Pregnancy is something one should do only if they wish to torture themselves for an average of forty weeks. You had the right idea by adopting. Let someone else do the grunt work."

Regina rolls her eyes, throws off the flat sheet covering her and swings her legs over the side of the bed, "Enough! What do you want? Except to obviously behave in the most inappropriate way possible to annoy me?"

"How would you like to mind Robyn for me this evening?"

Regina stands up from her seat on the bed and eyes her sister. The request isn't unheard of but right now Regina feels like something snuck into her mouth while she was asleep and left something less than kind as a reminder.

"Your request just couldn't stand to wait until a more sensible hour and setting?" Regina says while heading towards her bathroom to disinfect her mouth and tend to other matters. "And if you value your wicked life don't follow me into the bathroom!"

"Look, I'm doing you a favor here." Zelena shouts as the bathroom door locks behind Regina. Zelena tsks, stands up and walks across the room to wait at the bathroom door. "You're the three M's now: 'mopey, moody and morose' in light of another M's absence." Zelena really doesn't see what the big deal is? Regina's bedroom or water closet isn't anything special and it's not as though she caught Regina on the job whilst in bed. "You should feel blessed that I'm here to lift you out of the doldrums. You really need to lighten up, sis."

The bathroom door unlocks, opens slightly and then a more managed head of dark hair pops out, "Lighten up, huh?"

"Yes." Zelena grins and leans in more towards the doorway. "And my sweet pea is so very good at helping in that area. She is a ray of sunshine just like her mother."

A single dark eyebrow lifts slightly, "Fine, I'll consider watching your spawn while you gallivant around town doing who knows what."

"I beg your pardon! I don't gallivant! No self-respecting witch does!"

Regina smirks and leans against the open door way, "Then tell me why you're trying to aggravate me into being a free babysitter before seven in the morning?"

* * *

The mess Dr. Pike left in his wake was cleared up with minimal headaches. It's scarcely been two days since Maura left Storybrooke ahead of schedule and she misses Regina more than expected. During their recent text exchange Regina informed her that Zelena is trying to lure her into the trap of babysitting for free. Maura smiled even as it occurred to her that she doesn't know the child's name still. Maura credits her oversight of Regina's nieces name to having spent the previous twenty-nine hours doing damage control. So it's a given that Maura opted to take a break this morning.

Maura leans both elbows on the countertop and blows across the top of her steaming mug of tea. It's too quiet for now. Such a thing never bothered her before but it grates now when she has time to notice. Maura smiles sadly; if she still had Bass at least tending to his needs would be productive. Maura sighs and takes a sip of her Rooibos tea sweetened with honey and a slice of lemon. The taste is exceptional and it warms her from within on its way down. The sensation reminds Maura of how Regina's cider goes down smoothly.

"What kind of tea are you juicing yourself up with?"

Maura hadn't been ready for a surprise visit from Jane last night but she could hardly turn Jane away. As it turned out Jane said that she had to get away for a few days since she was off. Maura suspects that Jane's having trouble with Agent Creepy Stalker and she is hiding away here until she has to go back. Maura hopes that the man doesn't track Jane down here. Maura's hospitality only goes so far that and she still has a one guest only policy and Jane is currently occupying that.

"Rooibos tea is naturally caffeine free." Maura says as Jane moves to the cupboards and starts rummaging around for her stash of instant coffee. Maura kept it since the vile stuff has an extremely long shelf life. "It's actually highly praised for its potential to treat headaches, insomnia, asthma, eczema, hypertension, allergies and premature aging. There is even some debate on how it can prevent kidney stones."

Jane smiles as she pulls down the small jar of instant coffee and clunks it down on the countertop, "Kidney stones? That why you drink it since you just got the one now?"

Maura made her choice to save her half-sister's life. Sure she can live with just one but that also means she has to take care of the one that remains. Maura knows that Jane never approved of her choice but respected her enough not to give her too much grief over giving away vital internal organs to ungrateful people.

"Shit, forget I said that." Jane frowns, rubs her eyes and turns back to the cupboards and grabs a mug and fills it up with water at the sink. "I know you have to be careful with what you drink now more than rest of us with a kidney to spare."

Maura tunes out Jane's coffee preparation method which is accomplished via the microwave. The beeps of Jane's timer selection on the keypad and then the loud humming fills the kitchen. Maura continues to sip her tea before it cools too much. Her thoughts run towards Regina which makes Maura smile into her mug. The only unpleasant thought is how long will it be before they see one another again? They aren't that far away but they both have a busy life and responsibilities in their respective locations.

"So how was your trip to Maine?" Jane stirs in some of Maura's raw sugar and then goes to the fridge to add a splash of the non-dairy creamer. Jane clinks the teaspoon around the mug for a few turns before taking it out and placing it in the sink basin. "Did you just have sex the entire time you were there?"

"Of course not." Maura makes a face and sits her mug of tea down on the countertop of the kitchen island. "That's highly impractical. Also, I don't want a relationship based entirely on sex and neither does Regina."

Jane hums and takes a quick sip of her hot coffee, "So she kept shutting you down?"

Maura smirks; Jane should know better but Jane is like her mother Angela whether she wants to admit it or not. Maura tilts her head to the side and watches as Jane somewhat tries to hide her smug grin behind her cup of coffee. The scent of Jane's instant coffee reminds Maura of burnt rubber on fresh asphalt.

"No, she didn't shut me down. We did however consummate our relationship several times." Maura grins as Jane kind of sputters into her coffee cup. "We even managed to go out for breakfast before I had to leave. Though that was due to the fact that Regina is highly skilled in the kitchen, as well as other places. She cooked for me far too much hence why we only dined out once."

Maura bites back a laugh at Jane's wide-eyed expression, "Actually had it not been for our sexual activities, which burned calories, I estimate that I would've put on at least 2.3 pounds given the abundance of fantastic food and desserts she prepared. Oh God, her tiramisu alone belongs on the menu at 'Osteria Francescana' in Modena, Italy."

It's completely true, Maura's assessment of Regina's culinary abilities. Maura can't help but be a little bit more in awe, smitten when her thoughts turn to the woman she is dating. Regina is magnificent.

"You know I've always said you were a well-dressed bottomless pit." Jane scoffs in spite of her discomfort which causes her coffee mug to jiggle enough to spill leaving two brown drops on her shirt. Jane makes a face and roughly brushes her other hand down the front of her shirt. "Is Regina Italian or something?"

Maura watches Jane's far from useful actions in regard to the new coffee stain. Jane finally puffs out her cheeks and shrugs. Not so long ago Maura would've encouraged Jane to change her shirt but now Maura stays silent. Jane isn't her girlfriend and Jane is more than old enough to tend to her clothes or not.

"Not to my knowledge. She hasn't specified any heritage but I do suspect that she is Latina."

"Can't wait to meet this one." Jane says and then smiles in a way that the dimples in her cheeks are suddenly pronounounced. "Since she's got you on a nut free diet all of the sudden."

"Nut free diet? I don't understand?"

"You know...you're not with any dudes at the moment. You're dating a woman and a woman doesn't have...forget it."

"I see. You're making fun of me again."

"No, I'm not making fun of you. Teasing you, yeah. But according to you Regina is one of kind and then some. So why don't you go on and put a ring on it like Beyoncé says."

Maura isn't taking romantic advice from a celebrity let alone a song. The notion is ridiculous but it's in Jane's nature to make jokes in this setting. Though more often than not Jane's 'teasing' and general remarks sound mean-spirited. Not that there is any need to compare them but Regina and Jane share a love of sarcasm. Regina's timing is better and Regina has been nothing but charming and witty. Regina has never had a laugh at Maura's expense; Regina has never made fun of her. Maura has already witnessed how Regina's attitude runs when she doesn't like someone the night they met.

"I think it's safe to say it's far too early to consider such a commitment. I don't want to scare Regina." Maura says with a grin as Jane leans back against the sink nursing her cup of coffee. "In fact I had to leave a day early due to one of my assistant medical examiners."

"Really? Kent let one of your underlings fuck up?"

"Yes. And it was a certain knucklehead."

"Dr. Pike. Surprise, surprise." Jane makes a face which is another extension of her sarcastic nuances. "So is Kent still following you around the morgue like he's your appointed service animal?"

"Essentially, and it's becoming highly irritating."

Jane smirks, "Then just give him an extra strict version of your, 'I'm Da Boss, Bitch' speech in that bossy tone of yours and that should send him over to cower in the corner."

Maura narrows her eyes at Jane. For her part Jane smiles and takes a drink of her coffee. Maura's eyes trace over Jane's choice of sleepwear. Not much has changed, except of course that Jane isn't wearing her heather grey 'Property of B.P.D' t-shirt. Jane's current attire is a faded 3/4 length sleeve red and white t-shirt and new-looking black sweatpants. The silence only holds for another second before Maura's refrigerator kicks on and its low droning provides a backdrop.

"So how did things go with her kid?"

"Henry was very sweet, protective of his mother and fascinated that I too was adopted. Regina's older sister Zelena was also very nice and funny."

"She's got a sister? Wait, Regina adopted her kid?"

"Yes. Is that something you feel is bad?"

"What! No! Don't be dumb."

Maura frowns at Jane's dismissive tone but then Maura's cell phone buzzes and slides around on the islands countertop and she smiles when she sees that it's a text from Regina. Maura notes Jane's single raised eyebrow so Maura quickly replies and texts Regina that Jane showed up last night and is staying with her for the next few days. The three dots remain active on the thread and Regina's reply arrives quickly. Maura snorts because Regina's reply is implying that if Jane's surprise visits are anything like Zelena's then she wishes Maura all this best.

Jane gestures with her coffee mug, "Is that her?"

"Yes, we text regularly."

"You got a picture of her?"

Maura doesn't look up from her phone's screen, "Of Regina?"

"No, of my Ma in her Sunday best. Yes, Regina."

"Maybe."

"Do you have a picture of her or not?" Jane's voice is terse and Maura briefly glances up from her phone to see her best friend scowling while moving closer to the kitchen island. "Or do you not want to me to know what she looks like?"

Maura faintly purses her lips and thumbs through the photo album on her iPhone. The shots she has of Regina are casual, meaning you can tell that Maura was observing her; there aren't any ones she posed for. Regina isn't that type of person. But then Maura pauses on a picture taken of Regina from that day in her office after their impromptu fencing match and after Emma left. Regina tried to get as much of her paperwork done as possible once Maura accepted her standing dinner invitation.

The picture Maura is reliving, admiring is one of Regina behind her desk. The light coming in from the window was hitting her just right and Maura couldn't resist. Regina even looked up at the right moment. Those dark alluring eyes are magnetic and the red lipstick is becoming an iconic fixture in Maura's mind. With a growing smile Maura selects the picture and then hands her phone to Jane. Maura watches Jane closely for all non-verbal cues. A line forms between Jane's eyebrows but then disappears as her lips somewhat part.

"Wow!" Jane's eyebrows shoot up fairly high and Maura smirks. "You, um...landed yourself an eleven in the looks department. And she's got a fancy office too."

"Regina is extremely aesthetically pleasing." Maura says with a nod while taking her phone back from Jane's out-stretched hand. "She is perhaps one of the most attractive women I have ever seen in my life. But she is so much more than that too."

Maura closes out the photo album, puts her phone on standby and lays it down on the countertop. Maura then notices that Jane mumbles something that roughly sounds like: 'That's got to be the hottest woman on the planet'. Maura chuckles and shakes her head at her best friend. Jane just shrugs and then dares Maura to deny it. Maura doesn't refute Jane's observation but she does insinuate that Jane is taking an adjective from Giovanni's vocabulary. Jane sticks her tongue out at Maura before finishing off her coffee. Maura thinks once again that there is a life after accidentally falling in, and more recently, falling out of love with her best friend.

* * *

"With as posh as your house is you'd think this place would be spit-spot too."

"It's a crypt or as I prefer to call it a vault." Regina says with a purse of her lips. Her heels click on the stone floor dully. "I occasionally get rid of the cobwebs but mostly it stays as the namesake implies."

"Still." Zelena glances about the room, claps her hands and then rubs them together. "Though it does look a good bit cleaner than the last time I was down here with you."

Regina watches her sister's eyes rove around the room like she hasn't seen it before but she has. Zelena caved this morning once Regina's brain woke up enough and she shook off Zelena intruding into her bedroom without any warning. Though, Zelena only divulged so much and only due to the fact that she needed help that extends beyond a caretaker for her mini clone the red-headed poop machine.

In the end Regina volunteered Henry for babysitting duties this evening. Regina thought that not only would it be good for Henry; learning responsibility, building character, but it would be an effective demonstration of self-control. In other words Regina hopes that Robyn will scare Henry to the point he won't even think about having sex until he's thirty. Meaning if Regina's lucky no grandchildren from Henry until he's older and in a committed relationship of some sort.

Zelena places her hands on her hips and looks to Regina expectantly, "Alright then, I'll be needing to borrow some ingredients."

"Again? You said you just needed to use my vault."

Zelena's hands drops from her hips while she makes a face, "And I will be using your vault. But since you're going to be all snippy then I'll be using my own cauldron this time, thank you."

"Good to know you have one thing of your own this time."

Zelena scoffs haughtily, "Your shiny copper cauldron looks as though you should be cooking noodles in it instead."

Regina rolls her eyes moves to her potions chest, "What do you require?"

"Heart of Bat, Hemlock, Eye of Newt, Toadstool, Scale of Dragon, Frog Tongue and Nether Wort for starters."

Regina quickly pivots around to glare at her sister, "Starters! Do I even want to know what you're up to besides the glossed over version you sold to me?"

Zelena smirks while she gestures with both hands and then a round cast iron cauldron appears out of the green cloudy mist of her magic. Already bubbling and complete with a magic based red stone fire lit underneath. Zelena finds that using the red stone is more sound and yields better results. The shade of the stone changes and it's better than an oven timer to tell you when your potion is al dente.

"I would've used my own ingredients but they're still in Oz." Zelena inspects her nails for a moment and then points a single finger at Regina. "And every time I summon a ride to my old home the citizens of this town, and you, get all arsed over a magical tornado."

"A tornado destroys everything in its path! And I'm the one who has to clean up the mess!"

Zelena shrugs as if Regina's ire is a big fuss over nothing, "It's the only stylish way to travel between realms in my opinion."

Regina grits her teeth and frowns at her sister, "What are we making?"

"An elaborate potion, sis. One I modified from an old dried out text long since past it's date of usefulness."

Regina chuckles lowly in spite of her agitation but then promptly turns to her potions chest to check to see if she has all the ingredients Zelena rattled off and just what she generally has. When Regina decided what to throwaway and what to keep from her mother's belongings that also included a collection of rare magical items and raw ingredients. Regina glances over her shoulder to see that Zelena is amusing herself with an old spell book pilfered from her shelves without permission.

"Where does one get a baby's finger born from that of a dead prositiute?" Zelena says loudly as her lips curl in disgust. So what if she used a baby in her grand time travel spell that she never got to take advantage of. At the least the baby was fresh and kicking and from Snow White who to Zelena's knowledge isn't a common tart. "I never could make heads or tails of this half-elvish flim-flam. I swear whoever wrote this rubbish was high on everything but their socks."

Zelena closes the spell book and magicks it back to its spot on Regina's dust infused carved-in stone shelves. Regina actually laughs at her sister's words and antics. Zelena grins in return and moves to stand in front of her lovely cauldron where Regina has now stationed herself at.

"I have everything you specified and possibly any secret ingredients you're reluctant to say you need." Regina prompts her sister to which Zelena summons the Heart of Bat to go first. The cauldron reacts instantly and the magical flash makes Regina smirk. "I can't believe you actually thought about benching me to do this by yourself."

"What? Like that's so hard to understand about me?" Zelena snaps her fingers to summon the next ingredients: Hemlock and the Pickled Slugs she won't ask Regina directly for since Zelena only added them to the potion when she altered it as a means to muck about. Who knew they were so effective? "No one out witches me. And did I or did I not give the Black Fairy what for and then run her over with my car for good measure?"

Regina chuckles lowly, "Your affinity for green is alarming. And did you really need a hideously green car too?"

"It's my signature color and you're one to talk, you and your apples." Zelena covertly dumps in some Cobra Blood and Acromantula Venom, in place of the Toadstool and Scale of Dragon, and then quickly vanishes the ingredients back to their place on Regina's potion chest. "So you were really going to tell Maura everything?"

"Hmm, apparently there are no secrets between you and Henry. But yes, and I still plan to."

"Then I just have one question: Are you daft?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why on earth would you rehash it all to Maura now? Sure it's your past but it's exactly that, the past." Zelena snaps her fingers and a long wooden ladle appears in the cauldron. It slowly begins to stir by itself; counter-clockwise as the ingredients Frog Tongue and Nether Wort give it go in the pot with everybody else. "The only way I could see that plan as being beneficial is if the both of you are planning on settling down in our cursed little hamlet for the rest of your natural lives."

"Is that all or are you done?"

"I've only begun, sis. And if you were to leave Storybrooke to shack up with Maura I say forget your old baggage." Zelena says and she means it. But at the same time a part of her wonders where she would fit in Regina's life after such a change. "Start fresh for real this time. I find the past isn't worth wallowing in, but merely visiting on reflection at times, when you actively do not want to repeat your previous mistakes."

"I don't want to lie to her."

"It's not lying unless Maura were to directly ask you if you're the Evil Queen and then you said no. I swear those years when Henry was being an utter bogey gave you PTSD or something like it. You're so very worried about lying. Do you honestly think Maura is perfect? Do you believe she has no skeletons in her closet?"

"Maura has told me a great deal about herself without compulsion but not everything. We haven't known each other long enough for me to know everything."

"Exactly." Zelena says while grinning like a marginally unhinged first grade teacher who loves awarding gold stars. "Coming clean this early in the game is suicide. You would only send the woman running for the hills."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Do try to be less sensitive, sis. I meant just telling her about magic, let alone demonstrating it, would be a bit much. That is unless you were to start small."

Zelena summons the final ingredient needed from Regina's potion chest but nothing happens. Zelena huffs and steps away from the cauldron and walks over to the potion chest. Glass bottles of all sizes clink here and there as they are shuffled through.

Zelena sighs at not finding what she needs, "Maura no doubt has a brilliant scientific mind with her being a doctor and all, for dead people, thus I imagine showing her a potion preparation done with a distillation apparatus would be ideal. Since it looks precisely like this realms version of a chemistry setup."

Regina silently admits to herself that Zelena's suggestion is sensible. Shocking as it may be taking advice from her older sister, to whom Regina called deranged in the past, Zelena is the opposite. Regina has realized that she and Zelena deal with their emotions in extremes. They both lash out. But Zelena is moving past that crutch while Regina is still having trouble in that regard.

"Sis, do you not have any Unicorn Hair?"

"Who is this for again?"

"I told you an old acquaintance."

Regina turns to the side to eye her sister's back, "Who?"

"Mim."

"I didn't catch that?"

Zelena sighs loudly and turns away from the potion chest, "Mad Madam Mim, alright!"

"Never met her."

"Then let's keep it that way shall we?"

"Is she coming here Zelena?"

"God no! She hates this world." Zelena knows she's going to have to indulge her baby sister more if she's to get the final ingredient. Regina is rather cheeky that way. "No magic here, or not enough for her really. Mim's quite fond of using her magic rather liberally."

"Where is she then?"

"Spamalot."

Regina rolls her eyes and even though there's certainly no love lost between her and the kingdom of Camelot. It was a horrible place with an equally misogynist ruler who kept drugging his wife to keep her faithful. The whole place was nothing but a perfect example of false advertising; under the shine there was something darker and not by accident. And people thought the she was bad back at the height of her reign. What a pile of crap! Regina disliked Camelot on sight since there was something about it that reminded her of another kingdom she was forced into.

"What does this Mad Madam want with a potion?"

Zelena snorts and moves to stand at her cauldron again, "I owe her a favor and she assured me that this will make us even."

"Are you certain that's all I need to know?"

"I swear on my free babysitting tab with Henry."

"Fine."

"Good then."

Regina presses her lips into a thin line, "So what's wrong with her?"

"She's a bit under the weather." Zelena clears her throat and grins. "And trapped in another form."

"Go on."

"Mim lost a wizards duel to a warlock. Predictably she tried to kill him when she'd all but had it in the bag which was against the rules they agreed upon. She then managed to bungle things further and when he won he trapped her in the last form she shifted into. She's been sick ever since."

Regina looks over her sister and then with a gesture a cloud of purple appears and then whisks away to reveal a long vial in Regina's hand, "How much Unicorn Hair do you need?"

"One strand if you please, Your Majesty."

Regina scowls but pulls the stopper out of the vial and removes one black strand. This hair was harvested from the unicorn Rumple killed during one of their lessons back when Regina was much younger and different. Regina salvaged the hair herself. She couldn't bare the animals death to be as meaningless as Rumple made it in the name of a lesson where he laughed at her. Regina also has hair taken from a living unicorn but that stash came courtesy of her late mother. Regina replaces the stopper on the vial and magicks it away.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? It's your title." Zelena looks to her sister and smiles while adding the strand of Unicorn Hair to the cauldron. "I'm quite fond of my own. And it doesn't matter to me how this world chose to chronicle my story even though it's wildly inaccurate like yours. I know the truth and that's all that matters. I am who I am. I don't care what people think of me. Except for my little squalling sweet pea, my favorite nephew and you."

Regina scoffs as her eyes start to water. Zelena doesn't comment on her sister's display. Then the red stone glows bright and Zelena chuckles; the potion is finished brewing. Zelena snaps her fingers once more and the ladle rises out of the potion. Zelena summons a small clear glass bottle with a wide bottom and a narrow neck and then holds it out to the hovering ladle. The ladle gently tips to the side and the liquid mixture slides into a glass vial. Zelena waves off the ladle when the vial is suffienctly filled. Regina observes the potion changing colors; first sky blue, then turquoise, swirling to orange until it settles into a rose red finality.

"Would you do the honors of sealing the potion with your magic sis since you just had to supervise me?'

Regina smirks, "Used too much of your magic all in one go?"

"Hardly."

"Then what was it? It has to be something?" Regina waves her hand over the vial and the rose red potion glows purple for a few seconds before returning to its settled coloring. "Could it be those Pickled Slugs that you used or rather tried to slip in unnoticed along with the Cobra Blood and Acromantula Venom?" Regina's lips quirk up into a wry smirk. "Such an unusual choice ingredient, the slugs."

Zelena huffs, "I didn't use any of those ghastly slugs!" Then with a snap of her fingers Zelena is plugging the vial holding the potion with a cork stopper she magically summoned just to prove her point. "Get your eyes checked, sis."

Regina chuckles darkly, "Will we be hand delivering your concoction next?"

"Do laugh it up. Go on then, get it out of your system. But you're not going with me." Zelena says sternly. Regina laughs again, louder and Zelena makes face. "I mean it. It's just a quick hop and I'm back. Mim lives up to her title. She really is quite mad. I plan to be out the door as fast as my magic will take me before she's done knocking the potion back."

Regina is willing to take Zelena at her word this time. Their routine of sibling squabbling aside. But if they're going to keep building trust this is as good a step as any.

"Fine, but clean up this mess before you leave."

Zelena shoulders sag, "Must I?"

"Yes, so get on with it."

Then with a smirk firmly and proudly on display Regina transports away in a haze of purple. Zelena blows a raspberry at her little sister's dissipating vapor. Zelena looks around the dank vault, then magicks away the now cooled and inactive remains of the potion and then her cauldron. Having satisfied what she feels was the set demand Zelena transports from the vault in a swirling mist of green magic. A second holiday in Spamalot, which is Camelot's quirky-fun nickname, wasn't on Zelena's agenda but at least this time it will be quick, painless and gag-worthy hero free.

* * *

Maura's balance is off and her heart is beating too fast. She can barely think rationally. Not with everything she's had to force herself to do so fresh on her mind. The entire situation hasn't really sunken it yet but it will. It's already started. But still Maura knows she not that far behind even with that tickle in her throat she feels from breathing in SWAT's smoke bomb in the morgue. Jane didn't go quietly even with that gun pressed to her head. Maura's heels slip on the glass fragments strewn on the floor.

Maura coughs to clear her throat and lungs. The entry doors to the precinct are missing their glass windows. Maura hears loud shouting just outside so she steps carefully over the glass to keep from losing her footing. Then as she gets to the entry doors they burst into flames and the heat from the instantaneous inferno forces Maura to take a few steps back. It's too much. The fine hairs on Maura's arms bend and singe.

Maura hears a loud gunshot and the sound propels her forward. The burning doors splinter apart at the force of her impact against them. It's a bright day. The sun is high in the sky though it's late afternoon. Maura tilts her head back and keeps her eyes closed against the sun's blinding light. Maura takes a deep breath and opens her eyes. With one look Maura knows that she's standing in backyard behind her house. That awful day at the precinct feels faraway and not just because it's been years since it happened.

Maura moves past the guesthouse towards the backdoor to her house. The knob feels cool in her hand but then as Maura twists the knob it grows hot. Maura jerks her hand back from the burn as the door flies open and then violently off its hinges. Maura isn't afraid though. There's nothing left in this world for her to fear anymore. She's seen too much. Maura's not even afraid of losing Jane anymore. Maura steps inside her house and it's quiet. Everything is in its right place.

Maura turns around to see that her backdoor is intact and closed behind her. Then the sound of cookware sliding onto a burner draws her attention. A woman with dark hair is standing at the stove. Maura instinctively knows who it is, who she wants it to be. And as Maura rounds the kitchen island sees that it's Regina.

"I hope you don't mind that I started cooking without you." Regina's smooth, low drawl is intoxicating and it only beckons Maura in faster. "Would you like me to stay here with you all day today since you're not on call?"

Maura isn't all that interested in what's in the saucepan Regina is stirring. Instead Maura moves in close enough to bury her nose in Regina's dark hair. The smooth, silky strands are thick and full and provide a pleasant tickle on her nose as much as the sweet heady scent is as well. Maura winds her arms around Regina's waist and relaxes into the comfort of being so close to the other woman.

"No one has ever wanted to stay with me."

Regina stops stirring and then turns around in Maura's arms, "Well, obviously Henry and I do."

"Henry is here too?"

"Clearly, he's not with us at the moment." Regina's dark eyes alight with a familiar mischief and Maura smiles. "Since he's gone to his orientation today at BCU or did you forget?"

The alarm goes off precisely at 6:15 am. Maura slowly regains a waking consciousness with a small smile on her face. The details of the dream are hazy at best but she does remember Regina vividly. The theme of the last stage of her dream is evident and as a doctor, a scientist in general, who finds the human mind fascinating Maura knows that her own mind is ready to embrace a change. A very welcome change at his point and Maura is already contemplating the next logical step. Her amplifying feelings for Regina are easy to understand.

The things Maura feels with Regina and about her don't mirror anything she's felt for anyone else and that includes Jane. Who is in fact hiding from Agent Creepy Stalker. Jane confided in Maura last night that Cameron wants to make their relationship exclusive. Normally, Maura would feel a sadness at having to listen to Jane's complaints but this time Maura could barely refrain from telling Jane that if she doesn't believe that her feelings for Cameron will evolve then it's best not to keep stringing him along. But Maura decided that no matter what she could've said Jane wouldn't listen to.

Maura stretches and then reluctantly moves the bedcovers off her body. The room is cool and the abrupt exposure causes Maura to shiver. Maura has another long day ahead of her and she has no idea what Jane plans to do to amuse herself while she's at work. Maura isn't concerned though; she's not running a Bed & Breakfast after all. Jane is staying another day before heading back to her responsibilities and another man she is bored with but is choosing to keep dating. Maura hopes the sex is satisfying since going by what Jane has told her that Cameron's personality and attitude is less than desirable.

Maura sits on the side of her bed and runs her hands through her hair. Maura glances at her nightstand and then reaches for her iPhone and takes it off its charger. There's no need to pretend or hold back anymore. Maura unlocks her phone and quickly starts a new text on a familiar thread. Maura's fingers move swiftly over the touchscreen's keys as she types Regina a 'good morning' message and then presses send. Maura sees that her message is read and the grey dots indicate Regina is replying. Maura's smile is automatic.

 **Regina Mills: 6:21 am 'It's an even better morning now.'**

Maura smiles wider at the other woman's playfully distinct nature. Maura then considers telling Regina that she had a wonderful dream about Regina and Henry living here in Boston with her. Maura changes her mind though. It's too much, too soon and text message is hardly the appropriate means.

 **Maura Isles: 6:23 am 'Such a charmer even at an early hour.'**

 **Regina Mills: 6:25 am 'I'm not charming in the slightest. It was simply the truth.'**

Maura chuckles as she types out her reply, something marginally flirty, but after reading what she wrote she deletes it and starts over. The dream is still a part of her waking mind and the feelings behind it.

 **Maura Isles: 6:28 am 'My truth is hardly a minute goes by that I don't think of you. I dream about you too.'**

Maura watches the message send and then observes that it's read. Maura feels an interesting blend of excitement and nervousness. But then there's a deliberate pause, it's lingering, but then the gray dots indicate that Regina is replying.

 **Regina Mills: 6:32 am 'You are the winsome one. You never fail to make me smile. You make my heart beat faster. And I can't wait to see you again.'**

Maura smiles wider and barely restrains her sudden urge to giggle. She knows what's happening between her and Regina and she has absolutely no intention of stopping it. Maura wants it, more than she fears it. The notion of love has brought Maura nothing but pain many times over and in many different forms. But Maura feels this is different though and believing in that is not for the sake of positive conditioning either. Maura bites her lower lip and taps out a reply.

 **Maura Isles: 6:35 am 'We will have to agree to disagree on who is the charming one in this relationship.'**

 **Regina Mills: 6:37 am 'If you say so, Miss Isles. I for one need to shower and then prepare the morning feast for Henry. Who I believe is honestly trying to eat me out of house and home. I blame Emma's genes for that.'**

Maura laughs again and just as she's typing out her reply, in Henry's defense of growth and development, there's a light but firm knock on her bedroom door. Jane has no doubt heard her laughter. Since Angela moved out to live with Ron there is no smell of breakfast to lull Jane out of her slumber. Maura quickly texts Regina back to confess that she too has to shower and prepare to go into work. Upon sending her message, she sees that it's read, and in less than thirty seconds the gray dots inform Maura that Regina is replying.

 **Regina Mills: 6:40 am 'Buena suerte en el trabajo hoy, Dr. Isles.'**

Jane knocks on the door again as Maura grins and replaces her iPhone back on its charger. Maura chuckles at the fact Regina just wished her: 'good luck at work today' in Spanish. It's hardly a confirmation of Regina's suspected heritage but Maura's heart rate is up for one of the best possible reasons. Regina is quite the flirt; Maura can practically hear that dark, seductive voice saying those words. So it's with a bright smile that Maura tells Jane to come in. And without fail there's of course a muffled rejoinder from Jane about how Maura had better be decent before the door opens and she steps inside.

* * *

 **Soundtrack: "The Whisperer"  & "Bang My Head" by David Guetta featuring Sia & "Reaper" by Sia**


	9. 9

**9.**

* * *

Maura tenderly runs her hands over her face as Jane roughly deposits herself on the other side of the bed. Deposit being an extremely kind descriptor. Flung is more accurate. Jane settles down on her back but then rises up at the waist and punches the pillow behind her head twice before promptly making herself comfortable. Maura doesn't even try to keep from chuckling at Jane's antics. Maura would never call Jane childish and mean it as an insult. There's something to be said for holding onto things we're taught we need to outgrow.

"Isn't it too early to be giggling at your girlfriend's texts? I could hear you all the way down the hall."

Maura pivots sideways on the bed more, "Regina is an early riser too but I'll try to be quieter next time."

"Oh, snap." Jane grins and shuffles down the bed slightly. Maura chuckles and she gets the impression Jane wants to say more about Regina but clearly refrains. "God, this bed is too damn perfect. I don't see why you ever want to leave it."

Maura smiles briefly and then glances over to her nightstand to see the time. The clock now reads: 6:44 a.m. Maura hates the thought of rushing Jane off so she can get on with her morning routine but in all fairness it's not as though she can afford to indulge in a lazy morning.

"Did you need something, Jane?"

"No. Yeah, sort of." Jane huffs out a loud exhale and rolls her eyes. "And yes, I haven't accidently on purpose forgotten that you have to be at work soon. But, shit."

Maura knows this tone of Jane's voice all too well. That and Jane only shares what's troubling her when she's good and ready. Maura learned that popular term from Jane. Maura quietly waits as Jane shifts her sock-covered feet back and forth over one another.

"This sounded less stressful in my head." Jane kind of mummers to herself but Maura hears her regardless. "I'm just gonna start by pointing out the fact that I'm the only Rizzoli sibling who never tried to kiss you." Jane's voice is deeper, raspier than usual. Maura controls her reaction by diverting her focus to watching Jane fold her hands over her stomach." I hate that my brothers did that. Tommy especially. And Frankie, man he needed to not ambush you. What the hell was that about anyway?"

Maura is dimly aware that she might be entering a mild stage of compensated shock. This is not a topic Maura ever envisioned Jane bringing up. However, since Jane has opened this conversation Maura is somewhat ready to tell Jane that in high stress situations feelings tend to get amplified. It was one of the root factors behind Frankie's unwanted advance; the bomb scare. This instance too, with Jane, could be construed as a high stress moment. What with Jane sitting on Maura's bed, close by, hinting towards things that Maura fantasized about in the not so distant past.

"Frankie, told you everything."

"Of course he did, Maura. Not right away though. It's kinda new and I listened under duress. I mean who wants to hear about their brother trying to make out with his sister's best friend. Gross." Jane makes a face and rubs her thumb along the crescent-shaped scar on the top of her other hand. "But Frankie, said he felt like an asshole a few seconds after the fact. And I think the reason he told me is he was playing confessional. He's really gone over Nina."

Jane sighs heavily, "I can't believe my little brother is going to get married. While my other one is, well, let's just say I hope Tommy hasn't spread more of his oats that's gonna be dropped on your doorstep again one of these days."

Maura mentally pauses to search for the right words even though Jane isn't really looking for a rebuttal. Maura learned some time ago when to be a sounding board for Jane. Like now despite the jarring way Jane began. Just listening to someone is safer but this is Jane. Maura opens her mouth to speak; to joke with Jane that Tommy has most likely learned how to practice safe sex.

"Did you ever want me to kiss you, Maura?"

The question is enough to send Maura's respirations slightly higher. This is not the time to pose such a question. It's too late. But Maura cannot lie and her best friend's body language is telling it all. Jane isn't making eye-contact; she's staring intently at her hands, her long fingers tangling and untangling together over and over.

Maura gapes for a second, "Yes."

Jane's hands still and she looks up shyly at Maura. For her part Maura meets those dark brown eyes as they dart from left to right. It's still too late for Maura to live in the past. Maura has also learned that holding into the past only lends itself to painful reminders.

"Do you still want me too?"

"No." Maura says quietly while her heartrate slows. There are no hives, no outward signs she usually displays when pushed for an answer that any other time before now would've been a lie. "Not anymore."

Jane looks away, purses her lips and nods her head, "When did you stop wanting me to?"

Again the question is enough to throw Maura off. But then again Jane was always adept at that skill. Maura shifts on her bed and there are no words, nothing she can say that is easily considered safe. Maura doesn't want to hurt Jane's feelings even a fraction of the way Jane knowingly and unknowingly wounded Maura's feelings over the years.

"Hey, I'm not asking you to cheat on Regina with me or anything. I just feel like we need some closure." Jane looks up again and Maura sees the extra shine in Jane's brown eyes. "You said you weren't into women once and low and behold you're dating one now. What changed?"

It's about withholding; that's what Jane is subtly accusing her of. Maura withheld Ian from Jane and to a degree Maura has withheld the information of her attraction to women from Jane too. Maura reasoned all those years ago that the best left unsaid about her sexual orientation the better. And Maura isn't fond of labels to start with.

"Nothing has changed for me." Maura moves to lie back down on the bed. This conversation is taxing. Maura's pillow still has the indentation and her head rests back into the temporary mold. "I had dated only two women in the past, not including Regina. And that conversation you're alluding to during the Gaynor-Randall case I took to be contrived purely in a joking manner. But so there is no further misunderstandings; it's not that I didn't trust you then. But if you recall during that time I wasn't making sound choices."

Maura stops herself there before she goes on to tell Jane that her behavior was largely precipitated by the events of the hostage situation at the precinct. Couple that with witnessing Jane shooting a bullet through herself put Maura well beyond her limits for enduring emotional horrors.

Jane snorts, "How could I forget about your ill-begotten foray into Giovanni and his face-licking tendencies? I warned you about him and I told you not to go there but you went there."

Maura rolls her eyes and then glances to the side to see Jane smirking at her, "To finish answering your question it was the last day we spent in Paris that I stopped wishing for you to see me as more than your best friend. I thought our moment had arrived. I thought you would finally say something once we were away from our everyday environment. But nothing changed. You left, started a relationship with Agent Creepy Stalker and I went back to work. Then I met Regina by sheer chance."

Maura turns her face away from Jane's now probing gaze. Jane may not be able to read micro-expressions but she wasn't a highly decorated detective for nothing. Joining the FBI as an instructor won't ever take that away from her. Jane's only real failing is her refusal to turn that ability of hers inward.

"Are you falling for her, Maur?"

A deliberate pause lingers between them. Maura has never felt the need to lie before and this is no different. Jane is still her best friend and this is the type of subject matter best friend's talk to one another about. But in light of the things that are now in the open the temptation to lie is there for Maura though she owes Jane nothing.

Maura places her hands on her stomach and breathes in deeply and then exhales, "Yes. I've never had it so easy with someone. Regina enjoys my company. She introduced me to her family. It's wonderful. Though I worry that because I haven't, or rather we haven't, decided to be exclusive that she may believe that I'm seeing someone else other than her."

"Are you? Exclusive with her I mean?" Jane says as she faintly changes position on the bed. Maura doesn't feel the movement due to the quailty of the mattress she purchased. "Cameron asked me to be exclusive. I told you that last night and that I didn't give him an answer. I didn't have one for him when he asked. I still don't."

Once again Maura considers telling Jane that she needs to end her relationship with Agent Creepy Stalker. The evidence is there but Jane seems reluctant to acknowledge it which is no surprise. Jane exceeds in denial. Casey is another brilliant example.

"Yes, I'm exclusive with Regina." Maura goes to spin the ring on her middle finger only to realize that she's not wearing it. She never wears her ring to bed. "There is no one else I'm interested in."

A slight chill begins at Maura's bare feet and runs up her equally bare legs. Normally, she would have her robe on over her nightgown but between texting Regina and finally having this conversation with Jane there hasn't been time. Maura will need to get up soon to simulate her circulation or get back under the bedcovers which is not a productive option.

"I'm breaking it off with Cameron. You haven't said it, not really, but I can tell that you think I need to stop stringing him along." Jane sniffs and then grins up at the ceiling. "I broke my own rule, again. Never date someone you work with."

Maura closes her eyes and takes another deep cleansing breath. This is an appropriate time as any to expand on this closure Jane said that she needed, "Is that why you never wanted anything more from me aside from friendship, because we worked together?"

"It was a part of it." Jane's voice has that final tone; she's done discussing this, no doubt berating herself for having said anything at all. "But not all."

Maura has a sudden clarity as another chill runs over her bare legs; she doesn't want or need to hear the rest of Jane's reasons. There is no point in knowing anymore. So instead Maura latches onto something else. Details with Jane are tantamount. If Jane is truly going to sever ties with Cameron, having worked out that course of action for herself, then there has to be a motivation behind it.

"Is there someone else who has your attention besides Cameron?"

Jane inhales sharply and remains silent for a few seconds, "Maybe, but I'm nervous about it all."

"Who is it?"

Maura's question hangs and then lingers in another silence. She can't wait out Jane this time even though they've come this far on such an auspicious morning. Maura opens her eyes and takes a quick glance at her nightstand clock which now reads: 6:53 a.m.

Jane sits up in the bed abruptly and drags both of her hands through her unruly curls, "A woman at the grocery store I shop at. I've seen her a bunch of times. And I've gotten all wound up since the first time I saw her and every time after. It actually made me mad that first couple of times."

"Why?" Maura sits up and slowly reaches out to put a hand on Jane's shoulder. Jane doesn't move away from the contact so Maura scoots closer to her friend. "Hopefully, you're not about to tell me that your discomfort stems from the fact that a woman has caught your eye."

Maura feels Jane tense under her touch but as Maura gently squeezes Jane's shoulder she relaxes. Maura smiles and takes her hand off Jane's shoulder and then moves to sit beside Jane. The texture of Jane's new sweatpants is smooth against Maura's bare thigh. But Maura knows that with enough turns in a wash cycle they will become knotted and course.

Jane hunches her shoulders and slouches at the waist, "No, it wasn't that. It was, see I wasn't looking for it to happen. It was just an ordinary evening and it was crowded. There were plenty of other people around." Jane lets out a small laugh and tucks some of her hair behind her ear. "But I saw her and now it's like I can't unsee her. When I go in that place one minute I hope I see her again and the next minute I hope I don't. My heart beats so fast and it goes up in my throat every single time I see her. God, I don't even know her name."

Maura smiles and boldly reaches for one of Jane's hands. She hasn't held Jane's hand that often or rather not often enough as Maura felt at one time. Now it's just a warm expression of another kind of love that has no longing attached to it. Maura sees Jane briefly analyze their contact before looking up. Jane blinks back tears and then offers Maura a passing smile before looking away again. The unannounced visit has much more context now.

Jane swallows roughly and then huffs out another small laugh, "She spoke to me last week. She was buying the same kind of peanut butter too. I told her sometimes I eat it right out of the jar with a spoon. She laughed and said she did the same thing. And then I looked to see if she was wearing a wedding ring."

It's now 7:36 a.m. and Maura replays the discussion she had with Jane again. She even replayed it while showering and then again while getting dressed for work. It makes her smile to think that Jane may have finally acknowledged that meeting someone different when you least expect it can be a very good thing. Jane seems to stake too much on familiar subject matter. Maura has no objections to the unexpected; the only real control that can be found is in an experiment.

Maura never expected for Jane to want to be friends with her yet it happened. Though this last time that the unexpected occurred in Maura's life has so far proven to be the best kismet yet. Maura smiles as Regina is never far from the forefront of her thoughts these days. Maura slips on her trench coat, or rather the black Burberry that Regina lent her and she smiles again automatically.

People are an enigma by nature. You can't know someone unless they choose to let you see them. What's real about them? And that has always been the hardest thing for Maura to understand about the living. The core fundamental truth as Maura has come to realize is that people never change; they pretend, until the time comes that they inevitably grow tired of pretending. Maura hopes that Jane can stop pretending now.

* * *

When Regina returned to her vault the next day she was relieved to see that Zelena had cleaned up after herself. Not that there was much to be done but it was the principle of the matter. Regina's life is going extremely well (for now) but she hasn't been so immersed in her daily exchanges with Maura to notice that it's now been three days and Zelena still isn't back from her Camelot delivery run. Regina knows that time moves differently in each realm which is why she even waited this long. So here she is with Henry and her niece in tow; back down in the vault again, performing magic to finish up a locator spell to track down a certain ginger menace.

"Mom, you know you should go see her sometime soon."

A small smile flits at the corners of Regina's mouth, "Am I supposed to know who you're talking about?"

"Seriously, Mom." Henry arches his eyebrows. "You're wearing Maura's coat. I know you don't own a red trench coat."

Regina smirks and shakes her head. It's true of course. She is wearing Maura's pale redwood Burberry trench coat that the other woman left behind in Regina's hall closet. It's also worth noting that Maura left wearing Regina's black trench coat.

"Henry, Maura hasn't even been gone that long."

"So?" Henry sighs and steps away from his mom and the small distillery setup that's cooking a potion. He wanders over to the many stone cut-outs in the wall and gazes over spines of the spell books. "I didn't mean pack-up and leave now or tomorrow even."

"So I gathered." Regina reaches forward and taps on the line tube that the potion is glacially moving through. "And besides it would be completely irresponsible of me."

Regina's eyes track the teal colored potion as it works its way faster through the tubes to the next station in its progress on the way to completion. The last time Regina performed this type of magic in front of Henry was when she made the sleeping curse for David to make eyes at Snow in their dream room of fire.

"You know that I like her, right?" Henry says with a shrug as he reaches up and then runs his fingers down the spine of the small book on the end with the gold-gilding. "Maura is way better than..."

Henry barely manages to cut off the rest of that sentence. Thinking and feeling what he does about his mom's dead boyfriend is one thing but actually saying it out loud to her is another. But Henry does think there is no comparison between Maura and Robin really. 'One of these things is not like the other' takes on a whole new meaning in a big way and not because of the gender difference.

"You didn't really like Robin did you?" Regina frowns and turns away from her potion distillation. Henry is standing with his back to her. The only sound in the room is the bubbling of the potion. Regina sighs and pushes some of her hair behind one ear. "Henry you don't have to pretend anymore for my sake."

Henry swallows roughly and then hesitantly turns to face his Mom, "I felt the same about Robin as I currently do about Hook."

"I know you don't care for the pirate any more than I do. That's not new and certainly doesn't bother me." Regina lets a quick smirk curl up one side of her lips. "But for once tell me how you felt about Robin. Please."

"I don't think I should." Henry says and then out of the sheer need to lighten things up he smirks. "I've seen your mean-scary face."

Regina grins; her son has inherited her brand of humor in a way, "Henry, I'm asking you for your opinion though it's past too late."

Henry has watched the years go by, the curses wash in like an unwanted tide and all the while his two mothers have fought each other and then for each other as much as they did for him. Because of him. But the worst thing Henry's had to watch is both of his mother's fall all over themselves for people who weren't worth their time. It would've been nice to have his mother's be together but that's not going happen. Not now, not ever.

"Mom, I don't want to hurt your feelings and Robin is dead anyway. I feel bad for Roland. But it's not like Roland doesn't still have people who love him and will look after him."

Regina steps closer to her son and places her hands on his shoulders, "Henry, please just say it."

Henry tilts his chin up and gazes directly into his Mother's dark brown eyes, "I really hated it when Robin would put his hands on me. You letting him put his hands on you that was…" Henry won't say 'your choice' since it's the biggest lie ever. "But Robin had no right to do that to me. I would've never saw him as my stepfather no matter what some stupid pixie dust said that meant for you. And I will never see Hook as my stepfather either."

Henry watches his mother's eyes start to glisten. This is why he didn't want to say anything. It's hard watching her cry. Henry still remembers all the nasty things he said when Emma first showed up and all the things he kept saying. Henry feels like he can't ever make up for his behavior but he is still his mother's son. And Henry has realized that telling the real truth means it's going to hurt pretty much all of the time if you're going to be brutally honest. Tough love.

"They both are creeps." Henry takes a short breath in through his nose and forces the rest out. "Especially Hook. My other grandmother, Milah, was Hook's girlfriend once! She left Rumpelstiltskin for Captain Hook. That's, that's just gross and Emma knows about it now but doesn't give a shit!"

Regina rears back slightly at her son's outburst. His voice was quiet and steady before but now she can feel him shaking slightly in her grasp. She doesn't even consider reprimanding him over his profanity. Regina moves in closer and runs her hands along her son's arms. Henry is no longer little and she dreads the day when she has to look up to meet his eyes.

"And Robin Hood belonged with Maid Marian!" Henry's voice falters a fraction. Regina inhales sharply. "Look at the lore that goes back well over four hundred years! The more I think about it the more I believe that Tinkerbell or more likely Isaac tried their best to ruin you more, Mom. I didn't stop to realize back when we started Operation Mongoose that someone like Isaac could never write you a decent happy ending."

Regina sniffles and considers pulling Henry into her arms. Her reasons are a mixture of offering comfort for both of them and possibly to stop the magnitude of truth her son is laying out for her as he now sees it. It's completely warranted though and entirely true.

"Isaac got thrown in the book for altering stories for dramatic purposes not recording them as they happen." Henry feels his own eyes beginning to sting with each word and each tremble of his mom's lips. "He wrote women to behave a certain way and, and that's sick too. I don't know why you finally gave in though, to Robin? But I know you did it back when I didn't remember you. Is it kinda my fault that you got low enough to get involved with Robin?"

Henry's chest is heaving and the color in his cheeks is high. Regina blinks against the tears in her eyes and they spill over and track down both of her cheeks in two wet trails.

"It's not your fault that I allowed myself to get caught up in Robin Hood. But you are right nonetheless." Regina gently lets go of Henry's arms and then reaches up to wipe away her tears, careful of completely destroying her make-up. "I did get involved with Robin while your memories were gone. It was me coping and rather poorly. Then it would appear that after your memory of me was restored I abandoned all common sense where Robin was concerned."

Henry's eyes dart back and forth over his mother's face. She is and will always be the strongest person he's ever met. Henry has learned that everyone fails at some point in their life at something. Desperation usually follows such a fall and then comes a custom-fitted madness. His mom has been through it all and more.

Regina sniffles and gives her son a small smile, "I can't take it back. All I can do is move forward. I stopped mourning Robin some time ago. Before I met Maura. In fact I'm going to ask Zelena if she would like to rename her daughter, my niece. This tradition of naming living people after dead ones needs to come to an end."

Henry faintly grins. Some of the weight, guilt on his shoulders lessens and he hurls himself into his mother's arms. Maybe one of these days he'll be brutally honest with Emma when she can take it. Though Henry doesn't exactly picture Emma ever asking him what he thinks of Hook. It feels too late now anyway.

Henry rests his chin on his mom's shoulder, "You named me after your Dad though."

"With good reason."

Regina smiles as she rubs Henry's back. Her father was always the bright spot in her world when it was nothing but dark. It was only fitting that her son carries her father's name. On a similar note Regina is glad that her niece looks exactly like Zelena and not her current namesake.

Henry clears his throat and moves out of his mother's embrace, "I don't want to talk about this again. If that's okay?"

Regina nods her agreement; she asked for the belated truth and she loves and respects her son that much more for his honesty. But she isn't sure what she feels at the moment about him for trying to protect her feelings while down-playing his own. Regina's choices, as loaded as that suggestion seems thanks to Fate, affect her son like they always have.

"So back to our original subject of Maura. I'm not a little kid that runs away anymore." Henry smiles and tugs on the ends of his favorite old scarf. "But if it will make you feel better I could go stay with the Grand-rents or Auntie Z while you go see her? And maybe in a while we can go see Maura together? Since the last time I was in Boston was seven years ago."

Regina grins briefly at the image of her little baby boy who is now the young man standing in front of her, "Hmm, and what about Emma? Why isn't she on your list?"

"You know why." Henry makes a face and then moves back to the potion distillery. The pale teal colored liquid has moved to the final stage of prep and then collection. "I don't want to stay there."

"She's married to him now, Henry."

"You don't have to remind me."

Regina purses her lips and decides to not press Henry further about his continued distain towards Emma's choices. Her son is as stubborn as ever. Though some part of Regina finds it satisfying that Emma is getting a measure of what she went through during that first year and the second year after the original curse broke.

"I think it's ready, Mom."

Regina turns to the potion distillery and then places a small vial under the spout, "I suppose I'll have to visit with Maura soon or she'll get the idea that I'm not invested in growing our relationship."

Henry smiles and reaches out to open the valve on the collection spout. The potion trickles out and then Henry watches his mom withdraw the now filled vial, swishing the liquid around.

"You're not going to drink that are you, Mom? I mean I saw you put a hair in there."

Regina's lips curl in frank disgust because she had to liberate one of Zelena's hairs from a hairbrush for this potion to work. The long red hair of course dissolved in the potion but that's hardly reassuring. But that's how magic works though; using parts or rather ingredients one would rather not know about. Regina imagines that's how some people manage to eat bologna or hot dog wieners by pretending that they don't know or care what's in it.

"I did and sadly I do have to drink it." Regina swirls the liquid in the vial again. The only other potion she's ever ingested was the one to make herself sterile. "Normally, you would sprinkle another version of this potion on an object and then let it lead you to where the person you're trying to find is. But since I know Zelena is in another realm I need to personally see where she is."

Henry shrugs and then pats his mom on her shoulder, "Good luck."

Regina chuckles and throws the liquid back like it's a particularly lethal brand of Tequila. Meaning never let it touch your tongue. For a few seconds Regina sees nothing nor experiences some foul aftertaste. Regina is another second away from throwing the vial into the nearest wall when a vision does come to her. It's quick, non-violent and she knows exactly where her wiry sister is. Regina smiles and magicks the empty vial away back with the rest of her magical supplies.

"So do you know where Zelena is?" Henry shoves his hands into the pockets of his coat, hunches his shoulders and immediately plows forward with his next question. "Can I come with you?"

Regina's jaw drops open for a beat but then she closes it she considered letting Henry help more. But to hear him boldly ask her is special for them both. Neverland is a constant pang but it's the past now.

"Yes, you can go with me. We know that time moves differently in all the realms but she said she was popping in and popping out." Regina mocks her sister's accent and follows it up with a healthy eye roll. "But it's been three days and something has happened. I'm not going to assume the worst but I'm also not under the impression that Zelena and Mim are kicking back having a spot of tea and some biscuits."

Henry snickers while his eyebrows rise slightly on his forehead, "Mim? You mean the Mad Madam Mim from 'The Sword in the Stone'! Cool!"

"I suppose. But what is cool is that we're not going to Camelot a second time." Regina waves her hand and magicks away the potion distillery. "Because according to the locator spell Zelena is in Oz. Doing what I have no idea."

Henry smirks, "Shirking her baby duties is what she's doing. And I'm not watching Robyn out of family loyalty anymore or payment in comics. Mom, seriously I've never seen something so tiny be that loud and take dumps bigger than its body before. It's scary. Oh God, please tell me I didn't terrorize you that badly?"

Regina laughs as she picks up Robyn who is snuggled up in her carrier sound asleep. The little one isn't all that bad once she tops off her tank of a stomach and then sleeps off her food-binge hangover. Henry is right though about the volume levels she's capable of and what the child leaves in her diaper. Regina moves towards the stairs that leads up out of the vault with Henry close behind.

"You liked to demonstrate that you had a healthy set of lungs and throw up on me."

Henry puffs out his checks, "Good to know I can count on you to not lie to me."

Regina laughs loudly as she ascends the stone steps. Her son absolutely has her sense of humor and wit. The thought is enough to make her that much more proud of the young man he has become. Regina stops to stand just at the vault's entry doors as Henry pushes his grandfather's coffin over the hidden entrance and turns to her with a bright smile on his face. Now Regina just has to find a suitable babysitter on short notice for Zelena's portable clone.

* * *

"Here, make yourself useful."

"Make my, w-what?" Emma frowns as Regina shoves a baby carrier in her hands complete with a sleeping baby. "Hey! Um, what do you want me to do here?"

Regina isn't going to be all that distraught about foisting her niece on Emma. They did make that pact or whatever about looking after Zelena's daughter down in the vault when Zelena was considering upping her own brand of stupid. It's a good thing Regina talked her sister out of giving up her magic. They eventually found a better way around the Black Fairy than losing a powerful magic user. And honestly Zelena had done enough without adding more to the growing mess.

"Why teach her the finer points of being a junk connoisseur."

Regina lets her eyes sweep over Emma's now commonplace bland attire. Emma is the warning poster girl for repressed women everywhere. Regina would caption it: 'Don't let this happen to you.' Why even a before and after picture is hardly needed. Regina sighs as she sits down the large bag on Emma's porch that contains enough supplies for her niece.

Emma frowns again as she adjusts her grip on the carrier's handle, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh you know how to enjoy processed foods and ancient cars made from tin?" Regina grins which only seems to cause Emma to frown harder. Sure it's petty but this is how they've functioned. "But I must draw the line at you teaching her about leather and the fundamentals of guyliner appreciation."

"That's not funny."

Regina shrugs, "Really, Emma will you watch after her while I go handle something?"

"But, what about Zelena or my Mom?"

Regina places her hands on her hips which makes Maura's trench coat flare out, "You are my first choice so woman up, Swan. You were down in that vault too not so long ago and you swore that you would look after this child the same as I did. Or was that just talk?"

Emma visibly clenches her jaw while her eyes drop down to Regina's red trench coat. The color suits Regina but it's a shock to see her dressed like a savior which Regina is really. More so than Emma ever was and Emma would be the first to admit it if someone made her.

"Okay, I can do that. Sure." Emma knows Regina will never let her live down her grand gesture when the Black Fairy was breathing down their necks. Emma had nearly gave up her own magic once and Zelena was about to do the same. Zelena was going to do it for something far bigger than herself though. "Um, where's the kid? Our kid I mean. He hasn't been over in a long time. I know he's avoiding me."

"Henry is coming with me." Regina relaxes her stance and the trench coat falls closed on her slim frame. "I need his help."

"What about me? Can't you use the help of the Savior?"

"No, not in the way you're thinking." Regina says and then gestures to the sleeping child being held in her carrier in Emma's grasp. "And besides you're already helping."

Emma makes a face and starts to reach up to run her free hand through her hair but then remembers that she has it pulled back into a tight pony-tail.

"Are you sure you don't want to leave her with my Mom?" Emma shifts her weight from one foot to the other. "She's had more practice than me. You and I both know I have no real practice."

Emma gets flashes of the memories Regina gave her sometimes when Regina surrendered her happy ending to save Henry from Pan's curse. And this reality, this kind of responsibility, a child, scares the shit out of Emma. She's never had a small kid in her care. Henry was ten when he found her and Regina had done all the hard work. Emma wonders if she'll always feel like a douche when she lets her thoughts drift back to that place; how she regarded Regina those years ago.

"Then there's no better time to learn." Regina says sternly and pushes her hands into the pockets of her borrowed coat. The satin lining is smooth and cool for a moment but then it quickly warms. "You're a grown woman married to a barnacle who favors eyeliner. So make due. He is the happy ending you had to have Emma. And from one friend to another you can bet your next bear claw that having his child will be the next thing he hits you with."

A familiar fear tickles the back of Emma's throat. Regina is right. Killian has hinted around the subject on their damn honeymoon. Emma had no interest in getting knocked up on her honeymoon so she made sure it didn't happen the only way she could. Getting Killian to wear a rubber now that they're married has led to arguments which kill the mood. Emma's body will always be her own though from now on and she'll say when or if she's ready to be pregnant again.

"Only you can make the word 'friend' sound hostile. What the hell happened between us, Regina?"

Regina wants to blurt out: 'the pirate happened'. But she won't. It doesn't matter. Regina stayed silent during the whole speak now or forever hold your peace part of Emma's wedding and she can most certainly stay the course. And Regina has moved on and found someone special, Maura. Though it still amazes Regina that Emma actually expects everyone to be as head over heels as she is about Hook. It's an idiotic notion to put it bluntly but it's completely reasonable considering who Emma's parents are.

"Look after her, please." Regina offers Emma a small, hopefully reassuring smile. "Henry and I will be back as soon as we can."

"But Regina?"

"There are enough diapers and formula in that bag to see you through four days which should be more than sufficient." Regina turns away from Emma and moves off the porch but pauses on the stairs that lead up the house of Mr. & Mrs. Guyliner. "Now take her inside and stop letting all your heat out of the front door."

"Four days?"

* * *

Stepping through the portal that Henry opened with his pen and book Regina gets her first in person view of Oz. And it's very green and Regina immediately sees why her sister fit right in with the landscape. To her right is clearly the Emerald City with its green glow that penetrates the sky like searchlights. Regina then glances down at her feet to see the fabled yellow brick road. Regina smirks and then looks to her side to see Henry obviously in a state of immense appreciation. Henry absently stuffs his book and pen inside the messenger bag slung across his shoulder.

Now that the rush of portal travel is passing Regina notices how alive, powerful her magic feels in this land so with a wave of her hand Henry is engulfed in a swirl of purple. Henry's jeans and pea coat won't pass for proper clothing in this realm. The magical fog quickly clears to reveal an outfit not too dissimilar from the one Regina wore in the wish realm to rescue Emma. She'll not have her son looking like the Shepherd otherwise known as Prince Charming. Henry glances down at his outfit and Regina's knows that he approves by the slight nod of his head. Maybe when they return to Storybrooke Regina can convince Henry to get a real haircut since that's the only thing throwing off his rather dashing and regal attire.

Regina grins as she surrounds herself with magic to change her clothes. The fashionable pale redwood colored trench coat morphs to a slighter darker shade, then lengthens and brown leather gauntlets become the cuffs. A wide belt cinches around her waist and draws her posture up. And while Regina would never wear leather pants in 'The Land with No Magic' here it certainly feels appropriate. Tall black boots with a chunky heel replace her Jimmy Choo's. The purple mist dissipates and Regina glances down at her outfit and smiles. It's not quite E to the Queen and rightly so since that's not where Regina was aiming.

"Mom, what did you just do to Maura's coat?"

Regina faintly chuckles, "I cannot traipse around Oz looking like the Mayor from Storybrooke."

"So you went with..." Henry flounders for the right words. Many phrases and images spring to mind, some of them so not how he wants to think of his mom. "You look like you should be battling Lagertha from 'Vikings' for the throne of Denmark or something."

Regina smirks even though Henry shouldn't be watching that show. But at least it's not 'Game of Thrones' which has an abundant amount of sexual violence heaped on the female characters. Though to be fair Regina does find Tyrion Lannister highly enjoyable and Daenerys Targaryen and her dragons aren't too awful.

"I would win too against that fictional representation I assure you." Regina says with a broad smile. "But thank you, Henry."

"You're welcome." Henry grins and steps beside his mom and offers his arm to her which she takes. He would've gone with a Xena reference but honestly his mom will always be a Queen not a Princess, even a warrior one. "So now that we're here can I ask you for a small favor?"

"You can try your luck and ask but that doesn't mean I'm going to say 'yes'."

Henry glances around and then licks his lips, "Can we look around some? Unless Aunt Z is in serious trouble?"

* * *

Finding Zelena in Oz proves to be easy. Really easy. The Munchkins were all too happy to point Regina in the right direction on the yellow brick road. While Henry opted to stay behind in the Emerald City since he wanted to visit with the Tinkers as they're called. Regina reluctantly agreed since she knows that she's going to have to get used to this. When Henry takes on his full time Author duties this little foray into realm hopping and interacting with its peoples is just a drop in the bucket. Zelena was even waiting for her on the yellow brick road.

"Is that new outfit, sis?" Zelena is green-skinned again. It's been a while since Regina has seen her like this. Zelena's green complexion makes her normally bright blue eyes take on the hue of emeralds that this place seems to be built of. "I didn't see that one in your closet back at your castle or stashed in your panic room down in the vault."

"Spent that much time snooping around and trying on my clothes, greenie?"

Zelena smirks and thoroughly glances over her sister's ensemble, "When did you and your hair decide to go curly?"

"Since always." Regina says flatly though this is news to her since the length didn't change. And it's not like she's been around a mirror so how was she supposed to know her hair would be slightly altered? "I usually straighten it magically these days or manually with a flat iron when there was no magic."

"Ah, so we do share some physical traits." Zelena smiles and the green complexion even makes her teeth whiter too. "Naturally curly hair. Which reminds me; you should really consider not lopping off your hair so much."

"Really, and why is that?"

"To be honest the long hair suits you best. But I'm assuming your late forest-smelling boyfriend was your reason for growing it out longer and then taking the clippers to it afterwards." Zelena chuckles and mimics scissor fingers. A hard glare is Regina's response. "Which is just pathetic either way you look at it. The shortest you should go for instance is the length you had when I magically tossed you into a wall while Snow was screaming and pushing out her second my precious."

Regina reluctantly smirks at the jibe against clan Charming and at the same time she can't dispute Zelena's targeted barbs. Zelena's right on more than one account and it is quite pathetic in hindsight. Regina grew her hair out after the first curse because she finally could. The new haircut was Robin inspired; cutting off all the inches that grew while she wasted time with him.

"Well, now that we got that sorted come on then."

"No, we're not going anywhere but to the Emerald City to collect Henry then we are going home to Storybrooke. It's been three days, Zelena. You have responsibilities now."

"So you come all this way dressed like that to tell me that I've been out past curfew?"

Regina glares at her sister's bored yet incredulous expression, "I was worried. I took a locator potion to find you."

"Ah, so you skipped Spamalot. Good for you." Zelena examines her nails and then sighs deeply. "Mim was being an ungrateful twat when I left."

Regina tries to hold in her laugh; so her face mildly contorts before she finally gives in. Leave it to Zelena to call someone a twat. Regina would've just gone with calling Mim a bitch.

"Made you laugh." Zelena says with a wide smile and then turns and walks away from Regina, who is wiping under her eyes, to move further down the yellow brick road. "Now come on and meet the girls. That can't be asking too much?"

"Wait! Dammit, Zelena! I'm not running in these boots!"

"Then don't. But surely they're made for walking." Zelena says loudly while sashaying down the yellow brick road in her tight-fitting black dress with her long cape billowing out behind her. "The circle is just ahead."

Regina grits her teeth and magicks herself alongside of Zelena, "I thought I told you black was my color."

"Did you? Well, I seem to recall playfully telling you that it looked better on me."

Regina rolls her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my homeland, gathering some more of my belongings. Potion ingredients and whatnot." Zelena says as they walk briskly towards the area that this portion of the yellow brick road leads to. This world doesn't really condone subtlety. "And so you know, I'm bringing sweet pea here one day to visit. I'm certain she'll have magic just like me and I don't want those backwards cretins in Storybrooke convincing her that's a bad trait before she can even walk upright."

Regina goes to defend her town but her words halt in the face of a dark forest that the yellow brick road cuts a golden path into. The temperature seems to shift and Regina feels her magic more strongly. It's as if there is a heavy concentration of harnessable magical energy in this area. They continue on the pathway deeper into the forest which curves like a tunnel which is rather short. Zelena walks ahead just as Regina steps into the clearing.

The clearing, if you want to call it that, is like Stonehenge but with yellow brick flooring and decorative bamboo shoots grouped into columns between the large stones with magical symbols carved into them. Regina glances around but then her eyes go slightly wider at the sight of the large cluster of crystals in the center of the emerald table laden with more magical symbols. And thanks to Henry's eclectic taste in comics Regina decides that the crystals look like they were shoplifted from Superman's fortress of solitude.

"Well, don't be shy sis." Zelena says as she pulls out the only empty chair at the table and sits down. "We saw you arrive with Henry and we put our get-together on hold so I could welcome you."

"Really?" Regina stalks further in to the room and notes the other three women seated at the table. "And who exactly are you four? The witches of the round table?"

Zelena scoffs while the other women at the table sport rather sly smiles, "You're one to talk, again, what with the little Scooby Gang you had going with Rumple, Maleficent, Cruella and Ursula."

Regina can't hold back her smirk since she recently discovered another one of Zelena's binge-fests on her Netflix account. Regina has watched 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' too so she's not too surprised by the rejoinder.

"Or perhaps you prefer the Queens of Darkness gambit?" Zelena grins rather manically and leans back in her seat. "At any rate we are the Crafty Bitches."

Regina doesn't know whether to laugh or not but then one of the other witches snorts. Then in short order the whole table bursts out into laughter save for one witch. The blonde one. Zelena laughs and slaps her hand down on the ornate table as she cackles. Regina eventually laughs too, though moderately. Zelena is begrudgingly funny.

"Seriously, I ought to offer some introductions." Zelena waves off her laughter. "So to my left and representing the North is Locasta."

The woman Zelena indicated nods in Regina's direction. She has long, wavy black hair and the darkest skin tone among the other women. The gray silk gown with the high collar compliments said skin tone beautifully.

"And hailing from the East is Evanora."

This woman is shoots Regina a knowing smirk and like the other woman, Locasta, her hair is also dark. Also this Evanora appears to have the same fashion sense Regina had at the height of her reign.

"And I'm not going to introduce the southern blonde next to me." Zelena intones with an eye roll that is probably visible from space. "Everyone bloody well knows who she is and all her pretty lies."

Regina has already ascertained which woman is Glinda the Good Witch of the South. It's so obvious it's downright obnoxious. The woman has blonde hair styled in a tasteful up do, slim and clad in a sparkly white gown. Her only saving grace is that the dress isn't pink and there is rather intentional cleavage present. Regina knows all about cleavage and how to flaunt it without it spilling over the limit.

The blonde woman levels Zelena with a mild disapproving glare before turning her attention towards Regina, "It's nice to meet you finally. I'm Glinda. We could've met earlier but the doorway wouldn't allow someone with a heavy heart to pass. And I'm the reason Zelena came to Oz instead of going back to Storybrooke."

"I object! That's not what happened, sis." Zelena's voice is straddling the border between petulant toddler and self-righteous politician. Both are closer in tone than you think. "You give yourself way too much credit, Bubbles."

Regina covers her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing. Quickly, Regina gets herself under control but with another look around the room she sees that all the other witches aren't even trying to hide their amusement.

Glinda grins patiently and shakes her head, "I extended an invitation to Zelena. I wanted to make peace with her. We parted on bad terms and that was my doing. I handled a delicate situation badly."

Zelena leans forward and places both elbows on the green table, "That's one way of spinning it, Bubbles."

Regina gets the nickname her sister has for Glinda. It's good too and Regina could do no better. The only downside is Glinda seems indifferent to it which ruins the fun to a point.

"I actively pursued Zelena to join us but then I chose to cast her aside after Dorothy Gale landed in Oz the first time. This has been festering too long." Glinda turns her blue eyes away from Regina and looks to Zelena who meets her head on. "I made a mistake Zelena and I'm sorry."

Zelena makes a face and drags a finger over the magical design on the table in front of her, "I bet that smarted admitting that didn't it, Glinda the Good?"

Somehow Zelena makes Glinda proper title sound like a scathing insult. Regina is duly impressed at her sister's ability to accomplish such a trick.

Glinda bites down on her bottom lip and glances around the table, "So you're not going to accept my apology?"

Zelena huffs and leans back in her chair, slouches rather and Regina thinks that's something that would've grated on their mother's nerves. For a moment Regina is reminded of her and Snow White's long-running feud and that Zelena has her beat. Zelena had a famous quarrel with Dorothy but who knew she had beef with Glinda too. Though on second thought Regina should've seen that one coming.

"I don't know that I have it in me to pretend as heroes do, Bubbles. To accept a delayed apology and let bygones be bygones and all that twaddle." Zelena throws both of her hands up in the air and then there's a moment where it appears as though Zelena can't decide if she can bare to glare at Glinda for more than a few seconds at a time. "I will never trust you again for what remains of my life. I have a real sister now. We had a rough start. But since the beginning at least neither one of us lied about who we really are to one another."

Zelena quickly glances at Regina and smirks, "My sister makes more mistakes than she gets things right but that's not entirely her fault. She hasn't had many people in her life who believed in her. To accept her as she is. And I can relate to that. So despite our fumbles I've been trying to show my baby sister that there's nothing I wouldn't do for her if she would just believe in me as I do in her."

Regina won't cry in front of strangers. First Henry and now Zelena with their brazen honesty. Regina has to harden her expression and grit her teeth to keep from crying.

Glinda leans forward and places her white gloved hands on the emerald table, "Yes, you chose your sister over your True Love."

"I did." Zelena's voice catches but she smirks the rest of it away. Zelena is willing to admit that she might've gone overboard a tad fast with her runaway love for Hades. "But don't think that bought me much. Not with her epic sobbing over the hobo she gas-lighted herself into being madly in love with."

Regina lets loose a startled growl, "I did not gaslight myself!"

Glinda ignores the outburst and the flare in magic she feels coming from Regina, "But Zelena, you disguised yourself as Robin's wife. Marian."

Zelena sucks in her cheeks and with a gesture a stylish black hat appears in a puff of green smoke in her hand, "I did and that ploy came with so many downsides. It wasn't my most well thought out plan. I ended up cursed by the Snow Queen and almost died, again." Zelena places the hat upon her head and runs her finger along the brim to tug it down in front. "Then I had to perform wifely duties with Robin while in New York. I hated it too. The only thing I enjoyed while I was there was finding dear old on his deathbed Rumple to gloat. I'm sure it's no surprise to know that he killed me with his dagger in that jail cell. Suicide my arse."

Regina has heard more than she could've bargain for today. She's not angry except at Rumple and almost always herself. The imp has stolen so many things from her and gotten away with it. How he manages to gain sympathy is but one of his many honed skills.

"Enough of this! It's like bad pillow talk." Locasta stands up from her seat and the plush chair magically slides back. "I propose a friendly duel to clear the air. And I challenge Zelena."

And just like that the room expands and the pretentious emerald table vanishes. Regina steps back to the edge of the area and watches as Zelena grins at Locasta and accepts the duel. Regina thinks that Glinda will no doubt abstain from such activities.

"What about you?" The sound of Evanora's voice catches Regina off-guard but she manages to hide it. "Do you play?"

"Perhaps."

Evanora smirks and stops to stand beside Regina, "I know you feel how much stronger your magic is here."

The blast of magic from Zelena and Locasta clash but both witches have expressions on their faces nothing short of glee. And Regina is going to ignore this witch, Evanora and her clumsy attempts to invade her personal space.

"Oz has many witches and this is but one of things we do to keep our skill set fresh." Evanora twists to the side while her brown eyes track over Regina's profile and outfit. "Zelena belongs here with us. The blame lies with Glinda on why she felt unwanted."

Evanora reaches out to run her finger over the sleeve of Regina's coat but Regina catches her by the wrist. Evanora smiles, "We are not so black and white here as I'm sure that second rate literature has portrayed us. The least appalling attempt to write us has been that Macguire fellow who wrote the book 'Wicked' and such." Evanora chuckles and Regina releases her hold on the other woman's wrist. "Though he named Zelena some odd name. What was it? Started with an 'E' too like my name."

Regina turns her attention back to Zelena and Locasta. Neither witch looks to be weakening. Locasta's long hair is blowing back behind her and Zelena's hat is still firmly on at its intentional slant. Apparently, Zelena always wears a hat to a witch fight.

"You know you would fit in quite well here too." Evanora drawls in an accent that is somewhat like Zelena's though more refined. "You are as much of a witch as any of us. Though, dare I say more of a royal witch."

Regina smirks; she's half-way tempted to cheer on her sister, though there's no telling how seriously any of those assembled would take her saying: 'Kill Red, Kill!'. This magical duel is more of push-pull exercise since no one is getting hurt, yet.

"Zelena was right you can be quite rude." Evanora says and Regina's head snaps to side. "I see now the best way to get your attention."

Regina crosses her arms over her chest, "I'm sorry but did you think your seduction was going to work on me?"

"Seduction? Oh, please!" Evanora makes a face and places her hands on her hips. "I've seen that Doctor who's a walking encyclopedia you're so fond of in that realm you call home."

"I'm going to say this once." Regina's tone is all steel, grit and fire. "Leave her alone."

Evanora grins just enough to show a flash of teeth, "I intend to but I asked you if you play Your Majesty and you rudely ignored me."

Regina glances to her sister once again and then unfolds her arms from over her chest. Then with a simple gesture a red-hot roaring fireball appears in her palm. Regina's magic feels strong, stronger than when she was younger and a new angry Queen dressed in black.

"You want to play then let's play."

Evanora chuckles and then with a wisp of magic she disappears only to reappear some distance away from Regina. The woman assumes a magical stance with an all too smug grin.

"I'm ready when you are, Regina."

Zelena feels a powerful burst of magic from off to the side so spares a quick glance to see Regina giving Evanora a taste of magic. Zelena smiles widely at the sight. Of course Evanora would get a rise out of Regina. But good Lord the two of them pitted against each other is bound to get nasty. Zelena is going to give Locasta another push before she calls time on their fun so she can referee Regina's and Evanora's match. Zelena hopes Henry is enjoying himself in the Emerald City and that their babysitting agreement can be salvaged even though she left him high and dry. Zelena's going to blame Glinda if it comes to a head between her and Henry.

* * *

 **Soundtrack: "Best Friends" by Missy Elliott feat. Aaliyah, "The Miseducation of Lauryn Hill" by Lauryn Hill  & "Atomic" by Blondie**

 **A/N: There have been too many downturns in my life lately and I haven't felt like writing/editing hence the tardiness of this update. But all that aside thanks to everyone who continues to support this story.**


	10. 10

**10.**

* * *

Emma isn't having a good day or rather a good what the fuck ever going on four days now. It's a partly shitty with a chance of shitty kind of forecast. Zelena's kid is a pain in the ass which is a no-brainer. Honorable pact aside Regina owes her two solid favors for this. Emma has even resorted to jamming torn-off wads from cotton balls in both of her ears but in the end she went for actual decibel-lowering protection. Those soft foam purple ear plugs help. The kid is only quiet is when she's eating or asleep. She'll eat but Emma still has had a hell of a time getting her to sleep at night. Emma thinks it's got to be the Mills stubbornness in her.

Killian is on his boat. He's slept there for the last two nights. After one night of Robyn waking up and going off like a fire alarm he left. Emma wasn't surprised, not really, but that didn't keep her from being disappointed with him. Emma has given up on the pretense of trying to get the kid to be quiet since after so long she kind of cries herself out. Like now. Robyn's loud cries are starting to hiccup and taper off. Emma is convinced that Zelena's kid hates her and the air she breathes too. Emma takes a tissue and wipes under the kid's running, snotty nose. Emma makes a point not to look too close at the tissue before she crumples it and then tosses it in the nearby trashcan.

Emma sighs deeply and scratches a minor itch on the back of her neck. Glancing up at the clock on the wall Emma notices that it's almost time for lunch. Emma feels like she could use a long pull on something alcoholic though she'll have to settle for something less drinky. Still just as Emma is reconsidering going over to Regina's and borrowing some cider the doorbell rings. Emma removes the foam earplugs and thunks them on the low table in front of her. If this is Regina's idea of a cute joke it's going to fall flat. Emma smiles sourly and hefts the red-headed, red-faced and snotty again bundle of something in her arms and goes to the door as it chimes a second time.

"Regina, this kid is worse than an air raid siren!" Emma says loudly while reaching for the doorknob with her free hand and then with a twist she jerks the door open. "You're so going to make this up to me and I...um, hello?"

It's not Regina, not even close, on day four when Emma is at the end of her rope and almost out of formula for Robyn. Emma gapes a second or two at Maura Isles. The woman is clearly from money but not the flaunting rich-bitch type. Maura's classy just like Regina is. It's no wonder that they like each other. Emma quickly realizes it's obviously gone past the 'like' category now since Maura's found her way back to Storybrooke. Maura knows that Regina is gone. Therefore they must talk every day. They would have to since they're doing a distance relationship.

"I didn't know where else to go?" Maura is trying to keep her voice calm and even. She spent the drive to Storybrooke working out where to start. "I've called Regina's cell, texted, left messages but I haven't heard from her in four days now. I've just been to her house and no one is home. I'm worried. Plus, you're the Sheriff and Henry's other mother. Has something happened?"

Emma shifts Robyn's weight in her arms and tries to think of something other to say than 'oh shit' which is sitting pretty on the tip of her tongue. Emma's eyes quickly track over Maura's fancy dress that stops just below her knees and the equally deluxe high heels she's wearing too.

"Oh, you have Zelena's daughter with you." Maura smiles at the dozing child in Emma's arms. "Is Zelena here too? I don't know where her house is but I do know that she doesn't live with Regina full-time."

Emma quietly clears her throat, "Yeah, I'm watching the kid. Regina asked me to babysit while she left to go take care of something with Zelena. Henry went with them too."

Emma can only guess where Zelena is or her involvement in Regina and Henry going off to another realm. Emma is just guessing about the realm thing but she's one hundred percent confident on that assumption. This is Storybrooke and Gold is the only person who has trouble getting portals to open for him. It's fucked up but it's a perfect fit for the most notorious and scheming Dark One ever.

Maura grins and rests her hands just inside the pockets of her trench coat, "Oh, then I take it that Regina told you she would be back today since you assumed I was her before you even ascertained who was at your front door?"

Maura is confused. Regina didn't mention to her that she wouldn't be available thus something must have occurred. Maura knows without a doubt that Regina didn't appear to be having second thoughts on their relationship the last time they Skyped. But that was before Regina's unannounced absence.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Yelling at you a bit." Emma smiles sheepishly and steps aside so she's not so blatantly blocking her doorway like a goalie protecting the net. "Hey, I do have manners so would you like to come in?"

"Yes, thank you."

Emma catches a whiff of Maura's perfume as she passes while Emma closes the door behind them. Robyn is drowsing so Emma slowly walks towards the living room and gently sets the kid down in her carrier on the sofa. Maura is in the living room and Emma can tell that the other woman is subtly observing her every move. It doesn't bother Emma, not really. They're strangers to one another in a sense. Emma isn't exactly in the know; meaning how much Regina has really told Maura about life in Storybrooke but if it was the up to date truth Maura wouldn't be standing in Emma's living room.

Since Maura arrived for her first visit Emma has done her homework on Maura Isles and what Emma found was educational. Maura was given up by her parents too and then some only she never got tossed into foster care. Maura was adopted right away by Arthur and Constance Isles. Maura's birthmother Hope Martin is a doctor too while Maura's biological father is the head of the Irish Mob in Boston. All the information was easy to get; it was all out there on the internet, some of it even made the front pages in Boston a few years ago after some kind of warehouse shooting.

"Can I get you something to drink or eat?" Emma says as she places the small blanket over the kid hoping that when she wakes up she'll be nicer. But that's proven to be a strickly wish in one hand and shit in the other type of deal. "I was just about to fix lunch because the kid will want food once she's done with her nap."

Maura smirks and recalls the instance her and Jane tended to an infant TJ. Children do seem like a good idea in the abstract but the first few years are a trial in endurance and patience while being tempered with a lack of restorative sleep. Emma is showing all the signs of exhaustion even though the child she is looking after is not her own.

"No, but thank you though."

Emma nods and turns and heads towards the kitchen, "Make yourself at home. I promise I'll just be a few minutes and in the next room."

Maura smirks and removes the trench coat she's wearing. It's the same one Regina let her borrow last week. Maura didn't intend to take it with her back to Boston but it has been a source of material comfort as much as a classic style to her. Maura drapes the coat over her arms and walks over to the window. Maura is calmer now. She doesn't feel as silly as she thought she would be coming here to Emma's house. The waitress at Granny's diner, Ruby, was very helpful seeing as she's the one who told Maura where Emma lived.

"So how's life in Boston?" Emma says walking back into the living room after polishing off the last bite of her sandwich. A magically produced grilled cheese tastes just as good as the do-it-yourself on a stove kind. "I used to live there not so long ago. I miss city life sometimes."

Maura turns away from the view of Emma's street to move to stand behind the sofa. Maura glances down at Regina's niece and smiles. Maura looks up from the sleeping child to see Emma sitting down on the loveseat across from the sofa.

"It's where my work is and speaking of...what did you do in Boston?" Maura moves around the sofa and then primly sits down a few cushions away from the small child. "Were you in law enforcement there too?"

"No, not really." Emma shrugs and meets Maura's gaze. But Emma's eyes momentarily appraise Maura's sleeveless dress and the not too shabby guns Maura now has on display. "I was a bail bonds person. So I did chase down bad guys and girls. But it was more of a gray area where you only get paid on delivery."

Maura places Regina's coat on the cushion beside her and crosses her legs, "So that's what you were doing for a living when Henry found you."

Emma's forehead wrinkles up slightly, "Regina told you about why I came here?"

"Yes."

"What else has she told you?"

Maura will not betray Regina's confidences in her for any reason and not to the person they are about. Emma's question is blunt and borderline terse but Maura can handle that. A person being blunt has always been easier for Maura to understand.

"Emma, the things that Regina has told me about you have only been complimentary for the most part." Maura smiles and leans forward and clasps her hands over her knees. "Save for the first year where you both were highly volatile towards one another. I saw the apple tree that you took a chainsaw to."

Emma shakes her head and laughs. That feels like another lifetime ago. But man it felt good to be that alive and pissing Regina off. Not that Emma wants to go back to that but it would be nice to have her friend back or to have things back the way they were before going to the Underworld or even Camelot. Emma would still take on the darkness though to save Regina.

"Yeah, we were good at stuff like that." Emma says with a smile. It's been awhile since she's had something to really smile about. "Regina gives as good as she gets. I always respected that about her even when we weren't meshing too good."

Maura is tempted to correct Emma's grammar but she refrains. And despite Emma's accommodating hospitality Maura is starting to feel somewhat silly. Regina isn't in any trouble and perhaps she felt that since their relationship is still in its early stage that she didn't need to relay her every move to Maura. It felt strange though not hearing from Regina even if it was just for a few days after getting accustomed to speaking with her daily since the night they met in Boston. And she came all this way and would it be so awful if she waited?

Maura sighs and fidgets with the ring on her middle finger, "I don't want to intrude further but would it be alright if I stayed until Regina comes back? I can of course go someplace else if you would prefer."

Emma bites down on her lower lip and glances to the sleeping decibel machine. There's no way Regina has told Maura about magic yet. Other things yes but not that, not yet. Now that she's thinking about it if Emma where in Regina's shoes she wouldn't exactly be all that hard-up on coming clean about being a fairy tale character. It's easier to label Regina as that and not a real person. Emma then briefly considers how Regina will react if she loses Maura too.

"No, it's cool. You can wait here if you want. This had better be the two sister's first stop." Emma lets out a small, sad laugh as her mind wanders and replays the last four days. Babies are a huge responsibility that can grind you down when you're on your own. Emma has new appreciation for Regina since she chose to go at it alone. "Killian hasn't really liked that Robyn's here. I guess he's the type of guy that only likes the part of making babies and not so much the stuff that happens after."

Maura can barely keep the shock off her face. Zelena's daughter is named Robyn? But the child couldn't possibly be named after Regina's deceased ex-boyfriend because that makes no sense? Is Regina's niece actually her child with Robin but she's hiding it?

Maura stops spinning her ring and scoots to the edge of the sofa cushion, "Are you pregnant?"

Emma's head moves so fast that Maura hears a faint bone pop in Emma's neck from the action. Going by Emma's facial expression being pregnant would be a deeply-rooted fear come to life.

"No, no." Emma says with a timid smile that quickly goes as fast as it came. The sadness and fear creeping up on her is nothing new. "And I'm pretty sure I don't ever want to be again. Killian's gonna love that when I tell him. And I really don't know why I'm telling you this."

Emma has long since decided that if she wants to be a mother again that she would rather adopt. To offer another kid like her something she never got since it's an unfair and hard lesson learning to stop wanting what you can never have when you're a kid nobody wants.

Reading Emma's facial cues Maura considers moving to the love seat to sit next to Emma but she opts not to, "I'm an excellent listener and you're an important part of Regina's life, Emma. But having said that and I know this isn't my place but," And despite the gentle tone of her voice Maura is uncomfortable even pondering her next words much less saying them aloud. "Would your husband force you to carry his child?"

Emma shrugs and looks anywhere but at the caring person sitting across from her on the sofa, "I don't think so. But he talks me into doing things." Emma methodically rubs her hands back and forth over her thighs. She hates dresses but that's all she wears now, for him. "I don't think I like who I've become since I met Killian to be honest. It's taken me too long to admit that to myself. You're the first person I've said that to."

Maura feels a deep sympathy for Emma and a sort of kinship. Maura went to lengths to please her parents, to get their attention and keep it until she decided that she could make do without it. Maura went without for a long time. Surviving on less but that changed when Jane came along. Jane brought chaos to order. Jane opened Constance's eyes while Regina has brought out a new passion that has been lacking and a feeling of possibilities.

"Regina is still your friend." Maura gazes directly into Emma's sea-green eyes. "Perhaps you can speak with her more about what you're feeling in regards to your marriage?"

Emma chuckles dryly, "Regina hates hearing me talk about Killian. Always has always will. She told me once that I was too good for him. But seriously though I don't listen to Regina and she knows it. Regina is fed up with me and I don't blame her. Henry is too I think. So I guess I just don't want to let my parents down too."

"Did you marry Killian to please your parents?"

"I think I did."

Emma's admission is barely a raspy whisper and to Maura's eyes Emma appears to be lost in her thoughts. It's not a stretch in any means for Maura to arrive at the conclusion that Emma has given up too much of herself for some reason that she has deemed vital. Perhaps being around her birth parents finally is what caused such a fracture in her once strong personality? Maura suspects that Regina has been forthcoming with such details in order to reassure Maura that she has no lingering confusion about Emma. To be fair though Maura thinks that this Emma isn't what Regina needs even if she weren't married.

Emma shakes her head and then flashes a quick smile at Maura, "Sorry, that's not good small talk. Not even close. But um, thanks for listening anyway."

"It's not a problem."

Maura means every word but she can tell that's not good enough. Or rather Emma is obviously distressed with what they've spoken about. Maura finds Emma's face highly expressive and easy to read at the moment.

"Still I shouldn't be dumping on you like that. You came here looking for the Sheriff and instead you end up..." Emma cuts herself off and stands up from her seat. "Are you sure I can't get you something? Cause when the kid wakes up it's going to get less quiet and I don't know what time exactly when Regina will be back."

Maura glances around the room before standing up and looking directly at Emma, "I should be going then."

"Hey, no." Emma says trying to keep her voice under control. She's doing her best to be nice to Regina's girlfriend but not because she has to. There is something different in good way about Maura. "Don't leave. I suck at this but I you really don't need to go unless I've made you uncomfortable or something."

Maura slips on Regina's trench coat and pulls her hair out from underneath the collar, "You remind me of my best friend in a way."

"I do?"

"Yes." Maura smiles at Emma while objectively imagining the vibrancy Regina described that Emma once possessed. Still it's never too late. Emma appears to be a few years younger than her. "Her name is Jane and she lost herself for a number of years but I believe that's going to change now."

Emma smiles briefly and shit she could use a hug. They both could but Emma isn't going to. She's not good at that either. Emma made the one hug she dared to give Regina weird and awkward. Emma thinks that maybe she should've went outside of Storybrooke for some real therapy. Archie does his best but he's from a world that Emma doesn't think she'll ever understand. Emma has wondered over the last few days she's had tolerating Robyn's wails about how the town would handle its first divorce? How she would handle her first divorce?

But then before Emma can say another word the house shakes a little and a burst of wind hits Emma right in the face and she knows what this is and this is so bad. Regina is going to kill her for real this time. Emma licks her lips and hazards a glance at Maura. Would it be worthwhile to grab her and transport her away then wipe her memory with magic? Emma doesn't have the time to decide which is the less shit route to take though. Maura brings her hand up to her face to shield against the mild wind and Emma just looks on as a portal opens in her damn living room. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

"I thought Marian was rather fetching." Zelena and her accent is the first one through and she's green complete with a hat and a wicked black dress to boot. "Looking back, I do wish I hadn't gotten rid of her."

Regina steps through the portal next, "Zelena, she was married to Robin or did you forget that fact!"

"I wish I could forget but I believe I've made myself abundantly clear that I don't care about Robin-sodding-Hood." Zelena gestures with her hand and in a whiff of green smoke her skin tone turns as does her clothes. The elegant long black dress is replaced with a tasteful skirt and a green silk blouse. Zelena keeps her heels though; they have a green sole and the spike is silver with an emerald-eyed snake wrapping the heel. "He was an idiot and you know it. You could do better and you did. Marian could've as well."

"I can't believe I'm listening to this?"

"Neither can I." Henry steps through the closing portal next and he makes a face like he's suddenly got a bad taste in his mouth. "I never want to hear my Aunt talk about women or men that she fancies." Henry makes air quotes and then gags. "It's too much and I'll never be old enough to stomach it. And this is not were the portal was supposed to..."

Zelena rolls her eyes and lightly pushes Henry but then like her nephew she sees exactly where the portal opened and goes silent. Regina takes note of the wrong setting too as the portal closes itself off. It's too quiet in the Savior's living room. Zelena will bet her best broom that Evanora tampered with Henry's portal since Evanora lost her duel to Regina. Zelena is proud of her favorite small grouch. For Zelena not gloating was very hard but when Zelena goes back to Oz to visit again she's going to rub it in. Evanora is a sore loser if there ever was one.

Zelena would really love to duel Glinda; have a slight accident where her magic overwhelmed Bubbles enough to put her on her pampered ass. Hard. But then it occurs to Zelena with her keen observation skills that it appears Evanora has done more besides altering where the portal was meant to open going by Emma's wide eyes and open-mouth expression. It's a bountiful source of amusement for Zelena seeing the ways Emma can contort her face but such a look can't be inspired simply due to them missing Regina's backyard since it was the desired target. Zelena thinks that this wouldn't have happened if they'd just let her summon a travel storm like she wanted to.

"Oh, shit." Emma breathes frantically and Regina turns her head to glare at her. Regina has told her too many times that cussing around Henry is not a mature action. "Regina, hi. I um, I guess you weren't aiming for here. And I'm going to say right now that this isn't my fault."

"What isn't your fault this time, Emma?" Regina says with a snarl even though she can practically feel what's gone awry. Never mind the Savior's profanity. Emma isn't alone and clearly they've been gone slightly longer than intended but they were only in Oz for a few hours at most. "Who's here now?"

"I am."

Emma squeezes her eyes shut and Regina slowly turns around to put a face to the voice she knows. And there she is, Maura. Out of the side of her eye Regina sees Zelena and Henry turn to address Maura too. Regina's heart nearly stops at the sight of Maura but then it starts beating too fast. Regina's deep brown eyes instantly start to shine. Regina can't read Maura's expression and that scares her. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. It had to have been that damn witch with Fate kindly leading her hand.

The abrupt tension is killing Zelena and she is thoroughly willing to be the one to diffuse this unfortunate situation so she gives Maura a quick smile, "Tell me, sis. Have you given Maura your opinion yet on the color that's yours and your's alone?"

"Shut up, Zelena!" Regina growls but it's watery. At any other time Regina would appreciate the attempt at levity while admiring the extremely well-fitting Stella McCartney dress that Maura is wearing. Its black but so is the trench coat covering Maura too. Regina recognizes that the coat is her's. "This not the time to be cute! Humor won't fix this!"

Henry startles again at the sound of his mom's raised voice but in the next moment Henry steps towards Maura. He can try to help out. The hardwood flooring creaks under his feet while his eyes dart from his mom and his aunt then to the woman who he likes to think of as his friend for now. Henry can see Maura being more to his family in the future.

"My mom has magic, both of them and my Aunt." Henry says while taking another step towards Maura. "I guess I do too, sort of. But it's real, magic. And you don't have to be scared, I promise."

Maura laughs exactly like she's afraid. That's easy for Regina and everyone in the room to spot. Regina gets a fresh dose of that old familiar fear again. But this is nothing like watching your first love be killed by your mother or your sham of a soul mate choose his wife time and time again. Only to choose you when he had an itch to scratch or when he realized that his True Love was an illusion of the flesh. This fear for Regina is tied to knowing in her taxed heart that Maura is her last chance at something special. Regina doesn't believe in romantic True Love anymore; the two idiots can hoard that so called gift.

"No, this is not happening again." Regina breaks the silence and quickly moves towards Maura and then grabs her by the arm. Maura levels her flashing hazel eyes at her intently and Regina finds that the color is even more entrancing. "I've stood by long enough and watched too many people walk out of my life or be taken from me."

Maura doesn't struggle in Regina's firm grip but she does harden her gaze. Regina is dressed in a manner that would suggest she is a medieval warrior Queen. It's thoroughly disarming to Maura at an even higher degree than how Regina usually affects her. And then there is Regina's eyes; shining with what can best be described as ferocious unshed tears. Her presence is commanding and broken.

"What do you think you're doing? Let go of me, Regina."

Maura's words aren't all that harsh even though the forcefulness in her tone is there. Regina isn't listening though. She can't. All Regina is thinking is that a part of her secret is out and that she should've seen it coming since Evanora knew about Maura. It's such a petty thing that Evanora no doubt thought would be funny but didn't care for the repercussions and why would she? Regina calls her magic and envelopes her and Maura in it. If she's going to lose everything again it will not be to audience again. Allowing Henry to witness such a thing is more than Regina can bear, especially not after their emotional talk in the vault before going to Oz.

Henry's eyes widen at his mom's actions before he turns to Zelena, "Should we go after them?"

Zelena casts a passing glance at Emma before turning her attention to her sleeping daughter on the sofa which makes her smile, "No. This is between Regina and Maura."

"But, mom was so upset and if Maura is going to dump her then I need to be there to help."

Zelena grasps her nephew and pulls him into her arms, "It will be alright." Zelena feels Henry relax into her and she smiles again. "Regina is gone on Maura and the good doctor is no better off either. This is far from ideal and if I were Evanora I would be looking into taking a long holiday someplace where Regina won't be able to find her."

Henry chuckles a little and then turns his head to see his other mom. Emma looks like she doesn't know whether a shovel or a bulldozer will get her out of this mess. Henry gives Zelena a quick squeeze and steps back from their embrace.

"Why was Maura here anyway?" Henry says to Emma as evenly as he can manage and for her part Emma looks wounded. "How long were we gone? It only felt like hours there but how long has it been here?"

Emma frowns and moves closer, "It's been four long days, kid. But to be honest Regina said it would be that long. I guess she forgot to let Maura in on that fact." Emma's eyes widen and she shakes her head. "No, wait! I didn't mean it like how it sounded. I...she's a good person, Maura. We were talking and she was just about to leave once she realized that everything was fine. I didn't want her to go though. She came here because she got worried. And I'm sorry."

Henry chooses then to let go of his disappointment for now. So he closes the distance and pulls Emma into a hug. Henry smiles as Emma hugs him tighter while she lets out a tiny sob. It's easy to forget with Emma's fixation on Hook that she does actually love him. Henry is still mad and so glad that apparently Hook isn't here. Henry opens his eyes and moves out of Emma's arms. She's crying and he's rarely seen her cry. It's almost as bad as seeing his mom cry.

Henry clears his throat as Zelena moves up behind him, "Mom won't blame you for anything. Okay?"

Emma tries to discretely wipe her eyes while looking away from Zelena and Henry's gaze. Emma knows the kid is mad at her and she's always known why but felt like she had no choice but to accept the happy ending that was laid out for her. But this not quite happy ending is costing her everything, too much, and with each day it's becoming plain that it's not worth it.

"You think so huh, kid?"

"I do. Mom, was on a high from a witches duel, that I missed, but Oz was so cool. I can't wait to go back some time."

Emma smiles and she can't help if it's a tinged with another kind of sadness. Her son is nearly grown. Henry is the Author now and realm travel is a part of the gig and when he graduates there'll be no stopping him. Emma gets it. Why settle for going to college and doing some boring job for the rest of your life when you can have some extraordinary for a while until you get older.

"Still you may want to have your magic sharp, Sheriff Swan." Zelena says with a smirk and Emma frowns at her while Henry laughs. "But I seriously doubt those two know how to quit each other even in this early stage. It's sickening really. But I too like the good doctor. She's infectious in a very particular way, like me."

Emma smiles and chuckles a bit, "Thanks for that, I needed a laugh. But you owe me something since I pulled four days of baby-sitting by the way."

Zelena's smirk falls off her face, "I beg your pardon? I didn't personally hire Savior's Babes n' Tots Day-Care."

Henry snorts and secretly wishes Emma good luck in her debt collection efforts. Payment in comics isn't too bad for a couple of hours for him. Henry still has to completely settle up with his Aunt over what it will take for him to agree to watch his cousin again. Zelena told him that Glinda was the reason that she was in Oz and delayed. His mom had rolled her eyes which made him suspicious of Zelena's excuse. But all that can wait. Right now one of the things that Henry's thinking the most about is what's going to happen with his mom and Maura.

* * *

Maura's shoes suddenly touch what she hopes is the ground again. And as Maura's vision clears she instantly feels like she's experiencing a mild onset of vertigo. It's also very likely that she will be exhibiting symptoms of presyncope too since she feels as though she coming out of, what she can best describe, as an enforced abrupt hibernation state. Maura stumbles out of Regina's grasp as the last remnants of the purple smoke vanish. Maura backs away on reflex and unless her eyes are deceiving her Regina's incredible outfit is changing.

Another swirling funnel cloud of purple manifests then centers on and around Regina. In seconds it begins to reveal the fact that Regina's wearing Maura's pale redwood trench coat over a black pencil skirt, an equally black silk blouse then a pair of Jimmy Choo's replace the tall boots. Lastly, Regina's curly hair straightens. Maura's eyes widen and she takes another step back. A few seconds ago her coat was a showcase for an impressive amount of cleavage and now in its place is that black silk shirt and it's easily visible straining third button. Regina is as gorgeous as ever.

Maura forces her eyes away as she briefly tries to acclimate to the visual but then she realizes that she's underground and what she saw and the things she heard prior to being snatched from Emma's home. It all occurred so quickly and it was though she was inept to be more than background until her presence was acknowledged and then it all seemed to speed up at an alarming rate. Regina was angry and sad. Zelena went for levity. Henry tried to console her. Emma was apologetic.

Maura's eyes lock onto Regina who's holding herself at a safe distance, "Is Robyn your daughter not Zelena's?" Maura's calm, ordered mind is scattered but yet trying to latch onto understanding and processing this new knowledge. And any place is a good place to start. "You didn't have to hide it! You could've told me!"

"Robyn is my niece, Maura! I swear it!" Regina says with as much volume as Maura's using which is not quite outright yelling. "I'm unable to have children!"

"Then why is she named after your ex-boyfriend!"

"Because he's her father!"

The admission deflates something in Regina and Maura sees it for what it is. Shame. No genius levels of intelligence are required to read between the lines. Maura won't make Regina say it. But for some reason or another Robin slept with Zelena which isn't really out of character for the man. Regina already told her that she cheated with Robin while he was still married. A small flash of anger ignites in Maura that Regina was with a man who clearly thought that women were for but one purpose alone.

Regina is trying to keep ahold of herself and it would seem that Maura hasn't processed the elephant in the room or that she's just getting started, "I can barely stand to call my own niece by that name now. And I suspect Zelena would like to change it too since she calls her child a ridiculous nickname more often than not."

Maura lets the honest admission slide as she glances around at the space she's currently trapped in, "Where are we?"

Maura's eyes take in the space. The stone archways have a glow to them from the sunlight filtering in from above. Many matching arched shelves are cut into the stone walls and at the end of the hallway is a large mirror and what appears to have a hidden corner just past it. While the section of the room Maura is standing in has many apothecary-like drawers and there are some vintage trunks arranged in the corners.

"Under my family's mausoleum." Regina sighs and minutely edges towards Maura who is watching her every move. Regina's heart is beating too fast again. "This is my vault and I've spent too much time in recently. I was going to show you this during your last visit. Plans changed though when you had to leave ahead of schedule."

Maura absently nods and for a second she feels like her legs are going to fail under her weight. Maura exhales roughly and blindly reaches behind her until a low wooden chest is in her grasp. The wood is smooth under her palms as Maura turns and leans against it heavily and then takes a deep breath.

"Are you alright?" Regina says while she steps forward and then timidly places her hands on Maura's slumped shoulders. She expects Maura to flinch, to move out of her reach but Maura doesn't. "This is too much at once for you or anyone from this realm." Regina dares to move closer until her front is pressing against Maura's back. "I was scared out of my mind trying to figure out the best way to even begin to tell you this about me. I'm still scared and that's not easy for me to admit."

Maura closes her eyes and relaxes into Regina's touch. The sound of Regina's voice is soothing to Maura even though her mind is racing right along with her heart. This is reality or it's supposed to be. Maura has read many texts about string theory for example as a means to expand her knowledge but hadn't actually placed too much merit on the idea of a landscape of possible universes. It would appear that theory is true after all.

"Where did you go?"

Regina slowly winds her arms around Maura's waist, "Henry and I went to Oz to collect Zelena. I'm sorry that I didn't think to warn you that I would be gone long. Though anything I told you about where I was going and why would've been a lie."

"Oz? That's an actual place, not a creation of fiction?"

"It's real." Regina leans in more and breathes in the scent of Maura's hair. It would be so effortless to distract Maura with a kiss on that spot below her ear. "Henry and I can show you if you need hard evidence."

"No, I'm not ready for that." Maura's eyes flutter open at the sensation of Regina's breath brushing warmly across her neck. "I saw Zelena. Her skin appeared to be green before it receded. Not to mention how you were all dressed." It's a rather vivid picture now in Maura's mind-set. Zelena's black dress and cape paired with a distinctive black hat. "I saw Zelena change with my own eyes. There's not much to question when you've inadvertently shown me hard evidence as you just phrased it."

Maura couldn't have imagined or predicted this. Her worry for this special relationship that she found propelled her back to Storybrooke. But she certainly didn't expect to come back to Storybrooke to learn that a fantastical element does exist. It suddenly becomes clear to Maura what Henry said. Emma has magic. Zelena has magic. Regina has magic. The calm that Regina's embrace was lulling her into collapses.

"Wait, I've felt that before. You used magic on me during my last visit." Maura says as she removes Regina's hands from around her waist and then moves out of her reach but not very far. Maura turns and she is undone that much more by Regina's frantic brown eyes. "I remember that sensation. What I experienced with how you brought me here. It was the first night that we made..."

"Yes, but it was an accident!" Regina can't let Maura finish that sentence, not if this is the end of them. Their first night together will always be the highlight and Regina cannot handle the memories of what it feels like to touch Maura so intimately now. "I had hoped you were too caught up in what we were doing to notice. But yes, when I'm around you, especially like that night, the control I have on my magic is tested."

Maura wobbles slightly on her heels as she pivots towards Regina, "Did you use magic in Boston?"

"No, my power is severely limited in the world outside of Storybrooke."

Maura purses her lips, "It makes sense. And I've been so distracted with my attraction to you that I let certain truths escape my notice." Maura isn't actively trying to sound clinical but what else does she have? It's not as though there is a protocol to adhere to when the person you're dating is quite literally not of this world. "Storybrooke doesn't appear on any map and without your directions I would've never been able to find this place. Is Storybrooke built on magic?"

"Yes." Regina is willing to see this through. Her coached self-assurance of not letting this go, letting Maura go without a fight is still there. "Myself and everyone in my town is from another realm called Mist Haven or by its more common name The Enchanted Forest."

Maura nearly laughs. She never read fairytales as a child but she became aware of them as she got older. It was another pursuit to educate herself. Maura found that the original Grimm's Brothers to be the best examples of true cautionary tales to educate children on the less than pleasant things they will encounter as an adult.

"I've read stories about such a place." A tremble works its way across Maura's shoulders and she inhales a shallow breath. "Why did you come to this world?"

"I told you of my mother already. How I was forced by her to marry Leopold. A man three times my age, older than my own father even. What omitted was that he was an old widowed King and I became his young Queen. He died and I was angry and miserable for a number of years. My subjects feared me, hated me. I wanted to escape. So I chose this place, this realm which is called the Land with No Magic. I never wanted to lie to you."

Maura tilts her head to the side and regards Regina thoughtfully, "Studies have shown that the average person lies several times a day. Some forms of deception aren't exactly lies. They can be lies we even tell ourselves to maintain a healthy self-esteem against more serious and detrimental elements that are beyond our control. And if you recall I told you the night we met that there's no judgment here with me."

Regina has always been impressed with Maura. How could she not be? Intelligence is highly desirable no matter how eccentric the mind is. Maura is a rare individual which is all the more reason that Regina cannot let this be the end so soon.

"That's a very diplomatic way to look at and believe me I will take rationality over hysterical behavior. But at the same time you don't need to make excuses for me, Maura."

"I'm not making excuses. What I'm saying is that you haven't lied to me, not yet." Maura takes a calculated step towards Regina. "I have one question that I need for you to answer truthfully." Maura gazes directly into two brown eyes that are by far the most expressive she's ever seen. "Who are you?"

Regina lets a small smile flit over her lips. Trust Maura to get to the heart of it all in one go. Maura has done that to her since the moment Regina laid eyes on her.

Regina swallows and clasps her hands together in front, "My name is Regina and I am the Evil Queen from the tale of Snow White. I hate being called that. It was a label that was forced on me but at a certain point I embraced it to survive. And no matter what you read in any insipid fairytale let me assure you that my feud with Snow White had nothing to do with vanity. My mother Cora was the Queen of Hearts. And my sister is The Wicked Witch of the West and green really is her signature color."

Maura gapes as her ever-expanding intellect nearly doesn't want to accept this new knowledge, "That's the truth?" Regina nods and Maura laughs dryly but then stops. "The night we met you called yourself a villain. At the Dirty Robber you said you were going to throw caution to the wind and tell me everything. Was this what you meant?"

"Yes. I had nothing to lose. A good rant is therapeutic and perfectly legal. You would've more than likely attributed it to drunkenness or poor flirting skills." Regina straightens her posture, shoulders back and chin high. "Now for a question of my own. Are you going to run from me? Am I supposed to let you go? Because there's more for the telling and none of it's a goddamn fairy tale."

Maura shivers at the sound of Regina's voice. It's the tone of a woman resigned to her fate. It's enough to make Maura want to cry. Maura knows all about rejection and other dark things. Many dark things.

"Why would I do that? I'm not afraid." Maura says with conviction and every ounce of passion she can muster for this person that she has developed strong feelings for. She never followed Ian anywhere but she came here for Regina. Twice. "I hadn't planned on telling you what I'm about to for some time but I owe you no less. I told you about my birthfather, that he's a criminal, but that was only the minimum."

Maura reaches out for Regina's hands, untangling them from one another to take them into her trembling grasp, "I've been abducted, kidnapped and drugged at various points in my life within in the last eight years. Every man I've dated but two were criminals or worse."

Maura runs her thumbs across the tops of Regina's hands, "I've spent more than a fair amount of my adult life immersed in death on purpose. I became a medical examiner because I wasn't fond of the idea of living patients or people in general."

Maura feels the acute tell of lacrimation behind her ocular structures. It's still an open mystery to the scientific community on the origin of emotional tears.

"The first serial killer I met tasered me and then sliced into my neck with a scalpel while I was lying there helpless on a hospital bed in a prison infirmary."

A faint, pained sound slips out from between Regina's lips. She remembers far too well how it feels to be electrocuted. Bound to a stretcher and waiting to die. Though Regina antagonized her executioner to make it quicker even though she knew it would never be less painful.

"He did it to taunt Jane. You were shy about that scar on my neck during the times we made love but that's the story behind its creation." Maura smiles sadly as a single tear trickles out of one of her eyes and runs down her cheek. "His name was Charles Hoyt and he was called the couple killer in the media. As you know Jane and I were never anything more than friends but under the surface Hoyt knew what Jane wasn't willing to face."

Regina is suddenly overcome with the thought that she hasn't offered Maura enough of her truth. Maura has seen more in the last half an hour give or take and for Regina treating her past like ripping off a Band-Aid is a poor metaphor. It can't be handled in that manner. Regina's past is more along the lines of repetitive invasive surgery.

Maura takes a shaky breath, "The second serial killer that I met I dated and then pined for him when I thought that he'd lost interest in me. When in reality he was setting his trap and I walked into it with a smile. The only way I could've shamed myself further is if I'd had sex with him. Thankfully, I didn't."

A set of tears track down Maura's cheeks and Regina gently loosens her hands from Maura's to catch them. Maura leans into her touch and Regina can't keep from crying a little. The end for them may not be so close after all. That alone is reason enough to cry if there was no other cause. But there is.

"The only reason I'm alive is because Jane figured it out and showed up while I was on a date with Dennis Rockmond, the author and artist." Maura's voice is damp with tears. She's only ever talked about Dennis with her therapist. "I remember looking through his sketches thinking what a winner I'd chosen this time." Regina feels a tear drip from her chin while watching more tears fill Maura's eyes. "I remember how aroused I was. How eager I was for him. It was quickly washed away though when he held a knife to my throat and threatened to kill me and then himself. In end the Jane talked him out of killing me."

Maura reaches up and gently pulls Regina's hands from her face, "Dennis threw himself down the elevator shaft of his loft-style apartment to escape the consequences." Maura feels like she's run at least twelve miles on a physical level. Emotionally it feels like starting a marathon she hasn't trained for. "I also suffered a severe head injury thirteen months and eleven days ago. I was so afraid I was losing myself; my knowledge, my identity, but it has since stabilized. My senior criminalist seems to be the only person who believes otherwise. I debated on whether or not it was worth mentioning to you but now you know that about me too."

Another tear drips from Regina's chin. She doesn't have any words really except for some placating nonsense that people use to talk down jumpers. But Regina isn't going to say those, they're useless crap. Maura continues to be that one special person who surprises Regina and perhaps it's because Maura has been through more than her share in life too.

"Say something." Maura sniffles and then takes a deep breath. "Please?"

Regina's battered but resilient heart aches. How lonely has Maura been all of her life? They unfortunately have that in common too. And it's no wonder that Maura became infatuated with Jane. It sounds as though Jane ran to her rescue frequently which up until recently reminds Regina of a certain Savior in her glory days.

"I wish that none of those things had happened to you." Regina takes a chance and opens her arms and Maura doesn't hesitate to step into the invitation. Regina holds Maura tight and nuzzles her nose in Maura's hair and takes a long breath. Her deluge of truth will have to come in small doses. "Snow White was King Leopold's daughter. I was engaged to the King when Snow found out about Daniel. Snow told my mother. And my mother wouldn't allow her daughter to throw away an opportunity that she so skillfully engineered. My mother killed Daniel in front of me."

Regina hears, feels Maura gasp while she tightens her hold on Regina in their embrace. Regina won't mention how Cora did away with what she saw as an obstacle, not now, since no matter how many decades ago it was it will always be traumatic. Regina feels more tears burn behind her eyes as she holds onto Maura. Regina knows in her heart that Daniel would've lived out his days until his natural end if they'd never met. Regina knew it wasn't safe for him where Cora was involved back then but she was young and stupid. And when you're young you feel invincible; like nothing can touch you, and it only gets magnified when you're young and in love.

"Regina, I need to tell you something."

"You don't have to tell me anything else today. I say that we've comfortably reached our limit. And you don't get to argue with me on the matter since you made me cry."

Maura smiles in spite of everything going on around her and in her body, "I'm...I'm, yes. It's happening. I'm going to...vasovagal syncope. S-sorry."

"What?"

The declaration barely leaves Regina's lips before Maura becomes dead weight in her arms. Regina forces herself not to panic while contemplating lowering Maura to the floor. Regina doesn't give a damn if the coat, her coat, that Maura's wearing gets dirty on the stone floor. Instead of the floor Regina holds Maura close and calls her magic to transport them somewhere a hell of a lot more sensible. In no time Regina's magic carries them to the bedroom at her home. Regina lowers Maura onto her bed and Regina sits down beside Maura; she has a brief flashback of trying to kiss her first love awake. But Maura's just fainted from too much since that's all that makes any sense.

* * *

 **Soundtrack: "Echoplex" by Nine Inch Nails  & "Eye of the Needle" by Sia**


	11. 11

**11.**

* * *

Omissions aren't lies. Not that Maura has anything to lie about if she were currently feeling so bold. It's been six days since she left Storybrooke for the second time. The need to exclude certain elements have been in play since Angela arrived to visit with her two hours ago. Given all that has occurred in in the past few days Maura had completely forgotten that Angela was coming over to cook and have dinner together until the other woman was ringing the doorbell.

In what can be best described as self-contained honesty Maura is understandably still processing the wealth of information that she saw and was told while in Storybrooke. And so far Maura keeps coming back to a rather compound question that no one else can provide the answer to or even an alternate prospective really. How does one come to terms with accepting alternate realities and that your endlessly lovable girlfriend is a renowned Queen from another realm?

"So how have you been, honey?" Angela says while stirring the linguine. The salted, boiling water steaming up perfectly from the pot as Angela removes the wooden spoon and then gently taps it on the edge of the pot's rim. "I don't see you as much as I'd like to since I moved out. And I miss you."

"I miss you too." Maura smiles and in spite of having her privacy fully intact for the first time in years Angela's absence from her daily life is still under a period of adjustment. "And I'm doing very well."

Angela grins and turns away from the cooking linguine to the cutting board. Maura is busy tending to the skillet; searing the sliced chicken sausage so precisely on each side for two minutes. Angela watches as Maura adds more garlic to the oil in the skillet before getting another sausage slice to sear.

"So how's everything else in your life?" Angela quickly dices up two tomatoes and then measures out a half a cup of heavy cream. Angela then grabs the small block of Parmesan to run over the grater and after a few passes she has her half a cup of freshly grated cheese. "Jane let it slip that you're dating Regina. You know I had a feeling that night. Seeing how good you both looked together. I want only the best things to happen to you."

Maura focuses on her task, searing the last slice of chicken sausage, to keep from giving into the urge to cry. Angela for her faults and there are a fair share is still the sweetest person Maura has ever met. Maura will never cease to be moved by how Angela has a need to mother her. It's why it was so easy for Maura to open her home to Angela after Frank Sr. left.

Angela slides the cutting board with the tomatoes on it, the cup of heavy cream and cup of cheese towards Maura, "And speaking of the best...some of the best parts are ready for you now."

Maura reaches for the ingredients and slowly adds them to the hot skillet. Then she reaches for the salt and pepper that Angela said the recipe calls for and adds them. The mixture begins to sizzle and thicken as Maura begins to stir them together with her wooden spoon. Maura reaches for the temperature knob to reduce the heat. This mixture is supposed to cook slowly for at least five minutes.

"You're such a patient person." Angela says with evident pride. She adores Maura as if she is her daughter. Jane doesn't like to listen and she has no patience for cooking. Angela tried her best to teach Jane and not for some man but basic life skills. Everyone should learn how to cook. "So focused. I guess that's a big part of the reason why you got to where you are."

Angela wants to reach and hug Maura, just a simply one-armed hug, but that's one thing more her and Jane have in common. They both are not welcoming to tactile people. Angela lets the silence fill with the sounds of their dinner cooking while she ponders her next move. She can tell that Maura forgot about their plans and for that to be the case it means that Maura has had one hell of a distraction lately. And not strictly work-related ones.

"Are you still disappointed with Jane?" Angela rasps out lowly and Maura suddenly stops stirring. Angela will toe the line and not outright say what Maura's feelings may or may not be. "You know I should've put her over my knee more. First she sneaks into town, hiding out here and then at the last possible minute then she decides to drop by to visit with her mother."

Angela reaches for the tea towel she was using earlier and wipes her hands on it before discarding it again, "I don't know what's gotten into Jane. I didn't raise her to be like this. Do you think it's one of those mid-life crisis things? I know I've pressured her about settling down and having children but I didn't mean for her to think that's all she was good for. I would never do that to my daughter. I never had a career; only my kids, so I know my thinking is outdated in a way but I thought Jane would be able to see through it all. I love her regardless of how grouchy she is and whether she has kids or not. She could adopt and to me that would be like blood."

Maura is used to Angela's rants for want of a better term. Longstanding immersion within the Rizzoli's has taught Maura a great deal, mostly seamless contradictions woven into a sort of unadulterated stubbornness. The Rizzoli's are a fascinating study of human contradictions and complexities.

"So how are things going with Regina?" Angela carefully prods again since Maura is being stubbornly silent on the subject. Another thing her and Jane have in common. "I think Jane is in shock about your girlfriend under all that hair and sarcasm."

Maura shrugs and reaches for temperature knob on the stove again to turn the heat off under the skillet, "Jane didn't seem bothered by it any more than anything else I've done that she could feel blindsided by?"

Maura rolls her eyes with how she just navigated Angela's observation. She will have to be more tactic to keep Jane's revelation between the two of them. Maura is certain that Jane is not ready for Angela to know about the woman at the supermarket.

"I bet Jane never liked you talking about sex much, did she?" Angela smirks as Maura nods her ascent. "That doesn't surprise me."

Angela then turns her attention back to the pot where the linguine has reached its potential. Angela removes the pot from the heat and then drains it in the sink. Angela blows the steam away from her face coming up through the drain ports on the lid of the pot.

"And you didn't answer my question about Regina." Angela glances at the one of the two framed taxidermied-looking lobsters that still hangs on both sides of the kitchen sink window. Angela thinks that some art is just plain weird. "Have you two split up already? Or was it just a fling?"

Maura fumbles with the skillet and it hits the countertop harder than intended. So many loaded questions. Angela is in rare form tonight. Maura is guilty of goading her best friend on occasion about that particular subject. Sex. Jane would only really talk about men though and albeit reluctantly. Maura's reasons for willfully subjecting Jane to the topic of sex varied. More often than not Maura brought up the subject to amuse herself at Jane's expense. It stopped being funny though when Casey kept coming back and it was an even less desirable discussion point when Jane was pregnant with his baby.

"I'm in a relationship with Regina. I spent four days in Maine with her and her son a little over two weeks ago now." Maura is going to omit that she went back again for obvious reasons. Perhaps she should've withheld information about Henry too? But it's too late now based on the joyful expression adorning Angela's facial features. "The plan was for five days but something happened at work and I had to leave ahead of schedule."

Angela smiles brightly, "Not a fling then, good for you. But Regina has a son? Oh, how old is he? And she still looks so young and glamorous. Not that being a mother makes you look old but it definitely takes its toll on you regardless. And don't get me started on the stretch marks and gray hairs they give ya when they start getting older."

Maura's heard this complaint before complete with Jane's mocking of Angela over it, "His name is Henry and he's seventeen."

Angela pours the linguine into a serving bowl and then tosses in the spinach, "Regina must've been a kid herself when she had him."

"Actually, Regina adopted Henry when he was a baby."

The admission brings with it a smile. Maura rather fondly recalls waking up in Regina's bed to find Henry sitting on the chaise lounge near the foot of the bed with a large book open on his lap. Henry then proceeded to tell Maura about the book, his book, before showing it to her. He said it was the most accurate and unbiased depiction of his mother's life. Maura spent the better part of an hour maybe more examining Henry's book.

Angela smiles wider, "Oh? Maura honey, she's perfect for you."

Angela is still tempted to hint at what she knows about Maura's feelings towards Jane more but it appears that Maura has finally moved on. Angela only met Regina once and what an impression the woman made. It's almost shocking for Angela to hear Maura freely talking about the other woman. The light in Maura's eyes is nothing like what Angela has seen in Maura before. Her own somewhat adopted daughter. And yes, Angela feels inclined that way towards Maura and not only because she has showed her more kindness than anyone else these last few years.

Maura faintly blushes, "Regina is unlike anyone I've ever met."

Angela barely keeps her smile from getting too big as she gestures to the properly tossed bowl of pasta and spinach, "Okay, that is ready for what you got in your skillet."

Creamy Tuscan Sausage Pasta is not a complex recipe or a secret one. Angela suggested it because it's simple and quick but tasty and nourishing. And if Angela does say so herself the dish is rapidly beginning to smell even more excellent since Maura is garnishing it with basil and a touch more freshly grated Parmesan.

"I'll set the table while you finish up." Angela says sweetly as she turns to the cupboards to take down two wineglasses. A drawer off to left of the sink is pulled open next and the rustle of cutlery follows. "And while we have dinner you can tell me all about Regina if you want to."

Maura appreciates Angela's warm curious nature but Maura will have no choice but to be very selective on what she is willing to divulge. Maura understands Regina's dilemma all too well now. The outside world can never know what's hidden away in Storybrooke. The people of this realm can never know that others truly do exist. Maura was instantly drawn to Regina's offer to see these other realms and had she not been on the verge of passing out she would've readily accepted.

"What kind of wine goes with what we're having?"

Maura turns her attention away from the simmering skillet to retrieve two plates from the cupboard, "Given the cream in the sauce I would go with the Vouvray."

Maura is not unsettled by what she learned about her lover, her girlfriend in Storybrooke. Not much has changed really. Regina still takes up the same amount of space in her thoughts but it's different now. Maura places a helping of the pasta with the seared sausage mixed in on Angela's plate and then on her own. The food smells divine and like everything else it makes her think of Regina and that so much as happened in less than three months and it continues to be nothing short of exciting.

Angela easily removes the cork and places it and the corkscrew off it the side on the countertop, "Should I let the wine breathe before I pour it?"

Maura picks up her plate and moves towards the dining room table, "Yes, a few minutes will be more than adequate."

Angela watches as Maura methodically places her plate down on the table before pulling out her seat and sitting down. It's clear that Maura's mind is elsewhere tonight. Angela doesn't have to guess where it's gone off wondering to but she does hope it's somewhere good.

"Well, let's dig in before it gets cold." Angela grabs the bottle of wine and her plate and heads to the dining room table too. "I haven't tried this recipe before. Ha, I guess we're both the guinea pigs tonight."

Maura smiles as she holds the stem of her wineglass while Angela pours, "That is a rather fun idiom. Though I don't consider us test subjects. Actually, I would liken what we are doing as more in line with tasters. Though thankfully not for a monarchs since they employed them to make sure their food wasn't poisoned."

Angela chuckles as she fills her own glass with Vouvray and sits down at the table. Maura smiles and then takes a bite of the pasta. It's wonderful; an explosion of flavor. But then her mind catches what she just said and Maura's thoughts track back to a certain monarch she's dating and what transpired roughly six days ago now.

"God, this is so good." Angela says after washing down her first bite with some wine. "I'm gonna fix this more often."

Maura politely wipes her mouth on the linen napkin. There's so much left to discuss and six days of not seeing Regina is too long. Regina texts her daily, simple messages with no expectations, and they've refrained from Skyping. But after further reflection Maura is going to be the one to use that communication medium again tonight after Angela leaves.

"You're so quiet tonight. Is there something wrong? Did you not like the pasta?"

"No, the pasta is delicious." Maura waves off Angela's question with a brief smile. "I enjoyed preparing it with you; learning a new recipe."

Contrary to popular opinion Angela feels like she was born with the patience of a saint. A good portion of her life has been spent on all kinds of waiting after all. And let's not forget the patience it still takes considering the three children she brought into this world. The fact that they're all grown physically hasn't changed anything about their personalities. Then there is Maura.

Angela leans back slightly in her seat and places her fork on her empty plate, "Does Regina cook?"

"Oh yes, she's quite talented in that respect." Maura's smile brightens. "Every time I think about her it's easy for me to be in awe of how incredible she really is."

"You two got close quick, huh?"

"Yes, it's been refreshing to have met another person that I was instantly intrigued with yet comfortable with."

Angela smiles and leans forward to rest her elbows on the table. It's good to hear that Maura has found someone that values her. Someone that understands her, listens to her. Angela has never been close-minded and she's not about to start now. Angela is still waiting for Jane to be honest with her about why all of Jane's relationships with men never work out. Not all of it can be attributed to her daughter's terrible taste in men. Maura has bad taste in men too but at least she's out there trying the other option.

"So what does Regina do?" Angela gently prods. Jane already told her how accomplished Maura's girlfriend is but Angela wants to hear about Regina from a more direct source. "I mean not that it's any of my business but she was dressed awfully nice that night at The Robber."

Maura folds the napkin in her hands in half and then sits on the table next to her plate, "She's the mayor of the town where she lives in Maine."

It's a relief that bit of information is the truth. Maura understands where Angela's masked concern is coming from and is understandably moved by it. Constance will also have questions when Maura introduces her mother to Regina. Maura startles slightly at realizing that she in fact wants her mother to meet Regina eventually. Constance will most likely approve given how charming Regina is. And unlike with other parents Maura knows that Regina's gender will be a non-issue. Her mother is after all modern and an artist.

"Mayor of her town? Well that's a demanding job. You two have that in common. And Maine, that's not too long distance."

"It's not."

Angela is going to go for broke. Maura seems happier but she also is troubled, "Did something bad happen between you and Regina lately?"

"No, not really." Maura sucks in her lower lip and then shrugs. "It was just surprising. And I'm still processing everything." Maura forces herself to look directly at Angela even as her eyes begin to burn. "I told her about Dennis."

"Oh sweetheart, you've got to stop beating yourself up over that. You made a mistake."

Maura sniffles and smiles sadly, "I've made huge mistakes in my personal life. But that was one that almost resulted in me being killed in a grisly fashion because my head was turned by a handsome face."

Angela is at a loss for words which is a rarity. None of her usual comforting but placating things is going to be enough. This is another one of those times where Angela wishes that Maura would let them hug it out.

"It's serious then. You and Regina?" Angela says with as much care as she can offer. "Are you falling in love with her?"

For all the revelations that occurred in Storybrooke the answer to Angela's question was the least jarring and the answer is almost instinctual, "I already have."

* * *

 _ **Storybrooke: Six Days Ago...**_

The two poorly volume managed voices are competing against one another are the first things that Maura picks up on as she descends the staircase in Regina's house. Each step she takes is muffled by the plush carpeting on the stairs and her fingertips graze over the smooth wood of the bannister on the way down. Maura feels as though she's been in a deep sleep though Henry told her it had only been an hour since she fainted in his mom's vault. Maura smiles briefly; Henry is so sweet for sharing his book with her and up until Emma texted Henry was going to come downstairs with her too.

"I hate to be the bearer of unpleasant tidings, though I'm still rooting for you and Maura, but this does not bode well for you, sis. She fainted on you like some kind of damsel in distress."

"God, you're so full of shit."

Maura pauses on the last step. The front door is not so far away but that's not the way she wants to handle this. Such an action is cowardly and it's not as though the truth that she learned from Henry is so awful. Maura bites down on her bottom lip and smoothes her other hand down the side of Regina's trench coat that she's still wearing. The world has been tipped over on its side so to speak. At no time in her life did Maura ever imagine that her life would take this kind of a turn. That life would truly show her a possibility like this after everything else that has happened the last few years.

"What a ray of sunshine you are. But let's circle back; you've had quite an exciting life and if she couldn't wrap her head around the most tame parts then I don't imagine she can actually take the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help us all."

Maura hears Regina scoff and then there's nothing but the sound of heels slowly clicking across the floor in the dining room. Maura isn't one for eavesdropping but this is the one exception she's willing to make given the circumstances. Zelena apparently doesn't know that Henry presented her with the rest of Regina's history.

"I could wipe her memory or rather you could."

"No."

"No, you're not onboard with that plan or oh good Lord you're going to go down with the ship on this one too?"

"If I agreed to you wiping her memory then you would have to erase my memory of her as well. I can't, I won't be able to stand them."

"So you're just giving up then?"

"It was doomed from the start." Regina's voice is muffled slightly. "I was stupid to believe things could be different with her."

"And you just said I was full of shit." Zelena laughs dryly. "Well look at you."

Maura holds her breath. She doesn't know how one goes about magically removing a person's memory but she knows that is not something she's going to freely endorse. And could Regina really not stand the pain of ending their relationship? Are her feelings that strong already?

"You love her though."

"Yes." Regina voice is deep and strong and Maura quietly gasps. "But it's not enough, not with, what did you call it? Oh yes, an exciting past like mine?"

"You're very droll." Zelena's says with an audible sigh. "Show her the rest then. To hell with telling all those sad old stories in that damn book. Use your mirrors."

"In what world do you think I want Maura to see that?"

It's the sound of Regina's voice, the resignation again, that drives Maura from merely overhearing a conversation about her to become an active participant.

"See what precisely?" Maura's voice and graceful, calculated steps announce her presence before she physically enters the dining room. "That you were no different than any other woman trapped in a masculine world?"

Regina and Zelena turn at the same time to see Maura striding into the room. Maura pauses at the sight of Regina nursing a tumbler of cider and Zelena perched against the dining room table as though it were a bench.

"That you were sold by your mother?" Maura says evenly though her emotions are rapidly working towards being an absolute mess again. "That you did what you had to do to survive? But in the process the best parts of you were lost to revenge for decades? That heartbreak robbed you of so much?"

Maura notices Regina's eyes begin to shine but to mask it Regina knocks back a generous amount of the cider in her tumbler. Maura is simply stating the facts as they've been relayed to her. This isn't about making Regina feel bad about her past which she obviously does. Unlike other so called villains Regina appears to be a rarity. A villain who is not and never will be proud of the things she's done.

The urge to fidget with her ring is present but Maura suppresses it, "Or that Snow White is alive and well and her daughter is the Sheriff of Storybrooke? That Snow White is Henry's grandmother? And that you came to this world via a curse which froze time for twenty-eight years until the Savior, Emma, was brought here by Henry, and she broke it with True Love's kiss?"

Zelena glances towards Regina but then smirks at Maura, "Right then. That just about covers it."

Maura takes a moment to really look at Zelena. The woman is the same person she met before but at the same time Maura sees something else. Or more accurately she remembers Zelena's words as she stepped out of that portal and into Emma's living room.

"Why did you sleep with Robin?" The words tumble out of Maura's mouth in her usual filter-less way. Upon reflection and without the whole story Maura has come to notion that she may have been judging Robin unfairly. "Was it consensual?"

Regina drains the rest of her tumbler of cider and goes back to the sidebar. Maura tracks her every move and can't help but feel disappointed at the silence and the fact that Regina is choosing to become intoxicated in the face of this conversation. Is it because of anxiety over her secret being out in the open or over Maura's own confessions?

Zelena moves off of the dining room table, "It was as much of a mistake as it is a long complex story."

"I'm listening."

"I just bet you are." Zelena grins and dammit if she doesn't like Maura that much more. "And if you overheard what we were talking about a few minutes ago you needn't worry."

The sound of the crystal decanter tipping against a tumbler draws Maura's attention to Regina again. Regina has her back to them and Maura wonders how many glasses she's had at this point.

Zelena clears her throat and flashes Maura a brief grin, "Once upon a time, no wait forget that. Let's start simple. We shall begin with the fact that I hated Regina." Zelena's lips curl up in a mild sneer. "Loathed her very existence the moment I found out the truth about her as I learned about my past."

Zelena turns away from Maura and goes to the sidebar where Regina is still standing and takes the tumbler of cider out of Regina's hand and then downs what looked to have been a finger full. Zelena makes a face and then places the empty glass back into Regina's open hand. Maura barely manages to hold in her smirk at Regina's incredulous frown.

Zelena grins and brushes some of her hair back off her shoulder, "You see Maura, our destitute mother had a sordid little fling with a charlatan when she was younger which I'm the product of. Lucky me."

Maura nods. Zelena's story isn't too far removed from her own. It's an all too common story actually for many; being orphaned. Though relating to the Wicked Witch of the West on any sort of personal level is novel to say the least.

"Our mother, Cora, thought that a baby would only be in the way so as soon as she was able to walk after my birth, as I imagine it now, she then saw fit to leave me in the woods to die."

Regina's hand trembles as she sits the empty tumbler down on the sidebar and replaces the stopper on the decanter of cider. Cora did her damnedest to absolve herself in the underworld so she wouldn't roast in hell for her crimes. But no matter how many times you ask for forgiveness and it's given in return there are still some things you can't come back from. Regina turns away from the sidebar to face Maura.

Zelena moves across the room to stand an arm's length away in front of Maura, "But I was born with a powerful gift, magic. And at no more than a week old and obviously with no training I called a travel storm to take me away from the Enchanted-bloody-Forest. Oz was to be my home. A man and a woman found me on the yellow brick road and took me in. It wasn't the most glorious of childhoods but I learned how to survive."

Maura has known for some time now that she was lucky to have found a home with Constance and Arthur. And with all these stories she has heard recently of other orphans or Regina's, needless to say it makes her feel sad for their misfortune but at the same time even more appreciative of the life she was allowed to have by being given up. Constance could've been warmer but there was nothing she wouldn't do for her. It took seeing her mother save her life by pushing her out of the way of a moving car and driver bent on killing her for Maura to embrace that truth.

"Moving along, many years later I finally earned the opportunity to have a go at my rude little sister." Zelena says with an easy smile. "My first attempt didn't pan out but then came Robin's wife, Marian, who proved to be an easy in. A disguise for me to play with. Robin was madly in love with his wife, his True Love, so it's not as though I had to do much to entice him. The conundrum was too delicious."

Maura purses her lips and tilts her head to the side, "I'm confused? You resembled Robin's wife? And Robin was the actual Robin Hood?"

So much lore is being put into question in Maura's eyes. But her conversation with Henry was enlightening as any other she has been privy to thus far. Henry spoke of his powers, of being The Author. Maura asked him to elaborate and Henry basically said that The Author is meant to record the stories of lives. And that the last Author, a man named Isaac, started writing about changing the events of people's lives to make the stories more thrilling. He was punished for his misuse of power. Maura wonders if Regina's life was altered for dramatic purposes and Robin was but another foil since he clearly didn't belong in Regina's narrative.

Zelena makes a face and shrugs, "Yes, but he's just better on paper if you ask me. The real man, if you even want to call him that, was not as advertised. But no, I don't look anything like Marian. However, with magic I can make myself look like anyone and I did. I'm not proud of it now and I wish that it were in my power to bring Marian back for Roland's sake."

Regina feels her mouth fall open at Zelena's words. Listening to her sister spout some nonsense about finding Marian 'easy on the eyes' not over three hours ago was one thing but to hear some actual depth behind the bullshit is startling. Regina is more than aware that her pain in the ass of a sister has a heart but more often than not Zelena makes that truth too easy to overlook. Or maybe the act Zelena puts on is nothing but to be in spite of her vulnerabilities. Regina can relate to that.

"At the time it seemed too fabulous, having this edge over my little sister." Zelena says sounding almost wistful in a purely sarcastic manner. "But later when I left Storybrooke with Robin I ended up having to preform shall we say wifely duties. And I hated every single moment of it. But I went along with it to keep my ruse going until the right moment to gloat to Regina about what I'd stolen from her."

Maura thinks that the shock will never wear off the more she learns and Zelena's candid and unapologetic nature is of course refreshing in its own way. There's no guessing or trying to understand Zelena. The woman is completely blunt and without a filter. Maura quickly glances towards Regina who seems to be stunned more so than angry which is surprising considering what Maura more or less expected to see coloring her girlfriend's expressively beautiful face.

"Looking back now, one of the parts I hate most about the whole ordeal is how Robin saw fit to play the victim card to my sister as much as he liked to play the noble honor-bound thief card. Both were illusions though."

Regina leans back heavily on the sidebar and slouches slightly at Zelena's words. Maura doesn't have to imagine how much of a toll this conversation is taking on Regina. Maura won't mention or rather inquire anytime soon about the newest chapter in Henry's book where she read about how Regina split herself from her Evil Queen persona. Reading about how Regina tried to kill a part of herself was disquieting. Maura was relieved to find out that Regina became whole again. The swords in the Mayoral office have taken on a new meaning now thanks to context.

"Sure, I lied about who I was but I never actually wanted him." Zelena says with a slight curl of her lips again. "But to hear him whine you would think I tied the arsehole to the bed and had my wicked way with him. I assure you that I did not."

Maura had many theories in play of how Robin slept with Zelena but this was not one of them. Maura actually feels that this confession is not so much Zelena baring it all for Maura's sole benefit but Regina's as well.

Zelena sighs and places her hands on her hips, "I told Robin no as many times as I could convincingly get away with it. But he would get this horrible pout on his face on top of the usual constipated expression he normally wore." Zelena's eyes flutter closed for a moment as she shivers in disgust. "The man was a horrendously selfish one minute grunting lay. And I still don't get why Regina was so gone on him other than her being pathetically desperate."

"You can stop talking anytime now, Zelena." Regina growls out as she pushes off the sidebar and stalks forward. "Just because we've buried the hatchet over Robin does not mean I want to hear you talk about what an awful match he was for me at every turn. I know all that now so I don't need a refresher course. And if you call me pathetic one more time I'm going to turn you into one of your favorite creations. A flying monkey."

Maura faintly snorts and Zelena narrows her eyes, "Sorry."

"Sure you are." Zelena says and then smirks at Maura briefly. "Well, now that we've thoroughly cleared the air on Robin-balls up-Hood hopefully the subject can be tabled indefinitely."

Regina purses her lips, "It can be when we change my niece's name."

Zelena smirks rather wryly, "I didn't think we were on the same page on that topic, sis. But I do have better suggestions."

"As long as they're not pistachio or any of those other pitiful excuses for names you threw at me once before she was born."

Maura bites down on her lower lip to keep from smiling, laughing or any other combination. It's rather reassuring at the end of a long day to realize that nothing has truly changed for Regina and Zelena at least. The two sisters are nothing short of fun to be around. Zelena's admission over Robin and Marian has taken nothing away from them. But Maura full well knows that she's not even begun to process it all, yet.

"What's wrong with Kelly?" Zelena looks incredulous and very close to pouting. "That was a perfectly good one and that's not taking into account it's another shade of green I adore."

Regina's eye roll is legendary and that's saying something since Maura's seen Jane pull off quite a few exaggerated ones in all the years that they've known one another. But even in the face of this kind of welcomed levity Maura has more questions for Regina. However, this is not the place to ask them. Not with an audience present though Maura doubts that the Mills family has any remaining secrets from each other. Perhaps that's the way they've been able to move forward from all the adversity?

* * *

Maura smiles fondly at the current set of memories replaying over in her mind. Her life will certainly never be boring while Regina and her family are a part of it. Angela's been gone for forty-eight minutes and now Maura is sitting at her small desk on the living room staring at her open laptop. Maura sent a text to Regina approximately forty-three minutes ago saying that she would be waiting on Skype at precisely 9 pm if Regina was amendable to seeing her. Regina replied with just 'yes'. Maura looks to the time on the far right corner of her laptop. It's 8:54 and counting. Maura has time to ruminate more.

"I've had sixteen sex partners including you."

Maura blurts it out because why not at this point? It's been on her mind for some months now since she met Regina. And in that moment Maura realizes how much time as flown by in a haze of attraction. Perhaps it's past time for confessions such as these? Going by what Regina said about revealing her magic then she clearly was planning for long term. Maura then realizes how caught up in the moment she has been and who could blame her. Regina Mills is not of this world thru and thru.

"Dare I ask why you're giving me your number of romantic conquests?"

Maura moves around the long conference table in Regina's office. She's also seeing this with new eyes. The only notable and visible change was when they materialized that the door to Regina office and it read: 'Regina Mills Queen of Storybrooke' this time. At Maura's silent question Regina said that she enchanted the glass and that the enchantment to hide the true words had expired.

Maura pulls off Regina's trench coat and then lays it on the back of one the chairs at the table, "I thought you should know how many people I've slept with. My past is what it is and up until my late thirties I had a more lenient approach to my personal life. As you should know by now it's sometimes difficult for me to understand people for the most part but I could always recognize desire."

Regina sighs but not in disappointment. Maura has nothing to be ashamed of; everyone has a past, granted looking back one always wishes they could change things. But all a person can really do is make peace with it and realize what's done is done. And don't repeat your mistakes; learn from them.

Maura pulls out the chair next to the one she draped Regina's coat over and sits down, "And I knew I was desirable enough that a person could overlook my oddities for sexual gratification. I certainly overlooked certain flaws for my own need for release when I was younger. Jane used to regularly laugh about me diagnosing my dates to scare them away."

Regina mentally goes over the low-lights on her list in no specific order; Maleficent when she was young and angry, Nurse Ratchet when she was a Queen and very fucking angry, Graham (who was mostly unwilling) while she was a cursed Mayor and finally Robin. But how could she forget that odd off and on fling with Lady Tremaine who is absolutely no lady. Then there were also a few others that she can't recall the names of while wasting her time between threatening villagers and plotting against the woman named after frozen precipitation.

"Eleven, and that's taking you into account. My previous relationship before Robin was with the former Sheriff of Storybrooke, Graham. It was also entirely physical and went on for too many years. Some would say I used him but there were many times when he would barge into my house and make demands as it were. I convinced myself that it was his desire for me. He used my body as much as I used his. Then Emma arrived in her yellow eye-sore and turned his head. He made her his Deputy."

Maura's sculpted eyebrows creep up, "Who were you more jealous of?"

Regina sighs heavily and pulls out the chair directly across from Maura's position and sits down too, "Neither I suppose. I hated Emma and everything she stood for back then. Graham was just something else she was trying to take away from me. It didn't help that Henry was already slipping away so fast."

Maura is highly aware that there is so much more to the story. Maura knows that Graham was the Huntsman from Henry's storybook. But this isn't about what some story has told her.

"What happened with Emma and Graham?"

Regina feels the oncoming tears. So far nothing has sent Maura from her faster than a bullet shot from a gun but this might be the one thing. Regina was listening all too intently when Maura was telling her own personal horror story of meeting and dating serial killers. Regina isn't a serial killer but she is a murderer. Nothing will ever erase that not even a memory-stealing curse.

"I've done many questionable things in my life. Terrible things. I've hurt people nearly as bad as I was hurt. Even more for some." Regina feels suddenly constrained by Maura's trench coat but she forces herself not to look away from simmering hazel eyes. Maura knows what she's going to admit to. "I killed Graham."

Maura leans forward in her seat and clasps her hands together on top of the conference table, "How did you do it?"

Regina smirks sadly and then wipes away a stray tear that starts sliding down her cheek, "I crushed his heart to dust with my bare hand."

Maura doesn't react outwardly. She learned from Henry's book just how powerful Regina was during her reign and still is. How Regina can reach into a person's chest, remove their heart; enchant it, and thus effectively robbing the person of their free will. Henry was very careful with how he presented the truth. He also admitted how resentful he was towards his mother's past. But then he was quick to say that no one will ever give his mom enough grief over her past like she already does every single day of her life.

"Do you wish you could bring him back?"

"No."

"Why?"

"There was no coming back from what I did to Graham. I gave him peace, finally. But at the time I was punishing him, permanently." Regina has nothing to lose now. Even a certain thief would've never stuck around for this dose of reality. "After Graham's funeral I enjoyed finding out that he died while he was in the process of comforting Miss Swan after I punched her in the face." Regina's brow furrows and the vein on her forehead becomes more pronounced for a moment. "I pictured them fucking on one of the desks in the Sheriff's office while I took Graham's heart, that I'd had in my possession for decades, and squeezed the life out of it."

Maura exhales a shallow breath, "No one knows do they?"

Regina's expression shifts again as she casually wipes away another fallen tear, "They all suspected for a long time. But Graham's death was shuffled to the background in the face of larger more pressing issues. You know what they are now."

Maura does know of the many curses that have swept through Storybrooke; taking it all away, bringing all of it back. How it all started in cycles after Henry was rescued from being kidnapped by Peter Pan and taken to Neverland. Regina was the real hero in Neverland. Maura could barely hold in her tears in front of Henry when she read how Regina and Emma stopped the failsafe. Then there was the part about Regina's electroshock torture. Henry said that was one of the many reasons he hates Killian Jones or rather Captain Hook who is Emma's husband.

"Why did you let Henry show me the book?"

Regina leans back in her seat and then crosses her legs under the table, "Henry has the heart of the truest believer and loving me I feel was his greatest test. I knew that he would be fair and I thought it would be best for you to learn the rest from him. From someone I love and trust."

Maura is conflicted, at odds with all of the emotions that have been slowly accumulating over the last few minutes. She has no frame of reference to hold Regina accountable to, not really. Maura could talk about how Jane has killed in the line of duty but that's not the same thing. Maybe comparing Regina to this realms monarchs is the safest route.

"Will you show me some more of your magic?"

If Regina is put off by the abrupt subject change she doesn't show it. Instead, Regina slowly rises from her seat and it's with wet eyelashes that she opens the palm of her right hand and then a fireball bursts to life in it. Maura jumps slightly in her seat while her mouth falls open to a degree. She can feel the heat off of the fire burning in Regina's hand from across the table. There is even a crackling-roar to the flame. The sight is incredible and should be impossible but here it is.

Regina resists the urge to be smug at Maura's predictable reaction of shock and that remaining marginal disbelief that has nothing to do with Regina's abilities and everything to do with her realizing that this is the person she has been dating. The fireball is like an old friend and it's Regina's trademark and first line of defense but it's not all she's capable of. Not hardly. Regina makes a fist, snuffing out the fireball and then with a twist of her wrist followed by a plume of purple smoke a conjured calla lily with purple petals appears in her grasp.

"Calla lilies are often seen as symbols for rebirth and resurrection." Maura states almost robotically. "The purple coloring symbolizes charm and passion."

Regina faintly smirks, "My magical signature is purple. I possess both Dark and Light magic."

Maura automatically thinks of the case her and Jane worked nearly seven years ago now. About how Jane couldn't decide whether to be impressed about Maura's knowledge on witchcraft or be surprised that Maura had previously purchased gifts from an occult store.

"I am not ignorant on the subject of witchcraft."

"I know you're not or you wouldn't still be sitting there." Regina says as she rounds the end of the conference table and pulls out the chair her trench coat is draped over and sits down beside Maura. "Most would be running by now."

Maura looks at Regina so intently that Regina considers offering the flower to Maura but then chooses not to. Regina simply lays the flower down on the table while Maura pivots sideways in her seat. Regina won't call this whole reveal a small victory any more than she would call it a roaring success. It feels more like a stalemate which is about as good as its going to get.

Regina clears her throat lowly, "Potions can be just as powerful as a spell or a curse."

"How so in your experiences?"

Regina swallows roughly and Maura watches her clench her jaw tightly. Everything about Regina's body language radiates a deep hurt and Maura can only surmise what awful thing is going to be said.

"I mixed and took a potion to make myself barren."

Maura gasps, her hazel eyes that much wetter, "Why would you do that?"

"My mother of course." Regina huffs out a deflated laugh. "Like always she popped back into my life and tried to force another man down my throat all in the name of me getting pregnant. But on a more sinister level I think what she really wanted was me off the throne I had unwillingly paid dearly for and another child to mold since I turned out to be so disappointing in her eyes."

Maura's heart starts beating erratically while her eyes cloud over with excess moisture. Regina's history is enough to destroy anyone from the inside out. But the fact that Regina is here, in this world, is a testament on how strong she really is. Her mistakes, her flaws are just a part of a very complex picture. In spite of the tingle of fear Maura can't help from feeling along with the potent wash of sadness the world has been cracked open again for Maura. But as with everything else Maura has come to know the absolute remains; the absolute being that there is always more to learn.

"I don't expect anything from you, Maura." Regina tries and fails to hide her sniffles. "I've grudgingly accepted that this is the price I will pay time and time again with any person I choose to become involved with."

Once more Maura's heart behaves in a way science has never been able to fully explain because it's tied to the human condition. Emotions. Maura leans in closer to Regina. It hurts to look at her in a way given how beautiful she is. She's even beautiful when she cries or rather tries her best not to.

"This is who you are now." Maura's reaches out with steady hands and pushes some of Regina's thick, dark hair behind her ears. "All of us have a past and I'm not going to punish us both by damning you for yours."

Maura watches Regina avert her eyes but then those two shiny brown orbs meet her gaze again. Maura can't help but wonder in this moment if it would have been better if she remained in the dark on key things in Regina's past.

"There's a 'but' in there and I bet it's that you need time which is easily understandable." Regina takes a deep breath and tamps down on the urge to touch Maura in return. "And thankfully for you at least us not seeing one another daily or that often will give you that."

Maura simply nods because Regina has read her accurately, "I have to get back to Boston by tonight."

"I know."

The sound of the Skype notification draws Maura out of her thoughts. It's exactly 9 pm and Maura accepts the video call. The screen fills with a view of Regina and in the background her bedroom. Regina doesn't say anything; she just offers the smallest of smiles. It hurts Maura's heart to think that she can cause Regina pain. So Maura straightens up her posture more. She isn't about to deliver the dating equivalent of a eulogy. Maura has taken enough time to truly weigh in on what she knows against with what she feels. There is no going back from here.

* * *

 **Soundtrack: "Love Song" by Tesla, "Cough Syrup" by Young the Giant  & "Malibu" by Hole**


	12. 12

**12.**

* * *

Regina is of the mind that anxiety, like regret, is for witless idiots in general not just the two special edition idiots she knows too well. But since Maura's second departure from Storybrooke a bought of anxiety would be a nice low-grade vacation in comparison to the range of emotions Regina has been moderately trying to suppress, daily. The most interesting development happened not even an hour ago when Maura texted her requesting an audience on Skype.

The message from Maura was a welcome surprise since one of the many thoughts vying for Regina's attention is exactly how much did Maura overhear other than Zelena pitching the grand scheme of a memory loss potion. Regardless of appearances though and whatever way you want to look at the situation Regina will never give outsiders the impression that she will, at the drop of a hat, fall all over herself rushing to someone's beck and call save for one person, Henry.

But to be perfectly honest when Regina saw Maura's text Regina could barely keep from smiling like a deranged person who's just been informed that they won the lottery. Regina counts herself lucky that no one was around to witness the display. Henry is out with Emma. Zelena is at her house probably binging on food and Netflix while racking her wicked brain for more obnoxious baby names of the annoyingly useless assortment.

However, after not seeing Maura for so many days or speaking to her the way Regina had become accustomed to it's beginning to feel like starting over. The night they met was so easy but this does not feel easy. Regina feels like she's being carefully studied and it's only been a few seconds since Maura accepted the call. As quick impressions go Maura appears happy to see her but there's something else and Regina knows what that is and it's familiar. Maura has questions. Regina gives her girlfriend a quick smile.

Maura shifts in her seat as she begins to sport a faint blush, "I know I've already asked you this question, and I haven't forgotten that it's considered impolite to ask a woman her age, but how old are you really?"

The question is in no way a blow to recover from and that in itself is a comfort for Regina. In fact it reeks of one of their earlier Skype conversations from a few weeks ago before change was grandly ushered in with the clumsiness of a coked-out B-list actor on the red carpet of a premiere to a shitty disposable movie no one will care about in a week. Regina loathes such metaphors but at this stage in her life she may as well apply her modified brand of humor to it.

"I was thirty-two when I successfully cast Rumpelstiltskin's Dark Curse that I was manipulated into. I wanted to do it though and it cost me everything I had left that mattered." Regina grimaces and for a moment a shadow passes over her face. But then she quickly brushes it off. "The year I gave you is inaccurate but my birthday actually is February 1st. You do the math."

Maura purses her lips slightly, "Sixty-seven."

Time moves somewhat faster in the Enchanted Forest and given the time difference between this realm Regina knows that on her next birthday she'll technically be seventy. But that's just a minor detail though. The passage of time really does move in Oz like nobody's business; Zelena has to be hurtling towards eighty.

"Close enough." Regina's lips quirk up in a brief, wry smile. "And now I recommend that you don't start thinking you're too young for me next."

Maura shakes her head and chuckles, "You must know that your body is really just forty since you only started aging again after the first curse was broken. And to be honest you don't even look forty."

The near candid tone of the conversation so far is enough to put Regina at ease. And it stands to reason, given what Regina has learned about Maura, that this isn't Maura's way of letting her down gently. Maura could've done that in Storybrooke before she left.

"True." Regina says with a wry grin. Her eyes then briefly flick to the half-full tumbler of cider is just out of frame. Regina isn't self-medicating not really. It's been her hobby for a long time, making cider from her apples, it can barely be considered as a vice only these last six days. "Oh, and on a similar note just this morning I found out that Emma threw the two hundred year old pirate out of her house the other night. Snow called me in a blubbering state and when I went to her loft with Henry she was a useless mess as always; clinging to her Prince Un-Charming lamenting her woes."

Maura's laughter is immediate and her smile is nothing short of bright. Regina loves making Maura laugh and it's a nice bonus to hear Maura's amusement over something that wouldn't typically be funny. It's all in the deliberate wording though along with being coupled to Maura's newfound knowledge. Regina spoke to Emma as well this morning and it was an experience to hear how much Emma confided in Maura. The doctor apparently has a rare gift that's been wasted on all the wrong people.

Maura gradually stifles her laugh, "Un-Charming? The pirate? Oh, I'm glad I know all about everything now if only for the reason that you don't have to hold back with me anymore."

So Maura doesn't want to her to have to hold back? Interesting. Regina adjusts her posture on the chaise lounge and reaches for the tumbler of cider. This is the first glass and if things keep going so swimmingly then it will be the last too.

"You like that, do you, Mau-ra?"

"When you phrase it that way, yes." Maura grins knowingly at the sound of Regina's voice for a few seconds. Then Maura's expression turns as Regina takes a small sip of cider. "How is Emma doing? I didn't expect her to react so soon to what we discussed."

Regina leans back on the lounge and is mindful of where her feet are lest they send the laptop crashing to the floor. It's of no one's concern that Regina spent a few minutes making sure the camera angle was ideal regardless of where she shifted during the conversation.

"It was long time coming if you ask me and very much in character with how Emma used to be." Regina gently swirls the amber liquid around in the crystal tumbler. "She impulsively let the pirate slobber all over her in Neverland. That stomach-turning event kicked-started it all. So I think it's good Miss Swan finally woke up before she wasted more years off her life that she won't be getting back."

Regina could've never been this free with Snow or David regarding Emma's physical and mental well-being and how it will only improve now that Emma's revoked the pirate's shore leave on the Isle of Swan. Regina will continue to cling to the fact that the two idiots just keep on earning their nickname. You see if Regina were a bit more pedestrian, intellectually challenged and had to resort to counting on her fingers then it would be safe to say that Regina has run out of fingers to count on if she wanted to tally all of the two idiots blunders and screw-ups.

Maura leans back in her chair and almost matches Regina's relaxed posture, "Would you like to pursue Emma, in due time, if you were single?"

The tumbler of cider nearly slips from Regina's grasp but she recovers before the honey-colored liquid can spill. Of all the questions Maura could think to ask? Regina feels her face contort to a degree until she can get it back under control. Regina tips back the remains of the cider and then leans forward to sit the empty glass down on the floor beside the chaise lounge.

"No, that time has expired. And I'm not sure if I even had a chance any way." Regina casually runs her thumb across her cider tinged bottom lip. "It's best not to dwell on 'what if's' isn't that right?"

"Yes, I don't like 'what if's'." Maura feels a rush of warmth all over her body. Regina likes to flirt and it's not that she has to try very hard to provoke a reaction. Regina's voice alone is a seduction. "You remember me saying that?"

"I can recall everything you've said to me, Mau-ra."

The moment just settles into that brand of tension Regina has noticed there was never any shortage of where Maura is involved that even using a stupid computer as a means of bridging the gap in distance can't diminish the proverbial magic Regina feels. In point of fact Regina's magic begins to hum and with the combination of the cider the sensation is rather astounding. Regina is tempted to close her eyes and just bask in it.

Maura politely clears her throat, "So how are you?"

"Good, but much better now actually." Regina says with a deliberate husk and the reaction it brings out of Maura is inspiring. "And I do love it when you blush for me, Miss Isles."

Maura can hardly be expected to reign in her body's response; the dilation of the blood vessels under the dermis, when being presented with so many fundamental triggers that will cause arousal. Maura is more than aware that she is attracted to every facet Regina has to offer. Not to mention it has been six days since Regina touched her but even longer since they shared a kiss or more. Maura can help but notice that the grey cashmere sweater Regina's wearing is highly flattering to her breasts.

"How is Zelena doing?" Maura leans in closer to her laptop and then rests her elbows on the desk. "I'm still in somewhat of a passive state of denial that Oz is an actual place. Among other things."

Regina grins at Maura's obvious topic maneuver. Granted, this is their first conversation post 'truth bomb portal blunder' but Regina doesn't see the harm in flirting with her girlfriend. Especially when said girlfriend is trying to covertly admire Regina's chest.

"Zelena is, well you've met her. And if it will make you feel better Maura you need to know that even Snow White had trouble digesting the existence of Oz when I told her about it a few years ago. I of course enjoyed watching an even blanker expression overtake Snow's face; it screamed how spoiled and naive am I really?"

Maura offers up an indulgent smile, "I believe I would like to meet her sometime."

"No, you wouldn't. Trust me."

"Regina." Maura all but sighs out her name in a chiding tone that's laced with poorly concealed amusement. "She's Henry's grandmother."

Regina's eyebrows arch as she sniffs, "The paternity test I asked for was ignored so who's to say if it's true. Snow's a highly delusional woman. She really does commune with little song birds. Probably lets them dress her too while the fawns pick out her shoes."

Maura purses her lips to keep from laughing but they give way to a bright smile, "I already know that Snow White's cursed name is Mary Margaret Blanchard. And that she's a teacher at Storybrooke elementary."

Regina scoffs, "And I'm sure Snow knows about you too since the town crier is one of her fun-sized boyfriends."

"Town crier?" Maura huffs out a small chuckle. "Fun-sized?"

Regina's red-slicked lips quirk up into a small smirk. Consistently providing amusement for Maura is another highlight of their relationship in Regina's opinion. That sort of element is new to Regina since all she has been offered in the past was either forced or coerced sexual favors. Sure Regina is all too human and she has needs as much as anyone else, but this is the first time in a very long time, that Regina has had any reasonable needs met or provided any in a healthy way.

"His name is Leroy. Or as he's more famously known, Grumpy. He's one of Snow's seven dwarfs that she played house with." Regina says with a grin. After all these decades Regina still doesn't get how Snow took up with dwarfs even though she watched the little kismet happen on her mirror. "No secret is safe in Storybrooke once Leroy gets wind of it. In fact telling him anything is the best way to obliterate any secret you're tired of keeping. Snow excels at destroying the art of secrecy too; she's infected with a terminal case of projectile word vomit."

Maura laughs and Regina finds herself appreciating not only the sound again but the appearance of the dimples in Maura's cheeks. Regina relaxes further in a way that has nothing to do with her posture. They're going to be alright or hopefully they are well on their way. Time will tell and this time Regina hopes that time is on her side for once.

"So who does Emma look more like?" Maura's voice is lighter from her laughter and even more melodic to Regina's ears. "Snow White is fabled to have dark hair."

Regina shrugs, "Emma looks like her father for the most part. Though she does have Snow's eyes and unfortunate chin."

A little snort escapes Maura's lips. Regina is very funny. Perhaps she's even funnier than Jane when Jane isn't actively trying to be a goofyball or utterly childish. Maura takes a shallow breath because she isn't sure how her next question will be received but she does know that it will alter the jovial mood they've found.

"Who's Roland? Zelena mentioned him when she was talking about Marian."

Regina smiles fondly, "Roland is the sweetest little boy I have ever met besides my own. He's Marian's son."

"I see."

Regina has always known in her heart that she never wanted to replace Roland's mother even when she thought the other woman was dead. Learning that she was the one who killed Marian the first time was fitting really; irony being what it is, and how it cuts acutely into Regina's life at key moments.

Regina looks down and picks at an imaginary piece of lint on her sweater before returning her full attention back to the woman on her laptop's screen, "I feel like what I'm about to say is redundant, but I should warn you though that spiraling out of control is Storybrooke's default setting. And mine as well to be brutally honest."

Maura's brow furrows. She can't help but wonder which instance Regina is referring to, or does she simply mean her entire life literally? Maura didn't feel like she had the time to read Regina's story word for word; it would take more than a few hours and one could almost study it really. The true standouts to Regina's story the last few years happened when Emma became a part of her life. Emma's sacrifice alone read like it was the last defining turning point between them.

"If I'm to understand your statement in a literal fashion then tell me about Emma taking on the Dark One curse." Maura says while watching Regina's face closely for all the cues. Not that Regina is terribly difficult to read; she has never given Maura the impression of being closed off. "Or perhaps the fallout from that act where it ultimately resulted in you choosing to split yourself from those dark parts of yourself that the Dark One curse was so attuned to."

Regina sighs deeply, "Emma isn't called the Savior for nothing though most of the time I was more comfortable calling her an idiot. She broke the first curse and for some reason she saved me along with everyone else in Storybrooke. And she just kept on doing it. Not that Emma's the most benevolent of them all but she had a better average than anyone else of people who dared to believe in me."

At one time Regina would've rather pissed glass than consider Emma Swan, formerly known as the homewrecker in red pleather, as a person who would believe in her. Regina had to go against her instincts and open herself up to the possibility of that unlikely choice after she was accused of the cricket's murder. It was shocking when Emma was on her side for all of five minutes but it wasn't a surprise when Emma's faith in her didn't last.

"When she became the Dark One, well the Emma Swan I had come to know was gone. And she didn't come back after she was freed, if you want to call it that." Regina purses her lips and then straightens her posture; shoulders back and chin up. "And as for the Dr. Jekyll duel personality potion, all I can say is that it seemed like a good idea at the time. I know now that I wasn't thinking clearly. And not to make excuses but Henry had run away again only this time it was with his little side-kick slash ex-girlfriend. The flower girl."

Maura chuckles at the dismissive tone Regina tacked on at the end. Regina obviously isn't ready to accept that her son is almost grown. Maura is charmed to put it plainly even with the subject matter. So it takes a moment for Maura to gather where she wants the conversation to go next. Maura's fond smile dims as her thoughts run towards an unaddressed topic between them.

"Jane reminds me of Emma a great deal. They both remind me of each other in many ways and that includes a frighteningly particular aspect of their lives." Maura absently runs her fingertip along the surface of her laptop near the touchpad. "Casey Jones was the name of man who I watched destroy Jane piece by piece while he was in her life."

Regina's eyebrows raise high on her forehead, "Another Jones? Tell me this one isn't a Captain with a hook for a hand too?"

"No, Casey is not a self-proclaimed Captain but he is a Lt. Colonel in the military." Maura sighs and scratches faint itch along her eyebrow. "And now just imagine my disbelief when you mentioned Emma being newly married to a man with the same last name."

Maura wouldn't be having this discussion with just anyone. She hasn't disclosed her feelings on this subject with another person before. The thought alone catches Maura off-guard again; how easy it is to confide in Regina. Maura can censor herself on certain topics and when she feels it going to be an impossible task then that's when the fun facts are expelled in place of other streams of information. Maura chuckles because if she were to say that to Jane then no doubt the cyborg jokes would be resurrected.

"Jane nearly married Casey." Maura says with a faint smile that has nothing to do with any kind of joy. "She was even pregnant with his child for a time. But he left Jane as he was always prone to do for whatever selfish reason that was good enough. Though having said that I was secretly glad to see him go every time." Maura glances down at her nails. "Jane asked me to raise the child with her."

"Maura?"

The sound of Regina's voice brings Maura's focus back to her laptop's screen, "It didn't happen. We were working a case when she had an accident. Jane lost the baby."

Regina takes a sharp breath as she witnesses Maura's face shift through a myriad of emotions. No more than a few silent seconds pass before Maura licks her lips and then flashes Regina another brief smile.

"At the same time I was in a relationship with a professor I met at BCU when I was giving a seminar. He helped me with the monitors for my presentation. His name is Jack Armstrong. He was the last person I was involved with prior to meeting you."

Maura gazes directly at the woman on her laptop's screen, "I tried to downplay my attraction to him. Warn him away from me. I told him that given my past I had deduced that I was attracted to men that have neurological and biological disorders. I told him that he might be severely ill. He laughed and ignored my suggestions to see his physician. He talked me into going out for coffee."

Regina's eyes darken a fraction, "It sounds like Jack took a page from Captain Guyliner's book on how to wear down a woman until no means yes."

Maura grins and shakes her head, "Shortly thereafter I began a relationship with Jack. The relationship ended over many factors the main one being his barely concealed insecurity. And as bad as this is going to sound I never loved Jack. I indulged him because I was attracted to him on the surface. And when I agreed to continue seeing him I went into it knowing it was just an interlude. Jack had a daughter, Allie and I do hope he has reconciled with his ex-wife Lorraine."

For Regina it's suddenly easy to see now that coming clean has opened the floodgates for the both of them. Regina is going to brush off the thoughts on the collection of ex's. Regina has nothing but sympathy for Maura's loss of a potential child. It's obvious that Maura hoped that would be the turning point for Maura's and Jane's relationship but it wasn't meant to be. Regina is somewhat tempted to make co-parenting jokes given she has experience but based on Maura's current facial expression Regina knows there's more.

Maura clears her throat lowly, "During Jane's most recent visit she asked me if I wanted her to kiss me."

Regina takes a deep breath. She has no reason to see Jane as a threat to her latest chance at happiness. Or maybe the very last chance. Regina knows she doesn't have but possibly one more upstart left in her in regards to the affairs of the heart. Regina's heart may be resilient but there is only so much a person can take for so long.

"Which allowed us to have our long overdue breakthrough or rather Jane did. Jane said she wasn't asking to cause a problem. So I told Jane the truth that I did want her to kiss me many times. The very last time being while on our trip to Paris."

Regina marginally relaxes enough only to cross her arms over her chest, "The first time I felt like there was a possibility for something more with Emma was after returning from the Enchanted Forest after I dealt with Pan's curse."

"When you gave up what you loved most."

"Yes. I entrusted Henry to Emma. I gave her my happy ending. My memories of Henry so it would be as though she never gave him up."

"I read about it, briefly, but I would like to hear it from you."

Regina's eyes turn a shade of shining amber-brown that the high resolution of Maura's laptop screen only intensifies, "Emma and Henry returned to Storybrooke. It had been a year since I saw my son. I ripped my heart out at one point to lessen the pain. But that pain was nothing compared to seeing him again and then realizing that he had no memory of me."

The faraway tone in Regina's voice is almost enough to convince Maura that this memory of Regina's is sufficiently old enough to be painless but it's not. Maura has come to understand that Regina's pain hardly ever wanes. There have been too many disappointments, heartaches and rejections. Too much of those things have made Regina far worse than merely jaded. Maura has also realized that she can relate to Regina on all those same levels.

"Snow cast the Dark Curse to bring Storybrooke back but it was Zelena who altered it. She took away everyone's memories. So naturally when the citizens started disappearing in Zelena's little revenge plot they all comfortably shined the light of blame on me."

Regina's smile is nothing but bitter, "If I were a dwarf my name would be Evily but Scapegoat would work too. I was the first and only suspect. Emma was the one person who believed that I had nothing to do with this new curse."

Regina uncrosses her arms and slouches down on the chaise lounge. To Maura's eyes Regina suddenly looks smaller and far away. Regina's past has given her a depth that is unique and tortured both of which are a vital element of her allure.

"No one had believed in me since my father. So there we were in my office working on a restorative memory potion for Henry and everyone else. I teased Emma. Hinted that maybe I was the wicked villain who cast this curse. I even gave her valid reasons. But Emma just turned on the most earnest smile in her repertoire and then said she could always tell when I was lying."

Regina smiles and Maura's heart gives an irregular thump at the sight, "I don't need to tell you that Emma was different back then."

"I read in Henry's book that while you were back in the Enchanted Forest for a year that you were going to use a sleeping curse on yourself but it was Zelena who stopped you."

Regina bites down on her lower lip as her eyes cloud with tears, "Zelena mockingly said: 'Has life got you down?' And God, she managed to irritate me faster than you can say 'Emma Swan'." Regina huffs out a small laugh. "My sister doesn't do pity parties and I suppose that was the first thing I realized I could appreciate about her."

Maura already knows the answer to the question she is about to pose to her girlfriend but once again she wants to hear the answer for herself, "Have you grown to love Zelena regardless of what she's done?"

Regina's gaze doesn't waver in the slightest no matter how glassy her eyes must look by now. Maura's question is easy to answer now but it has in no way been a straightforward journey in the past or even recently. Hell, the chairwoman of the hope commission; Miss sings with birds herself falls into the same damn category.

"Yes. But don't mistake for one second that Zelena doesn't get on my last nerve at least two or three times while I'm subjected to her."

Maura snorts out a watery laugh and then smiles. Cailin Martin wouldn't go to the trouble of trying to annoy Maura much less put in the effort for anything else. One other thing Maura has been able to recognize besides sexual desire is that for the most part being able to tell when she's not wanted.

Maura's hazel eyes start to shine, "The small scars on my back are from where I gave Cailin one of my kidneys. I met her around the same time as I met Hope."

Regina goes almost completely still at the look on Maura's face. That undeniable sadness caused by rejection, from being unwanted. The mark of having your heart destroyed piece by broken piece.

"Cailin had contracted a bacterial infection while Hope was doing relief work in Africa when Cailin was very young which caused extensive damage. Cailin was eighteen when I met her and she didn't have much time left then." Maura sighs heavily and reaches across her desk and pulls a Kleenex out of the dispenser. Maura then gently wipes under her eyes. "Cailin was so angry when she found out who I really was to her and that I was the only viable match. I had attempted to donate anonymously." Maura gently dabs the tissue at the corners of both of her eyes and sniffles. "Cailin's twenty-four now and we're still not close."

"Ungrateful idiot."

"W-what?"

"I said, your sister is an ungrateful idiot."

Maura rolls her eyes and leans back in her seat while tossing the now crumpled Kleenex at Regina's image on the laptop screen, "You and Jane think alike on that subject."

"Then I'm glad Jane and I can at least find something to agree on where you're concerned." Regina says while rising off the chaise lounge. Then with a gesture Regina uses her magic to slowly levitate her laptop up. "I need to move so hold on for moment."

Maura watches the view on her screen rise all too smoothly, "Are you using magic?"

Maura's voice sounds tinny from the floating laptop. With another gesture Regina magically directs the laptop to her dresser in front of her mirror. The laptop settles and Maura's face is once more visible.

"Yes, just a little practical magic. Is that a problem?"

The words are said in jest but a part of Regina wishes she were able to transport her entire being to Boston right now. But to cover that distant alone is a huge risk much less transporting to a place where magic is scarce. Regina has it in her to fight for this relationship but at the same time she doesn't want to be like the pirate for example. It's a fine line to walk; showing a person that you want them after they've asked for space. Not to mention there have been many times in her life, even in recent years, where Regina requested space and those pleas were dismissed.

"No, it's...I'm still getting used to accepting such a thing is real."

Maura moves in her seat and given the angle change Regina takes a moment to notice the simple yet soft-looking V-neck shirt Maura is wearing. How the 3/4 sleeves are pushed up to the crooks of Maura's elbows and that the color, Brunswick green, is bringing out the golden-green coloring in Maura's eyes.

Regina steps closer to her dresser and then she leans down to rest her hands on the edge. Maura has tracked her every movement. And there is a pause; Regina watches Maura's fingertips trail along her bottom lip for a moment, the thoughtful yet pensive look on Maura's face. Regina very nearly laughs when it occurs to her that Maura is looking at her breasts again.

"When I texted you to request this discussion I had a specific agenda which has barely been touched upon. And not that it's your fault but you are very distracting." Maura says with a smile that seems to grow with each passing breath. "And having said that I don't mean to imply that this conversation has been anything but wonderful and enriching."

Regina chuckles darkly, "You know I don't feel the crippling urge to apologize for being able to distract you."

Maura shakes her head as her smile gets that much brighter, "First, let me apologize for fainting on you. For my abrupt departure after an intense discussion. And this is not a part of my apology but I regret not kissing you before I left."

"A kiss would've been nice but I understand why you didn't."

Maura's smile begins to fade at the edges, "I don't cope with sudden change well. Everything that happened was all more than I could've anticipated. I admit that I came to Storybrooke thinking something awful had happened. You'd just stopped talking to me. I've had people do that before but I never foresaw you doing such a thing without an explanation. I was worried and I thought that even if you had changed your mind about us I deserved to at least hear about it in person."

Regina does feel guilty about not letting Maura know that she would be unavailable for a time. Regina went back and forth on how to handle the matter but nothing sounded good enough. The truth wasn't an option. Maura would've thought Regina had come unhinged if Regina had texted that she was going to Oz and not to wait up.

"Your very existence has forced me to question everything and I don't mean our relationship, Regina. I know now that other worlds are real. That magic isn't something you go to Las Vegas to see. For you magic is a rare gift. And I want to be a part of it. I want to see it all with you."

Maura takes a deep breath. She has touched on all the pertinent issues that she deemed relevant for now. A relationship is an on-going, living breathing thing. And while Maura is aware that she isn't the foremost expert on how to have a functional relationship she does know what's dysfunctional.

"And before I say anything else you need to know something." Maura shifts in her seat and Regina can see her fidgeting with the ring on her middle finger again. "I told you that I wasn't afraid that day in your vault. But I am. And I've arrived at the conclusion that I fainted because I essentially lied to you without knowing it at the time."

The vein on Regina's forehead becomes pronounced, "Are you afraid of me? Because of my past?"

This is the part Maura has been going over in her thoughts as much as all the fascinating aspects that pertain to Regina. Maura felt compelled to tell Regina about the many dark things that have happened in her life to show a sort of perverse balance between them. Maura hasn't murdered anyone but Maura has cut up more people than any serial killer on record. It's her job and while there is some detachment there is also an emotional quotient. At the end of it all speaking for the dead is Maura's life's work and not many people are ever going to be comfortable with that.

"No, please don't think that, ever." Maura leans in closer to her laptop's screen. She wishes it were possible to touch her girlfriend now. "I was afraid of what's was going to happen next. I told you about my experiences with serial killers but I left out the part where I admitted to myself once that I could identify with them so to speak. Since most serial killers grew up in certain environments and with conditioning triggers."

Regina leans in closer while her knuckles turn whiter from the pressure, "You are nothing like those monsters. Believe me, I would know."

A small smile flits over Maura's lips, "Jane told me something along those lines too. More to the point though you're scared of me leaving you because you're living under the impression that suddenly I'm supposed to be repulsed by you. I'm not. I can't reject you without hurting myself in a way that's going to be very hard to come back from. What I feel for you is nothing like what I felt for Ian or what I imagined I could have had with Jane."

Regina's vision blurs and then she feels a tear slide down her cheek, "Where do we go from here then?"

"Forward...together." Maura stops turning her ring to reach towards Regina's image on her screen but she stops just shy of touching. "I meant what I said to you the night we met."

Regina reaches up and wipes away the tear while trying to will the rest of the hope inspired ones away, "And what was that exactly?"

The question is relevant to Regina in a distinct way. She remembers that night in detail but like Maura some things bear repeating. Some things need to be given a voice to out loud for the intended audience.

"I thought you said you can remember everything we spoke about?"

Regina pushes her hair behind her ear, "I do. But I need to hear you say it."

"The night we met I posed a suggestion to you. About what would happen should we continue to see one another? I told you that you living in Maine posed no problem. Nothing has changed since I made that offer except for one thing."

"Which is?"

"When I made my offer my attraction to you was based on the desire to get to know you. I have since then and even more so tonight. The one element that has changed is that we never set the parameters for this relationship. I want us to agree to be exclusive, Regina."

Regina has the nearly irrepressible urge to laugh at how absurd Maura's question is but she doesn't. Regina sees no real point in reminding Maura that there are no other offers on the table for her in Storybrooke but she will any way. People may have forgiven Regina but no one will ever forget, not again, not without a curse to blank their slate.

"Why are you asking me that now of all times?" Regina's voice is a little higher than normal. "Not that I don't appreciate the sentiment behind your proposal but you should already know I haven't been interested in anyone since we met. And there are no other options for me. I fought to survive, my revenge, everything I did before I came to this realm. And all of that, I assure you, did not endear me to the people's hearts and minds."

Maura could cry so easily in spite of knowing that Regina wants no one else. Another thing Maura has come to understand is that Regina sells herself so low because of her past. Regina thinks no one other than Henry and Zelena will ever love her. Regina thought her last chance was a man that was unworthy in every way. And the one person Regina secretly held out hope for didn't or maybe couldn't want her, love her the way she's needed her whole life. Maura understands all of those things too well.

"The pain you've endured breaks my heart. But I promise I don't pity you. I'm in love with you too." Maura smiles even as she sniffs back tears that are a product of sadness, longing. "And the next time I see you, in person, we won't talk about the past. I want a future with you because I believe in you."

Regina's heart is beating so hard. It's even hurting in a way that's not akin to pain. She's going to cry for real this time. Regina takes a deep breath and fights to hold in her tears for a bit longer.

"So you overheard that part of my squabble with my insane sister. I'm glad. Because I do love you." Regina's voice cracks on the last word while her dark eyes flash purple for moment. "Listen, I'm going to try something I haven't before and if it's successful then all the better but if not then it's nothing to mourn."

Maura is confused for a moment but then a faint purple mist swirls to life on the end of her desk and then it fades to reveal a large book that Maura has browsed before. Maura startles slightly. That's going to take some getting used to. But this demonstration of Regina's magic; the ability to transport an object or a person defies all scientific reasoning. Maura has experienced being transported herself, twice, but both times she wasn't prepared. Maura leans over and timidly touches the book. Its solid and very real.

"Read the book in its entirety. Every word of it. It's yours to keep or destroy if you wish." Regina's voice is rough and shaky. Maura turns her focus away from the book that just magically appeared. "And if you choose not to continue to be a part of my life I'll understand. Either way I'll see you in a week. Goodnight, Maura."

The screen goes blank and Maura just stares for a moment at Regina's hurried exit before she taps the red phone icon to close out her end of the video call. It takes another minute, maybe less, for Maura to realize that Regina is giving her an out, again. Regina is trying to protect both of them in her own way. Maura will read the book but it won't change anything. Maura has already made up her mind. This rare opportunity is too special to turn away from. Maura has no desire to wait for the next awesome person when she's already met her. Regina is her first choice.

* * *

"Perfect baseball stitch." Maura draws the sharp U-shaped needle up after tying off the end. Maura puts the needle down and reaches for her scissors and severs the remainder of the thread. "Uniform length, knots on the inside."

The procedure doesn't vary. Closing up the body after examination follows the same guidelines as opening. Maura replaces the used scissors down on her instrument tray. The metallic clatter of her tools is the only interruption to the humming silence. The morgue is always on the cold side. It's not so cold that a person can see their breath. But any temperature setting above forty degrees Fahrenheit allows bacteria to multiply quickly thus speeding up the body's natural decomposition process.

Due to the temperatures Maura has to wear a long-sleeved thermal shirt and pants under her scrubs to combat against how cool the morgue has to be kept. Though the body lockers are even colder but not much more so since ice crystallization would damage tissue and make the forensic investigation process more taxing. Maura uses the back of her hand to push up her protective glasses before they slide down further as she double checks her already impeccable work. Maura's eyes flick over the precisely sewn up Y-incision.

"Hmm, look at you in those black scrubs." The smooth husky tones invade the dead silence. "I may be experiencing the beginning symptoms of an addiction, Dr. Isles."

Maura spins around even though she would know that voice anywhere. The real question is how did this well-dressed woman manage to slip into the morgue without attracting anyones attention like she normally does? Maura's query instantly dies in her throat though. The answer to how the other woman gained access is plainly displayed. The gold detective's shield hooked into the front pocket of her blazer.

"Speechless, I see. Maybe I should come back later?"

"N-No." Maura quickly peels off her purple latex gloves, tossing them into the biohazard wastebin. "I just wasn't expecting you." Then at the last moment she remembers to remove her safety glasses. "You're early, Detective Mills."

Dark eyebrows arches up as a wry smirk overtakes full deep red-slicked lips, "I'm always punctual. You should know that by now." Regina takes a few calculated steps from the entry doors; the sound of her heels clicking on the polished floor. "If I commit to something I don't know any other way to respond but to go in for the kill, so to speak."

Maura smirks while her eyes drag over the detective's form. She knows every curve intimately now. Regina has a bold yet sophisticated sense of style. The three piece suit she's wearing flatters every inch of her. Regina favors high heels too. The vest frames the crisp white button down shirt in way that draws Maura's eyes to that forever straining third button that is common-place with all of Regina's shirts. Maura secretly hates that everyone with working eyes can see it but she's not about to start telling Regina how to clothe herself.

Maura steps closer and as expected Regina's perfume invades her senses. The scent is familiar and though Maura would never compare her responses to Regina to that of a conditioning test subject of Ivan Pavlov but the reaction is instantaneous. Maura doesn't even attempt to resist the pull nor does she pretend to not enjoy the rush of moisture between her thighs. Maura leans in and runs her hands over the wide collars of Regina's white shirt that drape over the lapels of the pinstriped blazer.

"Mau-ra, what do you think you're doing?"

Looking into Regina's eyes Maura sees the dark depths overtake the normal deep amber-brown coloring. Maura likes to think of Regina as a dangerous goddess; fierce yet loving, and under that sexy exterior is a passion unlike any other. Maura knows this to be a highly accurate opinion since she's been dating Detective Mills for some time now.

Maura stops the movement of her hands just shy of Regina's breasts, "I'm thinking that I would like a kiss from my girlfriend who I haven't seen all day."

"Is that all?"

"Hardly."

Regina chuckles lowly, "You're undressing me with your eyes, dear."

"I am." Maura says with a smile. "Can you blame me?"

"So you are just with me for my looks."

Maura grins and moves her hands a bit lower to pop the top button open on Regina's vest, "You know better than that."

"Do I?"

Maura inhales blissfully at the sound of Regina's low husk. The sound of Regina's voice with its smooth tones are what Maura imagines a true sirens call to be. Maura moves that last inch to press her body fully against Regina's while her hands open the four remaining buttons on Regina's vest.

"Yes, you do." Maura pushes Regina's vest open and slowly drags her hands over Regina's torso. Maura then plucks Regina's badge out of her blazers pocket, closes it and then tucks it away back into the same pocket. "You love our little games as much as I do."

Regina's hands twitch at her sides, "And what game is that, dear?"

Maura smiles wryly, "Who is the better seductress."

The regulated chill in the air has been dispelled for both living-breathing bodes in the room now. Maura takes a moment to note the quirk of Regina's lips and the faint smile lines around her eyes for a few breaths before there is nothing left to see, just feel. The press of Regina's lips on Maura's the insistent and equally matched in fervor. Maura hands tighten on Regina's waist but not in possession more an anchor. Though Maura wants to feel anything but tethered in a sense.

Regina pulls away from their kiss first, "I've never fantasized about doing this in your morgue."

"Neither have I for several reasons." Maura dips her head and lays a lingering kiss on Regina's pulse. "My private bathroom then?"

Maura could assign this behavior as a function of the so called honeymoon phase of their relationship but that wouldn't be accurate. Maura wanted Regina for a long time; so long in fact that Maura had practically given up hope. So this need that Maura feels is the result of her longing, craving, needing finally being addressed. Maura has realized that sating her desire of Regina so far seems impossible. Maura wants her all the time.

"Are you sure?"

Maura kisses along Regina's jawline, "Y-yes."

The bathroom is small but still better than what could be considered a one and a half size. It also has a shower that Maura uses after she changes from her scrubs back to her day clothes. Though the bathroom's current most attractive features, other than its occupants, is the sturdy lock on the door. Maura quickly throws the lock, then reaches for a clean white towel and places it on the countertop. Half of the folded, fluffy white towel lands in the sink basin.

"Here." Maura unties the front of her scrubs and pushes them and the thermal underwear down her legs. The unfashionable but comfortable clogs are easy enough to step out of. "Hurry."

Maura hops onto the countertop, the towel is soft under Maura, and the action causes Regina to abandon unbuttoning her shirt. Instead, Regina reaches for Maura's scrub top and thermal. Maura giggles a little as Regina forcefully removes both garments. Maura chooses to wear matching underwear sets. They make her feel sexy whether anyone else sees them or not.

"Now what were you saying about my scrubs?" Maura says as she leans back against the countertop and spreads her legs open. An invitation. "They're not at all flattering. They make me feel dumpy while I'm wearing them."

Regina moves between Maura's legs and pushes Maura's lacy underwear aside, "Oh, hmm." Regina runs her fingers through a wash of warmth. "You don't need to, ah. Feel that way, trust me."

Maura throws her head back with a low moan at Regina's calculated touches. Regina has never failed to touch her exactly the right way. Maura has enough presence of mind left to push at Regina's shirt and at Maura's action Regina complies and discards her shirt to the floor most likely. Then without preamble Regina fingers are exploring Maura's folds again. Slowly, methodically, driving Maura to become wetter.

Maura moans and clutches at Regina's bare shoulders, "What should I feel then?"

With her free hand Regina pulls down one of the cups of Maura's bra, "This."

The low growled out word is punctuated with the sensation of Regina's hot mouth covering Maura's nipple while Regina's fingers push inside. Maura moans louder, not too far of a cry from outright wantonly at the pleasurable invasion. Maura isn't worried about if someone will hear them. It feels too good to care and it keeps getting even better by the second. Maura is helpless against the sounds she's making and the sounds between them. Regina's tongue on Maura's nipple is mimicking the thrusting.

Maura would be chanting Regina's name if she could form an actual syllable. But with the dueling emotions Regina is wringing out of Maura with each timed, deep thrust combined with each pass of her tongue around a very erect nipple has lessened Maura in that particular way. Maura clutches Regina's shoulders again and she imagines there will be minor hematomas there later. Maura lets out a ragged moan as Regina starts leaving light open-mouthed kisses a little higher than the last further up along her chest.

Maura's hips have found a matching rhythm but no momentum is sacrificed as Maura wraps her legs around Regina's waist. Maura hears and feels Regina's answering moan in a long exhale against her throat. Maura's breathy pants and sighs are escaping at a more rapid pace and for a second Maura's eyes flutter open just before Regina's lips meet her in an open-mouth kiss. Regina doesn't force her tongue inside Maura's mouth; she never has, and Maura has found an extreme appreciation for that.

As Regina kisses her with a kind of intense, barely-restrained passion that finally quiets the noises, somewhat. Regina is gasping into her mouth before Regina's lips slide to the side of Maura's mouth. Regina's free hand latches onto Maura's breast and then Maura releases an almost strangled cry at the new angle of Regina's fingers inside her have taken. The new motion creates an awareness that turns Maura's insides even hotter. The wet sound coming from between Maura's legs climbs in volume with Regina's every move. But then in just two quickened strokes Maura feels Regina's thumb lands on her extremely aroused bundle of nerves.

Maura's thighs clench around Regina's waist, "M-make me, cum. Ah!"

A very carnal deep moan emanates from Regina that only ignites Maura more. The towel under Maura is no doubt soaking up the copious fluids that have been leaking out and pushed out with Regina's every move. Maura turns her head and blindly seeks Regina's lips. Maura runs her tongue along Regina's lower lip and Regina responds as she always does by opening her mouth. Maura wants or rather needs to be kissing Regina when she cums. Maura turns her head to deepen the kiss but then a new sound carries over the roar of coiled tension in her body.

The sound of an incessant beeping starts to distract Maura from the feeling of Regina's tongue ideally teasing so gently against her own. The beeping is getting louder and Maura frowns even as she moves to suck on Regina's lower lip. The beeping gets louder. Maura huffs against Regina's mouth before reluctantly pulling away. Maura runs her tongue along her bottom lip to take in the taste of Regina again as she opens her eyes. The world looks different; Regina isn't there any more, with her, on top of her. The towel under her is gone but she's still on something soft.

It takes a few seconds for Maura to realize that she is alone in her bedroom with just the lingering feelings of an elaborate dream that has left her highly aroused. Maura groans and rolls over to lie on her side. The sheets tuck in around her torso and squeeze her slightly. Maura's trembling and wet between her thighs and yet the connection she's never been able to control between her amygdala and lacrimal glands is making her eyes sting. Maura sighs and grabs the other pillow and pulls it to her chest. Regina is now her fantasy and reality. The six remaining days or roughly one hundred and forty-four hours until Regina's arrival is going to be a long wait.

* * *

 **Soundtrack: "Rainbow" by Sia  & "Sanctified-(2013 Tension Tour live version)" by Nine Inch Nails**


	13. 13

**13.**

* * *

"Do you think you can you find it in your wicked heart to attempt to behave while I'm gone?"

Zelena shrugs and then sits down on Regina's tidy-made posh bed, "Where's the fun in that?"

"For one thing I would like to still have a home to come back to. So no travel storms to go realm hopping. Period." Regina growls out in exasperation. In response all Zelena does is start mock counting on her fingers. Regina's chin juts out in frustration. "Alright then, I give you permission to lie to me if that will keep up the masquerade of fun for you."

Zelena snorts as she lounges back on her elbows and crosses her legs. It's quite a test for her not to laugh at her baby sister in this moment. Regina is at it again; dressing to impress while trying to pretend she isn't waiting for the other shoe to drop. Zelena's high-heeled foot ticks with her amusement; like a sexy comedic metronome.

"Fine, I swear to Ozma herself that I shan't let my favorite nephew or my darling sweet pea be in want of my attention or be irresponsible in anyway." Zelena says with a wry smirk. Zelena ponders for a hot minute simply lying down flat on the bed and taking a nap while Regina frets away. "In fact I think the three of us should pop by Emma's tomorrow. She needs as many distractions as she can get since I believe Captain Leatherman is on the verge of worming his way back into her knickers. Mustn't let Swan go arse over tits off the wagon so dreadfully early. Going cold turkey is not easy for those with lesser will-power."

Regina rolls her eyes and goes back inside her walk-in closet. Regina sighs heavily while her discerning glare skims over other possible options; packing for this trip back to Boston has been vastly different. For one the duration as of yet is to be decided. If Maura has change of heart there will be no willing away the hours but at the same time Regina isn't going to limp back to Storybrooke heartbroken again. Regina purses her lips and runs her fingertips across the fabric of some of her best dresses.

"I would keep my mouth shut about Emma's wrecked love boat if I were you." Regina says loudly as she pulls her Alexander Wang fitted tank zip dress off the clothes rack. "But you're not exactly that far off base from the truth though." Regina presses the dress to her front and smiles. Maura has a weakness for her dressed in blue. "Emma's been addicted to Guyliner for years. Co-starring as his love interest in the soap opera: 'As The Hook Turns' which never failed to turn my stomach. So it goes without saying that I won't be holding my breath while not waiting to see if she quits him for good."

Regina magick's the blue dress on in place of the slacks and red silk shirt she was wearing. Regina then reaches for a black short length leather jacket with a python style embossed collar and pulls it on the regular way. Regina turns to her mirror to assess her outfit and for a passing moment she contemplates magically making her hair longer. Regina shakes her head and steps away. It's suddenly too quiet in her bedroom. Regina steps out of her closet and then magically shuts the doors behind her. The lights inside turn off automatically without the assistance of magic.

The sight that greets Regina is catching Zelena looking over what Regina has packed in her rollaway. Zelena's one saving grace is at least she isn't ransacking through the contents, "Is there a problem? See something you haven't helped yourself too yet?"

Zelena chuckles and lifts open a small compartment to peek inside for a second, "I was just wondering if you packed the requisite lacy underthings to entice Dr. Maura?" Zelena tsks because there isn't a damn fun thing squirreled away that's worth even a dishonorable mention. "A self-respecting woman serious about getting laid wears the faintest scraps in either black or red. Waiting naked is for those desperate types with low self-esteem."

"Hmm, is that a fact?"

"It could be." Zelena grins widely and sits up straight on the bed. "Only one way to find out, sis."

Regina supposes that some part of her should enjoy the fact that Zelena relishes in verbal sparring, "How in the hell do you know what I'm going for? And furthermore how is it your business you shallow puddle of a witch?"

Zelena laughs loudly for a second but then abruptly covers her mouth with both of her hands. The action is a pure irritant to Regina which of course is deliberate. Zelena's blue eyes are practically mocking.

Zelena moves her hands off her mouth and then makes a face, "Sorry, but you're really funny sometimes when you don't mean to be."

Regina's palm tingles with the urge to lob another fireball at Zelena. The rapidly accumulating level of smugness that is beginning to leak out of Zelena's every pore is an obscenity.

"Now as to properly address your terseness." Zelena says as she smacks the edge of the bed and uncrosses her legs. "It's not my business in a sense but as far as sisterly concerns go I can rest easy because it's Maura." Zelena moves off the bed to stand. "She is a lovely person. Still weird. But in her own hopelessly delightful way."

Zelena moves towards Regina's large mirror in the corner of the bedroom, "But still I wish to never learn any details about your naked frolicking nor accidently catch you and Maura entangled without clothes. The offending part of that being glimpsing you naked not Maura." Zelena pivots from side to side and then grins. "My-my sis, this mirror is angled perfectly at the bed you naughty girl. Oh, and speaking of what do you imagine you'll be doing in Boston or rather whom? She's your girlfriend and the woman who hasn't gotten any in weeks!"

Regina's fingers twitch with magic. Zelena is admiring her own reflection in the mirror again; sucking in her cheeks and making her lips more pouty. The duckface look needs to be burned to ash and the cremains buried deep for safety.

Zelena makes a kissy-face and then curls her tongue over her top lip, "Maura isn't going to dump you, at least not now. But she might in the long run if you keep this dreary martyr complex of yours going. I get that things would've stayed smooth sailing if Maura was still in the dark about your past but the cat is out of the bag on that."

Regina thinks that throwing a fireball at Zelena is a wasteful effort. She's probably damn well counting on it. Regina glances at the time on her nightstand and frowns. If she's going to have enough time to see Henry before leaving then Zelena needs to shut her hole already.

"As you know I've tried on some of your outfits from the Queen's Label of the Bewitched Tree Hugger Void and let's just say you let your baps out to breathe quite a lot for all to see. And I have nothing against that really. Seeing as I'm more well-endowed than you are in that area, sis. But I feel like you should indulge in the mystique of your former self. Own it. Embrace it. Maura will love it. In fact I recommend if you have any special toys that you wish to share with Maura you should pack them now. And if you don't, or you're shy, I bet the good doctor has toys of all shapes and..."

"Stop. Talking." Regina says lowly and then with a simple gesture that's looks like she's plucking an invisible something out of thin air Regina steals Zelena's voice. Zelena's mouth opens and closes rapidly but there's nothing coming out. "Oh, that's better. Now I can rest my ears for a few minutes at least."

Zelena grimaces and then gives Regina a hand gesture too. It's not original in any way but its message is universal and cuts across any language barrier. Zelena is even confident that Snow White probably knows what it means too. Zelena moves away from the mirror; her middle finger ahead of her and the rest of the pack.

Regina laughs and then slowly extends her middle finger on her right hand, "I can do that too."

Zelena lowers her single finger salute and silently huffs as she plops down heavily on Regina's bed again. The bed bounces a bit before it settles.

Regina smirks, lowers her hand, and goes back to checking her luggage, "Relax, I'll give it back in a minute."

Zelena flings her arms out gracelessly and then falls back on the bed to lie flat. Regina's ceiling is terribly boring but it's the only view she's going to allow herself to endure at the moment. All Zelena was trying to do was lighten the mood. Regina is acting like she's going in front of a firing squad instead of seeing her girlfriend who is crazy about her. And to be honest Maura would have to be, crazy that is, since Regina has more issues than a bi-weekly magazine subscription.

"I'm sorry." Regina swallows against the pesky affliction of wanting to cry. It's still a new concept to wrap her head and heart around; that someone wants her, or in this case still wants her. And having a twisted sibling who gives a damn. "I know what you were trying to do and I appreciate it. But I just can't listen to your bullshit now."

Zelena blows out a loud raspberry. She hears Regina sigh again but then after a few seconds Zelena feels the bed dipping down beside her with Regina's weight. Zelena turns her head to the side so Regina doesn't miss her rolling of the eyes and then Zelena goes back to pretending to be impressed with Regina's interior paint scheme. The bedroom screams high maintence vanilla which Zelena supposes it ought to.

Regina pushes some of her hair behind her ear, "You're right. I'm afraid of what's going to happen in Boston. I have no illusions left about hope. A part of me wants to go back to the beginning where I was just a woman Maura met in a bar. Nothing more. But I allowed myself to want more. I couldn't help myself."

Regina lets out a watery laugh and then with a flick of her wrist she magically restores Zelena's voice. Regina is surprised that the silence continues that Zelena's chatter doesn't start up with the minor indignity. Regina swallows roughly and focuses her stare on the repeating pattern of her bedroom's wallpaper.

"I sent Maura the book. She saw it beforehand though. I asked Henry to show it to her since he was adamant about watching over her until she regained consciousness." Regina bites down on her bottom lip and waits for a lash of snark or a laugh from Zelena but that doesn't happen. "Maura hasn't mentioned reading about the infamous apple turnover debacle. Or how I killed my father to enact the original Dark Curse. I don't know if I even want her to."

"You worry too bloody much." Zelena grunts a bit as she sits up slowly. Getting up nice and slow still gives her a little head rush though. "Maura isn't like any of those lasses or blokes you've had your fun with in the past or the more recently been bogged down by. No disrespect to your first love of course."

"None taken."

"Good." Zelena knows she's shit at pep talks. And yet she's not about to go too far out of her way to become the grandmaster in the art of blowing sunshine up someone's arse. "You look nice by the way, sis."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Zelena pulls on the bottom of her silk blouse to straighten it out. "Now is it just me or is there something distinctly special about Maura that I haven't been able to grasp yet? It's rather vexing in the best possible way. Do you think Maura could have magic and not know of it?"

"No, it's not possible." Regina shakes her head. "Maura's from this realm."

"Emma didn't know she had power either. But then again she's a Charming."

Regina chuckles even as her mind immediately latches onto all those times her magic reacted the way it always has around Maura. But that could mean anything. Magic is emotion and Regina's emotions are strong where Maura is concerned.

"Look, let's table that discussion Madam Mayor." Zelena slaps her hands down on her thighs and then moves off the bed. "You'd best be headed off to see your girlfriend. Oh, on a serious note what are you planning and by that I mean in the nonsexual area. All the jokes that I could be making aside."

Regina moves off of the bed too, "I've made suitable arrangements. A date if you will."

"Ah, wonderful. Wine and dine your lady fair." Zelena grins widely and Regina sees what's coming next like she's found herself standing on the tracks with the lights of the on-coming train blinding her. "Then shag her rotten or let her shag you rotten. Take turns even. It's more fun that way."

Regina feels her face warm but she grits through it, "You just had to ruin it."

Zelena just shrugs; she has no shame really. Kidding aside Zelena knows that Regina has resigned herself to something but in the spirit of things Zelena simply reaches out and pulls Regina into a hug. Regina can keep her secret for now since it's obviously to do with Maura and their little rendezvous in Boston. Though Zelena seriously doubts Regina is proposing or something to that effect because she would likely be giddier.

For Regina it takes a second or two for her to relax into Zelena's embrace but she does. Regina is not fond of the fact that Zelena is taller than her. Regina has also resigned herself to the teasing like someone waiting on death row for their turn. It's a fair trade seeing as this closeness that Zelena went about the wrong way for is actually nice. Though Regina won't admit that out loud any sooner than Zelena will.

"So, do you think I could..."

"You can't sleep in here while I'm gone."

"Dammit."

* * *

It began with a text from Regina which never fails to incite a jolt to Maura's system. There haven't been any new homicides so things have been relatively quiet at work and Maura had already made preparations for Regina's impending arrival. But those arrangements were made with the assumption of having a quiet evening in. On the subject of Maura's home; Regina has yet to outright confirm where she will be staying. Maura has no wish to miss out on any time she'll get with Regina so as presumptuous as it might be Maura feels at this stage in their relationship it should be implied. She's resolved to take comfort in that.

Regina, being as thoughtful as ever, made her proposal early enough in the day to give Maura time to adjust to the idea of an impromptu date. The reservation is for 7:30 and Maura left work earlier than normal, even for a Friday, so she could go home to pick out something striking to wear. Maura had no inkling as to how Regina will be dressed so Maura went with one of her past purchases in purple. Clashing was a concern but Maura hadn't worn the dress in a while and when she saw it in her closet the coloring of the dress strongly reminded her of Regina's magical signature. And the dress still fits Maura in such a way one would think it was made for her.

With those thoughts in mind Maura slows to a stop at the traffic signal. The traffic on the other streets begins their trek now that they have the right of way. Maura loosely grips the steering wheel, at the ten and two position, while she waits for the lights to change. The GPS in her Prius is unnecessary since Maura is more than familiar with navigating this area of Boston's Back Bay efficiently. Regardless of need though the screen is still mapping out Maura's route to her destination. The dashboard is provides another type of illumination along with the glow from the streetlights and other cars on the road.

The traffic lights change and the bright red brake lights from the car in front of Maura loose some of their intensity. Maura gradually accelerates compared to the car in front which is further ahead. The Prius' LED headlights are barely visible aside from the blue cast enhancing the already warm coloring of the passing streetlights. Maura maintains a proper speed since she is forever mindful of the people on the sidewalks who can and will jaywalk at random. Day or night. Driving in Boston is generally an activity to be avoided when possible.

The narrow streets in certain areas alone are a modern hazard or rather a derivative from colonial times depending on how you choose to look at it. A light drizzle rapidly covers the Prius' windshield and Maura turns on the wipers on low to clear it away. Closing in on her destination the drizzle abates as Maura turns onto 1 Huntington Avenue and drives towards the restaurant 'Sorellina' which means 'little sister' in Italian. The valet parking is a given in this area. Maura pulls up to designated area and stops. The attendant runs around the front of the car and then opens her door.

Maura steps out of the car and the excitement is there but stronger now. Just the thought of seeing Regina is enough to get Maura's heart racing. Maura tries to regulate her respirations with the breathing techniques she's learned via meditation and yoga as she ascends the steps and then enters the small stone courtyard in front of the restaurant. It's not Sorellina's pleasing lighting scheme that is a beacon to her, it's who is waiting on the inside. An older man with salt and pepper hair arriving from the other direction holds the entrance door for Maura.

"Thank you."

The man smiles roguishly, "No problem."

The temperature of the restaurant is optimal. So Maura shrugs off Regina's black trench coat, the one she borrowed weeks ago in Storybrooke during her first visit, and reaches it towards the young man at the coat-check without being prompted. Maura ignores the young man's eyes wandering over her frame before he hands Maura a ticket for her coat or rather Regina's. Maura's dress is sleeveless with black leather on the shoulders. Maura smiles as she takes the ticket from the coat-checker but at the same time she feels the man who held the door open for her lingering too close beside her.

"Hey, buddy I almost left without my coat." The man with the salt and pepper hair says as he hands over his own small, crumpled ticket to the coat-checker. "I swear I would forget my head if it wasn't attached."

Maura slips her small ticket into her clutch purse, "Decapitation, is rather fascinating. Did you know after being beheaded you can remain conscious for up to twenty-five seconds. You can still blink and think."

The young coat-check man snorts while the older man with the salt and pepper hair does just that, blinks. Maura smirks and turns towards the station where the hostess stands waiting. As Maura gets closer she notices that the hostess has her dark hair tied up in a neat up-do.

The woman behind the podium smiles, "Good evening and welcome to Sorellina."

"Thank you." Maura says and returns the hostesses smile. "Reservation for two under 'Mills'.

The hostess looks down and quickly scans her list, "Mills, yes the other member of your party is waiting at the table." The hostess pulls two menus. "This way please."

Maura hasn't dined here before, at 'Mistral' a few times yes, which is Chef Mammano's first restaurant. Though right away Maura thinks the ambiance of 'Sorellina' is romantic and welcoming. The design is light, clean with white asymmetrical ceiling panels; overall it's inviting, modern and the luminescent back wall mural enhances the space further. Maura's keen eyes take in the contrast of the dark hardwoods against the white couch-like booths. Though the next item that catches Maura's eye suddenly renders decor moot.

At the first table in the center of the aisle beyond the entrance is a table for two, complete with a small flickering votive candle, and Regina who is wearing a gorgeous dress in Prussian blue. Maura's smile naturally widens at the sight; she loves Regina in blue. Regina puts down her glass of wine and stands. Maura's heart rate elevates at seeing Regina smiling back in all her elegant and edgy glamor. Maura thinks Regina looks stunning in what can only be Alexander Wang and Maura loves the short leather jacket with the python accent lapels Regina's wearing too.

Maura leans in and barely restrains herself from merely pecking Regina on the lips, "Have you been waiting long?"

The hostess places both menus down on the table, "Enjoy your evening."

"Not really." Regina says as the light touch of Maura's lips on her's makes her heart thump harder. "Just eleven minutes, I promise. I arrived early on purpose and I was only seated barely five minutes ago."

Maura smiles and sits down on the plush white chair behind her and then places her clutch purse on the table. The compulsion to ask why Regina arrived earlier than her is right there on the tip of Maura's tongue.

"I've already ordered a nice Montepulciano." Regina says while she retakes her seat. Regina picks up the bottle of wine on the table and then pours some in an empty goblet at Maura place setting. Regina then adds some more wine to her glass before sitting the bottle aside. "I would've gone with a Riesling but that isn't an option since this is an Italian restaurant."

Maura smirks and reaches for her glass of wine, "I've never eaten here before."

"Well, that makes two of us then."

Maura chuckles as she crosses her legs under the table. This is nothing like the few dates they went on while Regina was in Boston when they met. Maura was tempted to take Regina to 'L'Espalier' but chose not to since they moved their operation from that townhouse on Gloucester Street. They did dine out at 'La Voile' but for the most part Maura enjoyed that Regina chose to spend time with her in the privacy of Maura's home. Speaking of which Maura hopes that Regina can stay the entire weekend. Maura isn't on call and she would really like to share some form of intimacy with Regina.

"Oh hey, Maura! I haven't seen you in forevah."

Maura startles at the sound of the very familiar voice. Maura places her untouched glass of wine back down on the table, "Hello, Giovanni."

Maura catches Regina's questioning gaze and faintly rolls her eyes but smiles as she does it. Giovanni is apparently a waiter here of all places judging by the water pitcher and his attire. He appears to not have aged much since the last time Maura saw him. Though on closer inspection it seems that his hair-line has receded. One thing about him that hasn't changed is the gaudy large gold chain with the over-sized golden chili pepper hanging around his neck. His black button down shirt has several buttons left undone leaving the androgenic hair on his chest and along his clavicle is visible. Jane would probably make a joke about his chest pubes getting caught up in his bling.

"Whoa, whozah new friend?"

Maura smiles politely, "Giovanni, this is Regina. My girlfriend."

"Oh no, you and Janie didn't work out." Giovanni's handsome angular face contorts to a degree. "That's tuff. Sucks too. But hey, good on ya Maura for movin' on with such a hawt lady." Giovanni pours out some water in the other empty glass in front of Maura and then Regina; his eyes dip down to the swell of Regina's breasts. "Hi, Regina. You look hawt by the way. Seriously frickin' hawt. Like I can't even. Do you got a sistah?"

"I do actually."

"She look like you?"

"No, but she's single and a red-head with bright blue eyes."

"Sounds wicked hawt."

Regina picks up her glass of wine in a mock toast, "You have no idea."

A small laugh stumbles out of Maura. Giovanni truly has no idea how wicked Zelena actually is. Maura can't help but smile because it's rather fun to be in on the joke for once.

"Say I can get ya sistah's numbah?"

Regina takes a sip of her wine and then sits the glass back down in the table, "Maybe."

"Oh, so frickin' hawt." Giovanni smiles and then winks at Regina. "You, and with that voice of yahs. Dangerous curves and all."

Maura clears her throat loudly, "Are you our server tonight?"

"Nah, I'm not yah sevah." Giovanni snaps out of his self-enforced trance on Regina and then grins at Maura. "Though, I'm workin' heah. See I owed my cousin a solid and who can't use some extra cash? Amirite?"

Maura just smiles as she imagines Jane uttering something along the lines of: 'Who knew Giovanni had family outside of the Franklin Park Zoo?'

Giovanni scratches his chin and shrugs, "So I gotta take care of my section. Stiffs don't tip well if I don't give em' all I got. But I'll try and stop by again before yooze guys leave cause ya know my offer's still good too."

A single dark eyebrow quirks up on Regina's forehead, "Offer?"

Maura sighs under her breath. This is embarrassing and clearly something she will never escape as long as she lives in Boston. Jane still hasn't let her live it down yet and it's been years. And Giovanni has a memory as long as an elephant or at least he does on this one subject.

"Yeah, Regina." Giovanni sets his water pitcher down on the table with a thunk. "See when Maura and Janie were together I thought it would be hawt if ya know two hawt ladies like them, and you too, needed a dude sometimes."

"I see. How thoughtful."

Giovanni smirks, "So, is that like a maybe?"

Maura feels a wash of irritation run through her on a potent level. At one time she thought Giovanni was sweet but with each passing minute of him monopolizing her date with Regina is proving to be a testament to Maura's ingrained manners. Maura casually wonders if this is how annoyed Regina felt when being confronted by that well-dressed sexually aggressive man the night they met at the Dirty Robber.

"No." Regina says with a predatory smile that reminds Maura of a shark. "I don't want to have sex with you. And why would you think, in that small brain of yours, that I would have any interest in sharing the person I love with you?"

Maura feels absolutely no shame in how turned on she just is in this moment. Irritation with Giovanni's presence aside Maura is ready to move her chair closer and kiss Regina longer on the mouth this time.

"Hey, sorry." Giovanni's raises his hands in a gesture of surrender. "I didn't know yooze two was that serious?"

Regina's lips purse into a grimace, "That's hardly an excuse to go propositioning women in such a way. Do you think you can talk to women like that because you could be considered handsome until you speak? Frankly, I suggest that if you don't wish to die alone then stop coming onto women the way you do."

Any other time Maura would think that Regina's words are overly harsh. But given how Giovanni's attention is rapt for once then perhaps he may actually retain what's bound to be sound advice.

"H-how should I do it better then?"

Regina leans back in her seat, "For one stop wearing your shirts like that or get your chest waxed. Lose the necklace too while you're at it."

"Kinda gay don'tcha think?" Giovanni glances down at his own chest briefly. "Chest-waxing. Hey, no offense."

Regina shrugs, "Good grooming goes a long way with a decent person. And at least you don't have one of those idiotic beards. My ex-boyfriend had this constant and deliberate stubble. It was grating. And if I'd continued seeing him it would've had to go."

"So you do like dudes then, huh?"

"Not lately." Regina locks eyes with Maura and then grins in way that makes Maura aware of her pubococcygeus muscle. "I prefer women or specifically one in particular. In other words meeting Maura a few months ago reminded me of that fact."

Giovanni smiles widely, "Yeah, I like women too."

Regina rolls her eyes, "I could barely tell."

"So what else I gotta do?" Giovanni runs his hands down the front of his shirt out and then closes up a few buttons. "Ya know to get better with women? I'm not getting any youngah."

Regina reaches for her glass of wine again, "Stop talking altogether until you get that mouth of yours retrained?"

"That's harsh." Giovanni makes a face. "But ya know my Mom said something like that once."

"Smart woman." Regina says before bringing her glass of wine closer to her mouth. "Perhaps you should go see her but this time listen to what she has to say, hmm?"

"Yeah, yeah. I can do that."

"Good."

Then another waiter comes up behind Giovanni; a young woman, no older than her mid-twenties, "This isn't your section. And you know you're not supposed to be hitting on the customers."

Regina smirks at the way the young woman hisses the words under her breath. But after the last few minutes of being hounded by this Giovanni idiot Regina is somewhat confused as to why he keeps insisting that Maura and Jane were an item in the past.

"Fine, I'm going." Giovanni picks up his pitcher of water and moves to fill Regina's glass again only to realize he did that already. "You don't gotta be like that, ya know."

The young waitress huffs, "Yeah, I do. Now get to work in your own section."

Giovanni shakes his head, "Whatevah."

The young waitress stands there beside him and frowns. Regina likes her and apparently she is their server tonight which is more than fine. Though going by Maura's expression, and the fact that Regina can read Maura well, the good doctor is ready to leave this place to do something else. Regina knows what that something else is too. Her.

"Hey, it was nice seeing ya again Maura. You two have a good time." Giovanni gestures with the water pitcher; the water sloshes but doesn't spill over the side. "And sorry to hear that things didn't work out with you and Janie again. Hey, I'll be back for ya sistah's numbah, Regina."

Regina smirks but doesn't pay Giovanni's departure any mind though. Instead she sets her glass of wine down and picks up the menu the hostess was helpful enough to provide and opens it. Regina smiles at the sight of squid ink pasta on the menu. In her old home realm squid ink is a magical item not an over-priced delicacy. And the menu is but a formality since Regina already knows what she's going to have; she vetted the menu on-line prior to making the reservation.

"I'm going to give you two a few quiet minutes to decide." The young waitress says with a slight smile. "I'll be right back to take your order."

Maura smiles, "Thank you."

Regina glances over the top of her menu to see Maura opening her's. The color in Maura's cheeks are high and with the candlelight, and the purple dress, Regina is certain she has never seen anything more exquisite. Regina closes her menu and then sits it aside.

"So how is it you know that...person?"

Maura knows what she would like to try so she closes the menu and places it back on the table, "I entertained the idea of a one-time sexual encounter with Giovanni based on his outward appearance. Jane advised me not to. I ignored her and had one date with him."

"Do I want to know what happened?"

Maura squirms in her seat a bit, "He tried to lick my face."

A slight quirk contorts one side of Regina's mouth for a moment, "I think I'm crushed that isn't appealing to you."

"Don't you start." Maura smiles brightly and reaches for her glass of wine. "It's been nearly seven years ago." Maura takes a small sip and grins at the pleasing taste. "And it was the one time Jane and I pretended to be a couple so Giovanni would stop trying to court me."

"And how did that role-play reach its crescendo?"

"Giovanni is sweet in his own misguided way but he is not the brightest." Maura sits her glass of wine back down on the table. "It ended with Jane having to man-handle me in front of Giovanni in his auto repair garage."

Regina chuckles lowly, "I take it that's when he offered another form of his services as a third wheel?"

"Correct."

"Well, I believe you know where I stand on third person invitations Maura but for the sake of asking does that appeal to you?"

Regina hopes that Maura isn't open to the idea. In no world would she ever partake in such an activity. Love or not. Sex is messy in several ways with just one person much less more. Regina really has no objections to being privy Maura's personal mess though.

"No, not with him." Maura reaches for her wine glass full of water and takes a measured sip. "And I believe a threesome can only be truly satisfying in fantasy. In real life one person would eventually become redundant at some point unless they were content with merely watching. Voyeurism."

Maura feels her face flush again. The only threesome she would partake in, and strictly in pure fantasy, would involve Regina and Jane. But not Jane as she is now; the Jane from before Casey. The scenario is implausible as fantasies are wont to be. And Maura could never be the one to watch. An old impossible love with a new love. But perhaps if someone had to watch then Jane watching her with Regina would surely be extremely arousing in theory.

Maura faintly shakes her head to clear such thoughts away, "You're not really going to give Giovanni Zelena's phone number are you?"

"I might." Regina grins and reaches for the glass of water Giovanni generously provided and takes a quick sip. "Listening to his accent alone would at least drive her to drink. It could be fun. For me."

"He's very clingy." Maura's nose wrinkles adorably. "Thus difficult to get rid of. Jane and I agreed that he was comparable to a bedbug."

Regina smiles and places her glass of water off to the side of her half-empty glass of wine, "Sounds even more promising."

"You can't be serious." Maura is thoroughly charmed and amused. "Don't torment your only sister with Giovanni."

"She might enjoy having sex with him though." Regina has to stifle a shudder at the mere insinuation of her sister's sexual proclivities. "Zelena is mostly straight and Giovanni might be man enough for her. Everything about her screams size queen after all."

Maura lightly snorts, "Mostly straight?"

Regina grins and then shrugs playfully, "I recently witnessed my sister giving Glinda the kind of stink-eye that is usually reserved for feuding exes."

"Glinda, the Good Witch of the South is an actual person?"

Regina smiles because she has found, amongst many things about Maura, that she's going to love certain aspects of confiding in Maura. The endearing expressions of incredulous disbelief on her face for one.

"Yes, and I've based my assumption on the fact that Zelena interacts with Dorothy in Storybrooke. Zelena even cursed Dorothy and then helped to wake her." Regina taps her fingers on linen covered table in no discernable beat and then stops. "Even you've seen Dorothy Gale in person, Mau-ra."

"W-what? When?"

"Our morning after breakfast at Granny's. Dorothy is Ruby's girlfriend or my home realm's term - her True Love."

"That was Dorothy!"

Regina smirks slyly. One of the conditions set for tonight, was that there would be no talk of the painful past, but what Regina has in mind to divulge isn't about her past. No this is just having a bit of fun.

"Would it also blow your mind Dr. Isles if I told you that Ruby Lucas is actually Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf combined?"

Maura casts a scrupulous eye around the restaurant and then leans forward slightly, "Ruby's a werewolf?"

"I think she prefers shifter." Regina couldn't be more amused or charmed really. "But yes, she can become a rather large wolf at will or when the moon is full."

Maura's hazel eyes widen but she has her megawatt smile on. Regina grins and reaches for her glass of wine. She is nearly on the verge of telling Maura how cute she's being. Regina thinks it would be interesting to be able to know what circles Maura's thoughts are running in. Regina will save the reveal for later that she can magically transform too.

"So the story of 'Little Red Riding Hood' is also inaccurate. That part isn't shocking given what I've learned recently." Maura tilts her head to the side and smiles fondly. "However, back to Zelena; you are not going to subject her to Giovanni. It won't be nearly as amusing as you think it will be."

"There you go being bossy." Regina says in her best low seductive tones. "Even if you were just being cute."

Maura grins and she has no desire to verbalize that Jane shares the same opinion about her being the soft and polite type of bossy. It's time to stop being comparative. There's a huge difference between Jane and Regina. And while it's perfectly fine to speak about her best friend Maura finds she doesn't want to continually keep falling back on that topic. And subjectively speaking Maura just ordered her girlfriend, a Queen, to refrain from what is no question a juvenile reprisal. Maura wonders how Regina would react if she referred to her as 'Your Majesty' purely for fun?

"So you think I'm cute?"

Regina smirks, "Very, but I can also think of other descriptors."

Maura is fighting the urge to lean across the table and kiss Regina the way she wants to but it's in that moment that their server comes back and thankfully it's not Giovanni. Maura hopes that they can have dinner, dessert and pay the check before Giovanni comes back to try his luck again. Regina just might manage to give Zelena's number to him which could be the payback that Zelena didn't see coming. Maura would be lying if she said she didn't find that mischievous streak in Regina just as attractive as the rest of her.

* * *

Dinner was wonderful as was dessert. Not that Regina was expecting anything less since the quality of the night, thus far, has everything to do with the company. Maura isn't treating Regina any differently since she's had time to ruminate over things. Sending Maura the book was a calculated move more or less. Henry was all for the gesture up until the point that Regina said given Maura's state at the time Henry presented it to her she might not have truly saw it for what it was.

Henry remained as optimistic as always though; unflappable in his belief that Maura is Regina's long-awaited happy ending. So much of Regina hopes that her only son never loses that kind of drive. But at the same time Regina also hopes that the realism Henry has started to adopt; accepting the gray, the good and the bad, will continue to even out all the whimsy. Genetics being what they are Regina can only do so much from a nurture perspective.

"Are you staying the whole weekend?"

The sound of Maura's voice drawing closer pulls Regina out of her thoughts. Focusing on Maura's fireplace; adding to the fire magically proved to be rather fun in a distracting way. Regina's magic feels somewhat stronger outside of Storybrooke this time around since she was last here in Boston. In Maura's home.

"Yes, until Monday afternoon if that's acceptable?" Regina says and Maura chuckles while she wraps her arms around Regina's waist from behind. "Henry is staying with Zelena and they're planning on passing the time by annoying Emma. So naturally I approve."

"Emma could benefit from the company if she's now estranged from Killian." Maura smiles as she breathes in the scent of Regina's hair and reaffirms her hold with a slight squeeze. "Barely a moment has gone by that I haven't thought of you."

Regina's eyes flutter to a close; she could easily let go of what remains as far as pretenses since there aren't that many left between them. Before coming to stand sentry in front of Maura's fireplace Regina saw the storybook on Maura's bookshelf. The compulsion to ask for a perverse and deeply personal book report is there but Regina suppresses it. Regina is tired of re-visiting her past. She has finally made peace with that part of her who is the Queen. She has even given Maura more than one out which the other woman apparently has no interest in cashing in.

"I've missed you too."

It's a foreign concept for Regina to have even a hint of a future with someone with no dark cloud or obstacle in the way. Maura has been nothing but forthright with her. Maura has made no outlandish declarations or demands. The only hurtle so far has been Regina telling an outsider, a person from this realm, about her old homeland, about a soul-crushing past that won't go away and magic.

Maura grins and nuzzles in closer to Regina's neck, "Were you using magic just now?"

Regina's eyes snap open and Zelena's question about Maura potentially having magic is there, "Yes, my magic feels different this time. Don't worry though I was just stoking your fire a little with some of my own."

Maura chuckles, "I wasn't worried. I find it fascinating actually."

"How so?"

"Fire isn't an element in the same way as earth, air and water are." Maura says with a smile born from the feeling of having Regina in her arms again. "Fire isn't a true element since the other forms of matter are made up of millions and millions of atoms collected together. Fire is matter changing form; it's one part of a chemical reaction."

Regina moves her hands to rest on top of Maura's. Following Maura home from the restaurant was supposed to give Regina enough time to decide whether or not to go all in with her plan while she's here in Boston. But as of now Regina is admittedly getting caught up in this seduction to care much about her plan being spectacularly derailed. It's obvious what Maura wants and Regina is just as equally wanting and has been since she watched Maura walk towards their table at the restaurant.

"Fire is a weapon but it is also helpful. Cooking food for example would not have been possible neither would the ability to forge metal." Maura is desperate to move her hands from around Regina's waist. Seeing Regina shed that short leather jacket a few minutes ago to reveal her incredible arms is just another temptation. "Few things have done has much good or as much harm as fire. It's quite the dichotomy. Therefore the fact that you can just produce it, hold it in the palm of your hand, it's an incredible feat."

Regina smirks and how could she not when she can practically sense every tremble in Maura's body which is pressed against her back, "Is that why you're wearing a dress that's the same color of my magical signature?"

"I bought this dress some time ago." Maura's hands flex under Regina's touch. "But yes, you're the reason I wore it tonight."

The breathless inflection of Maura's voice is enough for Regina to cast aside her plan for tonight in favor what can be had now. It's been weeks for Regina too and no one has touched her the way Maura does; her body is starved for it really. Regina turns her head to the side and with one stolen glance passing between them she reaches up and trails her fingertips along Maura's jawline as she guides and then captures Maura's lips. The press and slide of their lips is knowing. A small rush of air, then a shared moan is their next exchange.

This isn't about sex for Maura; it never has been, but it is about the physical expression she feels an intense need to share. Maura barely registers Regina's shifting in their embrace though she does become cognizant of Regina's breasts pressing onto her's. The dreams Maura has been having all week has kept her on edge as it were but not in the sense of pure arousal. Those dreams are about Regina yet they aren't. Maura fazes out of her thoughts and moves to deepen the kiss. The only similar trait between her dreams and reality is how Regina kisses her.

Regina groans as Maura's hands move over her stomach to her breasts while Regina's hands track lower on Maura's body in response. Heated breaths and wet, audible moans are ground out and shared. And then without preamble Regina's magic instinctively engulfs them both and then in the next space of a few breaths the purple mist clears and they're in Maura's bedroom. It's Maura who breaks the kiss at the dizzying feeling and Regina has to keep herself from chasing after the loss of contact.

Maura glances over Regina's shoulder at her bedroom. The lights are even on a low setting, "I suppose me being flattered is the preferred reaction?"

The words are the right side of flirtatious and Regina is certain she's already flushed so why should she give a damn if she blushes further?

"Magic is emotion." Regina rasps out and then licks the taste of Maura off her lips. "It's the true source of how to weld it. How the vessel that houses magic channels it from thought to physical action."

Maura stares into those amber brown eyes she has come to love. Maura's heart is beating so rapidly that if she were not in peak health she would be worried about continuing.

"You feel that strongly about me that I cause your magic to misbehave, so to speak?"

Regina exhales a shaky breath that she tempers with a smile, "Misbehave? Hmm, let's just say it develops a mind of its own in a sense."

"So your magic bringing us here and setting the mood is what exactly?"

Regina grins slyly, "Time management at its finest."

Maura shakes her head and laughs and that glorious sound only starts to cease as Regina leans in closer and then kisses Maura again. Regina makes it a light teasing kiss that lingers in the right way. Regina knows how to leave a person wanting more when she puts in the effort. The Queen in Regina does have her uses and undeniable appeal.

Regina takes Maura's lower lip between her teeth before pulling away slightly, "But having said that my magic wouldn't dream of depriving you of taking my dress off the hands-on way, Mau-ra."

Hazel eyes flutter closed at Regina's intonation and the only thought Maura is capable of is that Regina's voice is enough to disarm anyone. Words are useless in this setting unless you're encouraging or giving direction and neither Maura nor Regina needs further prompting. The passage of time goes unmeasured and becomes redundant in the face of a pre-mediated summary of reveal and then an exchange of worship. Neither woman cares about wrinkled dresses or improperly put away shoes. Everything standing in the way is cast off. Their touches are assured; a sensual promise of mutual destruction.

Maura sits down on the bed and the coolness of the duvet is stark against all the heat her bare skin is made of. Maura groans and falls back to lie flat on the bed as Regina's lips drag higher up on the inside of her thigh. Maura moans loudly as Regina's hands caress the trembling, over-heated flesh of her thighs, slowly pushing her to open more. Making room. Maura grips the bedcovers tightly at the first hint of Regina's tongue on her. Maura swallows back a groan at being tasted in such a way. Maura knows how aroused she is; her body's response to Regina, and once Regina makes her cum she'll taste it too.

Regina has never been on her knees for anyone before Maura. Though it's not like it was ever a suggestion to address a need. The move is convenience for the sake of giving Maura pleasure and taking pleasure in the giving. Regina loves doing this for Maura. Regina moans at the rush of wetness on her tongue which is its own reward when Regina hears another wanton moan from Maura. Regina pushes her tongue inside and the response is feeling Maura clench around her. Regina slides her tongue out, lingering for moment and then eagerly runs it upwards until the firm and sensitive bundle of Maura's desire is between her lips and under her tongue.

Maura closes her eyes as her back arches off the bed; a low whimpering moan starts past her lips but then it escalates. The release and pressure is nearly too much. Maura feels winded but light. Maura's eyes slowly open as Regina crawls up between the space of Maura's thighs. Maura reaches out and wipes her thumb across Regina's full lips and scar that are wet with her essence. Maura guides Regina until their lips connect in a kiss that tastes like the both of them. Maura pants into the kiss and wraps her legs around Regina's slim waist. They quickly find a matching rhythm that has Maura ready all over again.

Regina breathes heavily through her nose as her tongue glides over Maura's. They're only getting started. Regina is more than able to go all night if the need keeps arising. But Maura breaks the kiss and begins to trail hot-open mouthed kisses along Regina's jaw and then neck. Regina plants her hands on either side of Maura's head to leverage her weight. Maura hips continue to roll along with her's but then Maura's legs move from holding Regina in place to turning them over. Regina huffs out a startled breath that ends in a chuckle. Maura is quite strong from yoga and moving the unyielding bodies from her work.

Maura smiles down at Regina with darkened eyes, "Turn over for me?"

Regina inhales sharply. It will not take much for her regardless of the position. The flood of wetness between her thighs will no doubt draw Maura in as deep as she can go. Regina nods and rolls over on her stomach. Maura didn't ask for her to get on her hands and knees so Regina waits while her heart thunders away in her chest. A little moan slips past Regina's now bare lips at the sensation of Maura's mouth and then tongue tracing up the middle of her back. Regina would cross her legs at the ankles to relieve some of her ache but then she feels Maura's fingers tracing along the skin of her inner thigh.

Maura leans down and kisses Regina's shoulder as her fingers find a well-spring of arousal, "I love how wet you are for me."

Regina faintly moans at the teasing fingers exploring just outside of her, "I want you inside me."

A breathy exhale leaves Maura and stirs Regina's hair hanging down beside her face. Regina shifts a little and Maura takes the invitation and slides inside of Regina with two fingers. It's a relief as the ache inside Regina recognizes the stretch; the welcome intrusion and the drive to want Maura deeper. Regina moans and turns her head to the side until Maura's cheek is pressing against her's. Their breaths are labored, taxed and yet they're climbing with Maura's building and demanding rhythm. Regina moans and grips the already twisted duvet with both hands.

Maura moans with every move she makes. It's not only the way Regina's body is taking everything she's offering yet still wanting more. Maura has enough presence of mind left to move enough to add the leverage of her hips onto her thrusts. Regina cries out louder than before at the action and Maura can't help but mirror the sounds. The space inside Regina that Maura is filling over and over again grows smaller and its grip is holding her in. Maura closes her eyes as Regina locks her inside and shudders out her release that leaves them both wetter. Maura could stay like this forever.

* * *

 **Soundtrack: ****"Zoo Station" by U2, "Maria" by Blondie & "Take The World" by She Wants Revenge**

 **A/N:** **I cut down the dinner date section. And in case you're wondering about the food porn I had in store for you it went like this: For Maura, the Faroe Island Salmon, honeynut squash, kalettes, prosciutto broth with fig gastrique**. **For Regina, the Filet Mignon, chanterelle mushroom ragu and whipped potatoes in a Montepulciano sauce. And a shared dessert of Bombolini which is apple cider doughnuts, cinnamon ice cream with caramel.**


	14. 14

**14.**

* * *

Maura has many questions for Regina but she's certain they more than likely aren't the type of questions Regina is expecting. Regina has spent too much of her life anticipating the worst and is therefore relentlessly armed for it. Maura learned this first hand in Emma's living room since the accidental reveal. It's abundantly clear to Maura that not only did Regina not take it well that since then it hasn't escaped Maura's notice that Regina's been quietly waiting for Maura to change her mind.

The afternoon air isn't too chilly for mid fall; the water vapor that is exhaled from the lungs, the condensation, is only visible in cold air. Though all too soon the snow will arrive with the winds that blow the driest of flurries down the sidewalks and streets in away that reminds Maura of phantom impressions of side-winder snakes. A new year is on the horizon too and Maura can honestly say the last half of this year has been special. Wondrous even.

Regina glances at the woman on her arm and then smirks, "Alright, out with it."

"What do you mean?"

"You're smiling in a way that shames the sun." Regina says while she sways into Maura's touch. The rhythm of their steps slow and matched but not exacting. "But you also have that look on your face that suggests that mind of yours is running query after query."

It's indesputable that Maura couldn't have a brighter smile on her face today. Maura suggested a short walk around Boston Common after brunch since for roughly the last twenty-six hours of the total forty hours and thirteen minutes that Regina has been with her they've scarcely done anything but replenish their energy stores that have been worked off in Maura's bedroom, along with a few other areas and surfaces. Regina's stamina is impressive and she is the first to be able to keep up with Maura aside from Ian and sometimes even he faltered. It's felt like they were making up for lost time.

Between Regina's unannounced absence which led to Maura returning to Storybrooke and then Maura being shown what Regina had been hiding which then lead to a lot to processing for Maura. And to be honest Maura is still processing to an extent but not at the cost of keeping Regina away any longer. Maura asked for time and Regina gave it freely and respectfully. Maura found no downside to keeping such an extraoridinary treasure in her life. Regina has so much potential. Regina has pulled herself from the brink too many times after being pushed there.

Maura just smiles wider and reaffirms her hold on Regina's elbow with both hands, "Is Zelena aware of the musical 'Wicked'?"

"More than likely." Regina scoffs and Maura doesn't need to see the following eye roll to know it occurs. "It's about her after all isn't it?"

The sour quality of Regina's voice makes Maura chuckle, "I do enjoy the song 'Defying Gravity', don't you?"

"Only when Willemijn Verkaik sings it." Regina's precise pronounciation and inflection of the renouned Dutch singer's name garners another smile from Maura. "She was the best Elphaba not just in voice but longevity in playing the role. Rachel Tucker and Kerry Ellis weren't terrible either." Regina takes a deep breath and slows their pace on the pathway. Maura doesn't relinquish her hold on Regina's arm or their closeness. "And Zelena can carry a tune. But I regret to inform you that Zelena's theme song goes something like: 'Wicked Always Wins'. And she certainly didn't let the Wizard of Oz bring her down. She turned him into a flying monkey that Emma ended up dating."

Maura chuckles at the idea of Zelena singing but a the same time it's apparent that Regina isn't joking about Zelena's vocal prowess or about how Zelena bested the Wizard of Oz or that Emma dated the Wizard hopefully while he was in human form.

"Willemijn is a red-head like Zelena."

"I'm aware of that."

Maura grins, "So you've seen 'Wicked'?"

"Zelena is enough wicked in person for me. But no, I haven't seen the musical." Regina smirks and then gazes off to the side for a moment at the two children playing soccer on the grass. They can't be more than nine or ten. "Though how many celebrated musicals about a misunderstood person who most classified as a villian is out there in the world? So of course it drew my curiosity and then my admiration." Regina's amber-brown eyes are gorgeous in this light. "You can't tell Zelena I said that though. I will vehemently deny it even under duress."

Maura laughs at the joke and in wonderment. The one thing that Maura spent the most time pondering is if their relationship continued Maura will for all intents have to lead a double life. No one can know about how Regina is from another realm, that other realms even exist, that Regina has magic. That for Regina having magic is the same as having fingerprints. Magic must be a part of her DNA. Maura would love to study Regina's genetic markers and see what secrets they hold; if there are more variances within Regina's DNA than humans of this realm. Its all fascinating or rather one of the many things about Regina that is.

Maura tilts her head to side and smiles, "In the book Elphaba also has a half-sister Nessarose who is described as younger, beautiful but handicapped."

Regina exhales roughly; she could be considered emotionally handicapped on many levels, "Yes, and if I recall from the story she's the same witch Dorothy drops her quaint Kansas real estate on." Maura makes a face that suggests she's trying not to laugh which only amuses Regina. "But that doesn't seem to be true either. I met the Witch of the East and her name is Locasta and she is very much alive. I swear with all the fiction this land produces it's hard to know what to believe unless you're capable of getting the real answers yourself."

Maura takes one look around the area of the park; at the unsuspecting people, at this world, and it is enough to remind Maura of the possibilities afforded to her now. New relationships can be frightening if it's truly special but this, what she has with Regina, is its own entitity. Regina can offer explorations the likes of which Maura has never dared to imagine.

Maura leans in closer to Regina, "How many other realms have you seen?"

Regina's planned for such a question to such an extent that it almost feels like a cheap segway had she been the one to bring it up. The turn is enough to make her pause. There is no reason to omit anymore. That barrier has been eliminated between them. A somewhat forceful breeze kicks up in the quiet and it blows Maura's hair back but since Regina's standing with her back to it the wind sends her lengthening dark hair across her face.

Regina reaches up with her free hand and tucks her hair behind one ear, "Wonderland, Neverland, Camelot, The Underworld and now Oz."

"The Underworld?" Maura's voice takes on a strained quality. "Who died? Why were you there?"

Regina's jaw juts out faintly as does the vein on her forehead, "Guyliner clocked out and Emma along with Team Charming couldn't abide by that. I went to help Emma and Robin followed because of me. Long story shortened Killian lived. Robin was killed by Hades, not a heartattack. Then Zelena killed Hades to save my life. Hades was Zelena's True Love. She did that for me. She chose me not him."

Maura's sharp analytical mind is truly being tested again. A ginuine corner of her intellect is going to need to learn to willingly acknowledge this new information as fact. Greek gods of death do exist in physical form or they did. Maura has no idea what to say or what she can say. Robin's death has been truthfully addressed but perhaps the most revealing part of the confession is seeing the aftermath in the form of Regina's current expression. Very few people have chosen Regina over another, so to see her older sister do that after everything has left an imprint that is alien to Regina. Maura can relate.

Maura moves her hands from the comfortable crook of Regina's elbow to her face. Maura gently holds Regina's cheeks and brushes her thumbs along her cheekbones before leaning in to kiss her. Maura isn't about to start spouting facts about cortisol levels at a time like this when she can be doing something very pleasing to aleviate them. But being in a public venue Maura keeps the kiss light and nearly chaste which is difficult considering it's Regina but she manages. The feeling of Regina's lip scar pressing into her lips has become highly intoxicating. Maura pulls back and opens her eyes to see Regina's shining brown come back into view.

Maura smiles and reluctantly moves her hands off Regina's face, "What else would you like to do today?"

Regina takes a deep breath; it's now or never, Maura has unknowingly provided the perfect setup, "I have a way to open a portal. I'm offering to take you to my palace in the Enchanted Forest."

If Maura were forced to classify her immediate feelings in light of Regina's offer it would be one of pure excitement. Maura's mouth opens and closes but no sounds come out for a few seconds.

"Yes, but how?"

Regina grins and reaches inside the pocket of her leather jacket. It was a wonder that Zelena couldn't sense the cloaking spell Regina had on the beans stashed in her luggage. As crazy as it sounds now Regina was going to propose using them Friday night after their dinner date in place of what actually happened. Regina pulls out the small velvet pouch and pulls open the drawstring. Regina shakes out the three clear sparkling kidney-shaped vehicles for realm travel.

"These are magic beans, only they don't grow a giant beanstalk ladder to the clouds. They open portals to anywhere." Regina looks up from the three beans resting in the palm of her hand to gaze into wide hazel eyes. "Henry and I have been descretely growing them. You see I wanted, no need a way to be able to easily find him. To be able to check on him when he leaves." Regina's voice cracks on the last word. "For when he goes off to fulfil his Author duties. I'm not ready to lose him again. Even though this time I'll be watching him starting his own life. Henry still believes in True Love. I don't anymore."

Maura's eyes start to tingle with the hint of tears even as she has the profound urge to kiss Regina again and this time in a fashion completely inappropriate for a public setting. One of the children playing soccer kicks the ball hard and it hits the other child in the face. The following loud cry carries through the park to anyone within an earshot. Regina seems to straighten up at the sound as though she's realizing where they are.

"Let's walk to one of the more secluded spots." Maura says while taking Regina's arm again. "Or we can go home?"

"No, trust me you don't want to open this kind of a portal in your house." Regina closes her fist around the beans and tucks her hand into the pocket of her jacket. "Henry's portals are smaller and more controlled, these are not."

Maura nods and they walk briskly down the path and then cross over onto the grass and further into the grounds. The trees shading them aren't bare; they're only just beginning to turn. The green chlorophyll hasn't disappeared from the leaves completely but the bright greens are rapidly fading and the yellows and oranges are starting to emerge here and there.

Regina clears her throat as they come to a standstill behind a large maple tree, "I know you didn't like it when I absconded with you to my vault via magic." Regina has been acutely aware of the rash behavior but she condoned it at the time out of sheer desperation. "Yes, I did it to effectively keep you from running. But I didn't mean to scare you or exhaserbate the situation. You apologized for what you felt was lying to me but I have yet say that I'm sorry."

Maura smiles but it's tinged with sadness at the edges, "It's been just over three years ago now but I was abducted from a crime scene. I still have PTSD to a degree when certain environments remind me of that ordeal even in the smallest way. I was trapped in an old abandoned building."

Regina tries to swallow down a sudden influx of anger, "Were you restrained?"

Maura looks around at their surroundings to see that they're still alone, "Yes, but I got free from my restraints while the man who took me was out. When I heard him coming back I made it look as though I was as he left me after I secured a passable instrument that could be a make-shift weapon."

Regina has to refrain from squeezing the beans in her fist too hard, "Did he hurt you?"

"He hit me, cut my hair off but I wasn't sexually assaulted."

Regina stares at Maura intently. The sun, even in it's blocked off by whispy clouds state, is enhancing the golden waves of Maura's hair. The wind blows again and it rustles the reddening leaves of the maple tree over their heads. Regina licks her lips and draws her hand holding the beans out of her jacket pocket. Regina opens her hand and the beans sparkle. They of course are responding to her magic. They will work here the same as they would in Storybrooke or any other realm with or without magic.

Regina is tempted to offer the beans to Maura to study closer but she doesn't. Instead Regina plucks one beans out of her palm and holds it up between them, "I just have to think of where I want to go and then throw it. The portal will open."

Maura smiles and runs her hands down the sides of her red trenchcoat, "Let's go then."

Regina chuckles darkly. She brought Maura's trench coat back with her just in case Maura changed her mind. Regina takes the two remaining beans, one for the return trip and a spare, and places them back inside the velvet pouch and then securely tucks them back into her jacket pocket.

Regina takes a moment to concentrate on her palace and then smiles at Maura, "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Regina waits until the wind blows stronger again and then tosses the bean on the ground. In less than a half-second a swirling green portal opens. Regina grins and holds her hand out to Maura. The warmth of Maura's hand in her's mentally staggers Regina who leads the way with one step that Maura matches with a timid smile on her face. Regina and Maura both close their eyes as they fall down the portal's vortex. The trip is instaneous; a blink of an eye and you've arrived.

* * *

With a sigh Emma leans back in her seat at her breakfast table. The house feels different without Killian but in a good way, sort of. Emma scratches the side of her nose and glares at the woman sitting across from her. Henry spent the night for the first time in months last night and right now his other guardian is here to collect him. When Zelena showed up on her doorstep just before noon instead of Regina suffice to say Emma was slightly confused for a couple of seconds. Henry never said anything about Regina being out of town again but then Henry doesn't confide in her the way he used to.

So here it is; Emma is entertaining Zelena somewhat while Henry gets his things. Emma isn't much for small talk with Zelena. To be perfectly honest Zelena does most of the talking. And right now all Emma can think about is the time when she was the Dark One and she brought Zelena to this same table and fed her magic-laced onion rings to induce a rapid growth and early labor. Emma sighs again and wipes at a little crust she suddenly feels out of the corner of her eye. Emma doesn't examine the freeloader; she just flicks it with her fingers off the side of the breakfast table.

"Well, that's attractive."

"Huh?"

"Forget it." Zelena's lips curl up and she waves her hand like she's shunning a silent but lethal noxious emission. "I know I'm going to try to."

"Hey, it's not like I was picking my nose."

Zelena closes her eyes and shakes her head for a moment, "Yeah, so didn't need that visual. Thanks, Swan."

Emma puffs out her cheeks and looks over towards the sink at the small clock she hung up on the wall. God, her house looks seriously fucking sad. How in hell is she going to keep living in this place? And it's not like moving back in with Snow and David is an option. Emma's already emotionally scarred and walking in on her parents once was enough but resorting to sleeping with earplugs so she couldn't hear them is not something Emma wants to ever go back to. She would rather sleep in her Bug than put up with that shit again.

Zelena slouches back in her seat and eyes Emma critically, "I wonder if you can help me, Savior?"

Emma stares back at Zelena for a few seconds, "You want my help?"

Zelena gives a little shrug and then smirks, "Possibly."

Emma rolls her eyes, "I'm not interested in doing anything that's going to get me in trouble again." Emma pushes back from the table and stands up. "I've already got enough shit to deal with. Like how I'm just now waking up to the fact that I married a man who wears more eyeliner than I do and who is a total alcoholic asshole?"

Zelena follows Emma's movement towards the refridgerator, "You were cursed Swan."

Emma pulls open the refridgerator door and looks inside, "Um, that's not possible."

"Oh, but it is."

Emma fumbles past the half-loaf of bread and reaches for her last two bottles of root beer, "H-how?"

"You remember when I broke the truth to Killian about being the Dark One?"

Emma's head springs out of the refridgerator and she turns around to glare at Zelena, "Yeah?"

"He hated you for what you did." Zelena says with a smile that is nothing short of satisfaction. "He tried to kill your family in the Underworld." Zelena blue eyes brighten further as Emma steps closer. The glass bottles in her hand knocking against each other slightly. "Yet no matter how repugnant his actions you could do nothing but look to him with heart-eyes." Zelena smirks at the sight of Emma's frown. "He cursed you but you forgot and there was no True Love's kiss to save you."

"No shit." Emma says and sits one bottle of root beer down on the breakfast table and then swipes off the top off the one in her hand by hitting the cap on the edge of the table. "I know now Killian was never my True Love or whatever." Emma turns and tosses the bent cap in the small trashcan by the refridgerator. "But what changed?"

Zelena makes a small gesture and the bottle of rootbeer in Emma's hand disappears in a whisp of green smoke only to reappear in Zelena's hand, "Can't you guess?"

Emma rolls her eyes again and reaches for the unopened bottle of rootbeer, "Just tell me. You know live large and screw all the riddles for once."

Emma strikes the cap on the bottle of rootbeer on the side of the table again and the seal breaks and so does a small chunk of wood off the table. It's a small nick. Emma rubs it with her thumb and then shrugs. Who cares? She doesn't remember buying the damn thing. It's not even Emma's style. But Emma thinks that Regina would say it is her style just because it's evidently cheap.

"There are quite a few TL couples in Storybrooke now." Zelena says and then tips her bottle of rootbeer to her lips and takes a long drink before sitting the bottle down on the table. "Your parents, Ruby and Dorothy and the newest which I'm sad to say that only Henry and I have picked up on."

Emma faintly shakes her head and then turns to toss the other bent bottlecap in the trashcan. She sinks the shot as the proverbal lightbulb turns on, "Regina and Maura? No way."

"Why not?"

"Maura Isles is from this realm." Emma makes a face and then takes a drink of rootbeer. The stuff is the right amount of sweet. Emma lowers the bottle; nursing it in her hand. "She's not from any fairy tale world."

Zelena scoffs, "You think that's a requirement?"

"Well yeah, kinda."

"Then it gives me great pleasure to tell you that you're wrong, Savior." Zelena grins and picks up her bottle of rootbeer and drains the rest of it. Zelena loves raiding Regina's stash and it's rather funny that Emma prefers the same exact kind. Zelena laughs and chucks the empty bottle in the general direction of where she saw Emma throwing the bottle caps away. Emma moves to duck as the bottle goes sailing past her head to land in the trashcan. "But at the same time I'm actually not so pleased to tell you that you're not entirely free of Dark Hook's curse."

"What's wrong with you!" Emma shouts at Zelena's antics nearly spilling her rootbeer on her shirt. "And how the hell do you know that shit about Hook and his supposed curse on me?"

Zelena smirks, leans back in her chair and crosses her legs while she drapes on arm over the back of the wildy uncomfortable chair,"You're still considering taking him back aren't you. Go on then, say it."

Emma's face wars between a frown and a grimace, "I don't know, okay! I'm angry and I want to put my whole fist up his ass but at the same time I feel like I'm being unfair towards him."

Zelena shivers, "Graphic, and I don't wish to witness that specticle should you choose to go through with it. But Swan, Emma, this man has tricked you into loving him blindly and marrying him. Against your free will."

Emma's hands clench so tightly around her bottle of rootbeer that for hot second Zelena thinks that Emma might throw her bottle against the bloody wall. Zelena gives Emma a pause since sometimes Zelena's mouth gets away from her by accident but to be honest most of the time it's accidentally on purpose. This is not the latter though. Zelena can't imagine being in the tight pants Emma squeezes her arse into right now or Regina's posh suits so to speak. Both of them were married to a man not of their choosing and summarily used by said wanker. It's no wonder Regina got the King killed off. To this day Zelena feels compelled to shower anytime the late forest smelling oaf invades her thoughts.

"Now I really want to punch him in the face."

"That's the spirit." Zelena says with a winning smile. "And my darling nephew can help you. Mind you he's quite angry with you still but he's coming back around so make an effort Swan. You two might manage to kill off the last dregs of Hook's selfish twaddle of a curse."

Emma glares at Zelena while dangling the bottle of rootbeer by its long neck, "No one saves me but me."

"Are you really going to be that pig-headed?"

"Pig-headed?" Emma makes a face before bringing the bottle of rootbeer up to her lips and finishes it off. Emma lowers the bottle and then turns and tosses in the trashcan. It makes a loud thud against the side of the trashcan before clanging against Zelena's chucked bottle. "Oh, that's rich coming from you."

"What about me?" Zelena shrugs. One could say Emma is quite the defensive hypocrite but then again Zelena doesn't know Emma pre-Hook. "I am who I am and I've never felt the need to lie about that. Why even when I talked your mother into having me as her nanny all I did was turn on the charm really."

Emma frowns again, "Very funny."

"I mean if you want to see a true liar you need to look no further than your darling pirate."

Zelena is a type of person who calls it as she sees it. The kind of person who peels back layers for others to see and yet she isn't afraid to do the same on herself. She turned green for a reason and she was well aware of why. But that was years ago and now Zelena is of the mind that she was born green it just took some time for it to show on the outside.

Zelena uncrosses her legs and stands up from her seat, "Now you cannot be held fully accountable seeing as the one-handed filth on two legs stripped you of your free will but you still willfully let him get his hook in you first. Why? Did you find yourself that wanting you couldn't find it in you to tell him to bugger off?" Zelena moves around the table and comes to stand close by Emma. "People don't change Swan, they pretend, until they get tired of pretending. You would do well to remember that."

Emma shakes her head and frowns, "That's not true. Regina changed."

"Did she?" Zelena smirks but it's not her usual type of condescending flare. "See what I think is this; the person my sister is now is who she was meant to be. Too many bad things happened to her. I didn't understand that for the longest time. But now I know that she was shown no quarter so to speak. She had to learn how to survive. It made her hard. It made her angry. It drove her mad. I know these things because I too had to find a means to get through each and every day."

Emma swallows roughly, "I know what Regina went through. I finally saw it all when I was the not full dark yet Dark One."

Zelena chuckles, "Then you remember what that was like. And you're an orphan too, like me. Sure, a simple couple picked me up off the yellow brick road after Cora left me in the woods to die. But when they found out I had magic, well, let's just say that wasn't something they were ever going to be comfortable with especially as I got older."

Emma's eyes glisten and dart over Zelena's face, "I-I didn't know all that."

"Why would you?"

Zelena is only in the mood for sharing because it's time to bury what's left of the hatchet with Emma. Zelena didn't think such a thing was possible. But when Emma vowed to look after her daughter in case something happened during the Black Fairy's sodding takeover Zelena thought it would be worth a go if they all stayed in one piece. And Zelena won in the end anyway because nobody out witches her even a blooming dark fairy.

Emma clears her throat and shoves her hands in the back pockets of her jeans, "Hey, so what did you want my help with?"

Zelena grins and places one hand on her hip, "I want to bring Marian back."

Emma's mouth quirks up into a small smile, "Yeah, I can help you with that. I've done it once before."

"That's what I was counting on." Zelena's blue eyes sparkle with mischief. Regina's knickers are going to tie themselves in endless knots when she finds out. But it'll be worth for a variety of reasons. "Henry is even on-board but alas I made him promise not to get too hands-on."

"Yeah, Regina will have your head and mine too if you and the kid go realm-skipping, time traveling or whatever." Emma smiles brightly and her whole face lightens along with it. She looks different. "Snow can babysit Robyn while we look into seeing what kinda damage we can do."

Zelena's smirk falls off her face and she frowns, "Don't call my daughter that again, okay."

"S-sure, I get it." Emma's smile dims and she scrunches up her shoulders. "To be honest I wasn't all that thrilled when my parents named my little brother after my ex-boyfriend. It's still weird."

"Yes, it was a dumb move too but we all are capable of it." Zelena's hand slips off her hip and she looks down to examine her nails before meeting Emma's sea-green gaze again. "I let Regina, in all her pathetic sobbing glory, guilt me into naming my daughter after that knob head. And its past time to put a stop to it. Imagine my surprise though that recently Regina even suggested changing my daughter's name. Now that's a good show on how far ahead Regina's moved on."

"Wow." Emma's eyebrows lift up on her forehead. "So, um, what should I call your kid then?"

Zelena grins, "I rather like the name Vanessa. You know I was just having a laugh when I suggested naming her after shades of green to Regina. I would never name my daughter something tacky like 'Kelly'. Good Lord, I already made the mistake of allowing her to be saddled with the name Robyn for long enough."

"Vanessa?" Emma moves her hands out of the back pockets of her jeans to cross them over her chest. "That's a cool name."

Zelena smiles smugly, "I thought so. And Regina will learn to like it since I don't care if it's to her standards."

Emma chuckles, "So...Marian, huh?"

Zelena isn't certain she could go through with this and certainly not on her own. But it would seem since Maura Isles found her way in Regina's life that as it would happen or bound to really Maura has also found her way in Zelena's life too. Telling Maura all those details in front of Regina was no easy task and in the processing of the telling Zelena realized that slip in her confession was true. She would bring back Marian if she could and who's to say she can't?

Zelena stands straighter to her full height; she's taller than Emma too, "For Roland, not for me, not for easing my conscience."

Emma nods her head and looks into Zelena's pale blue eyes, "You know you're not half bad for a witch."

"Oh, I was never bad, Swan." Zelena says with a wry grin and that sparkle in her eyes is back in force. "But I'll always be wicked. And speaking of...you need to lose all those flowery blouses immediately. Burn them if you must. They don't go with your tight pants and tall boots at all."

Emma scowls, "Everyone's a damn fashion critic in your family."

"You practically beg for it, Swan. I mean look at you." Zelena gestures to all of Emma. "You need to stop stealing clothes from your mother's closet. And for everyone's sake please refrain from dressing like you're going to be riding bitch on the back of a motorbike."

Emma closes her eyes and counts down from ten. Emma doesn't have Regina Mills anger levels but if she keeps hanging out with Zelena she just might catch a case. Emma opens her eyes and calmly walks out of the kitchen without saying a word and bumps into Henry. He just smiles and goes into the kitchen where Zelena is. Emma watches as they talk lowly and then exchange a high five. Emma is really going to have to put in overtime with her kid. She let Hook come between them and now she's got a lot to earn back and so much to make up for. Maybe bringing another mother and son back together is a good place to start over?

* * *

Regina subtlety uses her magic to make sure Maura lands on her feet without so much as a stumble as the portal begins to stitch itself closed behind them. Without the magical winds that goes hand in hand with using a bean to open a portal, which Regina supposes come from the fact that the magic the portal uses tears a hole in reality, the dead silence of the palace becomes apparent. This is the place of her exile, rule and unwelcoming home. But a home nonetheless in a land Regina has no love for. Too much pain lives here and not just within the walls of the palace.

They have arrived in the hallway of mirrors that leads to Regina's private chambers. And it comes as no shock to Regina that Maura is already taking her in surroundings with those vibrant and observant eyes. The castle is predictably cold but not unbearable. Regina waves her hand and her magic ignites every available candle along the hallway and those in her chambers up ahead. The fireplace even roars to life; it's growling flicker is visible while the chaise lounge in front of the fireplace casts its shadows on the walls.

The surfaces of Regina's magic mirrors look dead because they can't reflect anything and that fact seems to be what's currently keeping Maura in thrall. Regina focused on this one particular part of her palace for a reason; it was the least jarring introduction that was also honest. Regina steps up beside Maura and clasps her hands together in front. Maura seems torn between wanting to touch the mirrors surface but not being able to commit to the action since there is no way for her know if it's safe. Regina smiles at Maura's inherent curious nature.

Regina clears her throat lowly, "Being told is all well and good but seeing is believing. And I needed you to see it with your own eyes."

Maura slowly pulls her hand back from wanting to touch the mirror in front of her. There are so many of them. Maura knows what she's looking at and acknowledging that Regina is a self-confessed murderer was not something Maura glossed over in the name of saving the relationship. Maura was able to accept this about Regina because the past cannot be undone and Regina's life was no fairy tale even though she hails from the land that boasts such. No one is without flaws and there is no need to liken Regina to a serial killer which she most certainly isn't. Maura questioned her attraction to Regina as well as all the other feelings she has towards the other woman.

Maura turns away the wall of mirrors to face Regina, "Do you want this to end?"

"Of course not." Regina unclasps her hands and reaches for Maura's. The touch is thoroughly reciprocated. "And preferably never at any point in the foreseeable future."

Maura brushes her thumbs over the tops of Regina's knuckles, "Then will you please stop offering me outs?"

Regina takes comfort in the warmth, softness of Maura's hands resting in her's, "Fine, I'll stop. And I'm sorry I've knowingly put a damper on our afternoon." Regina draws in a silent but obvious deep breath and then looks into Maura's golden-green eyes. "I'm showing you this to give you a head start on the long arduous process of forgiving me. You know now that my life in general almost always has never ceased to make me feel as though I'm forever destined to be shoved in the worst lane in the shittest traffic of all time."

Regina feels that despite the crassness of her words it couldn't be said any better. People who've lead a blessed life can afford eloquence tied up in pretty words when they're obliged to be blunt.

"You haven't ruined anything. And I can relate to the metaphor in my personal life; you being the exception of course."

Regina's forehead marginally wrinkles, "How am I an exception?"

Maura sighs and lightly squeezes Regina's hands in her's, "You had your secrets that you were afraid of telling and I had mine. However, I told you about it. Even how I regarded myself. The only other person I had spoken such things with was Jane."

Maura has no delusions about her personality going forward with the rest of her life. This is who she is and there is no altering it and anyone who cannot accept her just as she is isn't worth having in her life. Maura feels the same logic is just as pertinent in regards to the woman standing in front of her.

"Regina, you're looking at a person who couldn't relate to the living in any real way for the longest time that I had to pick a career that virtually guaranteed the least interaction. Do you honestly not see how strange I am? Everyone goes away from me too. I was alone again until I met you and I count myself very fortunate in that respect."

Maura closes her eyes for a moment to steady herself, "I once chased down a sniper in a hospital and stabbed him in the leg with a scalpel. I also did the same thing with the man who was later revealed to be the real Boston Strangler while he had a gun to my head."

Regina's eyebrows creep up her forehead, "You've stabbed two men?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"I'm not sure what the safe answer is?"

Maura makes a face but then she smiles. Regina grins and quickly glances around at the palace that she hasn't been far away from nearly long enough. Regina eyes her over-sized domicile with a particular kind of contempt. Castles and palaces alike are so damn drafty and impossible to keep warm unless you're standing directly in front of a reliable source of heat.

Maura faintly shivers under her red trench coat, "Windsor Castle was built by William the Conqueror and has been standing since the eleventh century and was expanded each century by each ruler. Though after the fire of 1992 major repairs and renovations where done since more than a hundred rooms where damaged. Windsor Castle is the largest inhabited castle in the world. Since 2006 roughly 500 people live and work within its walls. In 2011 two large water turbines were installed upstream of the River Thames to provide hydroelectric power to the castle and surrounding estates."

Regina can't keep from smiling more, "The Queen opted to go green whilst keeping her central heating minus the astronomical bills?"

Maura laughs and the sound is as lovely as ever to Regina. Maura's propensity to expel random facts is rather cute and informative. Regina knows that sometimes Maura is embarrassed by this quirk of her's and sometimes not. And other times it's almost involuntary; like when Maura is nervous. Regina considers herself to be well-versed in all things Maura and whether Maura has realized it or not this is Regina's version of immersion therapy. For both of them really.

Maura's laughter peters out and then she grins, "The Crown is very wealthy not counting the Queen's private income."

Regina smiles widely and breathes a quiet sigh of relief even though she had a feeling that this wouldn't go over badly before she suggested it. Maura is every bit as non-judgmental as she said and more. Regina pulls on Maura's hands slightly until one slips and they're simply holding hands while they walk towards Regina's private chambers. The sound of their high heels echo on the stones underneath their feet and off the walls. But with each step the crackle and faint roar of the fireplace grows louder.

"This place represents another lifetime to me now."

Maura glances around at the open space before turning her attention squarely on Regina, "You're larger than life. And I want to know everything but not more than you're willing to share with me."

Regina squeezes Maura's hand before gradually letting it slip from her grasp, "I want to give you everything."

Regina means those words with all she has left in her. One look around her room though is enough to set her spiraling into old memories and old wounds that will never fully heal. Regina knows that she is permanently damaged and no amount of clever untwisting will straighten all of her crooked. Regina moves to the chaise lounge and sits. Maura follows suit and sits down close beside. Their thighs touch. Regina reaches for Maura's hand again only this time she examines it for a few seconds. Regina imagines all the things Maura has held with her hands.

"There's something I've been wondering about. It may be none of my business." Maura begins but then pauses just long enough for Regina to wonder if Maura is looking for a way to pad an awful question about something she read in the book. "You said that Ruby isn't one of your exes but you said you've been with women before so who are they?"

Regina tries to keep most of the shock off her face. Her success or failure isn't important since that wasn't remotely close to what she thought Maura may ask of her. Regina shifts on the chaise lounge which is more uncomfortable than she remembers.

Regina's lips quirk up at the side, "Ruby or Red as she's called here was Snow White's gal pal through and through until Ruby met her True Love."

Maura snorts and knocks her shoulder against Regina's, "I love your sense of humor. But be serious. Please?"

"Very well, Maleficent was the first woman I was involved with. I was young and angry. And I wanted to learn magic from someone other than Rumpelstiltskin. So that's how it started with her. Another was one of my ladies in waiting and then a haughty noblewoman. Tremaine and I were both angry and well you can guess how that relationship went. There were a few others that I can't recall along with Graham before I cast the Dark Curse. I was living on the ragged edge by then. And that's the list. Nothing to write home about to brag."

Maura's eyes scan over Regina's perfectly symmetrical features, "You had a relationship with the Maleficent and Lady Tremaine?"

Regina's lips turn down on both sides, "I wouldn't use the word relationship with either of them. More frenemy's with benefits in regards to Mal. To be honest you are my first real relationship. Robin knew of me but he really never bothered to get to know me. I was being one hundred percent truthful when I told you it was purely physical. I know now that I allowed myself to fall in love with the idea that someone could want me. Not him."

There it is again, the one thing that breaks Maura's heart because she knows that feeling all too well. When no one wants you at some point settling for less and less becomes a balancing act of continually lowering your standards. Then you have to make peace with knowing even that is only temporary at best. Maura opts to take a page from Jane's book of deflection but at the same time it would also satisfy another curiosity.

Maura takes Regina's hand in her's this time, "What does the real Maleficent look like?"

Regina shrugs, "Tall, blonde, infamous. And the only thing the stories managed to get right is that she does turn into a dragon."

"So you cheated on Leopold with her?"

"No, not while he was alive." Regina laces her fingers through Maura's. "I was very young and newly married and I idolized what Mal was capable of. She was dosing herself on a low-grade sleeping curse when I met her. And the King seemed to realize that I was only seven years older than his precious Snow. So let's say his amorous attentions towards me didn't become so focused until I was a little more seasoned."

Maura's breath catches in her throat, "How much older?"

"I was seventeen when my mother made me marry the King. He took what he wanted during our wedding night but he didn't touch me again until I was almost nineteen and then it was more frequent."

Maura closes her eyes tightly to fight back the sudden sting of tears, "Oh God."

Regina chuckles bitterly and Maura's eyes spring open at the sound, "Snow never understood that part. It was but one of the many reasons why I hated her more with each passing day after my mother killed Daniel. My rage eventually swallowed me whole. Then I learned to manipulate. The man I stuck inside my magic mirror is who I convinced to kill the King for me. Sydney Glass is his curse name."

Regina leans in and the sight of the shine in Maura's hazel eyes is enough to make Regina's heart ache. Regina brings their clasped hands up and presses a light kiss on the back of Maura's hand.

"Enough about me since it's just one long wretched, grief-stricken tale. How has your life been going outside of meeting me?"

Maura smiles sadly, "I go to work with the knowledge that I don't have much more left to give of myself. I'm considering resigning my post permanently this time. I've been the Queen of the Dead long enough."

This is only the second time Regina has heard Maura speak of her moniker and it's still unsettling. Obviously the men Maura has worked alongside of are uncomfortable even resentful towards a brilliant accomplished woman who clothes herself in a beautiful armor before going into battle every single day.

"What makes you say that?"

Maura sighs heavily, "Change is inevitable and it started long before Jane left. It began on a rather sad note. Barry Frost was Jane's newly appointed partner when Jane and I first became friends. He died in a car accident nearly four years ago."

The incident replays in Maura's head. How upset everyone was. The flashing blue and red lights on the side of the highway. Jane crying. The fireplace crackles and one of the large logs in the hearth pops and then splits down the middle.

"My original Senior Criminalist Suzie Chang who had been with me since I started as Chief Medical Examiner was murdered." Maura reaches up with her free hand to wipe away the tickle on her cheek which is a tear. "Then Jane's original partner, Vince Korsak, retired from duty. When I think back over the last eight years of my life I'm reminded of Robert Frost's poem; nothing gold can stay, which is a private joke in itself."

"Joke?"

A small chuckle slips past Maura's lips, "Jane once tried to bribe me with a bar of chocolate that had gold flecks in it. It was very early in our working relationship and friendship. My wealth and station in life made her uncomfortable. She accused me of slumming it when I could have been married to a Fairfield. One of Boston's founding families thus affluent and wealthy. It was that case where I found out that Garrett, the man I had been engaged to in the past and had considered rekindling a relationship with, murdered one of his brothers."

Regina reaches out with her free hand and gently catches another tear sliding down Maura's cheek, "Sounds like every other nobleman from this realm."

"I would imagine so." Maura says with a faint but genuine smile at Regina's tender attentions. "Volunteering at my biological mother's clinic has shown me that I'm not as bad with living patients as I once thought. I spend more time there now than working on cases but you already know that."

"I do." Regina's dark eyes dart over Maura's face. It's not her place to tell Maura whether or not to leave her job. That decision is Maura's to make. Regina smiles and nudges Maura's thigh pressing against her's. "I have in-jokes that involve 'gold' too."

Maura sniffles but then grins, "Rumpelstiltskin, right?"

"That's him and he could have his own gameshow called: 'Let's Make a Deal in-between Deals'." Regina rolls her eyes. "But his curse name is Gold because he actually supplements his income with straw he spins into gold."

Maura snorts out a small laugh, "Handy skill. He owns the pawn shop, right."

"Very good."

Regina smiles and even though the fireplace is blazing its warmth on their backs but the rest of the room has yet to warm-up all that much. Regina reluctantly lets go of Maura's hand again and moves to stand from the lounge. Regina's eyes dart across the room as an idea blossoms in her thoughts. Their time here has to be short and Regina wants something memorable as well as enjoyable for them both. Such a thing can be possible. It's still within Regina's power to make good memories.

The side of Regina's mouth quirks up slightly, "Would you like to go for a ride, Mau-ra? It might warm us both up?"

Maura rises up off the chaise lounge too, "I'm not dressed for riding and neither are you, Your Majesty."

Regina's mouth falls open to degree but then she closes it. Those are the last two words that she ever expected Maura to call her. And trust Maura to do it in the flirtiest way possible with only a tangible bit of hesitance.

"I can remedy that Dr. Isles since this is no place to ride in the nude no matter how daring you are."

Regina smirks and then gestures with her hands and in a swirl of purple smoke that engulfs her entire body Regina's clothes change. In a few blinks all Maura sees now is Regina wearing a long Claret red riding coat with wide leather lapels along with black leather pants. Maura's eyes automatically dip down to Regina's newly exposed cleavage and, oh God, she's wearing a leather vest under that fabulous coat. Maura forces her eyes up in time to see Regina's hair lengthen as an equally fashionable wide brim feathered hat materializes on her head.

Regina clears her throat and then snaps her fingers; a pair of black leather gloves appears in hand, "If Zelena ever saw this hat I'm certain she would steal it." Regina pulls on her long leather gloves one at a time. "Which is why I left it and this outfit here."

Maura's mouth is very dry. Parched. While other areas of her lower anatomy is becoming more lubricated and were it anyone other than Regina the inclination to be thoroughly embarrassed would be the most dominate thought in Maura's mind. But the only thoughts running through Maura's mind as of this moment are how unbelievably gorgeous Regina is. She looks utterly stunning in any color Maura has seen her in thus far. Blue, red, black. So this is how Regina looked as Queen. Maura feels like she might swoon.

"May I?" Regina steps closer and Maura noticeably swallows. Regina barely manages to keep from grinning like a fool at the look of desire on Maura's face. "Paging Dr. Isles."

"Yes, you said...something?" Maura licks her lips and smiles nervously. She feels the warmth in her cheeks growing. "Gosh, I'm sorry but you are just unfairly beautiful in those clothes."

Regina smiles brightly, "Thank you. However, once we get you properly clothed that will change. So may I?"

"May you what?" Maura is knowledgeable in all sorts of kinks and fetishes. Maura doesn't have any per se but now that she's seen Regina in leather that may be changing. "Oh! You mean use magic on me." Maura tilts her head to the side and smiles. "You're sweet. Yes, go ahead."

Regina's smile only grows as she magically alters Maura's clothes. Maura closes her eyes as the purple funnel of smoke encases her. The red trench coat stays but the pencil skirt and the white silk blouse goes. Regina chooses to clothe Maura in the same outfit she conjured in Oz. Regina hopes that Maura will approve of the boots. It takes a moment for Maura to open her eyes long after Regina's magic dissipates. Maura's coppery, yet golden brown hair remains in perfect waves.

It's Regina's turn to dry swallow. Maura's cleavage is phenomenal with the not quite corset cut that the now redder trench coat offers. Regina has to force her eyes up now. Maura has no room to talk now about Regina being unfairly beautiful. Maura Isles looks like a goddess and those hazel eyes are even more dazzling now. Regina hardly wants to even categorize Maura's eye color since it changes with the available light.

Regina clears her throat again and then smirks at Maura, "I hate to say it, but I told you so."

"Have you ever considered at least dabbling in fashion design?" Maura says absently as she registers where Regina's gaze has landed. Maura glances down at her chest and then smirks wryly back at Regina. "I've never had a single compliant about my breasts and you appear to be just as appreciative."

Regina purses her red-slicked lips and Maura feels her knees go a little weak at the sight, "Don't let it go to your head, Mau-ra. And furthermore, it's not like you have any room to talk."

Maura huffs out a laugh but Regina doesn't give Maura a chance to gloat though or refute the fact that she ogles Regina's chest frequently. So Regina steps in close and then Maura wraps one arm around Regina's trim waist. Regina inhales sharply but then with a gesture she extinguishes the candles and fireplace. Next Regina uses her magic to quickly envelope them with the intention of transporting them to the edge of the forest along the grounds of the palace.

* * *

Regina's magic clears in much the same way as fog burns off when the sun's rays show strength. Maura lets go of Regina's waist and takes in the view. The sun isn't as high in the sky as it was in Boston indicating to Maura that it's later in the day here. Wondering about the time stops though at the sight of the vast, breath-taking forest with trees are larger than any Maura has ever seen in person. The wind blows just enough that Maura hears the rustle of the green leaves the creaks of the branches being tested in the breezes. The air is different here and Maura suspects it's not the quality of said air. This place feels like magic in physical form. Pure nature stolen from a dream.

Regina takes a few steps away from Maura then there is another much stronger breeze that it blows Maura hair across her face. Maura smiles and simply pushes her hair back. It's much warmer and brighter outside than in the palace. The wind had to have come from Regina based on the now familiar magical gesture and the fact that the wind carried around them before it went into the forest. Rushing against the leaves and branches already left swaying. Maura remains silent and entirely curious as to what Regina is doing. Regina said that they were going for a ride but she didn't say on what and there aren't near any stables. Maura takes one step forward and then she hears it.

The sound of rolling thunder drawing closer but this type of thunder isn't caused by a stream of electrons flowing within the clouds or between the clouds and the ground. This thunder is completely land-based and getting closer with each passing second. Maura smiles and steps up beside Regina. After what is probably less than another minute four black horses swiftly emerge from the forest at speed. Maura watches Regina raise her hand and the horses immediately start slowing down. They stop exactly less than two feet from them; all four jet black with long flowing manes, tails and feather-like hair just above their hooves.

Regina chuckles and steps towards the black horse standing in front of her, "These are what's left of my horses. I cast a protection spell over my palace and grounds after I enacted the curse. I didn't know if they'd survived when the curse broke. But I found them when I was stuck here for a year, banished by Pan's curse. I freed them after reclaimed my castle from Zelena."

"Are these Friesians?" Maura eases forward since she is a stranger to these animals. "We had two of these magnificent animals on my equestrian team. They are wonderful dressage horses."

Regina smiles and pulls off one of her gloves and tucks it under her arm, "In a way I suppose. My most beloved horse Rocinante was a rare chestnut Frizian." Regina rubs her bare hand down the horse's forehead. "After arriving in Storybrooke eventually I chose to learn about the outside world. I was rather surprised to find out that Friesian's existed in that world too. Their origins are listed as the Netherlands which is another way of saying someone from this realm managed to bring a few over to your world, our world now, a long time ago."

Maura steps closer to another horse just off to the side and extends her hand. The horse looks at her with interest and then moves towards her. Maura is well aware that you have to bond with a horse but perhaps due to her own nature horses have naturally took a quick affinity towards her. It was quite a rewarding experience all those years ago in college. The horses were also easier to understand than people.

Maura smiles brightly at the beautiful, powerful animal timidly nuzzling its soft nose against the palm of her hand, "Friesian's are considered the quintessential fairy tale horse. They appear in many fantasy movies and television shows due to their classic beauty and docile nature."

Regina smirks and with a wave of her hand a saddle appears on the animal in front of her. Regina pulls her glove back on and walks alongside the animal and grasps the reins and some of his mane in one hand while placing one foot in the stirrup. Then with a hop Regina pulls up and throws her leg over the saddle. Regina puts her other foot in the other stirrup and adjusts her seat in the saddle. Being that much higher up Regina grins as she watches Maura with one of the other horses.

Regina urges her horse forward slightly and the action gets Maura's attention, "This is Hadrian and that pet under your hand is Lisandro. To my left is Nelo and to your right is Valiente. They pulled my carriage, mostly."

Maura can't help but appreciate the incredible sight of Regina on such an impressive animal dressed every bit like the Queen she is. Maura is of the mind that had Regina not been pushed beyond her limits she would've been a benevolent ruler. In point of fact she is in Storybrooke.

Maura steps away from the horse and it follows her and nudges her in the back with his nose, "Those names are considered Spanish in origin in my realm. Hadrian means 'dark', Lisandro means 'liberator', Nelo means 'god is my judge' and Valiente means 'brave man'."

The horse nudges Maura again and she laughs. Regina shakes her head and uses her magic to put a harness and a saddle on the big buffoon. The horse snorts and whips his head enough to sling the reins until they're somewhat draped over Maura's shoulder.

Maura grins and takes the fine leather reins in hand, "And 'Molinos', in Spanish directly translates to Mills."

Regina's horse paws the ground and she tightens her grip on the reins, "That's true and it's my father's heritage. Only it's not called Spanish here or even Latino. My mother was a miller's daughter so it seemed fitting that Mills was my curse name but you're right about my father's surname."

Maura moves to the side of the animal, taking the reins with her, "How many languages do you speak and read?" Maura's voice strains a little but then Regina sees Maura throw her leg over the saddle and then she puts her foot through the stirrup while she seats herself. "You texted me in Spanish once."

Regina urges her horse to move closer to Maura's, "I can speak and read more than a few. My mother forbade me to learn my father's native language. The way I remember it was very close to the style of Spanish spoken in Spain not Mexico but it also has elements that remind me of Portuguese."

Regina leans forward in the saddle and rests her arm on the horn, "Mother was only interested in conditioning me to be Queen. I learned to read magical tomes since the majority of them are not written in English. Rumpelstiltskin was my teacher for that. Teacher is the wrong word though. The first thing he taught me was how to push my mother into a magic mirror. That's how she became the Queen of Hearts in Wonderland."

Regina felt guilty for doing what she did. The citizens and creatures of Wonderland cowered under the tyranny of her mother like she did. But then again Regina gave her mother what she wanted in the end. It was Cora that wanted to be Queen so badly and Regina provided the right push.

"As for the rest I had a fair amount of endless time to fill during the first curse and when I realized that I wasn't going to get what I was promised out of it I tried to find solace elsewhere. I suppose you could say I used to want something I can never have. And I know you speak several languages yourself, Mau-ra."

Maura gives a slight shiver that has nothing to do with temperature and everything to do with Regina's voice, "I speak Serbian, Russian, Finnish, Italian and in recent years Spanish to name a few. I wouldn't call myself a polyglot though. My mother insisted on French first since she speaks it fluently and it was required at my boarding school. I spoke it daily for the longest time. I learned French and English at the same time."

Regina smiles and although she hasn't met Constance she has gotten the impression from Maura that her mother is a woman of substance, quiet reserve and means. After all it was Constance who raised Maura and she is an incredible person. Regina grins because she can practically feel her horses impatience to move and frankly it's been too long since she felt the freedom riding gifted to her.

Regina gives her horse a deft but light touch of her boot heel and he strides forward more, "So, Dr. Isles how rusty are you in terms of riding?"

Maura grins and gives her horse a similar adjustment with her boot heel, "I'm not at liberty to say how long but it's supposed to be like riding a cycle."

Regina laughs but she doesn't correct Maura's misstep, "Follow me then."

Maura grins as Regina takes off at a leisurely trot. The horse, Hadrian, does have a natural gait made for dressage. Maura urges her mount, Lisandro, on and he takes off at the same pace. Maura turns at the waist to take a look behind her and sees the other two horses just grazing along the grounds. Maura turns back around in her seat and gives her horse another urge so she can catch up with the Queen. Regina has gone even further ahead in the lush forest that is so dense it feels like stepping into another time zone where the day has faded more save for a few bright beams of light streaming through the canopy.

* * *

Maura stretches out her legs and leans back on her hands. She's going to be sore later. Maura hadn't ridden a horse in years and after what was an hour at least she began to feel the burn. Now though the horses have been let go and Regina used her magic to vanish the bridles and saddles back to wherever she summoned them from. Maura smiles at the sensation of the long blades of grass under her hands and at the sounds of the forest around her. Birds calling one another and answering. The occasional loud screeches competing with the more musical lilting ones. Then there's the sound of Regina's voice.

Small saplings litter the ground and dance in the gentle breezes. And even with the tall trees and their vast foliage Maura sees that the sun is getting lower in the sky. The light leaking through is casting longer shadows. Maura looks down the length of her legs, past Regina's head in her lap, at what looks very similar to a Taraxacum at her feet. The dandelion-like flower with its small white florets bends in the breezes but then a stronger one causes it to spread its seed. Maura smiles as the white florets take flight. Maura has great appreciation for nature as well as holistic healing since both go hand in hand.

"Healing ability is more attuned to white magic." Regina says while folding her hands across her stomach. The elaborate metal fasteners on the front of her coat are cold under her palm. "My magic will keep me looking like this for many years to come. Its kept me alive when I should be dead. I'm not going to guess what else you may have read in that book but I wonder if you read the part where Zelena threw me into the clock tower?"

Maura sits up straighter and it costs her Regina removing her head from her lap, "She did what!"

Maura's heart is beating too fast, too soon. Regina cannot talk about her death or brushes with death so candidly. Maura only asked a few simple questions about magic without anticipating such an answer. Though perhaps on the bright side Regina is being completely honest in every way. Maura watches as Regina smoothes down her very long hair and there is that draw again. Regina's near black hair is all the way down to the middle of her back and it's absolutely luscious. In passing Maura wonders if Regina will keep growing her hair out in the other world.

Regina reaches across Maura's lap and picks her hat up off the grass, "Zelena flung me around several times when she blew into town and I always got back up." Regina smiles at Maura and places her hat on Maura's head. Regina smiles wider because it looks good on Maura. "Perhaps now you can understand why I look for petty reprisals. However, to be completely candid when the Queen was out she did a rather rough magical flinging of a certain ginger witch on my behalf. But before all that I did summon a travel storm that sucked Zelena quite violently out of the same clock tower that she threw me into which sent her back to Oz."

Maura tries to match Regina's easy smile and easy admission but fails at it, "Of all the things I've learned I still can't believe that you split yourself into two pieces. How badly did you hate yourself to do such a thing?"

Regina's smile fades at the corners of her mouth first before it completely disappears, "It's been a rough couple of years on top of a rough, unforgiving life. But that's not a good enough answer anymore is it?"

"No."

Regina pushes some of her hair behind her ear and gazes into Maura's shining hazel eyes, "I didn't feel like myself once I threw the Queen out. I thought I would find peace without her in my head but I was wrong." Regina feels like crying. "The Queen is a part of me that I didn't realize I would feel so empty without. Parts of her are what kept me going when I wanted to quit, lie down and die. I crushed her heart in New York and it was awful." Regina's eyes dart over Maura's face. "I tried to kill her. Kill a part of myself. I even had a cheering section for the event but I can't blame Emma and Snow. The swords in my office. I was in a duel to the death with my other half and she was winning. But I took her back. I had to for both our sakes."

Regina is never going to mention going to the wish realm only to drag back a singing Emma Swan and another version of a deadman. She sent him back of course before any more damage was done. No one needed another dose of him. Not even little Roland because that version had no children. He was a dishonorable thief through and through just like his dead counterpart.

Maura inhales deeply and then exhales with a sniffle, "I don't have magic to save my life but Jane has saved my life so many times I've lost count. But one other time that it mattered the most other than Hoyt was when we went to investigate a yoga retreat that turned out to be a cover for an illegal fracking operation. It was also at an incredibly bad time during our friendship. After Jane shot my biological father."

Maura can still picture Paddy's body falling. She had never seen Jane shoot anyone before. But what got to her the most was how unapologetic Jane was afterwords. Callous even. Jane was a bitch to her and Maura responded in kind. Maura is no one's doormat.

Maura licks her lips and reaches up to adjust Regina's hat on her head, "We were barely speaking to one another. And as we were leaving the retreat we were ran off the road by the hired muscle, as Jane would say, and I was injured in the crash. We were running around in the wilderness at night and I couldn't keep going. I had compartment syndrome in my left leg."

"The two nearly faded scars on your left leg."

"Yes, I had to convince Jane to perform a fasciotomy or I would've lost my leg. I passed out from the pain after she started cutting with the glass screen that I tore off her busted cell phone."

Regina leans in closer and places her hand on Maura's thigh, "She cut into your leg with a piece of broken glass?"

"Yes, it was all that was readily available."

Regina smirks, "I like Jane."

Maura smiles warmly, "Despite the gruff personality she is very likeable most of the time."

Regina frowns suddenly at a strange sensation; it's as though her ears are burning but the feeling quickly passes. If old notions are to be believed then someone other than Maura was just talking about her. It's probably just someone cursing her name or maybe just Zelena cooking up another version of being a pain in the ass?

"The night we met I was sitting in the Robber feeling incredibly alone. I had stopped going there for some time because it held so many memories and not just of Jane. The wine Angela insisted that I try was terrible. The tannins left an awful aftertaste. But then I saw you."

Regina recalls that night with a mixture of fondness given what happened but she also sees it as a sort of deja'vu. Many decades ago she was supposed to go into a tavern and meet her soulmate. She passed on the experience but wasn't smart enough to pass on it a second time when it really counted.

Regina moves her hand off Maura's thigh, "I told you the night we met that I was sight-seeing on my way back to the hotel but what I haven't spoken of is that when I saw the sign for the bar I felt something. I can't describe it really other than to say it was akin to being enticed by my magic."

"I don't like Robin. And I know from both books that's who you're alluding to." Maura's voice is firm and true in conviction. Maura looks over Regina and everything about her is forever striking. "When I read the book Henry penned about your life it left me feeling as though you had been manipulated by Fate relentlessly. I can objectively say that Robin Hood didn't belong in your story. And I find that I don't want to talk about him anymore either."

Regina feels Maura's eyes on her so she turns her head to meet Maura's gaze, "Good. But if you have any lingering questions I will answer whatever else you wish to know about that more recent chapter of my life."

"I've read enough and heard enough about the man. I lectured for lack of better term to Jane once that there is no Mr. Right once. I of course dissected my relationships but what I was really underlining was Jane's unhealthy pursuit of Casey Jones. Your involvement with Robin Hood was no better."

Maura willfully omits further commentary that the part she finds highly disturbing is that Robin convinced Regina to commit adultery. Zelena being revealed later as Marian in disguise doesn't excuse it in the slightest.

"I believe we should leave." Regina announces as she gets to her feet. Regina dusts off her coat and then picks her discarded gloves up off the ground. "Nightfall isn't too far off and I'm not one hundred percent on the time difference."

Regina's abruptness is enough throw Maura off-kilter. Has she said too much? Is Regina quietly upset with her? Today has been intimate, revealing and more than Maura expected to happen on a Sunday afternoon.

Maura quickly scrambles to her feet and grabs for one of Regina's hands, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, I promise. But we should go."

"Alright." Maura removes Regina's hat from her head and admires it for a few seconds before extending it towards Regina. "I'm assuming you wish this to go back to where you were hiding it from Zelena?"

Regina's eyes brighten and she chuckles, "It's yours if you want it. You look very fetching with it on. So hold onto it."

Maura grins and nods and then Regina makes a gesture and twin funnels of purple engulf them both. Maura feels her trench coat loosen to its original shape on her body and as she looks down her clothes that she picked out this morning reappear. Maura looks up to see Regina is also clothed as she was this morning when they left for brunch. Regina's hair is also back to its much shorter length.

Regina reaches into the pocket of her leather jacket and pulls out the velvet pouch that the beans are in. For a moment a stray notion clouds her thoughts. It would be worth it to ask. No magic is required really but it would still be interesting to see the results. Regina opens the pouch and shakes out one bean and leaves the backup inside the pouch. Regina closes the small bag and tucks it back into her jacket pocket.

Regina holds her palm open, "Would you like to do the honors? All you have to do is think of your house and then throw the bean."

Maura hesitates to pick the sparkling bean out of Regina's hand, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, but one suggestion?"

"Please."

"Aim for your backyard."

Regina watches Maura carefully pick up the bean and then pauses for a few seconds before tossing it to the ground. Regina smiles as a swirling green portal opens in front of them. Regina holds her hand out further to Maura and she takes it. Then with barely a lingering glance to the world they're leaving behind they both jump into the magical vortex that will carry them back to Maura's house. The green swirl dissipates in the still light world of fairy tales as one opens in Beacon Hill long after dark has fallen in the city of Boston.

* * *

 **Soundtrack:** **"Waiting" by Smashing Pumpkins, "Long Time" by Blondie, "You Worry Me" by Nathaniel Rateliff and the Nightsweats & "Is Your Love Strong Enough?" by Bryan Ferry**

 **A/N: ****Given the sheer size of this chapter it goes without saying that's why it took me so damn long it get done.**


	15. 15

**15.**

* * *

Regina turns the radio off in the Mercedes in annoyance. All of the radio stations in general are unrepentant in their mad love with the same thirty songs stuck on repeat which is only disrupted by a popular nineties staple thrown in. Regina smirks; it's like they're cursed. The drive back from Boston isn't too long but that didn't make it any easier to leave. Regina is now well aware that her and Maura are coming to the stage in their relationship where something is going to have to be done about the distance sooner rather than later. Regina wants to be able to see Maura every day in person, not to mention other things.

Regina could've stayed a day longer but Maura only had the weekend of not being on call. And on a more unfortunate note Regina even had to leave several hours earlier than planned because Maura was called to a crime scene shortly after they finished having breakfast. Regina considers it a small victory that they were even allowed breakfast since Maura has told her when she's on call dispatch can and will contact her at all hours. And as grim as that sounds though Regina does smile even now at the memory of hearing Maura answer her phone with: 'Isles'.

Regina flexes her hands on the steering wheel and pivots in her seat as much as the seatbelt will allow. It's not that she's uncomfortable it's that Regina feels the call of stronger magic just up ahead. The cloaking spell is still on the town line so you don't see the 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sign until you're much closer but the line itself is very near. Being in Boston and feeling a touch more of magic, then being back into the Enchanted Forest where magic is that much stronger, to approaching Storybrooke is a lot of switching between magical gears.

Regina slows at the thrum of magical barrier before her car reaches the line. But then as Regina crosses the line a yellow eyesore is just suddenly sitting in the road with its owner and operator standing outside on the road. Emma with her arms crossed and long blonde hair down in waves complete with a brown leather jacket. Regina considers hitting the gas and driving right past Miss Swan to see how she likes them apples but sadly she doesn't. Regina presses down on the brake and slows the car to stop right beside Emma. Regina wonders if she should have her license and registration at the ready since Emma has gone to the trouble of setting up a road-block.

Regina presses down on the button to roll her window down, the whir is the perfect blend of slow and deliberate, "Are you lost Sheriff Swan? Or does the Tweety Bird stained deathtrap need a jump?"

Emma narrows her eyes, "Ha, ha. Madam Mayor."

Regina scans over Emma's attire again; she looks like someone Regina used to know instead of the woman that stepped in Emma's place as the Snow Approved and Safe for Pirate Usage version of Swan. Emma even has some of her old glow back and suffice to say it will be the coldest day on record in the festering depths of hell before Regina will ever say such a thing out loud.

"Am I in trouble, Emma?" Regina leans out of the open window a bit. "Did Snow send you to meet me here because I didn't text every hour on the hour while I was fending for myself in the big bad city?"

Emma's sudden grin is lop-sided and she snorts out a short laugh, "Well, yeah. Snow is a big fluffy ball of worry since you ran off with that strange girl from out of town."

Regina tries her best to frown but that doesn't quite work out as she ends up smiling at the idiot, "What are you doing here, Emma?"

"Waiting for you." Emma uncrosses her arms and her breath is visible in the cold air. "What the hell does it look like?"

One of Regina's dark eyebrows quirk up, "It looks like poorly thought-out police escort."

Emma makes a face and shrugs, "I wanted to talk to you and this seemed like the best way to make sure it happened. That and I figured I would at least catch the tail end of your good mood if I'm lucky."

Regina shakes her head and sighs and even that leaves a vapor cloud in the air, "Alright, but we're going somewhere warm."

"Yeah, of course." Emma pivots to the side and then slowly starts walking towards her car. "Lead the way Madam Mayor. I'll follow you."

Regina hits the button and rolls the window glass back up. The temptation to gun it is still there; just to mess with Emma, and as a bonus the look on her face would be priceless. But Regina refrains again; she is feeling exceptionally good, and so what if Emma guessed correctly? Regina has already ascertained that something went on in her absence or Emma wouldn't have rushed to the town line replete with the rust bucket. On another note, Regina is going to keep ignoring the fact that Snow has managed not to butt in her personal life for once.

Regina lets off the brake in the Mercedes and presses firmly on the accelerator. Regina swiftly passes Emma and her tin carriage as it sputters to life with a growing smirk. Regina glances up to her rearview mirror to see Emma trying to catch up. One of these days Emma is going to have to get herself a real car and stop clinging to that old Bug. It can't last forever. Regina forces herself to slow down once she's in the town limits and on a whim she opts to go to Granny's instead of having Emma follow her home. The lunch crowd should be done stuffing themselves rotten by now. Regina signals and then parks on the side of the road in front of the diner.

Regina takes a minute to collect herself before reaching for the latch and opening the door to her car. But before her fingers can even grasp the handle the driver's side door is yanked open. Regina startles a little and turns to glare up at Emma, "Are you moonlighting as a valet now? If so don't expect a tip."

Emma rolls her eyes, "This isn't what I had in mind as a place to talk."

"Too public for pouring your heart out over Guyliner?" Regina moves to exit her car and as she stands it puts her right in Emma's personal space. They haven't done that in a long time and back then Regina did it purely to get a kick out of trying to intimidate. "Because if that's what you have in mind for conversation I'd rather have the sounds of your chewing to drown most of it out."

Emma grits her teeth and steps back a little, "I'm not going to waste my breath on him unless you're going to help me plan my revenge."

Regina smirks, "Sounds like somebody finally woke up from the allure of rum, man jewelry and stubble. But I don't do revenge plots anymore or haven't you heard?"

There is no truer statement that has fallen from Regina's lips. Regina is done with revenge; it never brought her anything but more pain. Regina is tired of those old struggles and she's let them go as much as she's capable of. Not so many months ago Regina was wallowing again over the very woman standing in front of her but so much has changed since then. Regina met Maura and now Emma is apparently slowly but surely finding her self-respect again.

Emma's right eye twitches and then she shrugs, "Whatever, here is fine. I could use a hot chocolate anyway."

Emma turns and starts stomping towards the entrance. Regina rolls her eyes and makes absolutely no effort to hurry or to give anyone watching the pretense of such. Regina sticks her hands in her trench coat's pockets; the coat still smells like Maura's perfume. Maura insisted that Regina wear it back since there was a cold front passing through Maine. The good doctor was very right and it's not like Regina protested. Though it still feels strange in a sense to have someone care for her like that. Someone who loves her unconditionally.

Regina quirks an eyebrow at Emma who is holding the door to Granny's open for her, "You're still not getting a tip, Swan."

Emma smirks, "Buy me a hot chocolate then with extra whip cream and cinnamon and that'll be enough of a tip for me."

"No." Regina says as she moves past Emma. The door to the diner closes behind them both with a cheery jingle. "Since technically I already paid when I approved your budget and salary."

Emma makes a face behind Regina's back as she follows after her, "Tightwad."

Regina nearly laughs at Emma's low muttering. Not so long ago Regina would've been offended but not now. It's familiar having Emma being this feisty and surly towards her. Regina has missed this side of Emma and this is most certainly not what Regina expected to come home to on a Monday afternoon. Regina takes a seat at an empty booth towards the back and Emma slides in the seat across from her. Emma shrugs off her brown leather jacket and lays it beside in her on the booth's vinyl seat.

Emma leans forward and rests both of her elbows on the table. For a second Regina thinks that Emma is going to launch right into whatever she needs off her chest but then her lips turn down into more of a pout as Ruby saunters up to their booth. Regina leans back and crosses her legs under the table. Emma gives Ruby a quick smile before gathering her hands together on top of the table. Emma then smirks and looks directly at Regina. For her part Regina merely quirks and eyebrow at Emma before meeting Ruby's expectant gaze.

Regina turns and smiles up at Ruby, "Sheriff Swan needs a tankard of your finest sugar topped with whipped high fructose corn syrup and I could do with some tea, please."

Ruby grins and doesn't bother writing it down since it's a simple order of drinks. Ruby knows how Emma takes her hot cocoa and what kind of tea Regina likes. Ruby has of course heard the rumors that Hook is gone. That Emma threw him out. And while it's not Ruby's place to say anything but if Snow mentions it then all Ruby's going to say was it's about damn time. Though Ruby hasn't hung out with Snow all that much lately.

"Sure, thing." Ruby smiles brightly and glances back and forth between both women. "You two behave while I'm gone."

Regina faintly snorts before moving to pull off her trench coat since the diner is comfortably warm. The sweet smells of baking pie crusts and coffee are mingling in the air and it's just enough to make Regina hungry. Granny's apple pies aren't awful not that Regina is going to give the older woman an ego boost. But perhaps a compliment in the future is warranted though since apple pie remained on the menu even after the original curse broke.

Regina is used to sharing silence with Emma. She was never much of a talker or at least not with Regina. They were good at raising their voices but that has gone out of fashion. Not to mention Emma is obviously working out the best way to start. So Regina watches Ruby come out of the kitchen only to pause by Dorothy at the counter. Ruby says something and Dorothy shakes her head and gives Ruby a light shove. Regina imagines that keeping up with a flirty wolf is a full-time job.

Ruby sashays out from behind the counter and moves towards the booth. The little red booty shorts have long since been retired but Ruby is still Ruby and she has a wide friendly smile on her face as she thunks down Emma's mug of what looks like nothing but pure whip cream with cinnamon sprinkled on top. Regina wonders if Emma likes the mouth feeling of all that sugar has while drinking it. The sensation being your teeth instantly rotting and then falling out while the rest of you takes a header straight to the floor.

"Whoa, that looks awesome." Emma swipes her finger through the whip cream and brings the large dollop up to her lips. Emma grins at the taste. "Thanks, Ruby."

Regina rolls her eyes as Ruby places the smaller cup of tea down in front of her followed by a spoon and a small squeeze bottle of honey. Regina glances up at Ruby to find apparent amusement; only Ruby's attention is squarely on Emma. Regina looks across the table to see a thirty-four year old woman with a decent-sized smear of whip cream on her chin.

Ruby glances at Regina and then winks, "If you two need anything else just holler at me, okay?"

"Thank you, Miss Lucas." Regina winds her finger around the string of the teabag and gently douses it a few times. "Perhaps you could bring me a slice of apple pie in a few minutes?"

"We're all out of the apple. The lunch rush decimated it." Ruby's bright smile doesn't waver since the pies are made from Regina's apples. Ruby thinks its funny how Regina and Granny like to pretend otherwise. Ruby guesses they like keeping up appearances for the hell of it. "But I still have some of the chocolate cream, flaky pear and blackberry?"

Regina reaches for the napkin dispenser and pulls off one and then removes the tea bag and places in on the napkin, "A slice of the flaky pear will be fine then."

Ruby nods her head, "Coming right up."

As Ruby leaves the booth Regina picks up the spoon while glancing across the table at Emma who is still preoccupied with treating her drink as a finger food in between sips. Regina pulls up on the top on the honey and then adds a few drops, stirring the tea as she adds the honey. Regina places the honey back on the table and then takes the spoon out of the tea and then places it on the napkin along with the discarded teabag. Emma still has whip cream on her chin and as of now it's safe to say that Regina has never seen anyone other than Emma eat a beverage.

Regina pauses before taking a small sip of her tea, "Would you like a bib?"

Emma makes a face as she sits her mug of hot chocolate down on the table, "Huh?"

"You've been wearing whip cream on your chin for the last two minutes."

Emma frowns and then roughly grabs a paper napkin from the dispenser and wipes off her chin, "You tryin' to break some snark record I don't know about today?"

Regina sits her cup of tea down, "Should I be? Because I was under the impression that my current ranking in Guinness: Sarcastic Fairy Tale Anti-Hero Edition is thoroughly untouchable."

Emma snorts and wads up the used napkin in her hand, "I would call bullshit but knowing you it's probably true."

There is no such thing but it's a compliment nonetheless. Regina idly wonders though why Emma let the 'anti-hero' labeling slide. Regina prefers no label whatsoever but upon serious reflection 'anti-hero' is more flexible and digestible in her case. Being purely good is boring and useless. Doing right by someone when things are difficult, unpopular or unapologetically soul-crushing is what matters.

Regina watches Emma try to figure out a safer way to drink her beverage before apparently deciding to just go for it again. Regina shakes her head and folds her hands on the table. Regina glances away from Emma towards the counter where Dorothy still is. Regina thinks that the woman could be labeled as a Savior too; Dorothy Gale has all those same traits and she is the hero of Oz. But it's Zelena who is actually more of legend given all the incarnations that being the Wicked Witch of the West has inspired in this realm.

Regina sighs and then turns her attention back on Emma, "Are you going to get around to telling me what you needed to speak with me so badly about or should I just start guessing?"

Emma shifts in her seat and sets down her what appears to be a now drained mug, "Zelena tell you her theory that I was cursed or did you already know too?"

The tone of Emma's voice reminds Regina of the first time she sat down at the table in front of the window here. Back then Miss Swan was the new prickly thorn who clattered into town and into Regina's life wearing red leather only to instantly begin trying to lodge herself in Regina's side. Regina pushes her tea to the edge of the table; she never drinks it down to the dregs after it loses its peak flavor, but it could just be the mere thought of Hook that leaves a bad taste in her mouth.

"No, but that sounds like the only way Guyliner was ever going to keep his fishhook in you."

Emma narrows her eyes, "I feel like I just woke up from being stuck in the worst fucking day and night terror ever."

"Accurate, and apparently I'm lacking in my duties to tell you that you were being stupid again." A small smirk pulls at one corner of Regina's lips but it slips away and Regina looks directly into Emma's sea-green eyes. "But I'm sorry that I hadn't realized."

"Damn right you suck as a friend." Emma huffs out and slouches forward in the booth. "Letting me go off and marry Hook all tressed up like a suppressed and programmed Grace Kelly clone is officially me hitting lower than bottom."

Regina faintly grins, "Hey, I told you were too good for him. Learn to listen, Swan."

"Yeah, yeah." Emma frowns and presses her hands flat on the top of the booth's table. "You did but I'm not good at listening to other people. I got too caught up in trying to be the daughter my parents wanted. Making promises I knew damn well I couldn't live up to. Trying to be everything to everyone, trying to be perfect and I'm just not."

Regina watches Emma avert her gaze for a few moments. Those sea-green eyes are glossier and Regina feels that certain fondness towards Emma all over again. It took time to cultivate such a thing between them especially since the both of them are so good at breaking things. Each other included.

Emma pushes some of her long hair behind her ear, "You know since my head's started to clear I've realized that I got a damn awesome happy ending before I invited Hook in to ruin it."

"How do you mean?"

Emma shrugs, "The kid, my parents and you. I hope we can be friends again."

Regina's lips twitch into a smirk, "You thought we were friends?"

The line is a throwback to a distinct moment between them but it also reminds Regina of one of Storybrooke's good invaders had at the time. Not the Dairy Queen or the hyper-active, motor mouthed red-head and her reindeer loving boyfriend.

"Damn right I did!" Emma looks incredulous but at least her frown is gone. "I still do."

Regina smiles at Emma though it's in that instant Ruby sets down Regina's plate with a slice of flaky pear pie on the table. Regina looks away from Emma as the scent of the pear pie demands appreciation for its tantalizing aroma and visual. Regina prefers to use Concorde pears for her pies since they are so fragrant and have natural hints of vanilla. Also the flesh of Concorde pears doesn't brown. There are only two types of brown Regina wants to see on pies and that's a golden brown crust and a brown sugar crumb topping. This has pie near perfect examples of both.

Ruby lingers at the booth, "So how's Maura doing? Is she coming back to visit sometime soon?"

"She's doing very well." The words just tumble out of Regina's smiling mouth at the mention of Maura. "I just returned from spending the weekend with her in Boston."

Ruby grins widely, "I should've guessed since you're ordering pie."

Regina releases a long suffering sigh. Her goodwill has done nothing but open the door for a kind of teasing commentary Regina isn't all that ready for. Not to mention Regina thinks that certain details of her personal life are never going to be anyone else's business. Regina might end up secretly giving the wolf fleas if this trend continues.

"Hmm." Regina growls out while picking up the fork off the plate. "Thank you, Miss Lucas."

Ruby chuckles under her breath, "You need anything else, Emma? A refill?"

Emma takes a look at the large empty mug and seems to mull the question over before she simply shrugs, "Sure, filler up. I feel like spoiling myself and bring me a slice of that pie too while you're at it. It smells awesome."

Ruby reaches down and picks up Emma's empty mug with its massive chocolate stain coating the inside, "Be right back then."

Regina shakes her head, she knows exactly how many calories are in a slice of pie like this which is well over thirteen hundred, so going by intake Emma's late lunchtime snack is enough to meet the daily two thousand calorie equivalent. Regina uses her fork to cut a small bite and brings it up to her mouth. The pie is quite good and Regina even tastes the nutmeg since it's one her favorite spices as it's softer and sweeter than cinnamon.

Emma leans back in the booth, "Wow, everybody sure seems to like Maura."

Regina cuts off another bite of the pie with the side of her fork, "Is there a problem with that, Emma?"

"No, I mean you warned me off early on but I have talked to her and I like her too."

Regina playfully glares at Emma while chewing and then swallowing, "Get your own girlfriend, Swan."

Emma's eyes go wide but then she chuckles, "Hey, I'm glad you found someone who understands you and accepts everything about you. Maybe one day I'll be that lucky too."

Regina feels her throat go tight. Emma Swan has already met someone who fit that criteria and either didn't see it for what it was or was uncomfortable with the packaging that came with the person. Regina has come to realize that the notion of her and Emma would've only looked good on paper; Henry's two parents together. They also have other similarities but that's not enough and it never would be and even if Maura hadn't come along it wouldn't make it any less true.

Regina places her fork down on the plate with a soft clink, "Do you ever think about your friend Miss Sparkly Blue Dress?"

"What?" Emma's eyebrows slowly creep up on her forehead. "You mean Elsa?"

Regina has been and honestly still is of the opinion that Emma had a crush on Elsa while she was in Storybrooke. Regina saw them making eyes at one another no more than she was in their shared presence at the Sheriff's station when Emma was playing that tape from her childhood. In fact the whole time Elsa was in Storybrooke it was as though Emma had suddenly developed an actual fashion sense to boot. Every time Regina saw Emma she was dressed better than she had ever been since Regina has known her.

"Who else do you know...yes, to clarify I'm talking about Queen Elsa of Arendale."

"Okay, what about her?"

Regina reaches for a napkin from the dispenser and then gracefully wipes her mouth, "Did you ever think about visiting her before you committed yourself to that rum-soaked buffoon?"

Emma shakes her head, "Why are you...just where are you going with this?"

Regina isn't about to play matchmaker but there is one question about Emma Swan that has plagued her. Is Emma attracted to women? The answer isn't for Regina, it's for Emma. Regina has someone very special in her life now and Emma is just as overdue.

"Elsa is an attractive woman with powerful magic." Regina stares into once again rapidly widening sea-green eyes from across the booth's table. "You and Elsa would've been quite the match; you still could be once you're clear of Guyliner."

Emma is frozen and that amuses the hell out of Regina but she's not about to laugh. So she glances away from Emma to see Ruby rounding the counter with Emma's refill and a plate. The bell over the door rings out and two people filter in. Ruby smiles at them as they stop to let her pass. Regina looks back at Emma and nearly laughs at the sight. Shocking the Savior is not an easy feat.

Emma visibly swallows, "Are you serious?"

"Snow and Charming would've approved." Regina knows that Snow comes off too saccharine all the damn time. Not to mention that the woman could give a person a hope contact high with a single touch but Regina is fairly certain that Snow isn't close-minded. "Royalty marrying royalty or dating for that matter is not something that would be questioned. Even less so if it were True Love."

Ruby's wide smile is bright and playful as she sits Emma's plate of pie down and then thunks the mug of hot chocolate down beside it, "DG has the ambulance on standby if you fall into a sugar coma, Sheriff."

"Good to know." Emma winks at Ruby. "But I can take it. Thanks though."

Ruby chuckles, "Let me know when you're ready for the check."

"Oh, put it on Regina's tab." Emma says before swiping her finger through the whipped cream pile on her chocolate again. Emma smiles at the taste and then promptly picks up the fork off her plate and then cuts a large bite off the corner of the pie. "She told me she's in such a good mood that she's buying."

Regina glares at Emma but the idiot just gives her a small close-mouthed smile and then proceeds to shove the large fork-full of pie into her pie-hole. Regina leans back in the booth's seat; she's willing to put money down on the fact that Emma will finish every damn crumb of that pie and wash it down with the hot chocolate in less than three minutes.

Regina feels Ruby's gaze so she breaks from staring Emma down, "Yes, by all means put it on my bill. But Emma will be covering your tip."

"Okay." Ruby winks at Regina and then picks up the mostly empty discarded cup of tea, used teabag and the spoon off the napkin. "Are you done with your pie too?"

Regina eyes what's left of the pie on her plate; just the thick rounded portion of the crust, "Yes, it was very good."

"I'll tell DG you said that."

Regina smiles but glances over at Emma who is eagerly cutting into the part of the pie Regina has passed on. Regina hasn't been timing Emma but it looks like Regina's going to win her private bet.

"My compliments to your new pastry chef then."

Ruby's smile is even brighter as she saunters off and rounds the counter again. Regina might have to hold off on the flea infestation for Dorothy's sake if for no other reason. The sound of Emma dropping her fork down on her cleaned plate draws Regina's attention again. For a moment Regina wonders if Emma is the type of person to unbutton her pants at the table after she gorges herself.

Emma purses her lips and tilts her head to the side, "So you thought Elsa was attractive?"

"Sparkly blue dress notwithstanding my eyes work just fine so, yes, I did." Regina uncrosses her legs and shifts in her seat. "And at the time I would've rather poked my own eyes out than being subjected to the both of you but I was impressed with Elsa when she put the Snow Queen on her ass."

Emma grins fondly and picks up her mug of hot chocolate, "That could've gone way worse if Elsa hadn't showed up. You were about to call Ingrid a bitch to her face for stealing your mirror before she started trying to choke us both out Darth Vader style."

Regina laughs. It's true. She was going to call the frigid witch a Grade-A thieving bitch. Regina watches Emma tilt the mug back and the real test now is to see if Emma will be wearing her drink again. Regina chuckles under her breath at the sight of a thin white mustache now on Emma's upper lip that she evidently feels. Emma makes a face and then reaches for another paper napkin out of the small dispenser on the table.

"What are you going to tell Snow?" Emma's voice is muffled as she wipes her mouth off. "She's been asking me all sorts of questions about Maura. You're gonna have to talk to her some time."

Regina has accomplished the impossible. Mending fences with Snow was no easy task and it took decades. Regina supposes it's saying something that Snow has stayed out of her relationship with Maura. There is no doubt in Regina's mind that Snow would approve of Maura but Regina doesn't need Snow's approval. It was about damn time that Regina found someone outside of the old circle. In fact Regina has realized that finding someone from the outside world was her best chance.

"I think I'll lead with: 'I'm busy enjoying my life again, Snow. So I'm going to ignore this line of questioning until further notice'."

Emma snorts, "That might buy you five minutes, maybe less."

Regina rolls her eyes, "I'm amazed that she hasn't butted in. The restraint must've been painful while Maura was in Storybrooke. So close, yet so far."

Emma fidgets with the mug of chocolate before sliding it off to the side, "Does Maura know everything now?"

"She does."

"How'd she take it?"

Regina doesn't owe Emma any details even if they are friends, "We're still together."

"And?"

"I don't recall you ever being this nosey, Emma."

"Snow is living vicariously through me."

Regina scoffs, "I took Maura to my palace over the weekend. I showed her one of my old outfits." A brief smile flits over Regina's lips at the memory of seeing Maura store the hat Regina gave her in that expansive and highly organized closet. "Then we went for a ride."

Emma's jaw drops open a little, "Y-you went to the EF and dressed up as the Evil Queen for her?"

"I hate the 'E' word." Regina hisses out lowly. "You know that, Miss Swan."

"Hey! You know I hate the whole 'Miss Swan' spiel." Emma frowns again but it doesn't last. "But I'm sorry for the slip, so how about...you actually dressed up as your Queenly-self for Maura?"

Regina sighs and crosses her legs again under the table, "I think that's enough sharing for today. And while this conversation has been particularly enlightening I know we haven't even gotten to the part where you tell me why you were in such a dire need of sequestering me?"

Emma leans back in the booth until she is firmly pressed into the padding of the booth's backing, "It would be really great if you didn't get too mad but I, no that's not exactly right. Right would be to say me and Zelena brought someone back."

"I had a feeling." Regina grimaces, she's going to have to make a special cuff for Zelena to put a damper on her penchant for mischief. "I didn't expect Zelena to behave herself. And the fact that she talked you into being her accomplice is no hardship since I'm willing to wager it was Zelena that informed you I was returning earlier than planned." Regina smirks at Emma's expression; it's a no-brainer really, she only texted Henry and the menace. "So, who is it this time? Old King Cole and his fiddlers three? The Wild Swans? Puss in Boots? Jesus Christ Superstar?"

Emma makes a face, "Marian."

"Again?"

"It was for another good reason which when we picked her up this time the only people we had to worry about avoiding was, well, myself, Killian and a very green Zelena. That was so weird seeing me back then before I got involved with Hook. It's no wonder you call me an idiot."

Regina smirks, it's good to know her and Emma can agreed on Emma's idiocy, "So what was Zelena's motivation this time?"

Emma taps her fingers on the booth's tabletop, "Zelena wanted to try for Roland and we did it. And don't get mad but the kid helped too. Zelena has Marian at her house and they're talking about whether or not Marian wants to go to Sherwood Forest to stay with Roland or bring him back here to Storybrooke."

"And who's watching my niece?"

"Snow." Emma shrugs, ceases her tapping and then attempts to sit up straighter but not by much. "She loves my mom and she's too young for mutual crushes but I think my little brother's got one on her. But damn that kid still wails louder than a siren when I pick her up."

Regina laughs, "You poor thing. And well, good for Zelena. I'm glad she resurrected Marian again so Roland can have his mother back."

A rare small smile changes Emma's face, "Speaking of mother's...Zelena gave her kid a new name too."

"It better not be something that can be found on the color wheel or on a can of paint."

"It's not."

"Well? What is it, Swan? Please tell me that my niece doesn't now carry a name along the lines that some pretentious celebrity would bestow on their spawn."

Emma's smile grows, "You know I better be going. I'm glad you're not mad about Marian. I couldn't take that again." Emma slides out of the booth and then reaches down and grabs her leather jacket. "And I think I'll walk to the station, you know work off my lunch."

"Swan."

Emma quickly puts her jacket on and pulls her hair out from underneath the collar, "Thanks for lunch, Regina."

Regina scowls at the push of magic she feels coming off of Emma before she starts to disappear in a cloud of off-white smoke with a smug look on her face, "Swan!"

* * *

 **Regina Mills: [7:46pm] 'Are you sure?'**

 **M. Isles: [7:47pm] 'Yes.'**

 **Regina Mills: [7:49pm] 'Then I'll be there.'**

 **M. Isles: [7:51pm] 'I will too.'**

Regina taps the screen on her cell phone twice to put it to sleep before tucking it into the pocket of her trench coat. Regina places both hands on her father's coffin and pushes it to the side. The stonewall passageway reveals itself and as Regina descends the steps to her vault she thinks at least it's been a few weeks since the last time she was down here. The last time indirectly lead to Maura finding out about magic and the rest that followed like rain after the thunder. There's a kind of terrible beauty in full disclosure but with Maura for the most part it's been much easier than with what few people Regina has dared to confide in.

Having a late lunch with Emma yesterday was one thing, as was finally being told the topic of said belated lunch; that Marian is back, again. Regina easily gleaned her sister's motivation and it wasn't the least bit surprising. Regina walks down the short hallway and stands in front of the square mirror. Her reflection hasn't changed in decades. Small details that only Regina can pick out on her face are the only tells that time has moved forward. Regina waves her hand and the doorway to her secret room opens. It's the area in her vault that Zelena refers to as a posh panic room. Regina physically pushes the door open as wide as it goes.

Regina stalls just outside of the threshold of the room which is a tribute to the Queen. Regina glances around the room and then snorts at the sight of the crown that was placed on her head during her coronation. All of that was truly another lifetime ago now. So much has gradually changed and to affect more change before Regina left Boston she decided to perform an experiment of sorts. Maura appreciated the gesture of trust and Regina does trust Maura implicitly. Trust and mutual respect are the top two qualities on Regina's list now for a suitable partner. For the only suitable one there is, Maura.

Regina smiles at the distinct feeling of magic in the air as a green portal opens up in her vault. Regina's smile is nothing short of blinding. Regina left the spare bean she brought with her to Boston with Maura. Regina trusted Maura to do with the bean as she pleased. Regina has never tried to practically study magic in the way Maura would in an effort to understand how it truly works. Regina would be more than comfortable with teaching Maura magic since anyone can be taught, that and with Maura's intelligence and aptitude she would make one hell of a potions master.

The wind off the portal blows Maura's hair slightly as it closes up behind her, "That's really exhilarating!"

Earlier in the day Regina texted Maura that they could meet in vault should Maura choose to use the magic bean instead of Skyping. Regina expected Maura to decline because of the setting or maybe that she wasn't ready but not the offer in general to freely visit within a moment's notice and with barely any travel time. The last time they were both in the vault Regina had been outed and she had magically absconded with Maura. Regina hasn't been that afraid and angry since the Emma started her campaign of mass destruction that concluded with Emma's march down the aisle.

Regina smiles at Maura's unbridled glee while slowly stepping forward, "I'm glad you could make a house call after all, Dr. Isles."

Regina automatically notices the Alexander McQueen butterfly camouflage dress Maura is wearing and how fabulous it looks on her. The splashes of pink, grey with hints of green against the black is a masterpiece. The simple black blazer over the dress nearly suggests it was tailored for Maura's frame. It's only been two days but the draw between them would suggest a much longer absence. Maura crosses the scant remaining space and takes Regina's face in her hands. Regina's eyes close at the contact even though she very much wants to absorb every detail of Maura's face.

The first press of Maura's lips against Regina's always does her in every single time. Nothing about this will ever be repetitive, tiresome or not worth it when it's less than great. Regina isn't naive to think it will be an all blissful downhill glide from here on out but it is a weight off her shoulders to know that her past won't cost her the first good thing to come into her life since Henry. Regina isn't going to count the mayhem Emma brought in her wake as anything more than a catalyst for change which is inevitable no matter where you are.

A stifled moan slips past Regina's lips at the sensation of one of Maura's hands gently caressing her cheek, then neck before moving with purpose only to begin trailing down to Regina's lower back and then Maura presses her in closer. Regina answers the action by taking Maura's lower lip between her teeth and like clockwork Maura pants and makes the most wonderful small noises. Regina grins into the kiss before tilting her head; their noses lightly brush while Regina wraps her arms around Maura's shoulders and deepens the kiss.

Maura moans and turns her head away which Regina capitalizes on in the form of trailing kisses along Maura's neck, "God. We, ah, we h-have to stop while we still can."

Regina grins against the fragrant and heated skin of Maura's neck, "You started this."

Maura smiles and yes she's the very guilty party but she can hardly be blamed. Regina's wearing a lot of leather, so much in fact that Maura isn't really interested in the label for once. Maura was fine with the distance but as time has gone on it's now becoming a problem. When Maura came home from work she had essentially forgotten that Regina wouldn't be there. The bed felt emptier than ever and even though they only had the weekend it still served to show the rapidly developing contrast of needs and wants. Maura now needs and wants to see Regina in person more frequently.

Maura takes a deep breath and pulls away from Regina's talented and questing lips, "I didn't mean for that to escalate so quickly." Maura opens her eyes to take in the sight of Regina's flushed cheeks and rather satisfied smile. "Though it doesn't surprise me. Our sexual compatibility is extremely and satisfyingly synced. We share similar turn ons and turn offs which in turn leads to a more harmonious joining emotionally, cognitively and behaviorally. And that's not taking into account with you being dressed like that."

Regina can only smile at the wonderfully intelligent person she has come to love so much. Regina doesn't mind that Maura needs the science to explain things; it balances things out since Regina knows that she's capable of feeling too much, too fast. This time though Regina held back on one thing to cherish the journey instead of falling into it hard and fast only to land flat on her ass.

Maura clears her throat and takes both of Regina's hands in her's, "Thank you for entrusting the magical bean to me. If I hadn't used it I would've simply held onto it until I saw you again."

"You're welcome." Regina smirks slyly at Maura's lingering blush. She chose to dress the part today thanks to another passing unwelcome magical visitor. The ensemble being the one she wore during her undercover stint and Regina simply didn't change afterwards due to wanting to see Maura's reaction. "And I'll furnish you with more so you can return to Boston and come back here whenever you like."

"I do have work tomorrow." Maura says warmly while glancing around at the vault. She has no anxiety about being here this time. The architecture is rather gothic but yet oddly pleasing. "Though there are no awaiting autopsies so I won't be going in early."

Regina tracks Maura's gaze as it flicks towards the end of the passageway where Regina left the door open to the room which is a memoriam to the Queen since the original curse. It's the same room Regina has barely set foot in since she hid there after being falsely accused of Archie's murder. Even now Regina despises referring to it as hiding but she did what she had to do. A decision made with her eyes stinging from crying harder than she had in a long time after watching Emma tell Henry lies about the cricket's death. Regina decided that she would be damned for another two lifetimes to come before she lets someone lock her up for something she didn't damn well do.

Regina gently squeezes Maura's hands in her's, "That room is another secret. And while I'm still upholding my promise of not offering you anymore outs. This is what I was going to show you during your first visit but we don't have to now."

Regina is in fact just offering an option since they are already in the vault. Regina suggested this place since it seemed like the safest setting for Maura's first portal travel and arrival alone.

"So no planned magic show back then?"

Regina chuckles, "Zelena suggested training wheels for you or rather that I show you potions first. She thought if I had presented you with a fireball you would've been running for the nearest exit."

Maura considers Regina's or rather Zelena's assessments with a wry smile, "The most likely outcome had you revealed magic to me in that fashion would be me fainting on you which I did."

Regina smiles and shakes her head, "Care for a tour while you're here so you know the lay of the land."

"For magical purposes I'm assuming since you said all I would have to do for the bean to work is to concentrate on where I want to go. Therefore seeing any place adds to the locations one could travel to."

"Very good."

Maura smiles as she steps past Regina and then heads towards what appears to be an open but normally hidden entranceway. Maura laughs a little because this reminds her a bit of the time her and Jane investigated the death of the man who died in his panic room. Jane kept making Scooby Doo references and calling her Velma.

"I altered my magical wards to also admit you as well as Henry here." Regina hears a low chuckle from Maura before she casts a glance backwards the threshold of the entranceway. "Zelena is restricted to certain areas which is no easy feat since we're related by blood."

Maura turns away from Regina and glances around the room in general and then her eyes land on the elaborate dresses on display; given prominence as if this were some private boutique for royalty which Maura quickly deduces it is. The symbolism is obvious and the decor is mirror of Regina's office in a sense. There is even an identical white branch bowl with red apples in it like the one in Regina's office sitting on a table though the bowl isn't full. The replica of Regina's apple tree is decorated with white ornamental lights and small red apples. The standout feature is the dresses though; all of them black, bold and for the most part utterly decadent.

Maura steps around the charcoal grey chaise lounge and pauses at the large silver mirror on the wall that has metallic vines framing its circular frame, "You've never told me how you get your shoes so quickly. Particularly those Louboutin's you own."

Regina steps into the room just behind Maura, "I have a highly influential personal shopper of sorts who is also responsible for my decor."

"Oh, who?"

"DC." Regina smirks and as with all things something good can come from something bad. But the cause of Regina's amusement is the adorably confused expression on Maura's face. "As in the Dark Curse not only created an entire town that cannot be found on a map, awarded a PhD to a talking cricket, but said curse also manages to furnish me with the latest shoes long before anyone else can get their hands on them."

Maura's hazel eyes widen in her reflection in the mirror, "That's not fair to the rest of us."

Regina just smirks. She wanted a better life when she cast the curse and of course to punish Snow as a healthy bonus. This worlds clothes was an unexpected perk since Regina hadn't given any thought to or her appearence here. Regina can still recall that very first day waking up in Storybrooke and with every passing year her wardrobe was updated to coincide with the times. Regina's playful smirk fades while she quietly watches Maura take in everything in the room.

Maura lingers at the black silk dress with a high collar and wide dazzling sleeves, "This dress appears to be handmade. Did you design it?"

"Yes." Regina knew what kind of armor she would need to clothe herself in once the King was dispatched. She would need to be fierce to survive. "I did not choose my title. But I did choose to embrace it when I realized nothing I did would change how the people saw me."

Maura nods and then moves past the mirror and the dress just off to the side of it. Maura is once more in awe of Regina and she's now of the mind that the feeling won't be passing anytime soon. Maura is going to try her best to play it cool because this day has been nothing short of spectacular. This morning after a very long time spent in the morgue Maura woke up with a smile knowing what she had decided to do with Regina's gesture of trust. Maura resists touching the next elegant dress on display with its sizeable and revealing cut.

The silence isn't uncomfortable but Regina still takes a slow but deep breath and clasps her hands together in front, "Is there anything from that infernal storybook that you'd like to ask me about?"

It's best just to swallow the bullet really but if Regina wanted to punish herself more she would write out the list of invasive questions on paper and just give them to Maura along with the answers. Things have changed since the last time they were in the vault. The big difference between then and now is that Regina isn't afraid this time. There are no more eggshells disguised as landmines to tread carefully around.

Maura shrugs, "To be perfectly honest I haven't looked at it since Henry showed it to me."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I didn't feel the need to revisit the storybook again." Maura was caught off guard for a moment since she was deep in appreciation for the dress that has no neckline to speak of. "And while I appreciate the gesture of sending me the book it was unnecessary."

Regina steps closer, "Why?"

Maura sighs and then turns to face Regina, "You have to stop letting your past define your future. I know enough about the things you've done. And you sent me the curse storybook which I feel is canted against you unfairly to a degree. The book Henry authored about you is better. In the curse storybook there was nothing of how your mother treated you. Nothing about Daniel. Nothing that spoke volumes of how cruel your life had been. That book read as though you were born the Evil Queen and Snow White was your convenient target. I hate that book. I prefer Henry's book that he wrote, I spent more time with that book before I came downstairs only to walk-in on you and Zelena having a loud conversation about erasing my memories."

Regina purses her lips, "I'm sorry you heard that. You should know it was never a real option. Zelena likes to hear herself talk."

Maura remembers her heart beating a touch too fast at everything she heard then but hadn't alluded to at the time, "Would you really have erased your memories of me along with my memories of you?"

"Yes." Regina visibly swallows. "And while I have the most resilient heart it can only take so much more in its blackened and battered state."

Maura knows that Regina is being one hundred percent truthful with her words. So much feeling is in those words; in that voice. Maura catches a glimpse of herself in one of the many mirrors in the room and pauses for a moment to see what she has come to accept these last few years.

"I'm not vain but I've always thought my nose was too prominent." Maura briefly touches said nose and then steps to the side out of the mirrors viewing range. "I have Paddy Doyle's nose. Not Hope Martin's or even my mother's. For some time I questioned how much of him I carried in my own heart. He's serving a life sentence on fifteen counts of first degree murder while I've cut open hundreds of bodies in my lifetime."

Regina flinches internally. The comparisons are not even close but Regina understands what Maura is saying to her in so many words. Maura hides behind her words sometimes despite how literal she can be. Understanding Maura has been easy right from the start.

"You told me that Hope does similar work as you."

Maura smiles briefly but then shrugs, "Paddy told me I was like her. That I had her class. Hope is a champion for women and children in this world. Her pathology work lends itself more towards identifying victims of genocide." Maura steps in close to Regina once more and then unlaces Regina's hands from holding on so tightly to one another. "Jane still doesn't like Hope. There is a distance between us that can never be bridged and I'm going to stop volunteering at the clinic soon. I was foolish yet again but at least I've helped people who needed it in a way I didn't think I was capable of. I've at least gotten that much from my time volunteering at the clinic."

Regina feels her eyes sting at Maura's heartbreak and at what she's about to say, "I told you that my mother died in my arms almost four years ago now. But I never mentioned that she always said love was weakness and I never really understood why she felt that way. I had to accept that I was never going to be good enough."

One day Regina will simply show Maura her memories of how Cora kept her in line or tried to. Though in so many words Regina has hinted at the unspoken to Maura even when she didn't know who Regina was in another time and place.

"It seemed like I had lost everything the day she died. It began with Henry telling me that he never wanted to see me again and in my heartbreak I joined in my mother's madness." Regina feels a tear run hotly down her cheek. "She had found another way to control me without using magic on me this time. My own mother announced her presence in my life again by framing me for murder. I hid away in this very room to avoid being in thrown in jail."

Regina looks down and studies the way Maura's hands are now holding her's again, "Cora lived most of her life without a heart; literally kept it in a box. Snow cursed my mother's heart and then convinced me that I should be the one to return my mother's heart. Snow made it her mission to spell out all the ways my mother could never love me. God, I wanted her to love me even when she was horrible to me."

"The story behind the story of her death is Rumpelstiltskin was dying from a magical wound courtesy of Captain Guyliner. The Charmings wanted Rumple to live simply due to the fact he's Henry's grandfather." Regina's voice cracks and the past is awful. It's only ever gotten so much worse for her until recently. "So when I put my mother's heart back in her chest she died from the wound Gold was supposed to. He stole her life like he's taken so many and yet he still isn't as despised as I once was."

Maura reluctantly lets go of one of Regina's hands to reach up and wipe away a tear trailing down her cheek. Regina has been surrounded by hypocrites and sycophants. People it would seem lived to condemn Regina regardless so it's no wonder that she finally thought that her endless punishment should start fitting her crimes. Maura expected that tonight would be meaningful between them in a sense as it always is but not like this.

"My feud with Snow began before either one of us was born. It started with our mother's. Eva had it in for a commoner named Cora who was trying to find a way out of her hard life. Later my mother killed Eva, made me an option for the newly widowed King, and well you know the rest." Regina sniffles and looks up and meets Maura's glossy hazel gaze. "Snow likes to wave her self-righteousness everywhere but she had no qualms about using magic to kill my mother and darken her heart in the process. Snow even had the audacity to show up at my house and demand that I kill her. To rip her heart out and crush it. Snow and I have done horrible things to each other. But I haven't hated her in a long time."

Maura lets out a watery sigh for what can she say about all that pain, "Without a heart the body can still maintain all its biological functions?"

"Yes, they live on as if nothing is missing." Regina can stand to answer any and all of Maura's questions. That's one of the reasons they're here together. Regina meant every word when she told Maura that she wanted her to know everything. "By magically removing a person's heart it numbs emotions. If you have possession of a heart you can control them as though they are no more than a puppet."

Regina instantly thinks of Graham. She should've never hired him to go after Snow and she most certainly should've left him alone. Looking back on one of her many mistakes Regina has no excuse and perhaps the worst of it all is that she can't even remember what the hell she was thinking back then. Maybe she was being manipulated by Fate itself instead of Rumple?

A small, uneven laugh stumbles out of Maura, "Jane asked me once that if I were a cyborg would I tell her. I'm not devoid of emotions. I just never fully understood them in other people for some time. I understand you though, perfectly."

Regina squeezes her eyes shut to keep more tears from falling and then pulls Maura into a hug. Not only does Regina love Maura with all her heart she knows that the pain would be more than anything she's endured since Henry losing his memories if Maura were no longer in her life now. Regina may not believe in True Love the way the two idiots do or the way Henry does but Regina does find herself believing in someone a far cry better than a soulmate. And infinitely better than any other person in all the realms.

Regina opens her eyes and smiles into Maura's hair, "Well, if you're a cyborg then I may as well come clean too and tell you that I'm the president of Snow White's fan club."

Maura laughs and the sound is enough to chase away the tears for them both.

* * *

Maura ascertained that Henry hadn't been even remotely surprised to see her when he emerged in the kitchen where her and Regina had just finished making breakfast. He simply smiled at her said 'good morning', started fixing his own plate and then went and poured out two glasses of orange juice. As Maura was spooning some fruit onto her plate to go along with the omelet Regina fixed for her a glass of orange juice slid in front of her. Henry smiled at her again and then moved towards the small breakfast table. Maura was stunned for a moment but it was quickly dismissed at the feeling of Regina's hand on her lower back.

"I told you he adores you too."

Maura smiled brightly and warmth carried her all through breakfast and beyond since Henry left thirty minutes ago for school. Maura is wearing one of Regina's dresses and blazers today. The dress is a lighter shade of grey, sleeveless and it's a dress Maura wouldn't have chosen for herself but it suits her; it falls just past her knees and she loves the slit on the side. Regina commented that she enjoyed the high neckline on Maura but others undoubtedly would not. It took a few seconds for Maura to get the gist of Regina's playful statement. Maura's also wearing the red suede Jimmy Choo's of Regina's she had previously admired. Regina told her that she personally paired them with the grey dress.

Regina is also wearing grey but a much darker coloring and only a small amount. The small amount being a fabulous dark grey plaid blazer with grey leather lapels over a loose-fitting black silk shirt with a low neck-line that Maura feels was purposely chosen to be in direct contrast to the modest one she's sporting. Maura can see flashes of Regina's very expensive bra every time she moves. The black pants aren't helpful except in the sense that they are clearly made to flaunt Regina's incredible ass. Maura shakes her head; she doesn't need to be aroused and have to head into work like that on top of strolling in wearing one of her girlfriend's stylish dresses.

Maura catches herself noticing how Regina's hair is now brushing her shoulders. When they met Regina's hair didn't even reach her jaw-line. It's an unusual way to gauge time but they have in fact been dating for months now and last night was rather revealing. But in spite of Regina's courage to bare her soul Maura held back, has held back quite a few points about herself until she was ready. Maura wants to keep their relationship on equal footing so she can offer Regina no less than what the other woman is willing to give. Maura has also withheld one question she has wanted to ask of Regina.

"Tell me more about the failsafe." Maura says while placing her empty glass that had orange juice in it in the dishwasher and then closing the door. "It read like one of your many sacrifices together and then there was Emma's that came later."

Regina tucks some of her hair behind one ear. Regina wouldn't have called any of them sacrifices at the time but she supposes it can all be seen that way now. Her first being when she told Henry to go with David. That hurt like hell and it took her hours of staring at her mother's poisonous spell book to work up the courage to swallow that bitter pill.

"That was the first time we combined our powers. I was ready to die. I thought when I was younger I couldn't get any lower. I was wrong. Henry hated me. The things I'd done in my past and present. My worst fear had come true though. My son didn't love me anymore." Regina smiles sadly as she folds the damp rag in her hand then continues wiping down the countertop. "But in spite of everything apparently Emma wasn't ready to be a single parent like I had been. She brought Henry and the whole damn Charming clan down into the mines when I told her to leave. I felt her magic running through me. She fed so much energy into the diamond. Emma has no idea how powerful she could be and what's worse is she's ashamed of her magic. Once the idiot tried to get rid of it because the Charmings were afraid of it."

Maura studies Regina's unguarded expression. The way she's methodically wiping down the countertop in small circles. The way her arm moves in the short sleeves of her blazer that are pushed up to her elbows.

"What does Emma's magic feel like?"

Regina stops wiping down the countertop and then tosses the rag in the sink basin, "Unruly, warm, good and slightly dark. But that's not what you wanted to ask is it?"

A small smile flits over Maura's lips. Regina has learned to read her extremely well too. Maura isn't insecure per se but Regina is from another realm and to share magic with another person must mean something which was in fact the first thought Maura had while she was reading about the failsafe incident in the storybook Henry wrote.

"No, it wasn't."

Regina steps closer to where Maura is standing at the end of the countertop, "There are so many realms out there Maura. Last year I learned of my double in a place called the Wish Realm." Regina's smile is genuine to such a degree that her eyes crinkle at the corners. "She is a pirate Queen of all things and the icing on the cake is another version of Captain Hook is her first mate."

"Are they together?"

Regina shudders and then grimaces, "That's a mental image I did not need. But no, and thank the Fates for that tender mercy."

Maura smiles fondly at Regina's insanely cute version of disgust, "Its Emma isn't it. The pirate Queen's significant other."

"Yes." Regina's lips press together into a tight grin. "A runaway princess no less who rejected her parents because they tried to marry her off for the good of the kingdom. There is no Henry there though."

Maura gazes at Regina's amber-brown eyes, "Are they True Loves?"

"Yes, as far as I know." Regina admits with obvious ease. "A regular fairy tale for the ages: The Pirate Queen and her Rebellious Princess. If anything it just confirms that no matter what incarnation of Emma she has a particular type."

Maura takes a short breath and goes ahead with her real question, "And what about here?"

Regina smiles because Maura Isles truly understands her pain and shares all the same fears; of being a placeholder until someone better comes along. No one has chosen either of them but they have chosen each other.

"I've already made my choice." Regina's voice is low tones and pure warmth. "Though I did insinuate something to Emma the other day when she coerced me into watching her consume enough sugar to down an angry grizzly bear at Granny's. Ruby seems rather smitten with you by the way which we'll come back to. But back on topic maybe when Emma's ready, when she's recovered from Hook, then perhaps the extremely bull-headed Miss Swan will heed my advice for once."

Maura's small smile grows but then a thought occurs to her, "I suppose there are other versions of me as well. Maybe in another time and place I'm still in Africa with Ian or indulging an extremely corruptible priest named Father Daniel Brophy into breaking his vows. There may even be a younger version of me still in Seattle with Addison; putting up with her wandering eyes and constant rebounds." Maura tilts her head to the side and smirks. "Is it wrong to think I'm glad it's another version of myself and not me putting up with any of that shit?"

Regina gapes slightly at Maura's rare profanity and the mention of another Daniel but she isn't going to touch on the subject of Ian. She honestly doesn't want to hear about Ian all that much. Maura is allowed to romanticize the former love of her life all she wants but Regina isn't about to. Jane she at least understands more.

"Well, I don't know who to ask about first this Father Brophy or Addison?"

Maura bites the inside of her cheek, "Jane also calls me the dumbest genius in regards to the choices I've made in my personal life. Not that she has much room to talk. Still I'm proud to say that I wasn't stupid enough to get involved with Father Daniel Brophy. We crossed paths in the course of me doing my job when it was at its most gruesome." Maura feels the urge to spin the ring on her middle finger. "Luckily it was a case Jane wasn't assigned to or I would've never lived it down. I won't deny that I was attracted to him which I've learned is a bad sign when applied to the male gender. So after I completed my follow-ups I recommended one of my assistant medical examiners that needed more field experience in my stead so I wouldn't have to see him again."

Regina arches an eyebrow, "So this priest was coming on to you like you were the alter to his boy?"

Maura rolls her eyes and then reaches out and pokes Regina in the stomach, "Yes, it would seem that certain types choose to hide behind the cloth and then based on their beliefs they can automatically absolve themselves. But it was Jack's advances that I caved in to shortly thereafter."

"And Addison?"

Maura sighs heavily, "Dr. Addison Montgomery was a long time ago when I was doing a pathology residency. I was instantly attracted to her but I kept that to myself until she made a pass at me. It surprised me when she did to say the least but despite being a brilliant neonatal surgeon she makes even more horrible personal choices than I have. I was her willing experiment while she was estranged from her husband Derek and while she was dating several other men off and on. She also had an affair with her husband's best friend Mark. She became pregnant but had an abortion. Needless to say no longer than I was involved with her I was a part of what I can only kindly call a heated mess. I knew it was just a fling in spite of how young I was. Addison is seven years older than me. She would be fifty now and last I heard she'd remarried. I refused to date another surgeon after her but eventually I did and was summarily reminded of why it was a terrible idea again."

Regina is actively trying to keep the surprise she most certainly is feeling off her face. She doesn't want to Maura to get the wrong idea but contrary to what Maura believes about herself she has also had a tumultuous life.

"Who was the other surgeon?"

"Byron Sluckey." Maura purses her lips in distaste at her stupidity. "He was the one who saved Jane's life after she shot herself."

"You slept with your best friend's attending physician?"

"Yes, I wasn't coping well after the hostage situation ordeal at the precinct but that's hardly an excuse." Maura's eyebrows draw closer together; she will not mention that the only thing she enjoyed was the tender sex. Saying things of that nature those years ago to irk Jane was one thing. "I wasn't even attracted to Byron all that much. He asked me out while I was visiting Jane in the hospital which is an admittedly poor setting."

Maura closes her eyes tightly for a moment, "The gunmen who took over the police station shot Jane's younger brother Frankie who is a cop too and although he was wearing a Kevlar vest he incurred fatal internal bleeding. Jane yelled at me to save his life and I yelled back but complied despite the stress. Then there were the armed gunmen."

Maura shakes her head and has to remind herself not to run her hands over her face lest she ruin her make-up, "It was too much. I had managed to get the ranting of this cop on a walkie-talkie to the officers outside. He knew he was caught then and Jane was taken hostage by the dirty cop. He took Jane outside at gunpoint and somewhere in all the chaos Jane's brain rationalized that shooting through herself would end the stand-off faster so that Frankie could be taken to the hospital. I had done everything I could at the time to save his life until he could get surgery."

Regina has long suspected that Maura had quite an attachment to the Rizzoli's and of all the things they've shared that is one topic Maura has steered around. Regina won't hold it against her though since Maura more than likely thought that Regina didn't want to keep hearing about all things tied to her unrequited love for Jane. Maura isn't entirely incorrect.

"You're very close with Jane's family."

"Yes, and yet that's not wholly accurate." Maura has held off on this admission but not entirely due to shame of Regina knowing the true breadth and width of her past feelings for Jane. "Accurate would be to tell you that Jane's mother Angela lived in my guesthouse for six years after her divorce. As did Jane's youngest brother Tommy when he was released from prison for a while."

Regina can see the turmoil playing out on Maura face with each passing second. So Regina waits for the rest with no judgement to be delivered once Maura has spoken her peace.

"And to be even more accurate Tommy had a passing infatuation with me for longest time. He even tried to kiss me once." Maura was charmed by his smile and good looks but she truly had no intention of sleeping with him long before Jane said not to. Even Maura knew without being told that best friends don't sleep with one another's family members. "Frankie did kiss me after a rather tense bomb scare situation but I was never attracted to him though. Jane was the one that I wanted but ultimately knew I was deluding myself. I can only justify my questionable choices to date as settling for what I could have."

Regina places a hand on the smooth, cool countertop, effectively bracing herself, "Do you feel like you're settling by being with me?"

Maura looks adorably horrified, "No! I'm so in love with you. I've never met anyone like you and you're incredible. The life you've lead, good and bad, I'm afraid that with enough time you'll get bored of me."

Regina's fingers flex on the countertop as she smiles broadly at Maura, "You've brought the most wonderful peace and freedom to my life and those are just two of your many highly desirable traits. You are far from boring. Why even Emma had the gall the other day to tell me that she liked you."

Maura lets loose a small chuckle, "And what did you say?"

"Naturally, I told her to get her own girlfriend. I even gave Emma directions to her ideal girlfriend." Regina says with a wry smirk that only enhances the fullness of her lips and that sexy scar. "Unless, you'd rather trade down from a Queen with a profound self-destructive streak to a Princess with a head harder than a rock, poor fashion sense, a penchant for red leather and who's carriage is yellow and sputters when pushed too hard."

Maura laughs, "Not a chance. And to be blunt Emma really isn't my type."

"Hmm, if I recall you said your type was tall, dark and gorgeous. And sadly, I'm not tall. We're nearly the same height when we're both without heels." Regina actually loves that height ratio aspect. It's nice not having to kiss up or down and the way they fit together, in more ways than just the physical sense, couldn't be more perfect. "And dark is a state of mind and being with me and the gorgeous part is debatable given who I am and the scars I carry inside and out."

Maura has come to mean everything to Regina. Like Henry but just in a different capacity. Regina will not compare Maura to Daniel any more than Regina would want to be compared to Ian before Jane came along. The deceased archer is a non-issue and is no great love; he is a mistake that anyone is capable of in the name of desperation, loneliness and too much rejection in life.

Maura bites down on her bottom lip and then smiles, "My type is more than those clichéd traits I said in jest. But you are a darkly seductive woman and in the beginning I wasn't certain I could hold your attentions after you left Boston that first time. But then we started texting regularly and then Skyping and I began to believe that it wasn't some marginally less than platonic lapse. The way you make me feel alone is unlike anyone else. You actually listen to me. You aren't put off by the way I speak, my intelligence, my job or my family history. You are so compassionate, protective and when I saw that about you I wanted you even more. To be loved by you is... _ll n'y a qu'un bonhuer dans la vie, c'est d' aimer et d'etre aime'._ "

Regina is hardly fluent in French but she does understand some of what Maura just said with shining eyes. Not to mention Maura's inflection is nothing like an American speaking the language; she sounds like a native speaker. Pushing past her appreciation of Maura's voice Regina is positive that Maura said quite a lot about the only happiness in life is to love and be loved.

Maura's eyes lighten, "You understand what I said didn't you. It was a quote from George Sand. It came to mind."

And what a beautiful mind Maura has is a thought Regina has had frequently in the months since they've met and gotten to know each other.

"What kind of a life would you like to share with me for the rest of our days, Maura?"

Regina is aware that what she just uttered sounds like the beginning of an engagement proposal but it's not. It is a proposal though in another way. Coming to this realm was supposed to be punishment for everyone but Regina. It didn't work though. Regina was just as cursed as everyone else in Storybrooke. Miserable and stuck. Regina has lived long enough and suffered enough to know just how special Maura truly is.

"I already told you." Maura leans in closer and Regina feels her breath catch at the look of devotion in Maura's beautiful golden eyes. "Everything and anything you choose to share with me. The ups and downs. I want it all."

"So do I." Regina's hand slips off the countertop as she closes the distance between her's and Maura's bodies. "Henry and I have built up a large surplus of magic beans."

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

Regina places her hands on the lapels of the blazer Maura is wearing very well, "It would be a faster commute both ways until we decide on something more lasting."

Maura's smile is radiant, "That sounds like a long adventure."

"It has been and it will continue to be." Regina leans in closer; her eyes never leaving Maura's. "And that's something I'm looking forward to."

* * *

 **Soundtrack: ****"I Hope You're Happy" & "Fear" by Blue October, "Not Just A Girl" by She Wants Revenge, "Disappointed" by Electronic**

 **A/N:** **This was by far the most difficult chapter to edit. There were so many changes due to the evolution of the story; what had to go, what had to stay, what was ultimately missing in the reshuffle. And with my life being what it has been during the fourteen months I've been working on this story cranking out chapters uber fast just hasn't been possible.**


	16. Epilogue

**16.**

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

* * *

"Are you ready?"

Maura turns and smiles warmly at Henry, "Yes."

Just over twenty-one months have gone by and even now Maura can scarcely believe all the change that continues to shape and mold this stage of her life. Recently, Maura has been living half of her new life in another realm. Maura ended up resigning her post as Chief Medical Examiner ten months ago. It wasn't a difficult choice since it wasn't a job Maura saw herself doing until she was of the age to retire. Becoming Chief Medical Examiner was a goal she achieved and thus took it as far as she needed it to go to feel at ease with her accomplishments and move on from them.

Henry gently bumps his shoulder against Maura's, "Are you nervous?"

"A little but it will go away once I'm out there."

Maura smiles wider because they only returned to this realm, to Boston three days ago, for this event. Maura has every intention of keeping her home in Beacon Hill for the foreseeable future since its mortgage is long since paid off. Their home in Storybrooke isn't going anywhere either.

"You know I was kinda shocked when I found out you were a writer too but only for a little bit." Henry smiles while he pulls on the ends of the sleeves of his nice blazer. "It makes sense though. You know I read your book and from one author to another I thought the plot was awesome, fast-paced and well, how could I not love reading about the main character since it reminds me of someone I know really well?"

Maura chuckles while marveling yet again at the wonderful person Regina has raised, "You are as sweet as ever and thank you for the confidence inspiring review."

Regina has been teaching Maura magic at their newest home in the Realm of Untold Stories. Henry visits every so often when he's not traveling to different realms himself. It's been marginally over six months now since he graduated high school. Regina staunchly tried not to cry during the ceremony which only made Maura hold her hand that much tighter as Henry Daniel Mills was called out. Maura is only the same height as Henry today due to her heels. Regina swears Henry isn't going to stop growing until he's over six feet tall.

"No problem." Henry says with a small smile. "Hey, is Jane and Angela still coming by later?"

Maura is proud of the relative effortlessness she's achieved with Henry. The rapport they've built wasn't difficult since Maura wasn't expecting much at the beginning but as time wore on Maura's fondness for Henry was returned ten-fold by him.

"Angela is working, but Jane said she would text me to let me know if she was going to be fashionably late through no fault of her own."

Henry snorts, "And what did Mom say?"

Maura smooths her hand over the front of her dress, "Regina said she would be late."

Henry arches a single eyebrow and once more Maura is reminded of how much he favors Regina, "You know it's only because she likes to make an entrance right?"

Maura laughs and Henry offers his arm which Maura takes, "I'm well aware."

It was Regina who insinuated that Maura would be quite a capable potions master and she has been a rapt pupil. So capable in fact that once word went around the town they'd settled in Maura was approached by many people with maladies for help. In short Maura has become an apothecary of sorts with people knowing she's a doctor from another realm since every person in the Realm of Untold Stories is from some other place. Maura is treating her own living patients; improving the quality of life in other realms one person at a time.

"Mom will probably give all those people waiting in line a heart condition."

Maura laughs again and leans into Henry's touch. Maura has never really thought about being a parent. She only ever seriously entertained the notion once when Jane was pregnant. The miscarriage was yet another thing Maura had to compartmentalize. Henry is different though. Maura thinks that Henry has enough mothers so instead she simply hopes that he sees her a close friend that he can confide in her and trust her with anything. The light moment holds for a few more seconds before the sound of a firm but polite knock on the door and Maura is the one to tell them to come in.

The door quietly swings open to reveal Constance, "Maura darling, I do believe they're ready for you." Constance smiles fondly at her daughter and then the young man standing beside her. "Henry you do look quite handsome in that suit."

Maura was more than happy to be proven right about her initial assessment of Constance taking an instant liking to Regina. Maura estimates that it took no more than twenty-eight seconds for Regina's charm to win over her mother. Constance also adores Henry.

Henry blushes a little at the compliment, "Thank you, Mrs. Isles."

Constance steps further into the room; letting the door close behind her, "Now what have I asked you to call me?"

"Constance."

The one catch about Maura's family embracing Regina and Henry is that they may never learn the full truth but Maura can happily and willingly keep such a secret though. Regina's past is her business alone that and Maura is of the opinion Jane's head may metaphorically explode if Maura hinted at the existence of different realms or that Regina is an actual Queen like her name suggests. More than that though there is the simple fact that some secrets aren't meant to be told.

Constance grins, "That's better."

Maura takes a deep breath and smiles brightly, "I'm ready."

Henry gives Maura's arm squeeze before letting go and striding towards the door. Henry pulls it open and then holds it for Maura and Constance. Maura is the first one through and instantly she sees that there are more people waiting in a long line than the Bill O'Reilly book signing Maura accompanied Angela to. A sudden urge to laugh hits Maura because she now distinctly recalls using her badge to get to the front of line to placate Angela. Maura's smile never falters as she looks over the line of people. The diversity of readers is a source of pride for her; knowing that the story Maura wrote is accessible to those who've given it a chance.

Maura pulls out the chair at the center of the long table and smoothes her hands down the back of her dress as she sits down. Henry takes the chair to her left where there is a neat stack of her books. The empty chair to Maura's right is for Regina when she gets here. As Maura settles into her seat she glances over her shoulder at Constance who offers her an encouraging smile before sitting down in one of the comfortable-looking arm chairs in a shade of brown called cafe noir arranged against the wall behind the table. Maura takes a second to appreciate this moment. The banners and posters of the cover of her book are draped in key locations.

Maura refused to do her book signing at the same bookstore that Dennis gave his from for obvious reasons. Maura hasn't set foot in that store since that day she convinced Jane to go with her on their lunch break. Maura initially didn't want so much as a hardcover or eventually a paperback printed on the basis of environmental eithics but alas in the end it was the publisher's choice. Maura also declined the publisher's advance. Maura has enough personal wealth so all the profits from her book will be going to various charities of her choosing. Future royalties will be put in a trust which Maura oversees.

"Right then, let's get this show rolling." Zelena says lowly while discretely producing a Sharpie pen for Maura to slap her Jane Hardcock on the books with. Zelena places a hand on Maura's shoulder while dangling the pen in front of her. "This should do so don't keep them waiting any longer."

Maura chuckles and takes the pen out of Zelena's grasp and pulls off the cap and replaces it on the end, "Thank you, Zelena."

"Think nothing of it." Zelena's touch lingers on Maura's shoulder for a moment before she leans down closer to Maura's ear. "And my enchanting little sis will be along shortly after she's exhausted her cursing abilities in the traffic of this overpopulated hamlet."

Henry snorts under his breath while Maura just shakes her head as Zelena moves away. Maura smiles and motions for the security standing at the roped off line to lift the rope and let the people waiting come forward. The first person sits down a fine hardcopy of 'Dressed In Black' on the table and Maura lifts the cover of her book and signs a version of her signature that she's practiced. It was difficult to break from the compulsion to sign her name the way she always has on all forms of documents. Placing her official signature on her mass-produced book is not a sound idea.

"You know my Mom was right." Henry says fondly while fidgeting with one of the stacked books by his hand. "She told me back when I was eleven that I would have more family than I knew what to do with one day."

Maura smiles as she quietly signs another copy of her book, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you're a part of my family now too." Henry looks at the profile of the woman sitting beside him. Maura has been so good for his Mom and to her. "And you're adopted like me and now you have more family too."

Maura's vision blurs for a few heartbeats from the happy tears suddenly clouding her eyes. Maura trades the Sharpie pen to her left hand and reaches out with her right to touch Henry's cheek. He smiles at the touch and Maura is not at all bothered by crying in public, "Thank you, Henry."

Maura smiles and glances over her shoulder again to see Constance and Zelena leaning over a small table between their chairs looking at something on Constance's iPhone. Maura is rather past describing her state as happy. Her mother is even more amazing to Maura in these last few years and that's not taking into account the last fourteen months since Maura introduced Regina to her mother. Maura still hasn't told Constance about Hope or Cailin. Maura knows now that Jane was right about Hope but like Jane advised Maura once Maura can still have a relationship with her sister since they're both adults. Of all the secrets Maura carries she will tell Constance about Cailin soon.

Maura wipes under her eyes and switches the Sharpie back to her dominant hand. The next fifteen minutes pass with pleasant exchanges from readers since Maura is hesitant to label them as fans. Maura is adamant in her belief of not knowing what to do with such adulation. Henry hands her a book from the stack when the next person in line reveals that they hadn't had time to buy their own copy before getting in line. But then with just the low sounds of the bookstore's Sirius music station filtering through the speakers in the ceiling and the slight squeak of Maura's fine point Sharpie on the paper a rumble of conversation starts up from down the line.

Maura looks up in time to clearly hear the next person in line ask the person behind them: 'Is that the woman in black?' Maura smiles widely and directs her full attention to where everyone else's has been drawn to. Regina is making her way towards the table outside of the line and she is indeed dressed all in black like the night they met but in a different outfit and minus any leather. Maura can barely cope with Regina wearing leather so she's very certain that these people couldn't handle the sight at all. Regina has also grown her hair out quite long and on the odd day when she doesn't straighten it Maura is more than happy to simply run her fingers through Regina's curls.

Henry leans in close to Maura, "Told you so."

Maura just chuckles and then lightly elbows Henry who only laughs at the action. Regina became Maura's muse and the book Maura was working on prior to Regina was mostly scrapped. Maura had to change the character's name of course and picking something as strong as the name of the love of her life wasn't easy but she found one nonetheless. The name 'Valentina' won out over the other strong names on Maura's short list. The next person in line and everyone really stares as Regina stalks towards the signing table. Maura's heartrate quickens even though it's only been a few hours since she saw Regina.

Regina stops at the edge of the table and then with smirk she gestures to the empty chair, "Is that seat taken, Dr. Isles?"

Maura is still smiling while her eyes take in all the beauty standing before her. Today Regina chose to clothe herself in nothing but Oscar de la Renta. Maura is particularly drawn to the ruffled-hem wool blend jacket Regina is wearing over the equally fabulous figure hugging dress underneath that stops just below her knees. The people in line are still talking among themselves; wondering if this woman is the in the flesh version of character in the book they've read about?

"See that Constance?" Zelena starts just loud enough for Maura, Henry and Regina to hear and anyone else to hear. Constance looks up from her iPhone where she was reading critics reviews of her daughter's book to see what all the fuss is over. "The cheek on that one is the stuff of legend." Constance just chuckles under her breath as Zelena leans back in her seat and crosses her legs. "Good to see you finally found your way here, sis."

Maura grins up at Regina, "Shouldn't you have said 'Sorry I'm late?"

Maura knows every single piece of Regina's history now down to the last detail of how it all began at Snow White's wedding. Those famous words of Regina's are something of a private joke between them and Maura is only playing with them since she is in complete agreement with Zelena. Regina is rather cheeky as much as she is gorgeous.

"Not really, and besides you know I don't like repeating myself." Regina smirks and then moves around the table. Maura watches Regina closely while she pauses behind Henry. "But if you're feeling slighted perhaps I can make it up to you later."

Maura has to work very hard to repress the reaction in her body when it responds as if by muscle memory now to that particular timbre of Regina's voice. Those low drawn out tones could very well be illegal somewhere but that shouldn't suggest that Maura doesn't enjoy the way Regina uses it against her.

Henry makes a face and leans back in his seat while he cranes his neck to glare up at his Mom, "You realize you're flirting with Maura? In public, at her book signing, in front of a long line of people right?"

Regina smirks wryly as she looks out at the silenced and awestruck line, "I don't think they mind."

Zelena scoffs loudly, "So bloody cheeky."

Regina scowls and turns to glare at her sister, "Zelena why are you still talking?"

Zelena leans back in her seat and grins, "Because I can and I will?"

Maura glances at the line of people and then at Henry who is vacillating between amusement and embarrassment. Maura on the other hand is thoroughly amused; she knows how Zelena and Regina behave regardless of setting. Maura stifles a laugh and simply recaps the Sharpie pen in her hand so it doesn't dry out. As for the people waiting in line they're getting a free show not to mention Maura is completely at ease given the fact that all of them have their own share of family moments.

Regina levels a withering glare at Zelena before turning a more pleasant expression towards the woman sitting next to her sister, "Hello Constance, I trust my older sister hasn't been too much of an irritating thorn?"

Zelena blows a raspberry at Regina, "Baby sister or not one of these days I'm going to box your ears the old fashioned way."

Constance simply grins and tucks her iPhone into her clutch, "No she hasn't Regina, in fact I'm about to freely admit that I find you two highly entertaining. As do others apparently."

Maura smiles and glances back towards the people patiently standing in line. Maura thought her book was good but she never really imagined that it would be a best seller. But then again her muse is very alluring and unknowingly ensnares people's attention wherever she goes. People have loved reading about a characterization of Regina as a resourceful and sought after forensic investigator for the FBI as much as Maura loved writing it. The publisher wasn't keen on the idea that the main female character had no love interest and for Maura that was an easy shut down.

"Hear that, sis? Constance likes me better."

Maura ducks her head down and stifles a laugh at Zelena's childish baiting. Maura's reason to the publisher for not wanting to write a love interest was she simply didn't want to waste time and energy on such a trope this early. Needless to say Maura finds it a highly uninteresting angle in fiction and sadly women have been conditioned to expect it. Though Maura did concede to her publisher that perhaps with another book or two maybe an equal will catch Valentina's eye. If that happens the only quandary Maura knows she will face is whether the other character will be a man or a woman.

"Zelena, I need you to turn down your delusional tendencies a whole hell of a lot more."

Henry snorts and Maura watches Regina's hand on his shoulder twitch. Maura looks up and meets Henry's gaze as he mouths that: 'he's too young to listen to this and they're too old to be acting like this.' Maura gives him a small smile and motions for the next person in line to step forward. Maura uncaps the Sharpie pen as another copy of 'Dressed In Black' is reverently placed in front of her.

"Sis, your birth certificate is actually an apology letter from the condom industry."

Maura fumbles her signature on the book at Zelena's hissing insult which also makes her chuckle under her breath. Maura looks up at the young woman standing at the table; preparing to apologize for her theatrical family if need be.

"Just so you know I'll be killing you later." Regina growls out and Maura smiles innocently up at the young woman with curly strawberry blonde hair. "So draft your will Zelena and make your final arrangements because not only are you going toes up later but before that happens you'll also be digging your own grave and carving your own headstone."

The young woman's eyes go wide, "Oh, that's Valentina alright!"

Maura laughs as Regina turns around and smiles pleasantly at the young woman, "My name is Regina but I am the author's muse."

Maura tries to suppress her blush while she closes the cover of the book and hands it back to the now gaping young woman, "I'm pleased you enjoyed the book."

"Are you kidding? I fucking loved it!" The young woman says loudly and Maura's eyebrows shoot up. "Oops! Sorry."

Regina and her dark chuckle moves to the empty seat and then she pulls the chair out and sits down. Maura smiles at the young woman again before she departs. For the next thirty minutes the line shortens until the end time for the book signing is less than five minutes away and only one person remains. Maura signs the man's book. Then as Maura is signing another person's copy of her book Regina grunts and slaps at the hand pulling her hair. Henry even stops studiously texting away on his phone to laugh at Zelena.

"Constance and I are going across the street."

Regina pivots in her seat to glare up at Zelena, "What for? Or did Marian text you to tell you she's had enough of Vanessa?"

Zelena rolls her eyes, "We've decided to take over the world one latte at a time." Zelena turns to briefly grin at Constance who is leaning down to whisper to Maura. "Other than that we'll be back eventually, sis."

That was ten minutes ago that Zelena and Constance excused themselves to go get a latte across the street. Maura sighs happily at replaying the words her Mother whispered to her before leaving with Zelena. How Constance said that she was proud of Maura and that this has been the most exciting book signing she'd attended. Maura smiles and sets her Sharpie down on the table and then turns in her seat towards Regina as one more person steps up to the table.

"This is the most gossiped about book signing I've ever seen on Twitter." Jane rasps out and Maura quickly turns back in her seat to look up at her best friend. Jane smiles so much that her dimples are showing. "Am I fashionably late enough?"

Regina laughs lowly, "You need to work on your entrance, Jane."

Jane smirks, "And steal all your thunder and Maura's too, never."

Maura looks over Jane; it's been four months since she saw her in person. Jane hasn't changed much aside from being slightly skinner. Regina said once that it would be quite a challenge and an investment to fatten Jane up even a little. Maura's eyes rove over Jane's hands and to her surprise Jane is holding a copy of 'Dressed In Black'. Jane notices of course where Maura's gaze has traveled.

"Yes, Dr. Smartypants I read your book and it was awesome. There I said it, happy?" Jane says as she lays her copy down on the table. The corners of the book are bent a little and Maura can see that some of the pages have been dog-eared as she opens the book. Jane clears her throat as Maura picks up her Sharpie and signs her real signature along with a few words. "I couldn't put it down and you know how hard it is for me to sit and read something other than a case file. But I guess since I'm getting long in the tooth and a teacher to boot I've gotten more practice in staying still long enough to put together a decent lesson plan."

Maura smiles as she writes and then wider as she feels Regina's hand on her knee. Maura finishes the inscription on the book and the words she's writing haven't changed since she wrote them the first time but the meaning has for Maura. She knows the poem she composed for Jane by heart but now the words hold a different sway in Maura's heart. Maura closes the book and slides it towards Jane.

Jane picks up the book and sticks it under her arm, "You're all still coming to the Robber later right? Ma will be off her rocker if you're not there on time. She's already gotten on my nerves two or three times today."

Regina gives Maura's knee a squeeze before letting go, "My sister may throw a wrench in Angela's plan for the hell of it. But at the moment Zelena's still across the street with Constance plotting God only knows what."

Maura reaches out and pinches Regina on the arm and Regina only flinches slightly, "My mother will keep Zelena in line."

Regina rubs the sleeve of her jacket where Maura pinched her, "Are you sure about that, Mau-ra?"

Jane shakes her head and chuckles as does Henry who has finally put away his phone in a sad effort to try not to make it so obvious that he's so not staring at Maura's best friend that he's met just once before and only briefly. Henry thinks Jane is a knock-out but then again so is Jacinda who he met last week while he was in another time exploring. Henry's really glad that his Mom enchanted their cell phones to work in all the realms but he still thinks it's a sign that he's even able to text with Jacinda in this realm.

Maura playfully rolls her eyes at Regina, "I am."

Maura stands up from her seat with a wince; sitting too long is unhealthy and she doesn't do much sitting these days. Maura walks around the table and then pauses in front of Jane who is still tall and beautiful. Maura smiles at her best friend and then moves to hug Jane and it takes a second but Jane returns the gesture. This isn't the first time she's hugged Jane and she hopes it won't be the last. The contact is just a pleasant exchange and as Maura steps back from the embrace the book tucked under Jane's arm hits the floor with a muted thud.

Maura chuckles, "We'll be at the Robber on time. Though I'm not certain on the legality of Henry being allowed inside?"

Jane smirks and bends down to pick up her fallen book off the floor, "I'll sneak the kid in so long as he doesn't try to order anything with alcohol in it."

Regina, Maura and Henry all grin because Emma still calls him 'kid' too. Maura's grin changes though to something brighter and she recalls what Henry said earlier about being adopted and the both of them having more family now. Maura's first family was Constance and Arthur, her second family was thanks to Jane but it's her third family that is a distinct kind of special Maura has yet to find the words to describe. Though Maura has found a starting point in her narrative were she asked to give one and it begins with a belief from Regina's home realm which is True Love. That belief was renewed for Regina when they shared True Love's kiss at a quiet moment in another realm roughly eight months ago.

Henry stands up from his seat, "The kid is right here and I'm almost nineteen and not nearly stupid enough to try that."

Jane grins and looks to Regina, "Kid's got a mouth on him and I bet I know where that came from."

Regina red-slicked lips quirk up in a smile as she gracefully rises from her seat too, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Rizzoli."

Jane laughs at the playfully deadpanned rejoinder. Maura chuckles because she was also right about Jane liking Regina and vice versa. Though they haven't spent much time together since the wedding Jane and Regina have a rapport that's in the same vein as Regina has with Zelena albeit less confrontational squabbling in a sense. Regina and Zelena are siblings with a much more complex history than most and that's not even factoring in how little time they've had together. How short of a time span it's been that they haven't loathed one another.

* * *

As the swirling green portal closes behind them Regina's thoughts track right back to where they left off before they stepped into the portal. Six days ago was their one year anniversary since they met among one other thing which may seem small to people who've celebrated more but for Regina it's a incredible feat. Regina also takes comfort in knowing that Maura feels exactly the same on the subject. Time has moved fast but not so fast that Regina hasn't properly enjoyed the time spent. Regina smiles at the sensation of Maura's hand still firmly holding onto her's that not even traveling to another realm so much as loosened.

"As I was about to say, I put a silencing spell on the master bedrooms in all of our homes."

Maura's chuckle is airy with surprise, "You did what?"

"You honestly never wondered why you didn't have to be quiet and why I certainly never held back?"

"No, why would I?" Maura playfully shrugs and those hazel eyes have certain gleam to them that has duped Regina many times now but she's not mad about it. "I was otherwise thoroughly occupied during those times."

Regina huffs out a short laugh and looks around. This is her first deliberate visit to Sherwood Forest which is rather ironic considering it's still in the Enchanted Forest. But then Regina wasn't in the habit of giving a shit back in the days when she was terrorizing and ruling the lands not when Snow's head on a platter was her highest aspiration. But as for being here when she and Maura could be elsewhere Regina has but to ask herself two questions. Who knew that Zelena would tell Marian about Vanessa? Or tell Roland he has a half-sister that he can get to know if Marian is amendable? What Regina did expect though was Zelena angling for another free babysitter.

"Are you sure we should be here?" Maura tugs on Regina's hand and they start walking down the fine stone path where the portal opened. "Zelena said she had a handle on everything."

"Well, Zelena also says that my hips are wider than her's but that doesn't mean it's true."

Maura laughs and leans over to place a kiss on Regina's cheek, "Marian and Zelena seem to get along as much as they can given their short but complex history."

Regina feels that no truer words have been spoken since the same can be said about her and Marian. She was responsible for her death for crying out loud until Emma intervened. Regina still has trouble looking Marian in the eye for very long and Marian vividly remembers her capture and Regina's taunts. Zelena smoothed that over which nearly made Regina laugh since it was Zelena that dispatched Marian a second time. In Regina's mind she imagines that Marian more than likely feels like she's always been in the way and an easily removed obstacle. Regina can relate and she wants to remedy that for Marian since it's not like she hates the woman.

"Regina?" Maura softly says at the faraway expression on Regina's face but she still doesn't answer. "Regina, are you alright?"

"What? Oh, yes." Regina flashes Maura a quick smile. "I'm just thinking about my own history with Marian and Roland."

Maura bites her lower lip and gazes out at the pathway cut into the lush green forest in front of them, "Roland still adores you, I've seen you with him." Maura glances to the woman beside her and smirks. "And while I didn't say anything at the time I must say that the fabled Maid Marian is really quite exquisite. Her bone structure and complexion are rather flawless. Robin clearly had a type."

Regina will always appreciate and welcome Maura's brand of levity. So far the ebb and flow of their relationship has been a dream really. They've had their difficult moments with Regina's coming out as a Queen from another realm but all in all nothing fatal, nothing that they can't come back from, nothing that hasn't made them stronger together.

Regina smirks back at Maura, "Thinking of trading down again, my love?"

"No, I was merely noting my observations." Maura looks away and even from her profile Regina sees a lovely blush on Maura's cheekbones. Regina doesn't do pet names but she does do the occasional endearment. "If I were to pair Marian with someone for purely aesthetic purposes it would be you. The two of you side by side would no doubt cause arterial fibrillations."

Regina grins, "Is that a fact Dr. Isles?"

"It's merely my unbiased opinion."

Regina purses her lips and nods her head, "Since you phrased that way it's in my humble opinion that Roland is far cuter than you are."

Maura's jaw drops open in the most endearing way, "Shame on you."

Regina laughs and a flush of warmth floods her body. The newness has yet to fade between her and Maura and Regina hopes it never will. They have had that easiness from the beginning but now they have that easy familiarity with one another and yet nothing ever feels stale or forced. The forest is fairly quiet today save for the songs of birds and the rustle of the breeze on the treetops or at least it is in this part so close to Marian's home and business. Marian decided to stay in Sherwood Forest and she kept the tavern her and Robin opened as a front for his thievery.

"I still think we should fly to Paris after we leave here and not take a portal." Maura says as her chunky heeled boots crunch on the pathway along with Regina's. "What if there's an incident? We would be in the country illegally."

Regina smirks, she has never been to the City of Lights, she's barely been out of Storybrooke, but when she committed herself to Maura she knew that would change. Regina is more than ready for the next windfall of change.

"I can forge anything with magic and that includes passport stamps."

"You're not doing that." The stern quality of Maura's voice nearly causes Regina to laugh. "We will fly, first class of course."

Regina isn't going to argue with Maura over the details right now. They can do that later. The reason for this unscheduled trip isn't just Zelena being gone from Storybrooke for over a month but Regina hasn't seen or heard from her only sister in a week which is rare. Somewhere along the way Regina got used to be annoyed by her sister daily. Regina isn't going through wicked withdrawals or anything but someone has to keep tabs on the green menace.

The silence holds between Regina and Maura as the pathway stops just in front of the Marian's tavern. The weathered wooden-carved sign proclaiming the tavern as the 'Lyon's Den' sways in the breeze. There aren't any sounds coming from inside so Regina assumes it's either too early to drink, slow hour or they're closed for the day. Regina let's go of Maura's hand and steps up onto the covered porch that has a table and four chairs neatly pushed up under the table.

Regina gets caught up in the stillness as she looks around so when she feels Maura's hand on her lower back she jumps a little, "Shit, I'm going to have to put a bell on you."

Maura chuckles and wraps her arm around Regina's waist, "You didn't answer my question about flying?"

Regina takes a breath to reply but its then that the tavern's door unlocks from the inside and then the door swings open with a heavy clunk. Zelena steps out onto the porch and she's green again as expected but her red hair is down and she's not wearing an overly tight black dress or her signature hat. The dress Zelena has on is a shade of dark brown with golden embroidery accents. Regina has never seen that dress before. Regina deliberately clears her throat loudly and Zelena turns around with a frown already on her face.

"Oh Lord, what the bloody hell are you doing here, sis?" Zelena drawls out in a bored but noticeably tired tone like some of her zeal for mischief is wrung dry. "Hello Maura, lovely to see you as always."

Maura smiles and kind of offers Zelena a small wave. Regina can tell Maura is processing Zelena's appearance. Sure Maura saw Zelena once like this but that was only for a few seconds when they stepped out of that portal and into Emma's living room by mistake. Regina still owes Evanora a suitable reprisal; another magical joust where Regina will most certainly make her taste defeat will be enough.

"I would say please excuse my appearance Maura but this is what I really look like when I'm not in Storybrooke or the world outside its borders."

Maura smiles, "It's fine. Wonderful actually. You must be aware that you're a celebrated legend in my home realm."

Zelena smiles rather smugly, "That long-running musical is appropriately titled. Can't say I care much for the odd name though. But then again my name is rather unusual so who am I to throw stones in the name of artistic license?"

Regina huffs out a heavy sigh, "Did we catch you at an odd moment? Were you busy with the little wife?"

Zelena rolls her eyes and scoffs, "You're one to talk, especially now, since you've come up for air?" Zelena gestures primly and then crosses her arms over her chest. "But alas sis, I don't think Marian would stoop so low as to give me even a pity shag."

Regina feels a pressing need to antagonize Zelena as of now, "Where is Vanessa?"

"Napping, thank Ozma." Zelena snaps out with an added eye roll for effect. "She's teething as you well know and she's somehow gotten it into her adorable head that it's now her job to wail enough to make everyone within an earshot miserable like she is."

"Have you tried ginger root?" Maura says in what Regina has come to define as her bedside manner tone that Maura has been practicing on her living patients in a whole other realm lately. "Ginger is one of the best natural remedies. It contains anti-inflammatories that will soothe the aggravated nerve endings that comes with the teeth breaking through the sensitive gums."

Zelena smiles sweetly at Maura, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Regina shakes her head and frowns, "That's not all of it, Zelena."

"What?"

Regina moves out of Maura's touch and goes to stand in front of Zelena. Regina has an urge to hug her sister but she's not going to at this moment. Instead, Regina patiently waits out her sister's petulance like she did over the silver realm-traveling shoes ordeal while they were in Zelena's kitchen in the Underworld.

"Oh all right." Zelena huffs out and uncrosses her arms, letting them hang limply at her side. "It's happened, Vanessa has magic, and she's been using it to destroy plates and a few other choice items. The one silver lining is she isn't as powerful as I was when I was that small and portable." Zelena wrings her hands together and then grins. "If she were to summon a travel storm in Marian's living room or the tavern I might develop an understanding for your irritation with them."

Regina hears Maura step up beside her, "What's a travel storm you mentioned it before? Is it anything like a tornado?"

"It's exactly like a tornado only not created by a warm rotating updraft meeting a strong thunderstorm." Regina offers with a mild scowl and then gestures to Zelena. "Only if this one summons it then it will be a very green destructive funnel."

"Vanessa's magic is a dark blue in color." Zelena blurts out lowly, rather absently with a wobble in her accented diction. "I'd hoped she would have magic. That she'd be mine through and through in every way."

Regina feels her eyes water and she just drops all of her pretenses and pulls Zelena into a hug which she responds to immediately. Cora's magic was dark blue. There is only so many colors Vanessa's magic could have been since she only inherited it from one of her parents. There was nothing extraordinary about Robin and he certainly had no magic to speak of. Regina holds her sister tighter and it takes no genius to figure out they're both doing their damnedest not to outright sob.

* * *

As Regina slides into the booth at the Robber her attention locks onto Maura standing at the bar waiting for their drinks. The irony strikes Regina so hard she lightly laughs.

"What's so funny, Mom?"

"Maura. We've traded places. The night we met it was me at the bar and it was her sitting here looking at me."

Henry takes his cell phone out of his blazer's front pocket and places on the table, "Oh, so that's how the story starts?"

"Not entirely."

Henry arches an eyebrow, "Do I want to know the rest?"

Regina recalls the sex-fiend named Simon that wouldn't go away and how she wanted to strangle him with his tie, "Most likely not."

"Gross, Mom."

"Hey, I did not do what you're thinking I did the first night I met Maura." Regina huffs out for her son even suggesting such a thing. Though perhaps her fast affair with Robin is what truly aided Henry in arriving at that conclusion. "I'm not that kind of woman Henry and I hope you don't become that kind of man as you get older."

"I won't."

Regina nods to the blackened and silent iPhone lying on the table next to her son, "Who have you been texting? I saw you doing that during a good portion of Maura's book signing."

"No one, well a friend, maybe."

"A friend?"

"Yes, a friend."

Regina purses her lips, she's not buying it for a minute, "Is your new friend male or female?"

"Female."

"I see." Regina crosses her legs under the table and relaxes in her seat. "And what realm are they living in?"

"Well, it's kind of like this realm but it's in a different time." Henry smiles and the gleam in his eyes are inspiring. He truly loves being The Author and he's enjoying the perks of the job. "I call it an alternate universe. Though it's technically Seattle, just not the Seattle in this realm."

Regina nods, "Her name?"

Henry smiles pleasantly, "Jacinda."

Regina knew this day was coming but she had hoped it would be a few more years before it happened. Regina really hopes Henry isn't going to become a young father since that really needs to wait until he's at least twenty-five, has his life in order and not realm hopping quite so much. Regina tamps down on her next words at the sight of Maura walking towards the booth with two glasses of wine in one hand, a glass of Coke in the other, and her small Hermes bag dangling from the crook of her elbow.

"What's going on?" Maura says sweetly as she sits down beside Regina, her gaze going back and forth between Henry and Regina as she places their respective drinks down. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not really." Regina knew that Violet was a taste of things to come for her only son but she just knows what he's not saying right now. She can feel it. "Henry was just telling me he has a girlfriend now."

Maura settles in her seat until her thighs are pressing against Regina's, "Oh, well is it serious?"

That's the question Regina was shying away from. Regina watches Henry faintly blush and then he grasps the sweating glass of Coke and kind of moves the glass back and forth a little as if it were a chess piece he couldn't quite commit to a move.

"Pretty sure she's my True Love."

Regina sighs heavily, "You're too young, Henry."

"I know."

Regina's eyebrows creep up along with her voice, "What?"

"I said I know." Henry grins and playfully shrugs. "I have things I need first, things to figure out, live a little without more responsibilities than I already have. And if she is who I think she is then time won't matter."

"Where did you learn that from?"

"You." Henry smiles and stretches his arm across the table, his palm facing up. Regina feels her eyes watering and she blinks away the gathering tears. "Your story is unlike anyone else's in any realm I've seen and I've seen a lot now. I would like to take you to some of those places a magic bean can't reach." Henry smiles wider and Regina reaches out and takes his hand. "It took a long time and you endured so much but you got the True Love you deserved."

Regina is going to cry in this damn bar and it's a good thing Zelena's not here to see it since she had to leave early to fetch Vanessa via a portal. Marian texted Zelena saying that Vanessa had managed to teleport herself all over the house. Vanessa is ringing in her terrible two's louder than the bells of Notre Dame. Marian and Zelena have been living in Storybrooke off and on, separately of course. Marian is only in Storybrooke because she is debating on whether or not to let Roland start school in this realm since there is no formal education system in the Enchanted Forest unless you're of noble birth or can afford tutors.

Just as Regina feels like she's got a handle on her impending tear-fest Henry squeezes her hand in his and Maura places a lingering kiss on her cheek, "Will you two quit that. I have no desire to bawl in public."

Henry laughs as does Maura, "Mom, it's good to know all those rainbows and hearts and flowers haven't changed you."

"As if something so twee would have any effect on me."

Henry gives Regina's hand one last squeeze before letting go. He reaches for the soft drink Maura brought him and in that moment Maura leans in close to Regina's ear, "I was just as surprised by that kiss as you were given how many times I'd kissed you at that point. And I didn't need magical proof on how I feel about you."

Propriety and a public setting be damned with words like that breathlessly uttered so close to one of her sweet spots. Regina closes her eyes as she turns her head and then captures Maura's lips with her own. In back of her mind Regina knows she will keep a tight control on how far this kiss will go but at the same time she's not about to make it chaste.

"Gross." Henry makes a face while sitting his half-empty glass of Coke down on the table. "I so didn't need to see that." The melting cubes of ice in the glass rattle as he pushes it away. "I'm going to go play darts with Jane and lose badly if all you're going to do is make-out."

Regina smiles into the kiss and so does Maura.

* * *

Maura feels a tad light-headed as she slowly makes her way down the short set of steps in front of Marian's tavern. Maura had never sampled authentic mead before any more than she had ever stepped foot in the actual Sherwood Forest or had said mead at an actual functioning and essentially medieval tavern. The only detractor from the experience is she's wearing modern clothes as is Regina. Though the leather jacket and tall boots Regina is wearing over those leggings aren't at all unpleasant to look at. Regina's also wearing a silk button down shirt underneath her coat that's straining that third button. Its things like that drive Maura crazy in a very distinct way.

"I wish them the best of luck co-parenting together." Regina says with a wry chuckle that makes Maura smile. She's seen so much warmth and depth in Regina today. "I've been there and done that, very unwillingly for that first year with Emma."

Maura tilts her head to the side, "Do you think Zelena wants an intimate relationship with Marian?"

"No." Regina says flatly as they start walking down the stone pathway again. Maura grins as she reaches out and links arms with Regina. "I think her secret and turbulent as hell relationship with Glinda spoiled things in regards to the female gender. Then Hades happened but before that Zelena spoiled the rest of it when she got rid of Marian for the second time to get back at me."

Maura sighs as she leans against Regina, "That makes me feel sad."

"Me too." Regina purses her lips but then Maura watches as they quirk up in smirk. "However, there's still Giovanni. And I think a simple rebound with a simple-minded idiot is just what she needs."

Maura huffs out a laugh, "Regina, honestly!"

"Fine, fine." Regina says with feigned irritation as she reaches into her jacket pocket with her other hand and pulls out the velvet pouch that she carries the magic beans in. "Ruin all my fun and harmless plans."

Maura gives Regina a slight push where their arms are linked, "You know I told Jane once that I planned on retiring to Maine. It of course was a subtle hint on whether she would come with me at the time but I find it highly interesting now for obvious reasons."

Regina smirks as she loosens the drawstring tie on the pouch, "And is that still something that doesn't sound too awful for the future?"

Maura grins at Regina's playful tone, "You know it is, Mrs. Mills."

"Rub it why don't you, Mrs. Isles." Regina pulls them to a stop now that they're out of sight from the tavern. Regina slips her arm out of Maura's hold and shakes a magic bean out of the pouch into her the palm of her hand and then tucks the velvet pouch back into her jacket pocket. "You drove a hard bargain that I was compelled to say yes to."

Maura chuckles, "I've never mentioned it before but my mother was suggesting that I hurry up and marry you within an hour of meeting you while we were at her art installation in New York."

Regina smiles in such a way that the corners of her eyes crinkle, "It warms my heart to know Constance approved of me that quickly."

Regina's words are said lightly but Maura has learned to read between the lines in regards to the well of emotions of the woman she married six days ago. For instance at their newest residence Maura is certain that Regina was convinced before they went to the Realm of Untold Stories that her once fearsome reputation had spread that far and it had. But that wasn't the surprise that Regina encountered. The surprise was how many people sought Regina out for help in settling disputes and drafting legal documents to support their claims.

"Good, because if you recall I liked you at an even faster rate."

Maura feels that Regina doesn't give herself enough credit for all the good she has done that no one in Storybrooke has properly noticed and appreciated. But it's hardly a blow since people in other realms have. Before they left Storybrooke Regina named Archie Hopper her deputy Mayor to perform her duties when she's absent. It was a formality since Storybrooke has an elected Queen after all who will reign until her death and if Regina were to abdicate Henry of course is Regina's successor.

Maura moves in close to Regina and then reaches out and closes Regina's hand over the bean, "I was worried you would say no when I asked. I hadn't really thought about our relationship needing that ritual so to speak to verify it. I'm not marriage material."

"Neither am I and that's why I said yes." Regina's voice takes on a soft quality and Maura gazes into those amber-brown eyes that have so much depth to them. "I accepted because it was you asking and knowing how you feel about the institution. You know it's a trap too but it doesn't feel that way with you. It can never be."

Maura smiles and reaches up to cradle Regina's face in her hands, "I really love you. More than I can express with words."

For Maura it's always an endorphin riot in her body that is more potent than a runner's high when Regina leans into her touch the way she does. The way Regina always has since the night they met.

"I love you too." Regina's eyes turn watery and they glisten in the late afternoon sunlight trickling through the thick canopy of the forest. "I hadn't considered it before but I know that I was waiting for you and I just didn't know it until I finally met you."

Maura feels her heart beating so fast and she knows what words like that would've costed Regina to say at one time. But she offers them freely now and without hesitation. Maura closes her eyes and kisses Regina but as their lips slide and move over each other Maura suddenly feels a surging warmth in her chest that makes her gasp and she pulls away.

"What was that?" Maura says as she opens her eyes to witness a rather shocked expression on Regina's face. Maura still gently holds onto Regina's face. "What's wrong? Are we in danger?"

Regina reaches up and touches her lips and then looks off to the side, "No."

Maura's hands slip off Regina's face as she follows Regina's line of sight. It's then that Maura sees a faint line that looks like a shockwave rippling away from them. The line is only visible due to the fact that it resembles a small rainbow flipped on its side.

"Was that magic?" Maura calmly prompts because Regina seems to be in state of mild shock. "Because I felt it in my chest. I still do. Should I be worried?"

Regina's lips quirk and then she smiles brightly for a moment, "That was True Love's kiss."

It takes a few seconds but Maura's face turns radiant as she smiles, "I thought you didn't believe in that anymore, Your Majesty?"

Regina smirks at Maura's light-hearted usage of her title, "I don't or rather I didn't. True Love only exists if both parties feel the same for one another. That and to be True Loves at all means that they are Fated to meet one another in any life."

Maura has learned to believe in the intangible but even such things have proof apparently, "That's certainly romantic. And perhaps you'll find this odd but I just realized that I married a Queen and even though we are both women I still fall into the category of Queen's consort."

A single dark eyebrow rises on Regina's forehead, "You only realized that?"

"Yes, because you're just Regina Mills to me." Maura shrugs as she feels her face flush. Maura reaches up to take her pulse from her carotid artery. "I do like calling you by your title purely for fun. And I was hesitant to do that given how you feel about how you came to be a Queen."

Regina's facial expression is pure warmth with a hint of something darker, "Thank you, but I must confess that I do enjoy it when you say it but be that as it may I never once rode side-saddle like those other female monarchs, Mau-ra." Regina drawls out in those low seductive tones she welds masterfully. Maura shivers in delight which only makes her that much more aware of her growing state of arousal and accelerated heartrate. "You've seen my riding clothes. I was always ahead of my time though I don't wear leather pants any more. Leather skirts are another matter though altogether."

Maura licks her lips, her fingers dropping from her neck while considering the tantalizing image, "I do love those skirts on you and taking them off you. And this is kind of a weird confession which might be attributed to the lingering sensation of magic shooting through me and the mead, but Jane called me Vanity Smurf once. I had no idea what that was. So I Googled the name. It turned out to be a blue cartoon character that is what I deemed a metrosexual smurf upon further study."

Regina laughs and then leans in and kisses Maura again while she throws the magic bean on the ground. The portal swirls to life painting Maura and Regina in a green glow.

 **_END_**

* * *

 **Soundtrack: "Crossing A Line" by Mike Shinoda, "Purple Rain" by Prince  & the Revolution, "Nothing's Over" by Young the Giant**

 **Closing Remarks: It was one hell of a challenge to do this type of a story. To build a narrative between two characters that didn't appear on a show together; who had no ready-made history together to piggyback off of. Three different epilogues existed once and in place of choosing one I took pieces that I liked from the options which turned out to be the incentive I needed to give this story its second ending. Technically, the story already ended but I know the vast majority of readers loathe open endings whereas I like them.**

 **I won't downplay anything and say that I didn't have to drag myself over the finish line because I did. Slogging it out when the motivation isn't there to sit down and write is hard no matter how much you adore the characters you're playing with. I never intended to spend over sixteen months writing/editing this. The size of the story was quite an investment for such a wonderful pairing that had no standing captive audience. It's been an experience writing this through the many downs life has thrown my way.**

 **I owe nothing less than a supermassive lasting thanks to the few readers who asked for this to be more than the one-shot it was only ever meant to be. Even more deep wells of gratitude goes to those same people who've stuck with me and this story from beginning to end. I sincerely hope, now that we're at the end, that I made this journey digestible in the serious moments yet fun were it needed to be but overall worthwhile of your time and anytime thereafter if you want to revisit it. -MR-**


End file.
